Rising Moon Setting Sun
by Scila
Summary: COMPLETA.Baseada na lenda de Camelot.O cavaleiro Ronald e a futura rainha Hermione tem sua lealdade testada quando ambos se apaixonam.Enquanto isso os saxões invadem as terras britânicas e uma conspiração contra o rei se prepara para tomar seu trono.RHDG
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Era tudo uma questão de escolhas, não destino. Na opinião de Ronald não havia destino, se escolhia seu próprio caminho, e ele tinha escolhido o dele.

Correndo os olhos pela paisagem ele sentiu o vento frio do norte bater em seu rosto. As nuvens do entardecer anunciavam chuva, era preciso achar um abrigo.

Ronald Weasley, filho de Lord Arthur e um dos sete herdeiros das terras do sul da Cornualha, subiu em seu cavalo enquanto ouvia um distante trovão.

Cavalgando lentamente pela planice verde ele pôde ver luzes distantes. Era uma pequena vila à beira mar e que com certeza teria comida e abrigo.

Em um trote lento, como se ele estivesse esperando pela chuva cair, o cavalo de Ronald avançou, pisando firme na grama.

O sol encostava-se no horizonte e as primeiras estrelas começavam a emanar seu brilho. Se não houvesse tantas preocupações ocupando a mente do jovem cavaleiro ele teria apreciado aquele céu antes que as nuvens de chuva o encobrissem totalmente.

Talvez por estar concentrado demais Ronald não percebeu a primeira gota que molhou seu cabelo ruivo, nem a segunda e nem a terceira. Quando o frio lhe chamou a atenção a chuva já estava caindo. Sem muita cerimônia ele apressou seu companheiro de viagem.

Agora as luzes tinham se transformado em tochas erguidas por soldados parados em um pequeno forte de madeira que rodeava a vila, em uma fraca tentativa de proteção contra a horda de saxões que enchia o litoral da Inglaterra.

- Quem vem lá? - gritou um dos homens na direção do cavaleiro ruivo.

- Apenas um viajante procurando abrigo. - respondeu na forma mais simpática que pôde.

Após alguns segundos o guarda ficou satisfeito com a resposta e o portão de madeira se abriu.

A vila não era grande, ele provavelmente teria que dormir em um celeiro. E foi o que fez.

Caiu em cima do monte de feno que lhe parecia menos sujo. Largou sua espada e escudo no seu lado depois de amarrar seu fiel cavalo a uma das colunas de madeira que tentavam sustentar o velho celeiro.

A chuva caía lá fora e o som não o deixava dormir.

Mentira.

Ele não conseguia dormir e era totalmente sua culpa.

Ele respirou fundo, tentando espantar seus pensamentos ruins.

***

Ela respirou fundo, tentando espantar seus pensamentos ruins mas nem o cheiro das flores podia acalmar Hermione naquele momento. Já fazia semanas que ele tinha partido para uma batalha com um dos inúmeros lordes traidores. Ambiciosos demais para aceitar o novo rei.

E como sempre ela tinha sido deixada para trás, incapaz de ajudar seu rei...seu noivo.

- Minha senhora, algo te perturba... - chamou Eloise, uma de suas damas de companhia, vinda de dentro do quarto.

Hermione respirou mais uma vez procurando sentir o cheiro das rosas da varanda de seu quarto. Ainda se sentindo miserável ela se virou para Eloise:

- Nenhuma notícia ainda?

- Não, minha senhora. Mas o rei não tardará.

- Espero que esteja certa, Eloise. - ela disse se virando para encarar o longínquo portão de Camelot, mais uma vez, na esperança que ele se abrisse.

Enquanto seus olhos se fixavam na paisagem e no horizonte que se escurecia, Hermione pôde ouvir Eloise saindo do quarto.

E, procurando mais uma vez esquecer o portão com o cheiro das rosas, ela fechou seus olhos lentamente.

***

Seus olhos se fecharam lentamente.

Apenas o som da chuva, cada vez mais forte, podia ser ouvido. Os animais do celeiro tinham se acalmado e parecia não haver se quer uma alma viva do lado de fora.

Suas pálpebras se fecharam por completo.

Crack

Ele entreabriu seus olhos, alerta.

Crack

Seus olhos estavam totalmente abertos agora. Algo se movia lá fora.

Crack Crack

Sua espada estava em suas mãos e o som estava cada vez mais alto. Devagar ele se levantou e foi na direção da porta do celeiro, onde encostou seu ouvido na tentativa de descobrir mais.

Havia uma grande movimentação do outro lado. Pelo menos cinco pessoas andando silenciosamente, Ronald podia ouvir alguns sussurros.

"Quem poderia estar conversando há essa hora?"

Pressionando mais sua audição ele conseguiu ouvir algo mais definido, uma voz de um homem. Esse falava em uma língua que Ronald não compreendia mas conhecia muito bem. Era um saxão, e seu sotaque fortemente nórdico.

Provavelmente haveria cem saxões do outro lado daquela porta e mais inúmeros em seus barcos na praia...A vila estava condenada. Não haveria tempo para fugir e um grupo de fazendeiros não teria chance em uma luta contra os machados dos invasores.

Ronald se virou e correu em direção a seu cavalo, retirando a corda que o prendia a uma coluna de madeira.

Devagar levou o cavalo para o outro lado do celeiro, onde havia uma outra porta. O mais silenciosamente que pôde a abriu e saiu.

A vila estava na penumbra e Ronald seguiu sozinho para a direção dos sons das vozes, pronto para atacar.

Ele provavelmente não teria chance, mas tinha que tentar. Tinha que impedir o ataque surpresa.

Se escondendo atrás de alguns barris, ele observou a movimentação do inimigo.

Havia no mínimo dez saxões, todos armados com machados e escudos pequenos. Porém não pareciam estar prontos para atacar, esperavam algum sinal.

Mais adiante Ronald viu tochas perto da praia. O mar estava violento graças à chuva que estava cada vez mais forte. Os sons das ondas e do vento não eram os únicos, o cavaleiro reconheceu o som de madeira e do tecido de velas...Havia barcos, e neles, como já esperado, mais saxões.

O som da voz de um homem levou Ronald a olhar novamente o grupo que estava na frente do celeiro.

Um deles agora segurava um arco enquanto outro incendiava uma flecha.

Antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, a flecha atravessou uma abertura no teto do celeiro e em segundos o lugar estava em chamas.

Os animais, desesperados e presos, soltavam urros e os saxões se preparavam para atirar mais flechas em chamas no resto das casas da vila.

Sem ao menos pensar, Ronald pulou por cima dos barris, segurando em sua mão direita sua espada e na esquerda seu escudo.

Em segundos ele estava cercado por dez saxões.Seu primeiro golpe arrancou a mão do arqueiro, seu segundo abriu o estomago do homem.

Defendendo-se como podia, Ronald desviava dos machados e protegia seu corpo com seu escudo.

Três saxões já tinham caído pela espada do ruivo. E o quarto, um saxão grande com o rosto escondido por tatuagens grotescas, estava prestes a ter o mesmo destino.

Ronald tinha vantagem sobre o pesado corpo deles, tinha uma agilidade enorme e suas longas pernas o deixavam realizar vários saltos evasivos.

O escudo pequeno que carregavam também era uma proteção inútil, já que quebrava ao se chocar com o aço da espada.

Mas talvez pelo calor do fogo, talvez por fadiga causada pelas noites em claro, Ronald começou a se cansar.

O quinto saxão caiu no chão com sua garganta cortada, mas ao tentar golpear o sexto, Ronald sentiu uma forte dor em seu ombro direito.

A dor foi tão grande que ele soltou um grito, deixando a guarda aberta para o chute de seu adversário em seu estômago.

Perdendo o equilíbrio ele caiu no chão de terra. Com o impacto a flecha que atingira seu ombro entrou mais fundo ainda em seu corpo.

Ronald viu dezenas de saxões descendo de barcos e correndo aos berros em sua direção.

E então ele não viu mais nada.

***

E então ela viu.

Seu coração pulou ao som do trote de vários cavalos. Ele tinha chegado!

Atravessando seu quarto como um furacão, ela desceu a escada da torre sem se preocupar com o cansaço. Correndo pelo salão do trono, ela saiu do castelo para o pátio apenas parando ao ver os primeiros cavaleiros entrarem pelo portão.

Ela não era a única a comemorar a volta do rei. As trombetas soavam e já havia dezenas de pessoas, dos fazendeiros mais pobres aos membros mais ricos da corte, esperando os cavaleiros.

Logo suas damas de companhia já estavam ao seu lado, com sorrisos abertos.

O primeiro a surgir em seu cavalo branco, foi Sir.Cedric. Ele segurava o estandarte do leão vermelho, símbolo da família de Harry.

Logo atrás vieram Sir Vicent e Sir.Gregório, em seus cavalos negros. O povo aplaudia a cada cavaleiro que passava.

Os grandes cavalos negros estavam puxando algo, e ao passar pela multidão muitos paravam de comemorar e colocavam as mãos na boca, em choque. Hermione estava mais uma vez preocupada, o que teria acontecido?

Quando Sir.Vincent e Sir Gregório passaram por ela, ela pôde ver o que seus cavalos puxavam: uma carroça e nela um corpo coberto por uma manta negra. Uma pequena parte da cabeça podia ser vista e Hermione reconheceu o familiar cabelo ruivo.

Algo de terrível tinha acontecido.

**Nota:** Espero que alguém tenha gostado desse primeiro capítulo! Tradução do título: A Lua que nasce, o Sol que se deita.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Seus olhos abriram devagar, revelando um pequeno quarto iluminado pela luz fraca de uma tocha. Ele tentou se levantar, mas a dor em seu ombro o impediu:

- Calma, você ainda está fraco. - disse uma voz suave feminina. A dona da voz era uma moça de não mais que 20 anos, com o rosto abatido e cabelos loiros.

Ele deixou que um pano molhado fosse colocado em sua testa, sua memória ainda estava lutando para voltar...Onde estava mesmo?

Lentamente imagens da luta voltaram...Como ele podia estar vivo, ali naquela cama?

- O que aconteceu? - ele perguntou meio rouco.

- Você foi ferido por uma flecha.

- E os saxões? A vila?

- Você ainda está febril. Precisa descansar...

Mesmo com sua mente resistindo, seus olhos se fecharam novamente. Seu corpo estava quente mas ele sentia calafrios.

Não sabia mais se estava acordado ou delirando.

Uma voz distante ecoou e ele já não estava mais deitado em uma cama de um quartinho lutando contra um ferimento. Estava em um hall com janelas que iam do teto ao chão, estava na frente de um homem sentando em um trono.

Ele quase podia sentir suas roupas limpas feitas de fino tecido. Seu ombro já não doía.

- Meu filho, tem certeza que quer fazer isso? - era a voz distante, agora definida. Era a voz de seu pai.

- Tenho. Não irei para Camelot. - era sua própria voz respondendo.

- Não irá para Camelot...E por que? Não quer lutar pelo seu lar? Defender o que é certo?

- Não é em Camelot que irei combater os saxões! Não é sentado e comendo o dia inteiro que vou ajudar as várias vilas que passam fome! Não é fazendo festas que vou vencer o inimigo que nos massacra! - esbravejou Ronald.

- Chega. Você não tem idéia do que se passa em Camelot. É mais infantil do que pensava. - era voz de sua mãe, sentada no trono que jazia ao lado do de seu pai - O Grande Rei uniu essas terras não lutando mas sim conversando. Foi convencendo os lordes a juntarem forças que ele conseguiu manter a paz por 20 anos! Sua infância foi cheia de fartura graças a ele!

- O Grande Rei morreu. - falou Rony, mantendo sua firmeza, mesmo à frente de sua mãe, que o olhava severamente.

- Sim, ele morreu. Mas seu filho irá herdar o trono, e continuará mantendo a paz. - interveio seu pai, calmo mas grave. - Você mesmo sabe disso, o príncipe foi sempre seu amigo.

- Não duvido da capacidade de Harry. Mas não vou ter nenhuma utilidade na corte dele. Por isso, meu pai, não vou para Camelot.

- Você está cometendo um erro, Ronald! - avisou sua mãe. - Arthur, como pode deixar seu filho ir embora assim?

- Ele já tem idade suficiente para decidir seu próprio caminho, Molina. Siga seu caminho, meu filho. Eu só espero que ele seja o certo.

***

- Lord Severus se recusa a mandar exércitos para nos ajudar a combater os saxões no norte e a muralha de Hadrian está à mercê da sorte. Lord Cornelius exige cem peças de ouro e mais terras para se unir a nós! Como podemos revidar os ataques dos nórdicos se temos lidar com nossas próprias cobras!?

- Oliver, por favor, sente-se - falou calmamente o rei.

Hermione observou atentamente enquanto Sir.Oliver se sentava em uma das cadeiras da távola redonda...Há alguns anos atrás elas estavam todas ocupadas, mas agora havia apenas 5 dos doze cavaleiros.

Hermione olhou preocupada para seu futuro marido...Poucas coisas estavam dando certo ultimamente para a corte de Camelot. Hordas de saxões não paravam de destruir as cidades costeiras da Inglaterra e após 2 anos no trono Harry ainda lutava para manter os lordes unidos.

Ela mesma era uma peça essencial para o acordo entre seu pai Lord Uriens e Camelot. Por mais que quisesse ignorar, o principal motivo que os conselheiros de Harry tinham o orientado a escolhe-la como noiva foram os cem cavalos que seu dote possuía e influência de seu pai, que garantiria um acordo entre outros dois lordes.

Mas ela sabia que Harry não pensava nela apenas como um objeto. Os dois sempre foram amigos antes mesmo dele ter se tornado rei. E essa amizade estava mais forte do que nunca.

Sua atenção se voltou a discussão dos cavaleiros. Sir Draco tinha se levantado:

- Eu sugiro que ataquemos Lorde Severus. Ele está cada vez mais arrogante.

- Você quer lutar contra a cavalaria e os escudos de Snape? Quer que mais um de nós morra em uma luta que não leva a nada? - falou indignado Sir. Cedric.

- Ele já desafiou o rei por muito tempo! Pode até estar fazendo um acordo com os saxões!

- Quanta besteira, Draco. Severus é um alquimista, nunca faria um acordo com os bárbaros sem cultura! - disse Sir.Oliver em um tom de gozação.

Os olhos de Draco o fitaram com raiva. Hermione nunca gostou daqueles olhos, frios e azul cinza. Eram olhos de quem escondia algo:

- Oliver, quanta ingenuidade...Ele não quer fazer um _acordo _com os bárbaros ele quer _usar _eles. Quer usar da força deles para tirar o rei do trono! - respondeu Draco, com um sorriso. Depois se virou para o rei - Meu senhor, temos que fazer algo! Não podemos esperar nem mais um minuto! Não vais querer que Severus o ataque na própria Camelot? Arriscando a vida da corte? Da sua noiva?

Harry esperou um tempo para responder. Depois se levantou de sua cadeira:

- Apesar de entender sua preocupação, Draco. Não há provas. Não posso ir enfrentar mais uma batalha, sendo que a mais recente ganhamos há um custo muito alto, simplesmente por uma suspeita. Perdemos Sir.Percival e muitos outros excelentes homens. Apesar de ter conseguido tomar as terras do Lorde Nasher, preferiria que ele tivesse aceitado um acordo, ter conversado. Se tivesse sido feito assim, hoje estaríamos comemorando ao invés de enterrando um velho amigo. Não posso entrar em outra luta e enfraquecer mais ainda meu exército, alguém precisa proteger as vilas do sul. - disse Harry, sua voz era cansada mas firme.

Os outros cavaleiros concordaram mas Sir. Draco ficou irritado com a resposta e Hermione achou que tinha desistido de convencer o rei, mas estava enganada:

- O Sul! Bem lembrado, meu rei. Onde está Lord Arthur? Onde está a ajuda dele que tanto precisamos? Suas terras agora jazem vazias sem exército capaz de protege-las e ele está ficando velho, e sem herdeiros. Não estaria na hora de um novo lorde da Cornualha ser anunciado?

- Você está esquecendo da dama Virginia, Draco. Ela é herdeira por direito também - interrompeu sir.Cedric.

Draco abriu um sorriso, quase irônico:

- Ah sim. Lady Virginia. Pois então, escolha um marido para ela. - ele anunciou em direção a Harry. - Alguém de sua confiança, com capacidade para erguer o sul novamente.

A conversa estava tomando rumos muito interessantes agora. Hermione não sabia que Draco se interessava pelas terras frias do norte. Ela resolveu intervir:

- Eu acho que ela pode muito bem escolher seu próprio marido, Sir.Draco. E além do mais, vocês esquecem o outro herdeiro.

- Outro herdeiro, minha senhora? - disse Draco levantando a sobrancelha, agora se virando para ela, que estava sentada ao lado do rei - Que outro herdeiro?

- Ora, Ronald Weasley.

Apenas Harry não riu na menção do nome. Sir Draco continuou:

- Ronald? O cavaleiro _errante_? Aquele que sumiu há quase 3 anos atrás, em busca de _aventuras_? Perdoe, minha senhora, mas aquele não duraria nem dois meses sozinho, com certeza já não está entre o mundo dos vivos.

-Sir.Draco, novamente você está sem provas. Ele pode muito bem estar vivo. - sorriu Hermione - E pode muito bem voltar.

- Não seria uma boa idéia colocar o sul, tão fraco e debilitado, nas mãos de um cavaleiro _errante_ e irresponsável. Se é que ele vai voltar. - criticou Draco.

- Do que estamos falando? Temos que nos concentrar em Severus! Lorde Arthur está forte como um urso e tem muitos anos de vida. Não vamos precisar nos preocupar com herdeiros por enquanto. Agora, o urgente é as terras do norte. - interrompeu sir.Oliver.

- Sim, o norte. Se o senhor, meu rei, não vai atacar Severus, então o que pretende fazer?

Harry suspirou:

- Nada. Por enquanto nada. Ele se recusa a nos ajudar, mas mantém suas terras seguras combatendo os saxões. Enviarei uma nova mensagem a ele, e se sua resposta não vier em duas semanas, então irei considerar uma batalha.

Duas semanas? Era apenas esse o tempo que ele ficaria ali com ela? Hermione soltou um suspiro, triste. Harry percebeu isso e se virou para ela:

- Está tudo bem, Hermione? - falou baixo em seu ouvido.

- Está.

Ele não acreditou:

- Vou encerrar a reunião, foi um dia cansativo...Vamos conversar depois, certo? - continuou em voz baixa.

Depois de mais alguns minutos o rei dispensou os cavaleiros. Agora estava apenas ele e ela na sala da távola.

Harry se levantou e foi para perto de uma das janelas:

- O que faço agora, Herm?

Hermione estranhou a pergunta. Ele parecia tão perdido...Mas não esperou a resposta de sua noiva:

- Meu pai conseguiu manter o reino unido por 20 anos...E eu consegui destruir o trabalho dele em dois.

Hermione foi em sua direção:

- Não fale assim, Harry. Não é verdade.

- Como não é? Essa sala é a maior prova disso, éramos em doze! Agora só há cinco cavaleiros e poucos aliados. O que fiz para dar tudo tão errado?

- As coisas vão melhorar com o tempo.

Ele se virou para ela, mostrando seu rosto cansado...Ele não aparentava ter 23 anos:

- Três semanas sem nos vermos e eu só consigo falar nos meus problemas...Desculpe, Herm. - ele suspirou antes de abrir um sorriso - E como vão as suas aulas com Dumbledore?

- Bem...Mas não vejo a utilidade delas se nunca vou usar o que aprendi.

- Já conversamos sobre isso...Você não pode ir comigo lutar! É muito perigoso. Você deve ficar aqui.

- Ouço e obedeço, meu rei - ela disse, tentando não ficar irritada com as palavras dele.

- Vamos mudar de assunto.

- Que tal se simplesmente aproveitássemos a companhia um do outro? - disse Hermione esperançosa. - Que tal um passeio a cavalo, como nos velhos tempos?

- É uma ótima idéia.

***

Ronald acordou suando frio, desta vez porém reconheceu o lugar onde estava. Agora a tocha tinha quase se apagado por completo. Ele colocou sua mão na testa, retirando um pano molhado. Seu movimento acordou a moça que descansava ao lado de sua cama, sentada em uma cadeira:

- Você acordou. Está se sentindo melhor? - ela disse com uma voz doce.

- Eu acho que sim...

- Foi sorte eu ter o antídoto para o veneno da flecha. - ela colocou a mão na testa do cavaleiro - É...A febre passou.

- Onde eu estou?

- Ah, desculpe...Eu fiquei tão preocupada com a febre que esqueci que você está aqui há dias! Onde você está? Ah bem...Na casa do meu pai...Uma cabana na verdade. A vila em que encontrei você está a cinco horas daqui.

- Você me encontrou?

- É...Achei você caído...Um dos únicos que ainda respiravam...Não sobrou muito do lugar...Praticamente tudo foi queimado. Foi sorte ter te encontrado...Um cavalo estava no seu lado...Como se quisesse indicar o lugar.

- Pichi... - falou Ronald grato ao seu companheiro. - É o meu cavalo. Ele está bem?

- Está bem sim, descansando no celeiro...É seu? Que sorte então que meu pai trouxe conosco.

- E os saxões? Para onde foram? Voltaram para o mar?

A moça parou um pouco, parecia ter medo de continuar:

- Depois que destruíram a vila, eles seguiram para o oeste, os navios sumiram. Meu pai os viu atravessando a estrada...Eram centenas deles. Talvez mais. Isso é ruim não é?

Ronald não respondeu. Os saxões nunca se aventuravam para dentro do território inglês. Anos atrás eles atacavam vilas costeiras, saqueavam, mas eram detidos antes que pudesse causar mais danos...E com isso ao invés de invadir, o plano deles se tornou enfraquecer as forças inglesas...Ao que parecia a Inglaterra esta enfraquecida o suficiente para uma invasão em larga escala. Onde estava Camelot?

- Bem, você deve querer descansar...Deve estar com fome também...Vou fazer uma sopa - disse a moça se levantando. Mas Ronald segurou seu braço:

- Quero te agradecer...por te salvo minha vida... - ele disse. - Mas nem sei seu nome. Pode me dizer?

Ela abriu um sorriso:

- Luna, Lovegood.

- Obrigado, Luna.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

- Pronto. Isso vai manter seu braço imobilizado até o ombro ficar totalmente curado.

- Eu nem sei como agradecer... - falou Ronald observando a bandagem - Mas como vou conseguir cavalgar com isso?

- Cavalgar? Você não pode andar a cavalo em hipótese alguma! - falou admirada Luna, sua enfermeira por acidente.

- Como não posso? Eu preciso!

Ronald tinha pensando muito na situação enquanto estava deitado naquela cama. Seu ombro ainda doía, mas já apresentava sinais de melhora. Ele tinha a sensação que Camelot não tinha idéia da horda de saxões que se movia pelas terras inglesas. Não deixaram sobreviventes além dele para contar o que estava acontecendo. Seu dever era avisar o rei. Ronald se levantou da cama indo em direção de sua camisa, colocada em uma cadeira junto com suas botas, cinto e espada.

- Onde você pensa que vai? - disse Luna. Também se levantando.

- Eu preciso avisar Camelot. - ele falou pegando sua camisa e tentando, com dificuldade, vesti-la. O curativo o impedia de mexer o braço.

- Avisar...Camelot? - continuou Luna, perdida - Mas Camelot está a quatro dias daqui e isso cavalgando! E os saxões? E se você encontrar com eles?

Ronald já tinha pensando nessa possibilidade:

- Eles foram para o oeste não foram? Camelot não é para lá. E além disso já devem ter atingido as terras do Lorde Uriens. Estão dias a minha frente...E é por isso que preciso partir _agora_. - disse continuando a fracassar na tentativa de se vestir - Maldita camisa!

Luna se levantou e foi ajudar:

- Fique quieto, eu faço isso - ela falou enquanto ajeitava a camisa na posição certa para passar pelo pescoço.

Depois de algum tempo a camisa estava vestida:

- Obrigado. - agradeceu Ronald enquanto colocava suas botas. - Que incomodo que eu sou, não? - ele continuou, abrindo um sorriso. Mas o sorriso era forçado, na verdade ele estava se sentindo impotente e fracassado. Não podia segurar nem sua espada direito.

Luna não respondeu. Estava concentrada em seus próprios pensamentos. Ronald terminou de calçar suas botas e colocou seu cinto, ainda com certa dificuldade.

Luna voltou se a se sentar na cadeira do lado da cama, soltou um suspiro:

- Suponho que não vou conseguir te convencer a ficar, não é?

- Não posso ficar.

- Então me deixe te ajudar...

- Ajudar me? Como?

Luna levantou e saiu do quarto dizendo:

- Espere aqui.

Ronald colocou seu cinto e logo após ela tinha voltado segurando um escudo:

- Meu pai não conseguiu achar o seu então eu resolvi te trazer esse.

Ela lhe passou o grande pedaço de aço. Ronald examinou o escudo de perto, possuía um brasão bem no certo com uma imagem de um leão. De repente ele abriu a boca e soltou um rugido. Ronald olhou para Luna com olhos arregalados:

- Magia...Bruxaria...

- Erm...Não se assuste, não faz nada. Só ruge...Eu queria colocar uma cobra para representar os saxões mas não deu tempo.

- Não..Eu conheço magia. O que me surpreende é você conhecer. - respondeu sinceramente Ronald - E belo leão.

Luna ficou ligeiramente rubra:

- Meu pai me ensinou alguns truques. Mas como você conhece?

- Todos os meus irmãos usam magia...Fomos ensinados quando crianças. Se bem que eu não sou muito bom.

- É bom conhecer alguém que não tem medo de magia...O povo daquela vila nunca gostou de mim e de meu pai, falavam que nós éramos criaturas do Mal e se recusavam a comprar o leite que produzimos. - ela disse, sem se mostrar afetada pelo assunto.

- "O homem sempre teme aquilo que não conhece e anseia por aquilo que não possui."

- Palavras sábias.

Ronald abriu um pequeno sorriso:

- Por isso não são minhas. Quem as disse foi o grande mago Albus Dumbledore, conselheiro e amigo do rei.

- Por tudo o que me disse, só posso deduzir que seja um dos cavaleiros do rei. Estou certa?

Quando respondeu, a expressão de Ronald era grave:

- Por muitos motivos e razões não sou. Mas ele tem minha lealdade e amizade até meu dia de morte.

Luna percebeu que tinha tocado em um assunto delicado e logo procurou outro:

- Devo preparar então o seu cavalo?

- Agradeço muito, espero um dia poder retribuir.

***

Hermione levantou cedo aquela manhã, estava tão contente que mal conseguia ficar parada.

Ela e Harry tinham combinado de dar um longo passeio pela floresta negra que rodeava Camelot. Apenas os dois, aproveitando a paisagem. Ela queria mostrar tudo o que tinha aprendido com Dumbledore, e quem sabe, com sorte, o convencer a deixa-la ir junto com os outros cavaleiros.

Ninguém na corte parecia entender a vontade de Hermione em ir para o campo de batalha, apenas sua amiga Virginia a apoiava. Todo o resto da corte, incluindo Harry e Dumbledore, achava que ficar ao lado do rei sorrindo e acenando bastava.

Mas Hermione queria mais, se sentia inútil e presa. Uma vez, acreditava que como rainha poderia fazer algo que realmente importava. Agora sabia que a rainha não passava de uma estatua, e um meio de se ter um herdeiro para o trono.

Mas isso não significava que _ela_ tinha que ser daquele jeito.

Caminhando animadamente pelo seu quarto ela murmurava em voz baixa todos os feitiços que tinha aprendido, tentando garantir que iria impressionar Harry.

Estava tão concentrada que nem reparou quando a porta de seu quarto se abriu, e Virginia Weasley entrou.

Ainda preocupada em conseguir pronunciar corretamente um feitiço, Hermione se virou e encontrou Virginia parada ao lado da porta:

Hermione parou imediatamente de falar para si mesma:

- Ah minha amiga, não te vi entrar. Está tudo bem?

Ela tinha perguntado mas já sabia a resposta. É claro que Virginia não estava bem, seu irmão tinha sido enterrado há quatro dias atrás:

- Estou bem, Hermione. Desculpe entrar assim, mas o rei me mandou chamá-la.

Hermione olhou para o rosto de Virginia e soube na hora que seus planos não iriam acontecer:

- Sinto muito, Hermione, ele não vai. Parece que vai ter que me acompanhar no bordado.

- Bordar? Não, Gina, não obrigada. O fato que ele não irá me acompanhar não necessariamente quer dizer que eu não irei cavalgar.

- Nessa corte, minha amiga, quer dizer sim. O próprio Rei me pediu que te acompanhasse durante o dia no castelo, para não se sentir sozinha.

Hermione cruzou os braços, irritada. Não era o fato dele não poder ir que a deixava incomodada.Não, isso ela compreendia, afinal ele era o rei e tinha responsabilidades. O que lhe deixava furiosa era que não podia sair sem ele. Era ela a futura rainha ou uma prisioneira?

Hermione imediatamente desceu a escadaria da torre onde se encontrava seu quarto. Passou pelos corredores solitários do castelo até finalmente chegar ao Grande Hall. Lá estava Harry conversando calmamente com o chefe da Guarda, ao lado do trono.

Ao ver que Hermione se aproximava, Harry dispensou o homem e se virou para ela:

- Posso perguntar qual a razão para que não possa ir cavalgar sem você? - começou ela com firmeza, não perdendo tempo.

O rosto de Harry mostrava claramente que a reação da noiva já era esperada:

- Você sabe bem a razão, Hermione. - ele disse simplesmente. - Sinto muito, sei como isso a incomoda, mas certas liberdade não existem quando se é noiva do rei.

- Talvez eu não queira ser mais a noiva rei. - ela disse em fúria, sem pensar bem no que dizia. - Talvez eu não queira ser mais a prisioneira do rei.

Segundos após ter dito aquilo, ela se arrependeu. Estava sendo infantil, parecia uma menina mimada gritando contra o pai. Viu tristeza estampada no rosto de Harry:

- Sinto muito...Não queria -

Mas sua desculpa foi interrompida:

- Você queria, Hermione. Disse porque queria. - ele suspirou antes de continuar - Eu só me preocupo com você, Hermione. Não quero te perder. Nos conhecemos desde pequenos, e sempre fomos amigos. Mesmo se eu não fosse rei e você não fosse minha noiva, isso não mudaria. Nunca foi, ou irá ser minha intenção mantê-la em uma prisão...Só quero o teu bem.

- Eu comporto como uma criança mimada e você mesmo assim só me mostra afeição. Desculpe-me. - Hermione falou, envergonhada por sua atitude anterior. Estava sendo injusta com ele - Eu entendo sua preocupação, Harry...Mas peço que confie em minhas habilidades. Há muito tempo suspeito que você esqueceu de como treinávamos juntos a lutar com espadas e eu - Hermione abriu um pequeno sorriso - ganhava várias vezes?

Harry sorriu também:

- Talvez eu tenha esquecido... - falou Harry, depois acrescentou em voz baixa - Talvez eu tenha esquecido que você já tem um pai. - Hermione mal pôde ouvir ou entender o que ele dizia, e então ele continuou em uma voz mais alta - Por mais que ainda não goste da idéia, não vou mais impedir que você cavalgue, mas apenas se você for acompanhada por alguns soldados...Minha preocupação será menor.

- Obrigada, Harry. - ela respondeu.

Harry abriu finalmente um grande sorriso, e ela o retribuiu com um pequeno.

Algumas horas depois Hermione estava se preparando para sair. Seu cavalo, Shanks, tinha ficado no estábulo fechado por muito tempo e vários servos comentavam o quanto ele estava abatido e nervoso, e ao ver a dona se aproximar, não havia dúvida que esses sentimentos se dispersaram.

Hermione se aproximou dele e falou em seu ouvido:

- Me desculpe Shanks...Sei que você não gosta de ficar preso. - o cavalo relinchou em retorno - Se alegre, porque hoje...Pelo menos por hoje, não somos prisioneiros.

Os olhos do cavalo mostravam que ele compreendia mais do que qualquer humano o que ela sentia.

Quando ambos deixaram os portões de Camelot, acompanhados de longe por dois soldados, não havia dúvida do alivio que sentiram ao sair da prisão de pedra que era Camelot.

***


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Ronald montou Pichi com certa dificuldade, porém domou as rédeas e não se demorou. Despediu-se tanto de Luna quanto do pai da moça e partiu sem mais palavras.  
Seu humor não poderia ser mais negro.  
A jornada de quatro dias teria que ser feita sem grandes paradas, ombro machucado ou não. Se ele não corresse, os saxões iriam atacar as terras de Lord Uriens sem o nobre estar preparado e a destruição seria gigantesca.  
Pichi corria pela paisagem que mudava rapidamente...Lagos, campos, florestas...E assim o dia passou. O sol se pôs e o véu de estrelas cobriu o céu.  
Pichi estava exausto...Seu dono podia ignorar o cansaço, mas o cavalo precisava de água.  
Encontraram um pequeno riacho em um bosque e pararam ali.  
Deixando seu cavalo acabando com sua sede, Ronald se sentou encostando-se a uma árvore.  
Esse pequeno momento de descanso obrigou o cavaleiro a deixar-se levar por pensamentos que estava tentando reprimir desde que tinha saído da casa dos Lovegood.  
Algo que ele tinha evitado durante dois anos agora teria que ser enfrentado: Camelot.  
A ânsia em lutar contra os saxões e seu repudio pela política da corte eram apenas desculpas, que apesar de verdadeiras, não passavam de desculpas para ele se distanciar de Camelot...E do casal real.  
Mas agora não haveria outra maneira, ele teria que voltar para lá e reencontrar o seu passado, não importasse o quanto fosse difícil.  
Ele sentiu uma pontada em seu ombro e deixou seu corpo finalmente ceder ao cansaço. Seus olhos se fecharam e apenas lembranças ficaram.  
_   
Há dois anos atrás...   
  
- Cabelos loiros, ruivos ou castanhos?  
Ronald riu constrangido:  
- Não sei do que você está falando...Poderia parar? Mesmo que eu tivesse algum segredo, não iria revelar ele para você assim tão facilmente!  
- Segredos só servem para serem revelados! Vamos...Vamos! Me conte tudo! Quando conheceu ela? Ela é da corte? É bonita?  
- Você é pior que Fred e George! Não estou apaixonado! Não tenho tempo para isso!  
- Não tem jeito. Pois bem. Faça como quiser. Guarde seus segredos para si...E fique sozinho para sempre! - falou Virginia - Se me ao menos me desse alguma pista, eu poderia te ajudar a conquistar a dona do teu coração...  
Maldito colar...Maldita hora que ele decidiu perguntar para a irmã se o colar era bonito...Maldita hora! Agora tinha que agüentar a insistência, que era muita, de sua irmã.  
- Meu coração não tem dona, Gina! Eu só fiz uma pergunta simples: o colar é bonito ou não?  
- Certo, certo...Digamos que você não está apaixonado...Tudo bem, mas desde quando Ronald Weasley pensa em colares? E ainda mais se eles são bonitos ou não? Dê-me uma explicação razoável para o interesse repentino ou então me dê uma dica de quem é a moça!  
Não havia jeito. Ela ia continuar até o fim dos dias. Ronald demorou alguns minutos tentando buscar alguma explicação que ela aceitasse, mas era inútil...  
- Então? - a irmã perguntou, já ciente de sua vitória.  
O irmão procurou a dica mais difícil que podia pensar:  
- Quando ela era criança quase sempre se escondia em um baú levando um livro...Aí está sua pista, querida irmã.  
O ruivo estava confiante que apenas quem conhecesse bem mesmo ela poderia entender essa dica. Ele abriu um sorriso. Mas o fechou rapidamente...Pois sua irmã era quem sorria agora:  
- Hermione Granger, filha do Lord Uriens! Eu sabia! Eu sabia!  
- Como...? Que...?  
- Ora irmãozinho, é óbvio! Primeiro: Sempre desconfiei que você gostava dela. Segundo: Você só poderia ter uma informação tão particular de alguém que conhece há anos e como Hermione, tirando a minha pessoa, é a única dama que você tem tal proximidade...A dica na verdade se torna a resposta.  
Ronald estava perplexo. Ela sempre desconfiou?  
- Como assim você sempre desconfiou?  
Gina abriu um sorriso mais largo ainda:  
- Eu sou sua irmã, não sou?  
- Você acha que alguém mais também sabe?  
Gina demorou a responder, estava refletindo seriamente sobre a pergunta:  
- Não...Acho que ninguém mais sabe. Pelo menos por enquanto! Agora todos vão saber! Você vai se declarar para ela não?  
- Declarar?! Não! Nunca!  
Sua irmã levantou as sobrancelhas:  
- Nunca? E o colar?  
- Gina...Virginia...Minha irmã...Prometa...Prometa que não vai contar a ninguém sobre isso!  
- Mas por que? Qual o problema de você estar apaixonado?  
- Você não entende...Eu não estou pronto.  
- Eu prometo não contar para nenhuma alma viva, contanto que você me prometa que irá contar para ela algum dia.  
- Eu prometo.  
- Então lhe digo: o colar é bonito, ela vai gostar. Mas iria gostar ainda mais se você lhe dissesse o que ela realmente quer ouvir.  
- Como pode ter certeza que ela retribui meus sentimentos?  
- Eu não tenho certeza. Só sei que vocês dois formam um belo par.  
_  
O colar nunca teve uma oportunidade de ser entregue e há muito tempo tinha sido jogado em um lago.  
Ronald abriu seus olhos devagar. Pichi ainda estava satisfazendo sua sede. Apenas mais alguns minutos...Ele podia descansar só por uns minutos, não podia?  
Fechou os olhos novamente.  
_  
Duas semanas depois da conversa com sua irmã Ronald estava no Salão do Trono de Camelot, assim como muitos outros. Todos estavam esperando que o novo Rei fizesse um pronunciamento.  
Para muitos, aquele era um momento decisivo. Para Ronald, não significava nada além de preocupação com o melhor amigo, e não com o rei.  
Às vezes Ronald virava o rosto procurando Hermione, mas não a achava na multidão.  
Sua irmã, assim como seus cinco irmãos, estavam ao seu lado olhando fixamente para o inicio do pronunciamento. Mas Gina parecia virar o olhar para Ronald, preocupada.  
Saberia ela alguma coisa que ele não?  
Harry começou a falar:  
- Sei que vocês já devem estar preocupados com meu silêncio sobre o assunto, mas é um assunto delicado que precisa de muita atenção e reflexão antes de ser decido, pois não só afeta a vida de duas pessoas mas como de todas as pessoas que me consideram seu Rei.  
- Após muita consideração e conselhos, e é claro o consentimento de ambos o pai e donzela.Tenho a certeza de anunciar que a futura rainha e minha querida esposa será Lady Hermione Granger, filha do honrado Lord Uriens.  
A corte aplaudiu animadamente, alguns sorriam, outros festejavam abertamente, terceiros sussurravam sua reprovação.  
Mas ninguém naquela sala foi afetado pela notícia tanto quanto Ronald Weasley. Sua face estava pálida, seu sangue gelado e seu coração pesado.  
Ele sentiu a mão de Gina segurar a sua.  
Harry continuou após acalmar a multidão, Hermione agora estava ao seu lado, vestida com o um lindo vestido azul claro e no seu pescoço estava o colar que Ronald lhe dera:  
- Sei que agora o que se passa na mente das damas as preparações para a cerimônia, sei que os cavaleiros e lordes pensam agora em me dar os parabéns e conselhos para minha vida como marido. Mas ainda é cedo. Não vamos nos casar nem daqui uma semana nem daqui um mês.  
Exclamações de surpresa da corte. Mais uma vez Harry teve que os acalmar antes de continuar:  
- É uma tradição da família Granger que a noiva seja cortejada durante dois solstícios de verão. E eu respeitarei essa tradição. Nos casaremos daqui dois anos.  
Ronald não queria ouvir mais, sentia agora seu sangue ferver. Saiu do salão imediatamente, quase correndo. E procurou se controlar no pátio do castelo, foi então que viu que sua irmã o tinha seguido:  
- Meu querido irmão! Sinto tanto!  
- Como...Como...ele pôde ter feito isso?! Como ele pôde? E como ela pôde ter aceitado? Ele era meu amigo! Como puderam fazer isso comigo?!  
Ronald se sentou nos degraus do castelo, se sentindo um trapo:  
- Meu querido irmão! Nenhum dos dois sabem o que você sente por ela! Não tem idéia de que te magoaram!  
Gina se sentou ao seu lado. Colocando sua mão em seu ombro:  
- Você não pode, não deve sentir raiva deles. Hermione sempre foi a dama com mais chances de se tornar a rainha, todos sabiam disso. O dote dela é de uma quantidade enorme de cavalos, sem falar na paz que a união traria com outros lordes! Lord Uriens é respeitado na Inglaterra central. Para eles nada a não ser vantagens viria da união. Com certeza os conselheiros do Rei o lembraram disso.  
- Dote? Cavalos? Política! Interesses! Estou cansado disso! Cheio! Bebem mais do que lutam! Por que ele quer agradar tanto esses lordes? Por que dão atenção a essas cobras que só buscam vantagens para si mesmos?  
- Ele é o rei! É o dever dele proteger! E só conseguirá isso ganhando a confiança dessas cobras!  
Ronald não respondeu, sabia de tudo aquilo. Gina estava certa, ele não podia ter raiva de nenhum dos dois. Harry era o seu melhor amigo e agora também seu rei a quem ele devia eterna lealdade, e nunca o trairia. Hermione também era sua amiga, e apesar de que nunca poderia ser nada além disso, ele ainda a amava.Agora que ele sabia que o coração dela pertencia a Harry, não podia fazer nada a não ser desejar felicidade a ambos.  
_  
Pichi deu uma enorme lambida na orelha de Ronald, que acordou assustado.  
O cavalo estava ao seu lado, esperando alguma coisa.  
O cavaleiro ruivo suspirou, ainda cansado. Com dificuldade se levantou e devagar montou novamente em Pichi.  
Uma semana depois tinha partido de Camelot para buscar uma vida de aventuras, voltando toda sua frustração em lutas contra saxões, bandidos de estrada e saqueadores de vilas.  
Estaria Hermione casada agora? Ele não tinha certeza. Mas se tivesse com certeza ele teria ouvido falar no casamento do Rei, mas tinha visitado lugares tão distantes de Camelot que muitas pessoas nem tinham conhecimento que eram governadas por um rei.  
A dúvida não o deixava em paz. Por mais que soubesse que acabar com o noivado agora seria algo impossível e desonroso, ele tinha ainda remorso por não tentar impedir o casamento.  
Mas poderia ele fazer isso sem saber se ela o amava também? Não. Não podia arriscar.  
A jornada teria que recomeçar. Seu cansaço foi novamente deixado para trás para dar lugar à determinação.  
Um dia já tinha se passado. Outro iria recomeçar. E dali três ele a veria de novo, e como ela o veria? Que longos e cheios de dúvidas seriam esses três dias.  
E três dias se passaram. E assim o quarto chegou. Frio e gelado como se saísse do mar em um dia de tempestade.  
Um trovão ao longe...Ronald olhou para o horizonte, a sua frente uma enorme floresta se entendia até onde os olhos podiam ver. Ele conhecia aquela floresta, aquelas árvores...Atravessando as encontraria o castelo de Camelot:  
- Vamos, Pichi. Estamos quase lá.  
A chuva começou a cair forte, o molhando por completo. Ronald observou, atento as árvores a sua volta, algumas tão altas que suas copas não podiam ser vistas.  
Um longínquo som de cascos podia ser ouvido, mas o ruivo não deu atenção. Estava ocupado demais observando a trilha para o castelo.  
Seu braço ainda doía, mas ele conseguiu controlar as rédeas de Pichi bem durante os três dias de viagem. Agora o quarto dia estava para terminar e assim como, com sorte, sua viagem.  
A chuva não parecia estar querendo desistir de molhar a terra, mas Ronald também não ia desistir de chegar a Camelot naquele mesmo dia.  
Seguindo a trilha, cada vez mais aberta, Pichi começou a se agitar, havia movimento a frente deles.  
De repente, em um piscar de olhos, um enorme cavalo bege passou correndo, quase derrubando Pichi e Ronald.  
Havia dois motivos para um cavalo correr daquele jeito: bandidos ou uma cobra. Como a segunda opção parecia menos provável, Ronald decidiu investigar:  
- Onde há um cavalo, há um cavaleiro, não é mesmo, Pichi? - falou o ruivo olhando para a direção em que o cavalo tinha vindo.  
Ronald desceu de Pichi com cuidado, puxando com sua mão esquerda sua espada.  
Ao um passo lento, com suas botas pisando firme na lama ele chegou a uma clareira. Havia marcas no chão feitas pelo cavalo em fuga, mas também havia marcas de pés humanos.  
Para sua surpresa, não foi apenas isso que encontrou. Havia uma bolsa jogada no chão. Acreditando que talvez fosse uma pista para descobrir a identidade do dono do cavalo fugitivo, ele se abaixou e abriu a bolsa.  
Mal tinha olhado no interior dela quando sentiu um frio de aço perto de seu pescoço. Alguém atrás dele o ameaçava:  
- Ladrões não são bem vindos aqui. Aconselho a não se mover ou minha espada garantirá que nunca mais o faça.  
Ronald imediatamente reconheceu a voz. Sua surpresa foi grande, mas ele se controlou:  
- Não sou ladrão, te garanto, minha senhora. Temi que alguém tivesse sido vitima de uma emboscada. Já que vi um cavalo correndo sem dono.  
Ele esperava que ela reconhecesse sua voz. Mas não foi o que aconteceu:  
- Não sou senhora, não houve emboscada, e o cavalo tem dono. Ele é meu.  
- Bem, então me alegro. Agora podia guardar sua espada?  
- Não.  
- Não? Por quê?  
- Não sei quem você é, nem que assunto tem nessas terras e nem se posso confiar em sua pessoa. Portanto, diga me tudo isso, e talvez guarde minha espada.  
"Você continua a mesma" pensou Ronald, com um pequeno sorriso:  
- Posso lhe responder quase todas as suas dúvidas. Meu nome é Ronald Weasley, meu assunto é com o rei e quanto a sua confiança, nada posso fazer para provar ser merecedor dela a não ser que retire sua espada.  
A espada foi guardada imediatamente. Ronald se virou. Hermione o olhava estranhamente, como se buscasse alguma coisa familiar em seu rosto:  
- Ronald Weasley... - ela murmurou - Há quanto tempo?  
Ronald não sabia se ela estava dirigindo a pergunta para ele ou para si mesma, então preferiu anunciar suas intenções:  
- Lady Hermione, venho a Camelot por um motivo de extrema importância e preciso falar com o rei imediatamente.  
Ela pareceu ignorar totalmente a voz dele. E por um momento pareceu a Ronald que ela iria se virar e partir, mas Hermione olhou para o seu rosto e disse:  
- O que houve com o seu ombro?  
Ronald novamente não sabia o que falar, surpreso com a preocupação dela:  
- É apenas um ferimento de batalha, nada grave. Mas o que eu tenho para falar para o rei é grave...Portanto, gostaria de saber se você está...bem...Para que eu possa partir e ter certeza que estará segura.  
No momento que terminou seu pequeno discurso, logo se arrependeu por falar tão abertamente:  
- Ah não se preocupe com a minha segurança. - respondeu Hermione, com um toque de irritação em sua voz - Ultimamente se preocupam demais com ela. Vá, vá falar com o rei. Estou muito bem aqui.  
Mas não parecia ser o caso. Uma parte dele o mandava seguir caminho e ir para Camelot...A outra parte, aquela que ele tentava ignorar por dois anos, queria ficar com ela.  
Quando ela viu que ele não iria a partir, disse:  
- Senti sua falta, Ron.  
E em um piscar de olhos ela estava abraçando ele.  
O que para ela era um simples abraço, para Ronald era tortura. Ele podia sentir o perfume de seu cabelo...O seu toque...  
Ele se afastou rapidamente.  
A chuva caia forte e um frio atingiu sua espinha, como se doesse se separar dela.  
***   
Hermione não podia acreditar que Ronald Weasley...Ele que a há muito tinha partido, estava ali a abraçando (na verdade, deixando-se abraçar por ela). E que isso a fazia ficar sem palavras.  
Ao sentir o toque dele, ela se lembrou de como é não se sentir fria. Vazia.  
Lembranças correram para sua mente ansiando a voltar.  
Ronald Weasley, assim como Harry, tinha sido...Talvez ainda fosse? Um dos seus melhores amigos. Ambos criados durante a mesma época, e de maneiras semelhantes.  
Muitas vezes Hermione visitava as terras dos Weasley, assim como Ronald passava dias com ela nas terras de seu pai.  
Ela, Ronald e Harry se tornaram inseparáveis. A principio, Hermione os conhecera durante as aulas de magia de Dumbledore. Depois, com relutância seu pai deixou que participasse do treinamento de armas dos dois.  
Foi assim que amizade floresceu. E assim que usa infância passou.  
Sua adolescência, porém foi bem diferente.  
E ver e sentir Ronald trouxe novamente sentimentos que ela lutou a esquecer. Hermione sabia que tinha se apaixonado por ele.Ele que vivia a desafiando, lhe tentando tirar livros enquanto os lia. Ele que assustava seu cavalo apenas para deixa-la irritada.  
Sim, ela tinha se apaixonado por ele.Custou muito para perceber, mas ela enfim compreendeu.  
O abraço foi interrompido rapidamente por Ronald.Assim Hermione voltou a se sentir fria e vazia. Assim ela foi lembrada de que ele nunca retribuiu seus sentimentos e de como tinha aceitado o pedido de Harry, sem nenhuma esperança em relação a Ronald a não ser o esquecer.  
Com Harry ela procurou consolo. E o achou. Por dois anos ela acreditou que tinha esquecido Ronald.  
Mas isso não ocorreu, agora ela sabia. Dois anos não diminuiriam sua afeição. Bastou ela olhar para ele segundos atrás para saber.  
Rapidamente Hermione percebeu a gravidade que aquilo representava. Rapidamente ela se recompôs, se colocando não como Hermione, mas sim como futura rainha e esposa do rei, seu amado rei e amigo a quem devia respeito, gratidão e lealdade:  
- Você deve querer ir ver o rei o mais rápido possível. Me desculpe. Não se preocupe comigo, há dois soldados me esperando perto de um lago e Shanks sempre volta. Eu o acompanharia eu mesma se não fosse por estar sem ele. - disse Hermione no tom mais impessoal que pode.  
Ele pareceu satisfeito com a resposta. E fazendo uma pequena referência disse:  
- Então me despeço por hora.  
E assim ele deu as costas para Hermione. Apenas deixou-a se perguntando o que teria acontecido com aquele garoto que tentava pegar seus livros e assustava seu cavalo.  
Parecia que agora, além de não ter o seu amor, Hermione também não tinha sua amizade. Não passavam de dois estranhos agora.  
Muita coisa tinha acontecido em suas vidas desde a última vez que se viram. Não passavam de dois estranhos agora.  
E isso era para o melhor? Sim, era. Ela precisava deixar de lado suas paixões tolas de adolescente. Ou então sofrer pelo resto da vida por um amor impossível. 


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5 **

Harry observou o capitão encarregado da segurança das muralhas sair do salão. 

Deixou um leve suspiro escapar enquanto colocava a mão no queixo. Sentia a barba crescendo. Um sinal de seu cansaço, do peso e da responsabilidade. 

Sir.Cedric estava ao seu lado, o fitando intensamente, desejava falar algo. O salão do trono estava em silêncio, apenas os sons da agitação do pátio central eram ouvidos ao longe. 

Finalmente Cedric pareceu reunir coragem para quebrar o silêncio:

- Parece que Camelot não caiu ao chão durante nossa viagem.

- Não.Felizmente não caiu. 

Silêncio novamente. 

- O que te perturba? - finalmente ele perguntou. 

Como sempre Cedric o lia como um livro aberto:

- Várias coisas me perturbam, Cedric. Entre elas o fato que os saxões não atacam nossas terras há quase um mês. 

- Não seria isso um bom sinal?

- É um sinal. Mas não é bom. Se eles não estão atacando vilas da costa Norte como sempre fizeram...Quer dizer que estão armando algo. Estão usando a cabeça. 

- Há um novo líder entre eles, Servolo, talvez ele tenha planos diferentes dos anteriores?

- Ele me preocupa. Dumbledore mencionou Servolo antes de partimos. Falou de sua crueldade e de sua perspicácia. Me avisou que ele talvez usasse de nossa falha em controlar o norte para atacar em grande escala. 

- E isso nos trás novamente para lorde Severus e Cornelius... 

Harry assentiu. Severus era um homem preocupado mais com alquimia e feitiços das artes das trevas do que com saxões...Com certeza não se importava com mais ninguém a não ser si próprio. Cornelius era ambicioso demais para se colocar debaixo do comando de Harry...Estava apenas esperando um erro dele para unir outros lordes contra Harry. Se ele não fizesse nada em relação aos dois lordes, o norte seria a entrada para uma invasão:

- Lorde Cornelius é romano, gosta de ouro...Por que não pagamos a quantia que ele pede? Suas tropas garantiriam a segurança da muralha de Hadrian...

Hadrian fora construída pelo último grande imperador romano, Adriano, para evitar exatamente que tropas saxônias entrassem. Mas a muralha agora jazia aos pedaços e precisava de homens competentes para defende-la. Harry não possuía tropas suficientes para fazer isso e ao mesmo tempo lutar contra outros lordes:

- Eu pagaria Cornelius se acreditasse que com isso ele realmente fosse se unir a nos. Mas ele só aumentará a quantia, como já fez no passado. E tenho certeza que se Servolo lhe oferecer mais dinheiro, Cornelius lutará contra nós. 

Cedric não pareceu concordar. Ele sempre pensava que havia bondade em todos, mesmo em um saxão que atacava um soldado pelas costas. Mas ele respeitava demais Harry para contestar em voz alta:

- Dumbledore, no entanto, me diz que Severus pode nos ajudar e é um homem honesto, apesar das falhas... - falou Harry. 

- Então há esperança! Foi por isso que não aceitou as acusações de sir.Draco? - disse Cedric, animado com a perspectiva de um novo aliado para a causa de Camelot. 

- Sim. Não há provas contra ele. E não julgarei ninguém sem elas. Pretendo mais uma vez mandar um mensageiro a ele, amanhã. 

- Tenho certeza que ele irá nos ajudar. 

- Espero que sim. 

Cedric ia responder quando a porta do salão foi aberta violentamente, era um soldado que veio perto do trono de Harry e abafado disse:

- Meu rei, um cavaleiro recém chegado deseja falar com o senhor. Ele diz ter um assunto grave a tratar. Devo permitir sua entrada? 

- Esse cavaleiro tem nome ou senhor, soldado? - perguntou Cedric

- Ele não disse a quem serve, mas disse o nome: Ronald Weasley. 

Harry levou um susto ao nome ser mencionado. Cedric também ficou chocado e os dois se olharam, preocupados:

- Faça-o entrar, rápido - anunciou Harry rapidamente. 

Fazendo uma reverência rápida, o soldado saiu do salão.Cedric e Harry ficaram em silêncio, olhando ansiosos a porta, esperando pelo visitante. 

Harry nunca imaginara que iria ver Ron novamente. Ele tinha ido embora há tanto tempo, que parecia que a amizade dos dois era algo longínquo, quase pertencia a uma outra vida. 

E agora, de repente, ele estava preste a entrar naquele salão...E o que teria trazido ali? Seria a morte de Percy? Não era possível, já que ele não tinha aparecido em outras ocasiões parecidas. 

Novamente o soldado apareceu, seguido atrás por um ruivo alto de armadura simples e com o braço direito imobilizado em uma tipóia de pano. Ele tinha o rosto sério e muito mais cansado do que Harry se lembrava. Provavelmente Ron também acharia a mesma coisa do rosto dele. 

O soldado deixou-os com uma reverência e fechou as portas do salão. 

Cedric e Harry continuaram imóveis, esperando por algo. 

Ron então se ajoelhou na frente de Harry:

- Meu rei. - disse fracamente com a cabeça abaixada - Trago notícias dos saxões. 

Harry se levantou e se aproximou de Ron. E o levantou também pelos ombros. Ron olhou surpreso:

- Você não se ajoelha a ninguém, amigo. Que há com você? Tanto tempo desaparecido, sem dar uma notícia e agora de repente caí do céu? - falou Harry, o abraçando fortemente.

- Desculpe. - foi a única resposta que ele conseguiu dar. 

Harry riu:

- Desculpar o quê? - e então Harry fez sinal para que Cedric se aproximasse - Esse é Sir.Cedric Diggory, o mais sentado da Távola. 

Cedric soltou uma risada envergonhada: 

- Ninguém é mais sensato que o senhor. 

- Senhor! Senhor! Todo mundo me chama de senhor agora, sabe, Ron? Eu ainda mal cheguei nos meus vinte anos! 

- É o certo. - falou Ron - Todos nós devemos respeito ao senhor. 

Harry se irritou com a resposta. O que estava acontecendo com Ron? Desde quando ele era sério assim? 

- Cedric, eu ia te apresentar Ronald Weasley, filho de Arthur da Cornualha...Mas parece que esse é um impostor, então farei isso quando o verdadeiro voltar. - falando isso Harry voltou a sentar no trono. - O que tem a me contar, Ronald? 

- Há quatro dias uma vila costeira perto das terras do lorde Uriens foi atacada e queimada ao chão por uma horda de saxões. Eu mal escapei. Mas aquele não foi um ataque típico saxão. Eles não saquearam a vila, não levaram nada. Simplesmente destruíram tudo e seguiram em frente, para dentro do reino. Parece que eram centenas e marchando para as terras de Uriens. Eles devem chegar hoje ao entardecer ou amanhã. 

Harry tinha a mão no queixo novamente. Então era como ele temia. Uma invasão em larga escala. Ele precisava agir rapidamente:

- Cedric, reúna os cavaleiros. Quero um conselho formado o mais rápido possível. Lord Uriens não deve saber do que se aproxima, precisamos avisa-lo o quanto antes. 

- Um mensageiro levará dois dias! Ele não terá nem tempo de começar a se preparar para um ataque! - argumentou Cedric, nervoso.

- Mandarei o cavalo mais rápido que tivermos. Não há nada que possa fazer além disso, no momento. 

- Me perdoe...Eu devia ter chegado antes... - lamentou Ron, abaixando a cabeça. 

- Você está ferido, não tem o que desculpar. Se não tivesse vindo, Uriens não teria nenhuma possibilidade de ser avisado a tempo. Pelo menos agora podemos tentar. - disse Cedric, simpaticamente. 

Ron não deu resposta mas Cedric não havia esperado por uma, já tinha os deixado. 

Harry olhou para Ron e teve certeza que os dois haviam mudado muito desde a última vez que tinham se separado.

Que batalhas Ron havia lutado? Quantas almas tinham sido retiradas com sua espada?  

Teriam ele e Harry agora algo em comum além de guerras? 

Mas não havia tempo para pensar nisso, o conselho novamente estava formado e mais uma vez Harry teria que tomar uma decisão que o levaria para longe de Camelot e para longe de Hermione. 

***

Ronald observou enquanto os cavaleiros de Harry se sentavam na Távola.

As cadeiras foram sendo ocupadas uma a uma. Apenas Cedric não ficou surpreso ao vê-lo ali. O restante o olhava com surpresa e até um pouco de desdém.

Ronald se lembrava de todos os cavaleiros por nome e ficou irritado ao ver Draco entre eles. Sempre odiou o egocêntrico filho de Lucius Malfoy. 

Mas o que mais importava para ele naquele momento era outra coisa...

Seus irmãos faziam parte da Távola. E Ronald não podia deixar de sentir uma pontada de nervosismo. Eles estariam ali a qualquer segundo.

O que ele falaria para eles? Qual seria a reação de cada um? Percival com certeza iria chamá-lo de irresponsável...Fred e George talvez o jogariam em um poço de lama por ter ficado tanto tempo longe!

Mas então Harry começou o conselho e nenhum de seus irmãos estava presente.

Ronald esqueceu de sua posição e interrompeu Harry em seu discurso de abertura:

- Onde estão meus irmãos? 

De repente todos olharam para ele, alguns com pena. Harry foi quem teve coragem de falar:

- Eles...Eles não fazem mais parte do conselho. Ron...Eles foram mortos em batalha. 

Ronald não respondeu, não respirou, não pensou. Simplesmente não acreditou. 

Sentiu a mão de Cedric em seu ombro:

- Sinto muito, Ronald. Eles eram todos cavaleiros excelentes - falou gentilmente Cedric. 

Uma dor aguda e um frio no estomago, foi o que sentiu. Queria levantar, sair correndo dali e gritar até sua garganta queimar...Mas Ronald se recompôs, não iria atrasar nem mais um segundo o conselho, uma invasão saxã era importante demais:

- Eles realmente eram, Cedric - foi o que conseguiu dizer - Sei disso. 

- Você não precisa participar do conselho, se preferir. Eu e Cedric contaremos o que ocorreu - sugeriu Harry com um tom cheio de pena. 

- Não, não há necessidade. Estou bem. 

Mas ele não estava.

  O conselho continuou e Ronald apenas observava em silêncio. Ouvia cada um dos cavaleiros, algumas vezes atento, outras vezes não. 

 Sua voz só tinha sido ouvida mais uma vez, para contar o que tinha acontecido durante o ataque saxão. Depois ele não falou mais. 

 Não falou mais porque sua mente estava em outro lugar, em outro tempo.

 William...Charles...Percival...Fred...George...Todos mortos, todos enterrados. Apenas esqueletos restavam de seus irmãos. 

 E ele todo esse tempo fora...Era tudo sua culpa...Se ao menos tivesse em Camelot, talvez pudesse ter salvado a vida deles. Mas agora era tarde demais. A covardia dele os tinha matado. Ele fugiu de seus problemas e perdeu tudo por isso. 

O conselho terminou com a decisão de partir no entardecer. Harry e seus cavaleiros iriam ir para as terras de Uriens tentar impedir que os saxões avançassem mais ainda. 

Um mensageiro já havia sido enviado com o cavalo mais rápido de Camelot. 

E ele? Ele ficaria.

Por mais que tivesse pedido e suplicado, Harry o queria ali. Ambos conversaram depois que o conselho tinha sido dispensado:

- Eu preciso de você aqui, Ron. Quero que se recupere do ferimento.

Ronald interrompeu:

- Já estou recuperado. 

- Isso não é o que eu vejo. E além disso, quero te pedir um favor. 

- Qualquer coisa, meu senhor. 

- Não me chame de senhor mais uma vez ou te bato na cabeça com o cabo da Excalibur! Agora me ouça...Eu quero que você cuide de Hermione. 

Ronald engasgou:

- Cuidar de _quem_?

- Hermione! Ora vamos, você se lembra dela! 

- Sim eu me lembro...E me lembro também que ela nunca precisou de cuidados...

- Nunca _quis_ cuidados. Mas ela _precisa_. Eu só quero que você a proteja. Você faria isso? 

Sua mente gritava para que ele respondesse não. Mas a boca não obedeceu:

- Vou protege-la com minha vida.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6 **

Sir Draco Malfoy subiu penosamente duas levas de escadas. Seu humor não podia estar pior. E quando seu humor estava assim só lhe restava fazer uma coisa: consultar seu oráculo, seu guia...Sua mãe.

Poderia parecer para os tolos de Camelot que ele ainda vivia pendurado nas saias da mãe. Mas não, ele não era dependente dela. _Ela_ era dependente _dele_.

Ele sorriu enquanto subia mais um degrau. Era ele quem segurava a espada, era ele quem podia ir e vir para onde bem entendia...Ela, no entanto, vivia presa a uma roca, a um bordado e a uma cadeira. Não era à toa, portanto, que ela tivesse muito mais tempo para pensar do que ele.

Draco abriu a porta pesada do quarto da mãe. E a encontrou exatamente do mesmo modo que a tinha encontrado antes de partir para matar...Para _persuadir_ lorde Uriens a se juntar ao rei.

Narcisa Malfoy tirou o nariz opulento do bordado que fazia para ver quem tinha entrado. Quando viu o filho, abriu um sorriso:

- Muito bem, Draco. Muito bem. Ouvi as boas novas. Uriens está no fim...Percival, porém, já está terminado.

- Sim. Morreu, o coitado - falou Draco, com um sorriso debochado.

- Como foi?

- Como sempre.

- "timo. "timo. Agora, querido...Quais são as más noticias? Você nunca sobe aqui triunfante...Combinamos que não seria prudente.

Draco fechou o rosto, irritado:

- Nem tudo está indo como planejado. Seu plano não foi perfeito, mãe.

- Não foi? - disse Narcisa com um olhar que Draco aprendeu a associar com perigo.

Ele fraquejou um pouco antes de falar, mas continuou...Era ela quem dependia dele, afinal de contas:

- Não. Você esqueceu Ronald.

- Ronald? - ela continuou com o olhar, agora acrescentando uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Ronald Weasley, filho de Arthur Weasley, mãe.

- Ele voltou então.

- Sim.

Narcisa ficou em silêncio por um tempo, voltando-se ao bordado. Draco não sabia o que fazer, continuou parado, esperando por algo. Então sua mãe levantou o rosto:

- Por que ainda está aqui?

- Ronald Weasley vive, mãe.

- E? Os outros estavam vivos, não pareceu fazer diferença para você antes.

- Vou partir em poucas horas. Ele não. Vai ficar em Camelot, longe do alcance minha espada.

- Arranje arco e flecha então - disse Narcisa, soltando uma risada cheia de desdém.

Como Draco odiava aquela risada...Ele era superior a ela. Ela era apenas uma mulher e ele um guerreiro...Quem ela pensava que era?

- Querido, nada vai mudar. Ginevra ainda está nas nossas mãos...E Harry continua fraco. Ronald não passa de um pequeno obstáculo. E pode até passar a ser um instrumento...Se o usarmos de forma correta.

- Como? Ele é o herdeiro de Arthur agora! Mesmo me casando com...

- Sush. Fique quieto e ouça minhas instruções. Fique longe de Ronald. Deixe ele comigo. O ferimento dele não é apenas externo, ele é vulnerável. Parta para sua guerrinha inútil e quando voltar ele vai estar pronto para o golpe de misericórdia.

- E quanto a Ginevra?

- Nada muda. Ronald irá brigar com ela. E ela vai continuar com seu plano infantil.

Ela voltou a se concentrar no bordado e Draco decidiu que era essa sua deixa. Ela não iria revelar mais nada de seus próprios planos. Mas ele pouco se importava com eles. Só queria uma coisa: poder. Não importava os meios para consegui-lo.

Além disso, seu pai tinha próprios planos o envolvendo. E Draco só estava esperando para ver qual iria atender mais a seus objetivos.

Desceu as longas escadas e foi se preparar para uma nova campanha, desta vez contra os saxões. Ele não os temia. Por que deveria?

Continuou seu caminho entre os corredores de pedras de Camelot e quando chegou ao salão do trono, encontrou uma cena muito interessante.

Ronald Weasley conversava com algum serviçal irrelevante e então Ginevra entrou no salão. O que mais agradou Draco foi o fato que ela passou reto por ele e apesar de ter se virando para olha-lo, quando ela vez, seu rosto só mostrava repulsa.

Talvez sua mãe estivesse certa. Ronald Weasley não mudava nada.

* * *

Hermione chegou aos portões de Camelot, com o coração pesado. Nada havia saído de bom daquele passeio.

Não só Harry a tinha deixado sozinha, como Ronald tinha surgido das brumas a deixando confusa novamente.

Talvez teria sido uma idéia melhor ficar bordando, por mais que odiasse admitir.

Passou pelo pátio central e deixou Shanks no estábulo. Foi então que percebeu o grande movimento entre os soldados. Armaduras eram polidas, arcos verificados, cavalos tinham as celas postas e espadas eram afiadas.

Ela sabia o que aquilo significava. E isso a deixava em uma mistura de raiva e desapontamento.

Harry iria partir novamente em mais uma luta.

De repente, só por um momento, um pensamento passou pela mente de Hermione. E se...Ela pegasse uma armadura sem ninguém notar? Se prendesse seu cabelo e se juntasse aos soldados sem ser vista?

Poderia fazer algo, poderia ser útil finalmente. Poderia lutar e defender aqueles com quem ela se preocupava.

Hermione suspirou ao descer de Shanks. Não poderia fazer aquilo. Não poderia simplesmente partir e deixar suas responsabilidades em Camelot para trás.

Ela caminhou sozinha através do pátio e seguiu pela escadaria de pedra até as portas gigantescas do castelo.

Foi sozinha que também subiu pesadamente até seus aposentos. Soube através de uma de suas damas de companhia que Harry ainda permanecia reunido com alguns dos outros cavaleiros em um conselho. Mensageiros tinham sido enviados para os lordes convocando-os para uma nova batalha. Harry partiria ao cair do dia.

Ela não sabia contra quem ele lutaria dessa vez, mas suspeitava que pelo tamanho das preparações seria uma grande batalha.

Enquanto o rei decidia os planos de luta, o castelo se preparava, e não apenas os soldados.

Camelot já sabia bem o que fazer durante esses tempos, já que eram mais constantes que tempos de paz. A cozinha já preparava rapidamente comida para os futuros soldados esfomeados, os agricultores, que cultivavam fora das muralhas do castelo, já mandavam feno para ser dado aos cavalos e carroças tinham suas rodas trocadas e concertadas. Normalmente caberia a ela, a responsabilidade de supervisionar e organizar todas essas tarefas.

Porém, daquela vez, Harry tinha ordenado que ela não fosse perturbada. Coube então a Cedric a tarefa.

Hermione não sabia se ficava agradecida ou totalmente ofendida. Estava cansada e a chegada de Ronald era apenas o que ocupava sua mente. Mas, mesmo assim, ainda tinha uma ponta de irritação, por achar que Harry tinha feito aquilo simplesmente porque estava lhe tratando como uma criança novamente.

Colocando esses pensamentos de lado ela abriu um livro antigo de magia e começou a ler.

Porém, não avançou muito na leitura. Alguém bateu suavemente na porta:

- Posso entrar? - era, como ela já suspeitava, a voz de Harry.

- Sim, claro.

A porta se abriu, e ele entrou. Estava já vestido com sua armadura e a espada Excalibur estava em presa em sua cintura. Hermione podia sentir a magia que Excalibur possuía mesmo de longe. A espada fora o presente do pai de Harry antes dele falecer e fora o próprio grande Godric Gryffindor quem tinha a dado para esse:

- Você já deve saber do que está acontecendo.

- Sim. Já sei que você terá que partir mais uma vez.

Harry estava claramente cauteloso e suas palavras mostravam que também tinha remorso por deixa-la para trás como em outras vezes:

- Eu espero que entenda.

- Eu entendo, Harry. Apenas sinto muito que seja assim.

- Eu também. Não há nada que posso fazer, espero que saiba disso.

- Eu sei.

Silêncio se seguiu, Harry parecia que iria partir, mas ao invés falou novamente:

- Você sabe sobre seu pai, então?

- Meu pai?! O que houve? Ele está bem?

- Está, mas não sabemos até quando. Centenas de saxões marcham em direção as terras dele. É por isso que preciso partir o quanto antes.

- Mas...Como você sabe disso?

- Ronald.

O coração de Hermione acelerou a ouvir o nome. Harry continuou:

- Ele os viu. Estamos muito tempo atrás deles, é possível que eles cheguem ao final desse dia.

- E meu pai sabe tem consciência disso, não?

- Não sabemos, enviei um mensageiro logo que soube, mas temo que ele não chegue a tempo de evitar um ataque surpresa.

Hermione parou, chocada demais para falar mais. Tanto tempo longe de seus pais, como sentia saudades deles...E agora, talvez nunca mais iria ver seu pai. E sua mãe? Será que ela teria tempo de escapar?

Visões encheram seus pensamentos. Ela viu seu pai cavalgando para uma batalha contra um exército gigantesco de saxões bárbaros...Viu sua mãe e outras mulheres que conhecia de sua infância tentando, inutilmente, fugir pelas sombras. E por fim viu sua antiga casa queimar até as fundações.

O silêncio se seguiu e nenhum dos dois pareceu querer quebrá-lo. Harry se aproximou dela e a abraçou:

- Queria estar com eles, Harry. Se eles...se eles morrerem...O que farei? Queria vê-los uma última vez.

- Não vou deixa-los morrer.

- E se você não chegar a tempo?

- Seu pai não cairá facilmente. Ainda há esperanças. - Harry disse em uma voz baixa - Ainda há esperanças.

Os dois permaneceram abraçados por um longo tempo, mas depois Harry a largou, lembrando-se que o tempo estava contra eles:

- Você irá se despedir do exército ao entardecer?

- Sim.

- Então ainda nos veremos. Preciso ir, Herm.

Ele se virou para ir embora, mas Hermione ainda perguntou:

- Harry...E quanto a Ron? Ele irá partir também?

- Ele fica. Está ferido e eu não deixei que ele fosse. Tem uma missão que ele precisa cumprir aqui.

E falando isso ele foi embora, fechando a porta atrás dele.

Hermione sentiu uma mistura de felicidade e apreensão ao saber que Ronald ficaria. E ainda mais, as últimas palavras de Harry trouxeram, quase sem querer, uma ponta de curiosidade.

Ela olhou pela janela de seu quarto, observando a movimentação abaixo.

Quem não iria voltar? Para quem ela não teria chance de dizer adeus desta vez?

* * *

Gina observou, cuidadosa, os soldados ao seu lado. Não notavam sua presença, o que era um bom sinal, não desejava que fosse ao contrário.

Há quanto tempo esperava por esse momento? Talvez anos? Provavelmente.

Finalmente ela tinha conseguido juntar coragem...Ou talvez seu desespero finalmente tinha vencido sua razão, não importava agora. Nada importava.

Nada.

"Nem Ron?"

Nem ele. Ele foi embora, ele está morto. Ele foi covarde. Ronald tinha a deixado sozinha.

"Não...Ele...Ele foi embora por causa de Hermione. Foi embora por causa de seu coração partido."

E quanto à família dele? Ele só havia pensando em si mesmo. Gina não ia mudar de idéia por sua causa.

"Eu vou fazer isso. Ele não vai me impedir. Ninguém vai."

Vozes a tiraram a força daquela discussão interior.

Ela as reconheceu como a de Hermione e Harry, os dois conversavam perto de Edwiges, ele ainda não tinha montado a égua branca.

Mesmo estando longe, Gina conseguiu escutar alguns pedaços da conversa:

- Isso vai protege-lo, é uma poção que fiz, ela vai parar qualquer tipo de sangramento...Não tive tempo de fazer muito mais...E os ingredientes são difíceis de achar...Talvez...

Harry a interrompeu, pegando o frasco da mão dela:

- Muito obrigada, Herm. Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo.

- Você repete isso a cada instante, Harry...Estou começando achar que você mesmo não acredita nisso.

Ele não respondeu. Gina sabia porquê: Hermione estava certa. Não ia dar nada certo, iam todos morrer. Como seus irmãos tinham morrido. Ao menos ela podia se juntar a eles...

- Só quero que me prometa uma coisa: fique segura. Se falharmos...Saia de Camelot, não tente salvar algo já perdido. Saia daqui e fique segura.

Hermione se manteve em silêncio. Gina esperava a resposta, ansiosa. Sua amiga desejava mais que tudo ajudar e defender Camelot e o reino. Essa era uma promessa que ela não podia fazer, pois sabia que iria quebrar.

- Eu prometo.

Gina ouviu aquilo com grande tristeza...Sua amiga apenas garantia cada vez mais sua infelicidade.

Harry montou Edwiges, ao lado dele estava Cedric levando o estandarte do leão.

Era hora de partir.

Ela ajeitou seu elmo, escondendo o máximo que podia seus cabelos ruivos e seu rosto. Verificou se a espada de William estava presa bem, passou a mão pelo pêlo do cavalo de Percival, Hermes, para acalma-lo. E então montou.

Ela iria para batalha-la, encontrar seus irmãos no outro lado do véu depois de vingar suas mortes.

Não iria se casar com um bruto, não ia dar a luz a herdeiros, não iria passar sua velhice definhando numa cama.

Ia morrer lutando, mas antes ia matar o assassino de seus irmãos.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

O sol estava se pondo, apenas alguns raios de sol iluminavam o pátio do castelo. Ronald estava sentado no telhado na frente da janela de seu quarto olhando a movimentação lá embaixo. Já havia algumas estrelas surgindo no céu.

Ao longe, no horizonte, ele podia ver a comitiva do rei se distanciando. Ele suspirou, e olhou para seu braço direito.

A dor do ferimento se fora, para dar lugar a outra. A notícia da morte de seus irmãos tinha levado o último traço de felicidade que lhe restava. Não podia aceitar que em apenas em dois anos todos os seus irmãos tinham partido.

Harry contou-lhe em detalhes cada batalha que tinham participado...Contou como Fred e George tinham lutado bravamente, como Charles venceu dez saxões mesmo com flechas fincadas em seu corpo. Contou também como William salvou a vida de Sir Cedric e falou sobre as várias vezes em que Percival conseguiu a paz entre Camelot e outros lordes usando diplomacia.

E o que ele tinha feito? Que feitos heróicos eram parte de sua história? Que momentos ele podia realmente se orgulhar? O que diria para seus pais? E para sua irmã?

Sua irmã...Ele viu como ela o olhou no salão do rei. Viu como seus olhos apenas mostravam rancor. Ela o culpava pela morte de seus irmãos?

E agora, sua única chance de ajudar o rei e seu melhor amigo e de se redimir perante sua família tinham lhe sido negadas.

Ele olhou para baixo, observando alguns cavalos sendo levados para um estábulo próximo. Entre eles estava o familiar cavalo marrom, o cavalo de Hermione.

Ele fechou os olhos, procurando lembrar da primeira vez que a tinha visto, quando ainda eram apenas jovens sem responsabilidades, antes tudo. Antes de Camelot, antes de Harry, antes de saber que estava noiva.

- Não, Ronald. Esqueça isso. Tire isso da cabeça. - ele disse para si mesmo, em voz baixa. - Ela está fora de seu alcance.

- Quem está fora de seu alcance? - veio uma voz atrás dele.

Ronald se virou assustado. Apenas para se deparar com Hermione.

- Não sabia que o herdeiro de Arthur já tinha uma dona para seu coração! – ela continuou, rindo.

Ronald não respondeu, nem retribuiu o sorriso.

- Ah...Desculpe, devo estar atrapalhando. - ela disse, incomodada com a frieza do ruivo. - Já vou embora.

Ela ia entrar novamente pela janela quando ele a segurou gentilmente pelo braço:

- Não, espere. Fique...Eu que devo me desculpar por ser tão rude...Por favor, fique.

Ela se virou, talvez um pouco surpresa demorou um momento para voltar a sorrir:

- Posso sentar?

- Por favor.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Ele por não saber o que falar, ela por estar se maravilhando com aquele fim de tarde:

- É lindo não? – ela disse então, abrindo um sorriso - Como o sol se põe lentamente...Querendo ficar perto da lua...Um amor que não pode acontecer. Para sempre, separados. Sempre se amando.

- Mas um amor cheio de tristeza. - foi apenas o que Ronald conseguiu dizer.

Hermione olhou para ele, ainda sorrindo:

- Mesmo os dois não podendo ficar juntos, eles se amam. E não desistem. Todo pôr do sol e todo o raiar do dia eles se procuram. Sem perder a esperança. Por mais que a moça que você ama pareça fora de seu alcance, se você a ama de verdade, não deve desistir.

- Mesmo que isso signifique mágoa e tristeza para aqueles que você gosta?

- A mágoa passa, a tristeza vai embora...Quem quer que seja irá perdoar você.

- Gostaria de acreditar nas suas belas palavras. Mas já perdi demais, não me restou mais coragem para arriscar.

- Então você não a ama.

- Gostaria que não amasse, que fosse apenas um sentimento passageiro. A dor seria menor.

Os dois se olharam em silêncio. O olhar dele era intenso, como se procurasse alguma esperança que ela o amasse nos olhos dela. O sorriso de Hermione desapareceu e ela virou o rosto.

Depois de alguns minutos sem uma palavra ser dita, Ronald arriscou-se:

- Você...Você queria ir com ele, não?

- Com quem?

- Harry...Quer dizer...Com o rei.

Ela demorou a responder:

- Sim.

- Por quê? Por que ir para a guerra, para o sofrimento e para a morte?

- Talvez pelo mesmo motivo que todos os cavaleiros honrados dessa terra. Para proteger o que amo. Você diz sofrimento...Mas sabe o que é esperar dias e dias sem um único fio de esperança? Incapaz de evitar o pior, incapaz de sequer tentar ajudar? Eu lhe digo que não há maior sofrimento do que enterrar um amigo querido, morto em campos distantes, sem ao menos poder se despedir em vida. Uma última palavra, um último abraço. Meu medo é grande, e a agonia é constante. A cada partida, quem não irá voltar?

- Eu não posso lhe consolar então. Nem fazer você mudar de idéia.

- Isso é novo...Todos sempre querem diminuir o que sinto - ela disse, surpresa - Concorda comigo então?

- Não concordo porque - ele ficou em silêncio por um momento, temendo passar a idéia errada, mas por fim, continuou - não desejo que perca sua vida em batalha. Você tem a chance de ter uma vida feliz, longe do desespero e da guerra. E os que te amam - ele engoliu seco ao falar essas palavras, mas não parou - querem te ver segura e feliz.

Hermione ia interrompe-lo, mas ele continuou, esquecendo de toda etiqueta e descrição que tinha tentando manter por tanto tempo:

- Mas entendo porque quer ir, porque quer realizar grandes feitos e proteger quem ama no campo de batalha...Entendo porque eu também quero a mesma coisa.Quero compensar pelos erros do meu passado, quero dar honra a meu pai e orgulhar meus irmãos.

Falar em voz alta sobre eles doía...Ele parou de falar, triste:

- Sinto muito por seus irmãos. - ela falou, genuinamente preocupada - Eles eram meus amigos também. Sinto falta deles.

Ele apenas assentiu devagar em agradecimento e ficou em silêncio.

Agora o véu de estrelas cobria totalmente o céu e tochas estavam sendo acesas por todo o castelo:

- Meus pais...Talvez eu nunca mais os verei. – murmurou Hermione, como se confessasse um grande segredo.

Ron não podia ver sua expressão, graças à escuridão. Ele apenas ficou em silêncio, sem saber o que falar:

- "Ainda há esperança". É o que todos me dizem. Mas eu não consigo acreditar. Como eles poderiam saber?

De repente, Hermione segurou as mãos de Ronald e ele pôde mesmo no escuro ver seu rosto onde algumas lágrimas escorriam:

- Você os viu. Viu os saxões. Você sabe do que eles são capazes. Me fale, Ron, me fale que tudo ficará bem e eu acreditarei.

Ele estava sem ação. E evitou os olhos dela. Não poderia lhe dar falsas esperanças. Tinha, realmente, visto os saxões. Tinha visto barcos cheios deles, tinha visto suas flechas de fogo queimar a vila e tinha sentido a terra tremer ao passo deles. Eram centenas, e eram apenas o começo. Quem sabe quantos mais iriam atravessar o mar?

Ele não podia lhe dar falsas esperanças, mas mais ainda não conseguia vê-la sofrer:

- Ainda há esperança, Herm.

* * *

Por muito tempo apenas o som das armaduras balançando e do galope dos cavalos foi o que Gina ouviu. Todos os soldados estavam mergulhados em seus próprios temores e não houve conversas.

Da parte dela, o silêncio não a incomodava. Não desejava falar com ninguém.

Havia um ar de desanimado em todos os cavaleiros. Era exército que já tinha visto batalhas demais para sentir qualquer coisa além de cansaço. Um exército que há muito tempo não via paz douradora.

Talvez apenas ela não tinha matado alguém ali. Mas logo isso ia mudar.

Gina não sabia a identidade daquele que tinha roubado as almas de seus irmãos.

Se não fosse por Charles ela nem mesmo não suspeitaria que as mortes não tinham sido obra dos saxões e sim de um traidor.

Em seu leito de morte Charles apenas suspirou a estória. Disse entre respirações difíceis que fora emboscado durante a batalha e atacado pelas costas. Suas últimas palavras foram quase impossíveis de entender, mas Gina conseguiu ouvir "Dragão". Ela não entendeu o significado daquilo, a principio.

Podia significar qualquer coisa...Um símbolo, um estandarte, um nome...

Harry e os outros cavaleiros da távola seguiam muito há frente. Já avançavam pelas planícies frias há um bom tempo e outros soldados já tinham se juntado a eles. Gina supôs que se tratava de um exército de algum lorde, servindo a comando de Harry.

Gina tentava não olhar muito para os lados, temendo que os homens ao lado reconhecessem suas feições femininas.

Foi por isso que levou um susto silencioso quando alguém lhe dirigiu a palavra:

- Não te atrapalha?

Ela permaneceu em silêncio:

- Ei? Me ouviu? Esse elmo na cara não atrapalha? Deve ser difícil ver pra onde vai com ele.

O homem tinha mandando seu cavalo se aproximar dela, e agora ele tentava ver o rosto dela:

- Enxergo bem assim, obrigado. – respondeu com a voz mais grossa que conseguiu forjar. Seu tom foi bem seco também, numa tentativa de espantar o cavaleiro.

- Sei. Você tem quantos anos...? Pela voz, não deve passar de quinze. Então me deixe falar uma coisa, moleque: se não quiser que um saxão te jogue do cavalo com uma lança, deixe seu elmo aberto.

Gina não deixou de ficar contente em ter conseguido com sucesso enganar aquele homem, com isso teve coragem suficiente para falar mais:

- Cuide de sua vida, que eu cuido da minha.

Ela ouviu uma risada rouca:

- Gostei de você. Me faz lembrar de como eu era na minha primeira batalha...

- Seu elmo estava fechado?

- Estava. Ganhei essa cicatriz aqui, por causa disso.

Gina se virou para ver que o homem apontava um antigo ferimento na bochecha e com isso reparou também que ele possuía um rosto muito bonito, apesar do ar de loucura canina e dos fios brancos na barba e cabelo.

Vendo que ela tinha se virado, o cavaleiro lhe ofereceu a mão:

- Sou Sirius Black.

Gina o cumprimentou, surpresa com o nome dele. Sirius Black tinha uma reputação um tanto manchada dependendo de quem a contasse. Para alguns era um assassino frio e louco, para outros um excelente cavaleiro e fiel ao Grande Rei. Gina acreditava na segunda versão:

- E quem é você, rapaz?

Quem era ela, afinal de contas? Não tinha pensando em um nome:

- Erm...Tom. Meu nome é Tom. Você não era o capitão do grande rei?

- Grande rei? – Sirius riu – James? Grande rei?

- Você ri do rei? – perguntou indignada

- Não...Bem...Só um pouquinho. James sempre foi só James para mim, sabe? É engraçado ver ele sendo chamado de rei. E eu não fui capitão dele, sou apenas um amigo que ia e vinha, matando saxões no caminho.

Houve uma pausa, Gina não via razão para continuar a se arriscar em uma conversa. Mas Sirius parecia determinado:

- Então...Como você veio parar aqui, moleque?

- Vim para lutar.

- É...é...Todo mundo que está aqui veio para lutar...Mas a questão é, e sempre foi: por quê?

- Porque eu quis.

Mais uma vez Black soltou uma risada rouca, meio louca:

- Se tudo fosse tão simples assim, não teria graça! Agora, deixa eu ver...Pelo seu jeito "não me toques", acho que você veio atrás de vingança. Acertei? Muito comum, sabe? Filho de pais mortos por saxões...Pai de filhos assassinados por saxões...Bem comum...É o seu caso?

Gina esporou seu cavalo, tentando se afastar, mas Sirius fez a mesma coisa.

- Se for o seu caso, então eu desejo boa sorte para você! Aqueles bastardos merecerem uma morte dolorosa. Eu mesmo já garanti isso para alguns deles.

- Black?! Black, onde você está? - gritou um dos homens que iam bem à frente. - Precisamos de você.

Sirius novamente riu e falou agora quase mais para si mesmo:

- Sempre querendo discutir planos...Para mim é tudo fácil: ir até os saxões, matar os saxões e depois passar a noite comemorando. Mas...Sempre tem que complicar...Boa sorte para você, rapaz. Talvez nos encontremos na batalha, se você sobreviver cinco minutos.

Ele esporou seu cavalo e deixou Gina sozinha.

* * *

Draco olhava para o "cavaleiro" a sua frente, com um sorriso nos lábios. Estava observando Ginevra desde que partiram de Camelot.

Ele tinha que admitir, ela sabia esconder sua identidade. Matinha se longe de todos e permanecia em silêncio.

Mas a maior prova de que seu disfarce funcionava tinha acabado de acontecer: Sirius Black fora enganado.

Era um tanto ridículo saber que um veterano como aquele pode ser enganado por uma menininha.

Ia ser muito interessante essa viagem...

Draco olhou novamente para o anel que usava. Era o anel da família Malfoy, e como tudo que pertencia aos Malfoy, não era só o que aparentava ser.

Havia uma grande jóia verde presa ao anel de ouro, e nessa jóia havia uma mensagem...Uma mensagem que não era destinada a ele, mas que o interessava muito.

O conteúdo ela não tinha acesso, mesmo depois de muitas tentativas, mas ele sabia para quem era. Servolo, o líder saxão.

Nada o agradava mais que o plano do pai para tirar o incapaz Harry do trono. Era curto e grosso, ao contrário do de sua mãe. Bastava esperar Servolo matar Harry em batalha, servir o saxão até que isso acontecesse e depois trai-lo pelas costas...

No entanto, Draco preferia se garantir...Com todos os Weasley mortos e casando-se com Ginevra, estaria mais perto do trono do que qualquer outro homem do reino. E sua mãe tinha garantido a ele, que Harry não seria problema.

Uma conversa de muito tempo atrás veio em sua mente e ele sorriu com a lembrança:

_"- Tire a virgindade de Ginevra, e você se casará com ela. _

_- E quanto ao Potter? Não quero esperar anos para ter o trono! Quero agora!_

_- Você parece uma criança mimada, querido._

_- Pro inferno com o que eu pareço! Quero matar ele! Quero ver a cabeça dele rolar no chão sob os meus pés! O trono é meu! _

_- Mate ele então! Vá em frente! Vencer em batalha é quase impossível, já que você só sabe lutar como uma cobra, atacando as costas do inimigo confuso. E mesmo que você ganhe a luta, e mate o rei, você acha que vai viver quantos dias depois disso? _

_- O que você quer dizer?_

_- Não se mata um rei amado. Se ele morrer amado, será vingado. A sua cabeça, filho, também rolará._

_- Servolo matará ele. Eu não preciso levantar um dedo._

_- Ah, sim. O plano de seu pai. – sua mãe riu cheia de escárnio – Ele acha que Servolo não é amado. Ele é. Amado e temido. Uma combinação muito perigosa. Se Servolo morrer, os saxões irão atacar mais forte que nunca, e quem terá que lidar com isso? O usurpador do trono. Não dê ouvidos ao seu pai. Enfraqueça Harry Potter, deixe que se enforque na própria corda, enquanto isso conquiste a confiança de todos e garanta seu poder, querido._

_- E como fazer isso?_

_Sua mãe apenas sorriu."_

Enfraquecer Harry Potter era uma tarefa quase impossível, mas lentamente sua mãe lhe explicou e mais ainda, o convenceu que daria certo.

O ponto fraco dele era tão obvio que era quase engraçado: a noiva.

Ela era rebelde e ele se preocupada demais com seus desejos. E foi assim que Narcisa tinha conseguido adiar o casamento dos dois duas vezes.

Sem uma rainha, não há herdeiros, e sem herdeiros há discórdia. E essa, por sua vez, gera desconfiança e cobiça entre os lordes sedentos por poder.

Era simples, falando a verdade. Harry vivia em batalhas, poderia morrer a qualquer minuto e se morresse, quem ficaria com trono? Era por isso que nenhum lorde tinha interesse em se aliar ao filho de James. Quanto mais fraco ele era, mais fácil de cair em batalha. Caindo em batalha o reino entrava no caos.

Exceto, é claro, se Draco se cassasse com a filha de Arthur Weasley, a família com sangue mais real (para a o nojo dos Malfoy) depois dos Potter.

E o imbecil se recusava a ver isso, mantinha-se fiel à noiva, em todos os aspectos.

Evitando o casamento, sua mãe começara a enfraquecer o atual rei, no entanto havia a questão que ele precisava morrer para Draco tomar seu trono.

Mata-lo em batalha seria impossível, Draco sabia muito bem disso. Tinha proteção de magia, chamava muita atenção lutando e não cairia em uma emboscada tão fácil quantos os Weasley tinham caído.

Deixar Servolo o fazer era uma opção. No entanto, como novamente sua mãe tinha lhe dito, Draco teria um reino em total caos para governar, lutando contra saxões invasores e contra outros lordes ao mesmo tempo. E quem quer governar um reino assim? Não ele, com certeza.

Por fim, sua mãe apenas lhe disse que cuidaria disso:

_"- No fim, talvez nem seja necessário sua morte. Se tudo encaminhar como quero, será ele quem entregará o reino e se curvará diante de ti." _

* * *

Nota da Autora: Obrigada por todos os comentários! Espero não estar cansado vocês com as tramas "políticas" da fic. Vai começar ter mais romance logo, logo. E só esclarecer uma dúvida: Ginevra é o nome inteiro de Gina, foi a J.K que disse. E por sorte, combina muito mais com um fic athuriana, não acham? E mais uma coisa: A parte R/Hr contém a explicação para o título...Rising Moon Setting Sun...A lua e o sol, sempre se buscando, nunca juntos.

Nota2: Quem quiser ser avisado quando essa fic for atualizada manda um e-mail (madamescilahotmail.com) com o assunto "Rising Moon Setting Sun".


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Gina não sabia quantas horas já estavam viajando, só sabia o quanto estava cansada. Era o segundo dia da jornada, e ainda faltava um.

Apesar de ter sido criada entre apenas irmãos e estar acostumada com a companhia de homens, nada podia a ter preparado para um acampamento com um exército. Nada.

A primeira coisa que lhe avisou que estava dentro de território desconhecido foi o cheiro. Depois disso tudo só piorou.

Entre o mau cheiro do suor de homens e cavalos, havia sons que ela preferiria tentar ignorar. Alguns armaram barracas precárias, cortaram lenha para fogueiras mais precárias ainda e se reuniram em volta delas, parar conversar.

Demorou muito tempo até ela se sentir segura o bastante para descer de seu cavalo. Quando o fez se distanciou, encostando nada confortavelmente em uma arvore.

Observou de longe a movimentação dos soldados e buscou não chamar atenção para si mesma. Era difícil pois era a única que escolhera tal distancia do acampamento e uma vez ou outra alguns soldados a olhavam estranhamente.

Passou o fim de tarde assim, desviando de olhares e tentando observar o que o rei e seus conselheiros faziam.

Tinham se reunido em na maior tenda do lugar onde ao seu lado estavam presos no chão os estandartes dos lordes e o leão do rei.

Estavam lá há um bom tempo, discutindo planos que Gina só podia imaginar. Sabia que cavalgavam em direção das terras do pai de Hermione, Lorde Uriens. E sabia que a razão disso fora alguma noticia que seu irmão Ronald trouxe.

Mas no fim, tudo isso pouco importava para Gina. Ela estava ali para se vingar, para descobrir quem matara seus irmãos e pessoalmente acabar com a vida do traidor. Os saxões eram um mal para ser combatido depois.

Um a um os homens mais importantes do reino saíram da tenda, indo informar seus exércitos o que fariam.

Sirius Black e um homem de cabelos castanhos longos até os ombros e barba rasa saíram por último e começaram a anunciar algo para as tropas mais próximas de Gina. Ela não podia ouvir direito daquela distância, então se aproximou.

- Descansem o máximo que conseguirem, rapazes. Porque vai ser o último descanso até chegarmos nos calcanhares dos saxões miseráveis! - gritou Sirius, claramente animado com a possibilidade de uma luta.

- Não vamos esperar até o amanhecer. - informou o outro - O rei tem a intenção de alcançar as tropas saxônias o mais rápido possível para evitar que elas reúnam mais forças e façam mais estragos. Portanto, estejam prontos para parir a qualquer momento.

Houve um som de reprovação entre os soldados mas um semi-rosnado de Black fez com que eles se calassem e voltassem a seus afazeres.

Gina também se distanciou mais uma vez, não querendo ser reconhecida por Sirius. Passou o resto do tempo sentada na grama, ao lado de seu cavalo, pensando nas próximas horas, quando teria que enfrentar mais sabe se lá quanto tempo sentada em uma sela.

Foi por isso que demorou a reparar que seus olhos começavam a fechar contra sua vontade. E foi por isso que não reparou que um olhar distante estava fixado nela, observando cada ação que tomava.

Antes de cair no sono por completo virou seu rosto na direção de um cavalo preto grande que sustentava um cavaleiro de armadura mais preta ainda. Sua armadura era leve e não possuía elmo assim seu cabelo loiro estava bem à vista. Ele estava distante o suficiente para ela não conseguir, com seus olhos cansados, distinguir seu rosto, mas algo a deixou incomodada.

E caindo no sono se perguntou o porquê disso.

Não dormiu o suficiente para poder se sentir recuperada da longa viagem. Logo foi acordada pelos barulhos de cavalos e cavaleiros.

As poucas tendas cheias de furos foram desmontadas e as fogueiras apagadas.

Relutantemente ela subiu em seu cavalo e esperou até que uma boa quantidade de soldados voltasse a marchar para os seguir mais afastada.

Sua roupa a incomodava mais do que os vestidos de que usava na corte, e isso ela achara que seria impossível. A falta de água limpa para lavar seu rosto ou mesmo para beber começava a ser sentida.

Mas ela resistiria a tudo isso com determinação fria.

E enquanto observava a paisagem ao seu redor lembrava dos rostos de seus irmãos, temia que um dia pudesse esquece-los. Temia que um dia a dor diminuísse. Ela não podia deixar que isso acontecesse, eles mereciam vingança.

Lembrava das lições de combate com Fred e George. Eles riram no primeiro dia quando ela veio trajada com um vestido de linho fino. Fizeram questão de joga-la numa poça de lama e depois lhe jogaram uma calça fedida que ela teve que colocar durante todas aulas.

Não se esquecera também das aulas de diplomacia que muito relutantemente Percival concordou em lhe ensinar. Ela se arrependeu logo, pois o irmão não podia ser um tutor mais tedioso. Quando ela adormecia durante as lições sobre política comercial e navios, ele simplesmente suspirava e a carregava para seu quarto, onde a deixava dormindo tranqüilamente.

Ela era muito nova para tudo aquilo, dizia. Mas mesmo assim ficava contente que havia alguém na família que via a importância da diplomacia sob a luta bárbara.

Charles, antes de ir embora para Camelot, a lhe dera algumas lições de magia. Aprendera algumas poções de cura com sua mãe mas Charles a mostrou muito além disso. Ele era o único dos irmãos que conseguia enfeitiçar sua espada com eficaz assustadora. O metal era possuído por chamas, para depois ser consumido por um frio nórdico. Isso sem mencionar as flechas em fogo que não viravam cinzas.

Todos seus irmãos conseguiam fazer isso, no entanto não durante uma batalha em grande escala. Era necessária enorme concentração e os únicos cavaleiros conhecidos por lutar assim eram Charles, o grande rei James, Severus Snape, Dumbledore, o líder saxão Servolo e agora o novo rei, Harry.

Gina nunca tentara magia durante uma luta e duvidava que conseguiria. Não sem muita prática. Suspeitava que Hermione era capaz, mas sem chances de provar isso, confinada ao papel de noiva do rei.

Gina olhou para frente, tentando reconhecer alguma coisa. Como anunciado, eles partiram antes que o céu pudesse ser iluminado pelo sol e agora o máximo que cada um podia enxergar era o traseiro do cavalo da frente.

Algumas tochas distantes e fracas, para evitar chamar atenção, eram carregadas muito mais à frente, iluminando o caminho da comitiva do rei. Mas fora isso todos ali dependiam de batedores trazendo informações do caminho que os esperava.

Gina mesmo assim procurava inutilmente pelo cavaleiro de armadura negra e a observara tão intensamente. Algo inconsciente lhe dizia que ele seria importante. Restava saber se seria um inimigo ou aliado.

E qual era a sua identidade.

Finalmente o sol começou a nascer, sem trazer qualquer mudança, no entanto.

Eles continuaram a calvagar sem descanso até que as primeiras nuvens de fumaça anunciaram que tinham chegado na terra de Uriens.

As poucas cabanas que se encontravam de pé estavam prestes a tombar perante o poder do fogo que as consumia.

Era uma visão desoladora, tudo em cinzas, casas, árvores, animais. A fumaça fazia seus olhos lacrimejarem desesperados para poder enxergar algo. O cheiro de queimado invadiu suas narinas e ela tossiu forte engolindo cinzas e fumaça.

Não parecia ser a única afetada mas sim a única surpresa em ver tamanha destruição. Era claro que para aquele exército cenas como aquela já haviam sido encontradas.

Um sentimento de tristeza tomou conta de Gina, contra seu desejo. Como tal horror poderia se tornar comum?

Havia algumas pobres almas olhando sua casa virar cinzas, em silêncio. Um homem velho, uma mulher cansada e uma criança que mal saíra do colo da mãe. Estavam todos encobertos por sujeira e cinzas, tossindo fortemente quebrando o som da madeira queimando.

O fogo parecia estar causando sua destruição há horas, e agora estava baixo como se descansasse depois de uma longa ceia.

Gina ouviu a conversa em voz baixa entre tosses de dois soldados um pouco a sua frente:

- Os malditos devem ter passado por aqui no começo da noite. Eles atacam assim...No escuro, os covardes malditos. Uma prima perdeu tudo, bois, vacas até as malditas ovelhas para um ataque desses. Deu graças a Merlin que não perdeu a roupa da pele também...Mas ela morava perto do mar, nunca vi eles tão longe da costa.

- Estão ficando corajosos. - tossiu o outro, com um tom preocupado.

- Sabem que estamos nas mãos de um cordeiro agora.

- O rei?

- Não, o imperador romano. É claro que o rei, seu idiota. Eles sabem que estamos enfraquecidos. As cobras não pararam de se envenenar entre si.

- Cobras? Eu achei que era cordeiro...

- Cobras, idiota, cobras. Os idiotas que mandam nas terras. O idiota que você tem que pagar todo hora para poder passar em cima de uma maldita ponte.

- Os lordes!

- É, idiota. Eles só obedecem a uma cobra, mas o novo rei...

- É um cordeiro. - completou o outro, finalmente parecendo entender as expressões do colega.

- Isso.

Gina discordava. Harry era tudo menos um cordeiro. Ou então um lobo em pele de cordeiro. Ele não era um político, isso era verdade. Mas assim como o pai, nascera para ser líder. Para ser um herói. E iria mostrar isso a todos que duvidavam, ela tinha certeza.

Continuaram a calvagar sobre a grama queimada, tentando lutar contra a fumaça.

Gina não tinha certeza por quanto tempo a paisagem permaneceu cinzenta, mas sabia que depois da destruição algo pior seria encontrado.

Os saxões.

* * *

O som das agulhas entrando no tecido, as rocas girando...Murmúrios de meninas bobas da corte conversando sobre besteiras e cavaleiros. Narcisa quase abriu um sorriso. Quase.

Era a perfeita hora para começar uma conversa interessante com a futura rainha. Essa estava fingindo estar concentrada em seu bordado, mas Narcisa sabia que ela só pensava em um certo cavaleiro que chegara há dois dias trás:

- Diga, Hermione, onde está Ginevra Weasley? Não a vejo desde que o rei partiu com meu filho. -Começou sutilmente.

A moca hesitou um segundo, para se recuperou de forma rápida. Narcisa precisava admitir que ela seria uma rival admirável se não fossem suas origens plebéias.

-Você não sabia? Ela está a caminho das terras do seu pai. Foi avisar sobre a morte de Sir. Percival. E da chegada de Ronald.

O sorriso de Narcisa se abriu. Sabia muito bem que isso não era verdade e lhe agradava saber também que Hermione estava ciente da façanha da ruivinha.

- Ah, claro. Naturalmente. Posso lhe fazer uma sugestão, querida?

Hermione ficou nervosa com a pergunta. O sorriso de Narcisa cresceu:

-Claro.

-Refaça o ponto. Está longo demais. Vai estragar o bordado.

-Ah sim. Obrigada pelo aviso. - Ela estava claramente aliviada que Narcisa não continuou a falar sobre Ginevra.

Narcisa esperou um bom tempo até continuar a conversa. Esperou até que o barulho de espadas fosse ouvido claramente vindo de lá embaixo. Com isso, Hermione levantou os olhos do bordado para a janela à sua esquerda:

-Sir Ronald Weasley não partiu com o rei, não é verdade?

-Sim.- respondeu simplesmente. Mas Narcisa sabia que suas bochechas estavam um pouco rubras.

-Permite que eu faça uma pergunta um pouco atrevida, Hermione?

-Fique à vontade.

-O que você acha de Ronald?

A conversa tinha sido ouvida pelas insuportáveis donzelas que também bordavam ali, uma delas entrou na conversa, seguida depois de outras:

-Ele é charmoso, não? Eu não me importaria de ter a atenção dele!

-Ah...Sim! Ele é charmoso, mas é um pouco desajeitado não? Não consegue lutar com espada muito bem, não é mesmo?

-Isso é porque ele está machucado, Parvati. – defendeu Hermione e Narcisa não podia estar mais contente.

Com o tom de reprovação de Hermione as outras decidiram se concentrar novamente em seus respectivos bordados. Narcisa continuou:

-Essas meninas tolas não sabem julgar caráter. Eu gostaria de ouvir a sua opinião sobre o jovem cavaleiro. Para que eu possa começar a formar a minha.

-Você me lisonjeia, Narcisa. Não sabia que considerava tanto minha opinião.

O tom doce das duas era falso, e elas sabiam disso. Mas permaneciam fingindo desconhecer. Assim era a corte. Assim era como o poder da influência feminina funcionava em Camelot. Narcisa quase sorriu. E que influência. Que os homens lutassem suas batalhas ridículas. E que as mulheres os governassem.

-Você é a noiva do rei, querida. E isso não é por acaso. Não fui eu quem incentivou meu marido a te indicar para o jovem Harry? Teu valor é grande, assim como tua inteligência. Agora, não seja tímida, me fale o que acha do herdeiro de Lorde Arthur.

-Ele é bom, honrado e corajoso. Não há nada que não lhe recomende.

-Imagino que ele irá se tornar um dos cavaleiros do rei, não?

-Não sei.

Agora era o momento de Narcisa ir um pouco mais a fundo:

-É ótimo ter ele por perto, não? O castelo andava sempre tão silencioso quando o rei e seus cavaleiros partiam.

-Ele é uma grande adição a corte, sem dúvida. Mas só não foi com o rei porque não permitiram. Quando estiver curado, provavelmente partirá.

Para seu desgosto não havia nada no tom de Hermione que indicasse que algo mais estava acontecendo entre eles. Narcisa teria que tomar as rédeas da situação. E o faria em breve.

A conversa estava terminada para ela, voltou-se para seu bordado.

Foi então a vez de Hermione:

-Você me fez uma pergunta atrevida. Teria eu o direito de fazer a minha agora?

-Claro, querida. Vá em frente.

-Por acaso, seu filho, Sir Draco, tem algum interesse em Lady Ginevra?

Narcisa sorriu.

-Há muito tempo meu filho deixou de falar comigo sobre seus interesses e intenções. Ele cresceu, como todos os filhos crescem. Mas se você pergunta isso para mim é porque também viu os mesmos sinais que eu vi. Parece sim, que ele tem um interesse nela.

-Nela ou em suas terras?

"Direta...Direta e astuta demais você é Hermione" Narcisa pensou.

-Nesse ponto, minha querida, eu não sei lhe dizer.

Ela pareceu satisfeita.

O som das agulhas, do tecido, das rocas e o burburinho das damas ao longe foram em fim apenas o que podia ser ouvido. Mais uma vez Narcisa ficou apenas com seus pensamentos. Tinha muito que planejar se quisesse seu filho no trono e ela como a mulher mais poderosa do reino.

* * *

Confie em Narcisa Malfoy para transformar uma irritante seção de bordados e fofocas em um campo de batalha político.

Hermione bordava horrivelmente (não tinha aptidão alguma para aquela atividade supérflua) e lutava para evitar pensar em cavaleiro em particular e na conversa que teve com ele há dois dias atrás quando Narcisa resolveu iniciar uma conversa cheia de sutilezas e falsos elogios como sempre fazia.

Agora, terminado o rápido duelo de indiretas Hermione observava Narcisa, em silêncio. Não conhecia cobra mais perigosa do que aquela mulher. Seu veneno era silencioso e fatal.

Anos na corte, observando com cuidado cada falha, cada fraqueza...A tornaram uma mestra na arte de influenciar pessoas e manipula-las da forma que lhe convinha.

Mas Hermione não seria um delas. Não seria mais uma boneca nas mãos dela.

"Estou pronta para você, Narcisa." ela pensou, triunfante.

As pequenas indiretas da conversa anterior eram claros avisos de que Narcisa sabia, ou planejava saber, onde Gina estava de verdade.

Por qual motivo, no entanto, Hermione ainda precisaria ponderar. Draco estava longe nas batalhas, longe demais para corteja-la (pelo menos era o que ele pensava). Então qual seria a utilidade de possuir a informação de onde estava Gina? A quem Narcisa pretendia vender esse pedaço de conhecimento?

Não era apenas interesse em fofocas, isso era certeza.

Hermione ficara incrivelmente chocada ao descobrir um bilhete amassado debaixo da sela de Shanks que continha uma despedida curta assinada por Ginevra.

Ela sentira uma pitada de inveja por Gina ter conseguido finalmente lutar. Mas a inveja logo foi posta de lado para dar lugar a preocupação.

Mais uma pessoa que talvez Hermione nunca mais voltaria a ver.

Gina sabia muito bem que Hermione cuidaria que ninguém soubesse de seu segredo. Se fosse descoberta seria enviada de volta para Camelot e além do escândalo que isso causaria, ela seria levada de volta para as terras do pai onde provavelmente se casaria obrigada com um lorde obeso e preguiçoso que a usaria como um troféu e uma fazedora de herdeiros.

Portanto a primeira coisa que Hermione fez foi informar, sutilmente para algumas pessoas, que Gina fora embora de volta para as terras do pai, para informa-los da morte de Percival.

Ginevra sempre viveu junto com irmãos. A corte de seu pai era pequena e lá ninguém a julgava por aprender combate e magia. Lá ela tinha certa liberdade por ser a única filha mulher do casal Weasley. Seus pais sempre a mimaram e nunca foi lhe imposto o peso de se casar. Ao contrário de Hermione, que aos quinze anos já era obrigada a ser cortejada por vários tipos e tamanhos de lordes e cavaleiros.

Certa vez ela foi até cogitada para se casar com um herdeiro de uma família germânica rica, os Krums.

Não e preciso mencionar que ficou aliviada quando Harry, seu amigo de infância, a pediu em noivado.

Pensar nisso a lembrou de outra indireta que Narcisa sibilou.

Ronald. Mais precisamente _Ronald e ela_.

Hermione não possuía a menor idéia de como Narcisa sequer pensou em tal possibilidade mas a pergunta quase nada sutil não deixara menor dúvida.

Narcisa sondava por uma oportunidade, buscava o poder. Não havia nada por trás dela a não ser ambição pelo trono.

E nada melhor do que colocar em dúvida a lealdade da noiva do rei para enfraquecer mais ainda seu poder perante o resto de Camelot.

Mas o que mais assustava Hermione era o fato de que havia um fundo de verdade em tudo aquilo. Ela possuía sentimentos por Ronald, por mais que negasse e batalhasse contra eles. E a noção de que isso poderia se tornar uma arma nas mãos de Narcisa, uma fraqueza a se explorada em Hermione, era assustadora.

De repente a pequena sala onde as mulheres da corte e suas damas de companhia se reuniam para bordar, além de ser irritante sem medidas agora se tornara perigosamente sufocante.

Felizmente Hermione sempre saia do lugar antes do resto, pois além de ter que administrar a cozinha para a refeição seguinte, também possuía uma pequena rotina que apesar de ser malvista pelas outras donzelas da corte, a relaxava.

Todo dia durante a tarde ela andava pelo jardim interno do castelo, sozinha.

Hermione se levantou e após se despedir brevemente foi em direção ao jardim. Sendo observada pelos olhos astutos de Narcisa Malfoy.

* * *

Ronald buscava ocupar sua mente com outras coisas. Faria qualquer coisa para tirar Hermione de seus pensamentos. Pagaria todos os cavalos do reino se pudesse para que parasse de pensar nela.

Como não tinha todos os cavalos do reino, fez a única coisa que podia fazer: lutar.

Estava determinado a treinar seu braço esquerdo para conseguir manejar uma espada. Era uma tarefa difícil, cansativa e provavelmente demoraria anos para ser concluída. Mas era exatamente o que ele procurava, algo para fixar-se.

Se cansar tanto a ponto de cair na cama e dormir sem sonhos devido à exaustão.

Fazia dois dias desde que o rei partira e ele e Hermione conversaram.

Desde então ele a evitava como uma praga. E se sentia um idiota por fazer isso.

Prometera a Harry a protegeria e no entanto não conseguia nem chegar a dois metros dela sem temer por sua própria segurança.

Agora andava pelo pátio do castelo em direção ao estábulo onde deixara suas armas. Pichi ficou decepcionado por não ter sido escolhido, mas Ronald não tinha intenção nem concentração suficiente para calvagar sem bater em arvores.

Pegou sua espada e deixou o escudo que Luna dera para ele. Só depois, é claro, de varias tentativas frustradas de o carregar com uma só mão, ocupada já por sua espada.

Sabia que Harry possuía um salão especialmente para treinamento de combate. Um salão onde em tempos de paz, eram feitas festas e competições de combates amigáveis.

Pediu a um garoto de não mais que 7 anos, uma ajudante na cozinha, para que lhe apontasse onde esse salão ficava.

O menino olhou estranho para ele.

- O senhor é um cavaleiro?

- Mais ou menos...

- Cavaleiros não se machucam.- o garoto apontou para o braço imobilizado de Ronald - Eles morrem lá longe. Mas aqui eles não se machucam, são invencíveis! Então como você se machucou?

- É...Certo. Onde fica o salão?

- Meu pai foi para lá longe. Mas ele não é um cavaleiro. Ele vai a pé.

- O salão? - um pouco mais rude do que pretendia.

- Não posso dizer, senhor. Quando o rei está longe, só os criados entram pra limpar. Ninguém mais.

- Por quê?

O menino deu os ombros.

- Ordens da princesa, senhor.

- Princesa?

- Ela vai casar com o rei, senhor.

Hermione.

Que ironia. Para poder não pensar nela, teria que falar com ela.

- Onde ela está agora?

- Ela passeia lá fora - o menino apontou para uma grande passagem que dava para jardim interno do castelo - Todo dia. Sozinha.

Ronald agradeceu e o menino saiu correndo de volta para cozinha.

Engolindo seco o ruivo seguiu até o jardim.

O lugar era enorme. Mas pensando bem, toda Camelot era gigantesca.

Era longe de ser um jardim romano, onde tudo era organizado, cada planta e árvore plantadas em lugares específicos por razões estranhas, como estrelas ou que deus eles pretendiam agradar mais.

Romanos loucos.

Aquele jardim não era assim possuía vários tipos de flores, arbustos, árvores de altura média e alguns caminhos de pedras que se aventuravam por meio de tudo aquilo. Ele gostava daquele lugar.

E há uma certa distância, andado calmamente e distraidamente estava Hermione.

Ronald pensou que talvez ele não precisasse ir ao salão de armas, afinal de contas. Quem sabe era melhor pegar Pichi e se perder na floresta. Ser atacado por lobos era mais fácil do que olhar nos olhos dela.

A idéia pareceu mais tentadora porque ele se virou e estava preste a entrar novamente no castelo quando ela o chamou.

Se ignorasse, se fugisse, não só seria um covarde mas daria motivos para que houvesse suspeitas de seus sentimentos. "Aja com naturalidade e ela não vai suspeitar de nada..."

- Ronald...Precisamos conversar. - ela falou acenando para ele.

Ele se aproximou, caminhando entre as flores.

- Eu estava justamente lhe procurando - Ronald decidiu que se falasse logo o que queria sairia o quanto antes dali.

- Estava?

- Sim. Quero pedir que abra o salão de armas, desejo treinar lá.

- Treinar? Mas e seu braço? - sua voz mostrava que estava genuinamente preocupada.

- Justamente por causa dele que preciso treinar.

Hermione começou a andar novamente, e indicou com a cabeça para que ele a seguisse. Relutantemente ele o fez.

- Eu providenciarei isso. Mas...no momento...precisamos conversar sobre outra coisa. - ela fez uma pausa, e os dois permaneceram em silêncio ouvindo pássaros ao longe - Em Camelot todos tem seus próprios planos. Pequenos, grandes...Alguns inofensivos, outros não.

- Se deseja me alertar sobre o perigo da corte e suas tramas, não se preocupe, eu as conheço bem.

- Não tanto quanto eu, no entanto. E sinto que é o meu dever lhe avisar sobre uma em particular. Uma que envolve você e sua família.

Ronald riu baixo.

- Dois dias em Camelot e já estou nos planos de alguém? Vocês não perdem tempo.

Hermione não gostou da afirmação e quando falou sua voz mostrou indignação:

- Como assim "vocês"?

- Você mesma disse que todos em Camelot têm planos. Vai negar que também não tem os seus?

A indignação só aumentou:

- Não me lembrava dessa característica sua, Ronald.

- Que característica? - ele riu.

- Petulância.

Ele riu, se sentindo finalmente confortável perto dela. Como nos velhos tempos.

- E parece que você continua com a mesma insistência de se recusar a admitir que eu estou certo.

- Você nunca está certo, Ron..._A sua _falha é justamente não admitir isso - ela disse um pequeno sorriso se abrindo.

Ele riu mais uma vez.

Permaneceram em silêncio, caminhando calmamente e apreciando o momento.

Ronald se viu não querendo quebrar o instante, parcialmente por temer o resto da conversa. Planos, tramóias, cobras, nada disso o agradava. Não era algo que estava acostumado.

Vivera dois anos em lugares onde quem retinha o maior poder era aquele que possuía uma melhor espada ou arco. Aquele que sobrevivia a mais lutas.

Dente por dente, olho por olho.

As sutilezas da corte, as punhaladas nas costas...Nada disso fazia seu estilo.

Um costume em particular ele odiava: traição.

Dizia-se que um rei bom era um rei que sentia o faro de um traidor do outro lado do mundo. Era o rei que não confiava em ninguém, principalmente naqueles que estava mais próximos do seu trono.

E Ronald achava isso nojento. Acreditava na lealdade acima de tudo. E uma corte onde um bom rei era aquele que tinha olhos na nuca e que dormia com um olho aberto e outro fechado, não era uma corte que pretendia participar.

Infelizmente era tarde demais para isso. Já estava, ao que parece, nos planos ambiciosos de alguém.

Hermione o tirou de seus pensamentos.

- Quero agradecer...pelo outro dia...pelas suas palavras. Precisava ouvi-las.

- Eu...

- Também quero me desculpar por me exceder.

Ronald levantou a sobrancelha. Exceder?

- Não era meu lugar coloca-lo em posição tal delicada. Falar algo tão pessoal... - ela deu uma pequena risada nervosa - Sinceramente, não sei o que houve comigo. Me desculpe.

- Não há nada que desculpar.

Ela sorriu para ele. E os dois continuaram a caminhar mais uma vez em silêncio. Desta vez, porém, Ronald voltou a se sentir incomodado. Eram duas pessoas estranhas, novamente.

Por um momento achou que ela não se desculpara sinceramente. Por um momento pareceu que ela falara mais alto para que alguém ao longe a ouvisse. Mas ele não tinha certeza, e suspeitava que estava imaginando coisas.

Hermione resolveu mudar de assunto. E ele não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim.

- Por mais que você desdenhe, Ronald, preciso avisá-lo que cada movimento seu pode ser utilizado contra você. E não diga que estou sendo paranóica. Meu convívio com essa corte provou que não existe tal coisa - ela agora sussurrava - Você conhece os Malfoy, não? Eles continuam aqui.

Ronald sabia disso, vira Draco Malfoy.

* * *

- Continuam aqui e não pretendem sair. E sinto que você vai ser utilizado em seus planos.

_"Por minha causa" _foram as palavras que ela não pronunciou.

- Não pretendo ser usado. Não se preocupe.

Ah sim, Ronald Weasley, sempre tão confiante. Hermione resolveu sabiamente não comentar a afirmação do ruivo, sentindo que começariam a discutir.

Eles voltaram ao silêncio. E Hermione deixou que o fizessem. Talvez não fora uma escolha boa mencionar teorias de conspiração com Ronald.

Talvez não fora boa idéia deixar-se aproximar dele. Não conseguia pensar claramente quando os dois estavam próximos um do outro.

Foi a vez de Ronald resolveu recomeçar a conversa.

- Se os Malfoy são tão perigosos, por que o rei permite a presença deles?

- Influência. Para o meu desgosto, os três: Lucius, Narcisa e Draco, conseguem o apoio de qualquer um. Seja por meio de ouro, chantagem ou falsos elogios. Metade daqueles nos apóiam foram convencidos por Lucius. A questão é: eles realmente nos apóiam ou só são uma carta de Lucius para permanecer na corte? Eu acho que nós dois, e Harry também, não têm duvidas quanto à resposta...Mas infelizmente os tempos de agora não são para perguntas. Com os Malfoy contra Harry, ele fica mais isolado ainda. Por mais que a aliança seja traiçoeira, é melhor do que mais batalhas.

- Política. - rosnou Ronald, segurando uma terrível vontade de cuspir enojado. - Odeio política.

- Entendo perfeitamente seu desgosto.

Alguns minutos de silêncio. Os passos dos dois eram calmos, e um tanto relutantes. Contra seu julgamento Hermione não podia deixar de apreciar aquela caminhada. Harry nunca se andara com ela daquele modo.

E no entanto, uma questão surgiu na sua mente. Não estava sendo justa com Harry, se Ronald fosse rei...Também não iria estar ali.

- Então...qual o plano traiçoeiro que as cobras pretendem me incluir?

Hermione relutou em mencionar o assunto que, para seu arrependimento, ela própria havia trazido a tona.

Temia que ao falar sua opinião, Ronald percebesse que o perigo era verdadeiro...Que talvez...Hermione realmente quisesse que Narcisa acertasse, e que os dois ficassem juntos.

- Narcisa...Parece apreciar a idéia de intrigas matrimoniais. Ela daria tudo para nos ver juntos. Adoraria me ver traindo a lealdade de Harry, com você.

Ronald não respondeu, parecia nem respirar. Mas talvez fosse apenas sua impressão.

- O conceito, é claro, é totalmente ridículo. - ela acrescentou rapidamente quando a reação dele se mostrou gelada - Mas achei que você deveria ser informado mesmo assim.

- Ridículo...sim...Ridículo. - ele murmurou. Para depois acrescentar em uma voz que mostrava falsa calma - Por que você acha que Narcisa tem isso em mente? E qual seria a utilidade...para ela, que você, sem se casar, trair Harry? Sem querer te ofender, é claro, mas...isso não acabaria com o reino dele. Outra noiva ia ser colocada no lugar.

Hermione fingiu não ficar ofendida com o modo fácil que parecia ser encontrar uma substituta para ela. Quando ela voltou a falar, no entanto, o seu tom de irritação era óbvio.

- Narcisa pensa a frente de mim. Não posso prever claramente todos os planos venenosos dela. E sim, outra seria..._colocada..._no meu lugar. Mas...não querendo parecer presunçosa...um acontecimento assim atingiria a moral de Harry. Não apenas graças a mim mas como você causaria grande decepção. Você é o melhor amigo dele...Mesmo depois de dois anos de ausência. Arrasado, como sei que Harry fica, ele provavelmente enfraqueceria seu poder, e quem sabe, até daria seu trono de mãos beijadas para Lucius, ou Draco.

Hermione já sabia disso tudo, mas ao falar em voz alta...Se sentiu mais assustada ainda. E teve um súbito desejo de não estar ao lado de Ronald. Estar longe dali, onde era tudo mais simples. Menos aconchegante, mas mais simples e fácil. Sem tentações e pensamentos que ela não podia controlar.

Ronald também pareceu chocado com a noção de Draco Malfoy no poder. E pareceu, a menos que os olhos de Hermione estivessem errados, se distanciar dela um pouco.

As noticias ruins, infelizmente, estavam ainda para terminar.

- O pior, tristemente, é que apenas um rumor...Uma fofoca entre os cozinheiros já basta para começar um efeito dominó. Por isso precisava conversar com você. Não acho que é uma boa idéia....sermos vistos juntos.

* * *

As palavras de Hermione o atingiram como um raio. Está certo...Ele lutava para não pensar nela...Sofria ao ficar ao seu lado...Mas ao ouvir que agora não estar perto dela não seria mais um desejo a ser combatido mas sim uma ordem; uma regra imposta para que o reinado de Harry não fosse posto em risco...Fazia ele se sentir mal.

Uma mistura de raiva, tristeza e medo.

Parecia que ficar junto dela não só era algo ruim (por ser incrivelmente bom) mas também um feitiço de fogo pronto para explodir.

E algo mais atrapalhava essa nova regra.

A promessa que ele tinha feito a Harry. Prometera que a protegeria com sua vida. E como faria isso sem chamar a atenção da víbora Malfoy e da metade do maldito castelo inteiro?

Por que nunca nada era simples?

Mas ele não aceitar aquilo tão fácil assim!

- Um rumor? Um burburinho entre ajudantes de cozinha? Hermione, tenha mais fé em Ha...no rei. Ele confia em você...e até em mim. - "O suficiente para me encarregar de protege-la pelo menos" ele pensou amargo - Não vai cair por causa de um simples rumor.

Isso pareceu animar um pouco Hermione.

- Espero que você esteja certo. Mas preferiria que mantivéssemos o máximo possível afastados.

Ele não conseguiu não se sentir ofendido com a insistência. Por Merlin, não estava pedindo o amor dela, mas ser evitado como a praga tão claramente assim já era demais.

- Não sabia que a minha presença era tão horrível assim. - ele comentou, amargo.

- Não, não é isso! - ela disse rapidamente - Eu...gosto da sua companhia...Mas não podemos nos arriscar.

Ele deveria ter dito que concordava...Que a deixaria em paz.

Mas não era assim que queria. E tinha uma promessa a cumprir.

Ele cruzou os braços e tomou coragem para dizer:

- Sinto muito mas não posso fazer isso.

As bochechas dela ficaram rubras, Ronald ficou em duvida se isso era devido à vergonha ou raiva.

- E por que não? Quer acabar com Harry, é isso? Quer que Narcisa ganhe?!

Os dois tinham parado de andar, e encaravam um ao outro.

- Se você acha que é por isso, então eu realmente não conheço mais você...E nem você me conhece - ele disse, enfurecido com o questionamento de sua lealdade.

- Eu realmente não conheço! Nem sei porque sequer comecei essa conversa...Você não poderia compreender? Não vive nesse inferno disfarçado de paraíso! Nessa...nessa...prisão...Você fugiu. - ela o acusou, e quase pareceu que havia cuspido as palavras em seu rosto - Fugiu.

Nenhum dos dois entendeu porque tanta raiva aflorou tão rapidamente. Mas agora era tarde demais para parar.

- E você se vendeu. - ele disse com raiva.

Com isso ela parou, confusa com suas palavras.

Ele se virou para ir embora mas sem antes completar, para deixa-la mais confusa ainda:

- Quer você queria ou não....Eu tenho uma promessa a cumprir. E não vou deixar de cumpri-la por causa de uma estúpida teoria sobre conspirações. Eu vou ser sua sombra, Granger.

Pouco ele sabia, enquanto caminhava de volta para o castelo, que alguém já era à sombra dela. E esse alguém observava com interesse mórbido a discussão enquanto preparava uma flecha em sua besta e apontava para Hermione.

* * *

Gina não sabia quanto tempo estavam ali, sentados na lama, esperando movimento do exército inimigo. Só sabia que a lama invadira até seus pensamentos e ela começava a duvidar de que a sua idéia tinha sido boa.

Em todas as direções, ao lado, na frente, atrás...havia uma fileira enorme de soldados agachados em uma barreira preparada precariamente há algumas horas antes.

Depois de dois dias de jornada eles finalmente tinham alcançado o exército saxão. E a visão do inimigo foi assustadora.

Eles estavam em um número muito maior. Em seu favor tinham flechas incendiárias, uma arma que até o momento nunca fora usada, e um ódio que os enlouquecia. Do lado do rei, havia seus cavalos e cavaleiros bem treinados. E só.

Tirando os cavalos, o que restava era uma jovem fora do ninho e uma centena de soldados a pé que apesar de ter experiência, não possuíam moral alta o suficiente para combater uma manada de saxões enlouquecidos de ódio.

Logo que os batedores (que não foram decapitados por saxões) voltaram com a localização do acampamento saxão o rei ordenara que todos os soldados se armassem e estivessem prontos para a luta. Barreiras foram construídas e cavalos selados.

Servolo também se preparou e ao longe podiam ser ouvidos os gritos de raiva e barulhos de armas sendo equipadas.

Depois disso Gina ficou perdida.

Cavaleiros eram chamados para ficar nas linhas de trás...Deixando que os soldados a pé diminuíssem o contingente inimigo mais raivoso. Ou melhor, que os mais pobres e menos caros morressem antes para que os cavalos, mais caros e difíceis de se treinar, sobrevivessem.

Gina tinha um cavalo. No entanto, não era um cavaleiro.

Não tinha experiência nem aprendizado suficiente para conseguir brandir uma espada sob um cavalo. Então deve que se juntar ao rebanho de sacrifício.

E enquanto esperava o final próximo, ela sentiu a amarga sensação de que não só não vingara a morte dos irmãos como também morreria ali mais um corpo entre tantos.

"Gloria em batalha meu traseiro....Meu traseiro cheio de lama" foi o pensamento amargo que a dominava naquele momento.

Lembrou das palavras de Sirius Black....Será que sobreviveria mais que cinco minutos?

Os soldados ao seu lado cheiravam mal, assim como ela, provavelmente. Cheiravam a esterco, suor e lama.

Uma vez na sua vida Gina pensou com carinho nas sessões de bordado no castelo. Ela realmente estava ficando louca se aquela lembrança lhe trazia conforto.

Procurando se distrair ela olhou para cima, ao longe, onde os cavaleiros e lordes esperavam pela matança.

E lá estava novamente o cavaleiro de armadura negra. Desta vez seus papéis invertidos...Ela que o observava atentamente e ele que fixava o olhar em algum lugar distante.

Não parecia afetado pela iminente batalha...Céus, Gina podia jurar que ele estava sorrindo.

Foi ai que ela reconheceu o rosto...

Draco Malfoy.

Não houve mais tempo para pensar porque de repente o som de centenas de pés rugiu em seus ouvidos. Não só pés mas gritos de raiva e machados.

Os saxões estavam prontos para matar.

Todos os soldados se levantaram, alguns mais raivosos que outros, a adrenalina da batalha já fazendo seu efeito.

Gina também se levantou, com certa dificuldade, ainda sem se acostumar com o peso da armadura.

Na frente das fileiras de soldados estava Harry em cima de sua égua branca, Edwiges, e ela o carregava de um lado para o outro enquanto ele gritava algo que provavelmente era um discurso para levantar a moral daqueles que iam morrer por Camelot.

Ela não conseguia ouvir nada do que ele falava, o som do inimigo muito mais alto e assustador.

* * *

Draco tentava conter o sorriso que gostaria de abrir perante aquela vista.

Ao ver o enorme exército saxão e calcular as pequenas chances de vitória do lado de Camelot, ele não conseguiu tirar a imagem de sua mente de Harry sendo derrubado do seu fraco cavalo e massacrado por machados.

E foi por isso que era difícil não sorrir.

Enquanto admirava vários possíveis modos de seus inimigos morrerem reparou que alguém o observava.

Tratava-se de Ginevra.

A boa noticia era que ela estava ainda ali, não desistira do seu plano ridículo de tentar ser uma princesa guerreira. A má noticia era que ela estava entre as ovelhas do sacrifício.

Estava na segunda fileira de soldados a pé. Se sobrevivesse a primeira leva de saxões mal cheirosos completamente loucos e cegos de raiva, seria um milagre.

De que adiantaria tudo que ele havia feito se ela morresse ali?

- Goyle, Crabbe...

Os dois brutamontes montados em brutamontes ainda maiores se viraram para Draco.

- Estão vendo aquele soldado ali, o único de armadura decente?

Após uma rápida inspeção nas fileiras os dois assentiram.

- Se ele morrer nessa batalha estúpida, vocês vão se unir a ele debaixo da terra. Entendido?

Os dois grunhiram algo que Draco ignorou completamente. Inúteis idiotas. Depois assentiram debilmente.

Outra idéia surgiu em sua mente. Uma que, se funcionasse, seria incrivelmente divertida.

- Bom. Depois de algum tempo...Quando os cavaleiros entrarem na luta...Quero que vocês....tragam esse soldado para fora da batalha....inconsciente e levem-no para a minha tenda.

- Por quê? - Goyle se atreveu a grunhir. O infeliz pensava? As surpresas não paravam, ao que parece.

- Que te interessa, imbecil? Faça o que eu mando e cale a boca!

Mais grunhidos...Draco revirou os olhos para cima. Completos idiotas.

Voltou a se concentrar na batalha que se aproximava.

Harry calvagava para lá e para cá, como um completo idiota enquanto gritava frases saídas do manual "Eu sou um idiota que brinca de rei".

O garanhão negro de Draco começava a ficar agitado, ansioso para correr. Fungava impaciente.

Draco também fungaria se estivesse no lugar dele. Estava começando a ficar irritado com toda aquela demora. Queria voltar logo para sua tenda e se alimentar. Quem sabe tomar um pouco de vinho.

Batalhas não eram a sua especialidade. Nojentas, suadas e barulhentas demais para ele.

Não via hora de jantar...De preferência na companhia de uma certa ruiva.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

O homem sorriu, deixando a mostra seus dentes amarelos...Estava apenas esperando o momento certo...O perfeito alvo...O perfeito tiro. Não ia demorar agora...

A figura negra, agachada em meio a alguns arbustos, preparou sua besta, prendendo firmemente o dardo nas cordas da arma.

Enquanto isso o ruivo alto se distanciava do seu alvo.

Contente com a mira, a sombra se preparou para mais um sucesso. Mais uma missão bem sucedida e ouro em sua sacola.

Não ia demorar agora...

* * *

Quando Ronald começou a se afastar a reação de Hermione foi imediata. O parou pegando em seu braço e o forçando a virar.

- Como assim, promessa?!

Hermione tinha uma leve impressão de que essa promessa envolvia duas coisas: Harry e superproteção. A última não lhe agradava nada.

Não queria ser uma obrigação para ninguém e principalmente: não precisava de nenhum guarda costas.

E ia deixar isso bem claro para Ronald.

Mas não teve tempo.

Assim que ele virou, seus olhos arregalaram ao ver alguma coisa atrás dos dois e ele a agarrou, a virando e se colocando em sua frente.

Confusa, Hermione tentou se livrar dos braços dele que a seguravam fortemente. Mas não foi preciso muito esforço.

Um som agudo de uma flecha cortando o ar e atingindo carne humana foi ouvido e Ronald a soltou, caindo de joelhos no chão e colocando sua mão esquerda sob o lado de seu estomago.

- Fuja, Hermione... – foram suas últimas palavras antes de cair inconsciente aos pés dela.

Ela olhou, paralisada por alguns segundos graças ao choque, para Ronald, desacordado no chão.

Em seguida, se recuperando gritou por guardas. Gritou por ajuda enquanto se abaixava e colocava sua mão na testa de Ronald, medo tomando conta de si, temendo que ele estivesse morto.

Para seu alivio ele ainda respirava, mas sua testa queimava em febre.

Hermione olhou a sua volta, tentando encontrar quem era o responsável por aquilo. Entre alguns arbustos ao longe viu uma sombra se movendo.

Ficou na dúvida. Deveria ir atrás da sombra e deixar Ronald ali, sem ajuda?

- Guardas!! Guardas!! - gritou mais uma vez.

Ninguém veio.

De repente a sombra se levantou e em um movimento súbito saiu correndo, Hermione não pensou, saiu em seu encalço. A sombra agora se revelava um homem baixo, de vestes negras e com cabelos desarrumados quase carecas e sujos. Estava de costas para ela, a impedindo de ver seu rosto.

Ele corria rápido, era magro como um rato mal alimentando e Hermione estava em grande desvantagem, o vestido que usava a impedia de correr mais rápido. Cada vez mais ele se distanciava, se aproximando da muralha do castelo. Desesperada, tentou a única alternativa que lhe restava:

- _Petrificus Totalus!_ - gritou, suas mãos na direção do homem que corria entre as plantas.

Usar magia sem varinha era arriscado e sem garantias, mas Hermione não tinha outra opção. Sentiu o poder do feitiço fluir em seu braço direito e chegar até as pontas de seus dedos. Uma luz azulada saiu e como uma flecha tentou atingir seu alvo. Mas errou.

O feitiço bateu em um arvore e desapareceu. O homem de vestes negras continuou sua corrida.

Esgotada tanto do exercício quanto do uso do feitiço, Hermione parou, buscando fôlego.

Ela observou atônita quando o homem chegou até a muralha de pedra do castelo e simplesmente desapareceu.

Atrás dela pode ouvir vários passos correndo e alguns gritos de surpresa. Os guardas tinham chegado, atrasados.

* * *

- Doze saxões sujos sem cabeça! Treze saxões sujos sem cabeça! E uma caneca de hidromel! Quatorze saxões sujos sem cabeça e uma caneca de hidromel!!

Era ainda inacreditável para Gina que alguém era capaz de cantar tão animadamente durante uma batalha como aquela.

Mas lá estava Sirius Black a provando errada.

Cantava como se estivesse em uma taverna com os amigos. A cada saxão morto por sua espada, mais alto de ele cantava.

Não só ela, como tantos outros, incluído guerreiros inimigos, procuravam evitar encontrar com ele no campo. Ele era insano. Completamente insano!

Não que Gina não achasse que ela mesma era também.

Quando a primeira leva de saxões colidiu com os soldados de Camelot, o inferno chegara antes do tempo.

Ela havia ficado paralisada de choque com tamanha violência que viu. Sangue, membros decapitados, gritos de ódio ou dor...

Queria sair dali, fugir para qualquer lugar, desde que os gritos parassem...Estava atordoada e perdida. Naquele momento concordou com Sirius, ela não ia sobreviver ali.

Foi aí que ela parou de pensar. Não havia tempo para tal luxo.

Foi empurrada, jogada na lama e quase pisoteada até se recuperar e apenas se concentrar em sobreviver.

Ao que parece tanto treinamento não a preparara para uma luta real, mas garantiu que ela sobreviveria o bastante para se preparar sozinha.

O primeiro a morrer pelas mãos dela não tinha nome. Não tinha nem rosto. Ela não parou para olha-lo. Só viu uma abertura entre seu escudo redondo e seu estomago. Ele caiu junto com suas entranhas.

Gina não teve tempo de garantir que estava morto, outro tomou seu lugar. Seu bafo de álcool e barba desarrumada se aproximando rapidamente.

Depois de se livrar de cinco e cortar o braço do sexto, os cavaleiros do topo da colina resolveram atacar. Agora que a leva mais violenta de saxões fora dispersada.

Desceram correndo com seus cavalos e armaduras, pisoteando o que quer que estivesse em sua frente.

Gina teve que saltar várias vezes do caminho para não ser esmagada ou empurrada pelos animais.

Não demorou para que os cavalos fossem abandonados ou por terem perdido quem carregavam ou por ferimentos que os tinham derrubado. Ainda havia cavaleiros montados mas a maioria agora lutava a pé.

O caos reinava, e ela perdera a conta de quantos tinha matado, quantos tinha ferido...Sua espada suja de sangue, seu rosto não tão diferente.

Sua armadura a empurrava contra a sua vontade para o chão e a cada golpe ficava cada vez mais difícil segurar sua espada e até seu próprio corpo.

Não achava que agüentaria por muito mais tempo.

Sirius Black ainda cantava, sua voz rouca e com o agora familiar tom de loucura. Antes de se defender de um golpe de machado, Gina se perguntou qual seria razão de Black ser daquela forma.Ele lutava como se não houvesse amanhã ou então como se o amanhã não importava.

Havia rumores de que ele enlouqueceria depois de ficar preso em uma prisão de um reino onde todos possuíam pele negra como a noite. Núbios, era como eram chamados. Seriam esses rumores verdadeiros?

Mesmo que não fossem, não havia dúvidas que Sirius Black possuía um passado negro e distorcido.

O saxão gritou algum xingamento em sua língua rude e derrubou Gina com um chute em sua barriga, fazendo a esquecer de Black e núbios.

Ela rolou para o lado, evitando o golpe de machado que quase atingira sua testa. Ainda no chão deu uma rasteira no inimigo e quando ele caiu, Gina enfiou sua espada no peito do homem. Ele parou de se mexer.

Respirando com dificuldade ela se endireitou, a espera do próximo atacante. E nesse momento notou, enfim, que seus cabelos, cortados na altura de seu queixo, amarrados fortemente e escondidos em seu elmo antes da fuga de Camelot, jaziam soltos e ela perdera seu elmo.

Não se lembrava de ter perdido o elmo...

Enquanto notava isso foi empurrada para frente, quase perdendo o equilíbrio.

Se virou rapidamente sua espada levantada, atrás da pessoa que a havia feito quase cair, pronta para enfrentar mais um saxão.

Não era saxão. Definitivamente.

Gina arregalou os olhos quando viu que se encontrava frente a frente com o rei Harry.

Ele também a olhava, mas diferente dela, com um misto de curiosidade e surpresa. Notando o cabelo ruivo e a face delicada do "soldado" a sua frente.

Não houve tempo para mais nada, Harry foi forçado a dar as costas para ela e voltar a lutar contra um saxão gigantesco que parecia bastante interessado em cortar Harry em pedacinhos e servir para seus milhares de filhos bastardos.

Gina também tinha sua própria sobrevivência para pensar quando foi atacada novamente.

Enquanto lutava, porém, só conseguia se perguntar se o rei a tinha reconhecido. Se ele percebeu que ela era uma mulher.

Se isso acontecesse...Seria forçada a voltar para Camelot e seus irmãos não seriam vingados.

Mas parece que isso não era o maior de seus problemas...

Gina sentiu uma dor terrível atingir sua nuca e sua visão falhou, escurecendo tudo a sua volta...

* * *

Harry retirou a vida do saxão do tamanho de um urso. O fazendo tombar no chão enlameado.

Feito isso virou rápido para trás, buscando o soldado que vira há alguns instantes atrás. A armadura desgastada e o cabelo ruivo não estavam mais lá...

Teve a impressão...Pensara que talvez...Seria possível?

Seria...aquele soldado...

- Eu cortar você como um porco, seu filho bastardo de uma...

O saxão caiu sem vida antes de terminar a frase, sua cabeça rolando no chão, misturando sangue e lama aos pés de Harry.

"Sem tempo para pensar nisso agora..."

Harry suspirou e continuou a buscar a vitória para Camelot.

* * *

Hermione observava em silêncio enquanto Ronald era atendido pela curandeira do castelo.

Depois da chegada dos guardas, Ronald fora carregado para um dos quartos vazios do Castelo, sendo colocado na cama.

Ele ainda fervia em febre e sua pele tinha um tom esverdeado que dizia a Hermione que havia algo de muito errado no dardo que o antigira.

A arma foi retirada do corpo dele o que revelou que era um dardo envenenado. Hermione suspeitara disso desde o começo, mas a questão era: de que veneno se tratava? Nem ela, nem ninguém pareciam capazes de reconhecer a substância.

- Não há nada que eu posso fazer, minha senhora. Não a menos que seja descoberto de qual antídoto precisamos. - informou a curandeira, saindo o quarto - Sinto muito.

Hermione agradeceu mesmo assim, fechando a porta do quarto.

Ela olhou para Ronald, arrependendo-se das palavras que tinha dito antes e desejando que pudesse falar com ele mais uma vez, e se desculpar.

Perguntava-se, principalmente, como alguém conseguira entrar em Camelot tão facilmente e simplesmente tentar assassinar a noiva do rei sem que ninguém o impedisse.

Havia guardas a cada cinqüenta metros na muralha, havia sentinelas que em outras ocasiões provaram-se eficientes.

Mas era verdade que nas outras ocasiões o assassino não conseguia _desaparecer como fumaça em plena luz do dia. _

Ela suspirou. Tantas perguntas sem respostas.

Ronald murmurou, delirando por causa da febre e ela se aproximou da cama.

Ele parecia tão frágil, ali...Sem sua armadura, sua espada...Sem sua atitude petulante. Ela sorriu fracamente, lembrando do momento que andaram juntos.

Por mais que não quisesse admitir, sentiu-se especial...por ele querer a protege-la. Ele havia salvado sua vida. O incrível cabeça-dura. E agora ele estava lutando contra um veneno desconhecido, por causa dela e da teimosia dele.

- Por que você fez isso, Ron? - ela murmurou, sabendo que ele não ia responder.

Ela mesma respondeu sua pergunta...Harry devia o ter feito prometer proteger Hermione.

Obrigado Ronald a se comprometer com a segurança sempre Harry a considerava incapaz de se proteger sozinha.

Ela não iria ser ingênua de acreditar que Ron possuía outro motivo além disso. Se Hermione estivesse certa e a promessa realmente fosse aquela, ele só estava cumprindo seu dever.

E graças a isso, ele estava...

Se o antídoto não fosse encontrado o mais rápido possível...

Ele...morreria.

Depois de tanto tempo se vê-lo ela iria o perder novamente e dessa vez sem retorno.

Ela olhou para o seu rosto pálido, desejando que ele voltasse a abrir os olhos.

Tudo tinha sido tão rápido...Em minuto discutiam, em outro ele estava caído em sua frente.

Se ao menos ela tivesse pegado o assassino...Ou sua besta, teria agora retirando, mesmo a força, a fórmula do antídoto.

Ronald se moveu, mexendo a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Febre tomando conta de seus movimentos também.

Como ela queria queria tocar seu rosto e dizer que tudo daria certo...

Ela se aproximou mais da cama, se inclinando perto do rosto de Ronald.

A porta do quarto abriu e Hermione rapidamente se afastou da cama.

- Sim? - ela perguntou, ainda se recuperando o susto.

- A senhora pode ir, eu tomarei conta dele - era Eloise, uma de suas damas de companhia. - Estou aprendendo a atender feridos, minha senhora, posso cuidar dele.

Hermione não queria ir. Não queria deixar Ron sozinho.

_Qualquer rumor, qualquer comentário entre criados..._

Ela forjou um sorriso, sabendo que se ficasse por muito tempo, todos iriam comentar...

- Obrigado, Eloise. Se houver qualquer mudança, imediatamente me... - ela parou, pensando melhor. - Imediatamente informe a curandeira.

- Sim, senhora.

Hermione fechou a porta, colocando a mão no rosto assim que teve certeza que ninguém estava por perto.

Ela quase fora pega fazendo algo totalmente indevido. E pior, ela _pretendia _fazer algo indevido. O que passara em sua mente para deixar-se levar de tal maneira?

Agora não poderia mais voltar, Eloise com certeza notara algo...Não poderia ver Ronald...

"Tenho que recompor...Ficar lá com ele não o ajudaria...."

Levantando a cabeça ela resolveu ajudar Ronald de uma maneira mais substancial.

Marchou até o laboratório de Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

A dor que pulsava em sua cabeça não era menor do que a irritação que sentia.

De alguma forma, estava deitada debaixo de lençóis e um travesseiro de penas, sem sua armadura ou sua espada.

Acordara com uma terrível dor de cabeça que só aumentou com sua confusão. Não tinha a menor idéia de onde estava mas o fato de estava apenas com uma camisola branca grande demais para ela, já bastava para não gostar nada de sua situação.

Não tinha idéia de como havia parado ali. Como seu rosto e cabelos havia sido lavados e as machas de sangue e machucados haviam sumido de seu corpo.

Será que toda aquela batalha havia sido um horrível pesadelo?

Gina olhou para os lados, notando que estava sozinha em uma tenda de guerra.

Isso provava, ao menos, que ainda estava perto do campo de batalha. E que nada do que havia passado fora um sonho.

Restava saber a como e por que fora trazia para lá. E o principal: quem. Inimigo ou aliado?

Ela observou mais atentamente seus arredores. Estava em uma cama improvisada no chão, seu equipamento posto ao lado. Havia uma mesa baixa de madeira a sua frente, e nela um jantar completo. Frango, frutas frescas, vinho...e até pratos e talheres!

Pelo luxo que possuía, a tenda não pertencia ao um saxão. E nem a um soldado normal de Camelot.

Estava em uma tenda de algum nobre.

Temia que esse nobre era ninguém menos que o rei, e que seu disfarce havia sido descoberto.

Por que outro motivo teria sido retirada do meio da batalha?

Um movimento de pano a chamou a atenção para a entrada da tenda. Por ela, um homem loiro de armadura negra entrou. Draco Malfoy.

Ele a encarou, com um sorriso, por um instante.

- Ah, finalmente acordou.

Gina instintivamente se cobriu mais. Não por medo dele, mas por achar que ainda havia uma chance de engana-lo quanto ao seu sexo...

- O que você quer? E como eu vim parar aqui? Estava ocupado matando um saxão antes de ser interrompido - ela forçou sua voz o máximo que pôde para que parecesse uma voz masculina.

Draco apenas riu.

- Ocupado? Não seria, ocupada?

"Bosta de dragão" ela xingou, lembrando da velha expressão que seus irmãos Fred e George usavam freqüentemente.

- Então você já sabe que sou mulher. - não era uma pergunta.

- É claro que sei. Perdoe-me mas seus dotes femininos são maravilhosos demais para não serem notados.

- O que em nome de Merlin isso quer dizer?! - ela quase gritou, não gostando nada do comentário.

- Nada. Só que você é muito bonita para ser um homem. - ele disse, dando os ombros, e acrescentando com um sorriso - Não gosta de elogios?

- Pode guardar suas palavras "bonitas" para si mesmo. Não tenho paciência nem interesse de ouvi-las.

Outra vez ele soltou uma risada. O som começava a se tornar irritante.

- Eu deveria ter percebido isso quando você foi recuperada de um campo de batalha se vestindo de homem. - ele concluiu em um tom de brincadeira.

- É, deveria. - ela respondeu seca. - Posso saber por que estou aqui, Malfoy?

- Ah, então você sabe quem eu sou.

- Sei. E você? Sabe quem _eu _sou?

O loiro pálido abriu um sorriso, mostrando seus dentes de um modo que vagamente lembrou Gina de uma cobra pronta para o bote.

Ela não gostou nada da associação.

* * *

Draco não se conteve e abriu um sorriso.

É claro que ele sabia quem ela era. Mas seria interessante para ele que ela soubesse disso?

- Que tal conversamos melhor enquanto comemos? Foi um dia cansativo, tenho certeza que você está faminta.

Ele observou Ginevra olhar dele para a mesa rica ao seu lado e novamente para ele. Ela continuava suspeitando de tudo aquilo.

Ia ser mais complicado do que ele previa.

- Não está envenenado, dou minha palavra – ele sorriu mais uma vez. Esperava que fosse um sorriso convidativo, parecia que não estava tendo sucesso nesse aspecto.

- E tua palavra vale para alguma coisa?

Ele não escondeu seu desgosto pelo comentário. Ela estava começando a testar a sua paciência. Draco era conhecido por várias coisas...Mas não por sua paciência.

- Aparentemente não. – ele respondeu, não fazendo esforço algum para esconder a irritação.

Surpreendentemente ela se levantou mesmo assim e sentou-se em uma das almofadas colocadas na frente da mesa. Acampamentos militares não tem cadeiras, para a irritação de Draco.

Ele seguiu seu movimento e se sentou também, no lado oposto da mesa.

Ginevra não perdeu tempo e começou a comer tudo que via em sua frente de um modo...nada educado.

Draco ficou entre claro nojo e surpresa ao ver ela comer com tanta ferocidade. Ele percebeu que a encarava por muito tempo quando ela levantou o rosto, interrompendo a destruição de um pedaço de javali.

- Se você continuar a me olhar desse jeito, seus olhos vão cair e talvez eu confunda eles com dois ovos. Então pare.

- Eu só... – ele pensou bem em suas palavras – achei interessante.

- O modo como eu estou comendo como um animal faminto?

- Precisamente.

- Mas eu não acho nada interessante você me encarando, então vá achar outra coisa para se distrair.

Draco revirou os olhos, começando a perder a já pouca paciência que possuía.

- Eu estou lhe oferecendo uma mesa rica de alimentos que nem metade dos soldados lá fora jamais vai conseguir até mesmo sentir o cheiro. Além de salvar sua vida, é claro. E esse é o tipo de agradecimento que recebo?

- Já comi melhor. E sobre salvar a minha vida...Isso ainda está para ser provado. Você ainda não me contou o que aconteceu na batalha.

- É bem simples, na verdade. Meus... – ele ia dizer "lacaios" mas se segurou – amigos a encontraram desacordada no campo de batalha. O cabelo foi um chamativo, você deve imaginar. Não só a cor como também o comprimento.

- E por que eles estavam andando olhando para o chão ao invés de lutar? – seu sarcasmo era claro.

Draco a odiou naquele momento. Apenas porque ela tinha feito uma pergunta esperta demais, apesar dele não querer admitir tal coisa. E ele agora tinha que gastar tempo para inventar uma desculpa.

- Estavam procurando sobreviventes, é claro. A batalha já tinha chegado a seu final.

Pronto. Ai estava. Duvide disso, ruivinha.

- Isso não explica porque eles me trouxeram para a sua tenda. Entre suas tantas tarefas, você cuida dos feridos também, por acaso? – novamente ela se fazia de inocente mas o sarcasmo era puro em seu tom.

- Eles podem parecer burros, veja bem. Mas eles sabem a diferença entre um homem e uma mulher. Notado isso, eles me procuraram.

- Buscando ordens de seu líder.

- Conselhos, seria o melhor modo de expressar. Eu achei melhor que você fosse tratada separadamente do resto do exército.

- E por que?

- Eu acho que isso é óbvio. Você era uma mulher.E ficar sozinha em uma tenda cheia de homens não era certo. Eu posso parecer um bruto para você, mas espere até conhecer alguns dos guerreiros desse acampamento. E além disso, eu sou um cavaleiro, afinal de contas. Defender donzelas, matar dragões...Faz parte do trabalho.

A ruiva revirou os olhos.

- Eu não acredito em uma palavra sua, Malfoy. Deixo isso já claro. Você quer alguma coisa. Eu sei disso.

Ele resolveu ficar em silêncio, preferindo observa-la melhor a começar uma discussão que não lhe traria nada.

Ela não era feia. Isso era uma ótima novidade. Mas também não era uma deusa grega. Aliás, seu rosto era bem normalzinho, tedioso até. Ele já esperava isso, nenhuma mulher estonteante iria em busca de morte em batalha. Estavam ocupadas casando e tendo filhos.

O cabelo ruivo mal cortado por uma espada era irritante, as sardas igualmente.

Assim que se casassem, ele mandaria que as criadas cuidassem disso. Ela teria que deixar crescer o cabelo e passar pó de arroz, como toda mulher da corte deve fazer, assim escondendo as irritantes sardas.

Seu corpo era fino e uma tábua. O que facilitou seu disfarce, mas não servia para parto. Um ou dois filhos no máximo e então ela não agüentaria.

Aparência analisada, ele partiu para refletir em sua personalidade.

Infelizmente, ela tinha uma.

Abria a boca demais e questionava demais para o gosto de Draco.

Ele ainda não sabia exatamente como conquista-la. Era claro que não seria sendo bonzinho.

Uma coisa ele estava gostando nela. Ginevra era um desafio. Um cavalo arisco que precisava ser domado. E Draco sabia que o melhor modo de faze-lo era mostrando que ele era quem mandava.

- Por que não vai contar para o rei ou quem quer seja que eu sou uma mulher?

Draco pegou algumas uvas e as colocou na boca devagar.

- E o que eu ganharia com isso exatamente?

- E o que exatamente você ganharia _não_ contando?

Ele pegou mais uma uva, a saboreando antes de dar sua resposta com um sorriso.

- Companhia.

A ruiva pareceu enfurecida e levantou suas sobrancelhas.

- Que tipo de companhia você tem em mente? Eu não sou...

- Eu não disse que era. – ele a cortou rapidamente. Ela não era, é claro, pelo menos _ainda_ não.

- Se não é isso, o que é?

Ele deu os ombros, sorrindo e pegando ainda mais uma uva. Gostava do gosto da fruta, era amarga e ao mesmo tempo doce. Um conflito interessante. Você nunca sabia o que saborearia.

- Pense um pouco. Se eu contar você vai embora com seu cavalinho e armadura enferrujada de volta para sua casa. Casa com alguém, tem filhos como toda a mulher faz. Alguns meses e todos esquecem o que aconteceu. E eu continuo matando saxões e comendo sozinho...Se eu não contar...Bem, meu tédio é diminuído com a sua companhia. É bom falar com alguém que não fede a estrume de cavalo.

- E eu?

- Que tem você?

- O que eu ganho com isso?

- Você não está em posição de querer algo, não é mesmo?

Ela foi muito mais rápida do que ele sequer suspeitava que ela fosse. Em um súbito ela passava por cima da mesa e estava com sua mão apertando o pescoço, aplicando força suficiente para incomoda-lo mas não para ameaça-lo de morte.

- E agora você não está na posição de respirar.

Ele riu, engasgando um pouco.

Usando força ao invés de rapidez ele segurou a mão dela e a obrigou a retira-la de seu pescoço. Ela rapidamente preparou a outra mão mas foi parada também.

E para imobiliza-la ainda mais a pressionou contra o chão, se colocando por cima dela.

Uma posição que ele gostaria de repetir futuramente, mas para outros objetivos.

- O que eu fiz para você, ruiva? Eu juraria que você me odeia – ele foi sarcástico. Se era assim que ela queria, que fosse.

- Me largue.

Ele pensou duas vezes. Para que? Ele podia domina-la agora, acabar com todo aquele joguinho. Considerando tudo...Sua mãe nunca disse que Ginevra tinha que ama-lo...Só que precisaria perder a...

O pensamento foi interrompido por um chute em seu estomago. Ele a largou, preferindo colocar as mãos no local atingido.

- Eu não sei o que você pretende com essa ladainha, Malfoy. Mas eu não vou ficar aqui para descobrir.

Ela se levantou e foi pegar suas coisas ao lado da cama.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

Nada. Absolutamente nada.

Na verdade, ela encontrara dezenas de venenos, antídotos, meios de envenenar...Muito mais do que gostaria que existissem.

No entanto, nenhum deles batia com os sintomas de Ronald. Não totalmente.

Às vezes alguns possuíam febres altas, outras vezes apenas pele esverdeada, outras só temperatura corporal baixíssima. Nunca os três juntos.

E ela se encontrava na maior coleção de livros sobre poções, venenos, doenças, feitiços de Camelot.

Antes de desaparecer sem deixar traços Albus Dumbledore contribuíra enormemente para Camelot.

Treinara Harry em magia quando ele era criança. Era o maior conselheiro do rei James. Lutara contra dragões...Viajara pelo mundo trazendo todo o conhecimento que possuía para o seu laboratório no castelo.

E mais recentemente ensinara Hermione magia.

De um dia para o outro, simplesmente sumira. Hermione não sabia como ou porque. Mas suspeitava que ele simplesmente achava que era o momento de Harry se encontrar sozinho, se autoconhecer.

Ou então ele iniciara mais uma viagem pelo mundo.

De qualquer forma, ali estava ela, perdida entre livros, sem encontrar solução alguma dentro deles.

Ela se levantou da cadeira em que sentava, na sua frente dezenas de livros espalhados na grande mesa que jazia no centro do laboratório.

Começou a caminhar entre as estantes de livros, olhando mais uma vez fileira deles, em busca de qualquer um que deixara escapar das últimas vezes que olhara.

Conhecia cada título e autor...Tinha quase certeza que folheara praticamente todas as páginas daqueles livros.

Lembrou de como passava horas ali, quando criança. Às vezes olhando as aulas que Harry era obrigado a ter com Dumbledore, mas que para ela era mais diversão que obrigação.

Sentia saudades dos tempos mais simples, quando ela era ainda criança e as responsabilidades da vida adulta não existiam.

Quando Harry era só seu amigo, e não rei. Quando Ronald era presença constante em sua vida, não um estranho distante.

Suspirou, deixando se levar pelas lembranças de infância.

Uma das favoritas dela aconteceu exatamente ali, em meio aquelas antigas estantes de livros.

Ela sempre foi um tanto baixa e quando criança isso se provou um obstáculo quando todos os livros das prateleiras mais baixas haviam sido lidos.

Naquele dia ela tentava alcançar "Dragões – Sua História e Origem" na última prateleira, mas não estava tendo sucesso, quando Ron apareceu.

Notando a dificuldade dela ele sorriu, fazendo um comentário típico de um menino de 11 anos.

Chamou ela de baixinha.

Mas com ele, nunca era em um tom pejorativo. E sim carinhoso.

Levantando-se nas pontas dos pés ele conseguiu alcançar o livro e dar a ela. Ron sempre foi e será o mais alto. Mesmo comparado a Harry.

Parecia bobo, mas aquele gesto fez que ela ficar vermelha, tinha onze anos e ainda não sabia como agir perto dele.

À medida que cresceram começaram a brigar por coisas bobas. Ficar dias sem se falarem...

Ela não sabia ainda como lidar com o sentimento que tinha por ele. O que ele fazia importava para ela. Ela queria que ele fosse o melhor, que se dedicasse aos estudos para que pudesse ser o melhor cavaleiro de todos...Hermione se preocupava com ele muito mais do que gostaria.

A situação ficou cada vez mais complicada quando ela se tornou uma "moça" na visão de seus pais.

Estava na hora de parar de se comportar como um garoto de estábulo e agir como uma mulher da corte, eles disseram.

Ela se afastou dos dois melhores amigos.

Harry estava lidando com suas próprias novas responsabilidades como herdeiro do trono e isso fez com que Ron ficasse isolado.

Ele não queria aceitar o fato que Hermione não estaria mais com ele em suas confusões e passeios fora do castelo.

E ficou furioso quando ela lhe contou que seus pais traziam pretendentes para ela e que Hermione teria que se casar, isso quando fez quinze anos.

Ele nunca agiu de forma tão estranha como naquele dia.

A partir de então, se distanciaram.

Algum tempo depois ele decidiu ir embora ao invés de ficar na corte de Harry...Exatamente um depois de que o noivado dela e de Harry fora anunciado.

Provavelmente assim que melhorasse ele iria embora mais uma vez. Ou melhor _se_ ele melhorasse.

Hermione deixou um suspiro escapar, percebendo que ao invés de procurar o antídoto ela tinha mergulhado em lembranças, esquecendo do que devia fazer.

Ela olhou para a estante ao seu lado, notando que era uma das que continham os livros mais antigos. Livros que Dumbledore não permitia que ela lesse quando mais jovem.

Curiosa, ela olhou os títulos, buscando algo que a ajudasse.

Alguns estavam em latim, a língua dos romanos. Mas a maioria estava em línguas mais estrangeiras ainda.

Passando os olhos pelos livros Hermione finalmente encontrou algo que poderia conter antídotos para venenos raros.

"Poções Mui Potentes"

Ela retirou o livro do lugar em que ele descansava e começou a folha-lo.

Ela sorriu, aliviada quando encontrou finalmente algo que poderia salvar Ron.

* * *

- Eu não faria isso, se fosse você.

Gina ignorou o loiro convencido e continuou a andar em direção da saída da tenda.

- Você não vai gostar do que tem lá fora, eu te garanto. – ele continuou, agora já recuperado do golpe que levara na barriga.

Gina ouvia sons altos de cantoria e risadas vindas de fora, mas nada poderia ser pior do que continuar na companhia suspeita de Malfoy.

Ela não parou o passo, agora abrindo um pouco o pano da entrada.

- E há também o fato que você está apenas com sua roupa debaixo...Caso seja de teu interesse – Malfoy não desistiu.

"Bosta de dragão". Ele estava certo.

Mas isso não diminuiu a determinação dela. Ela se afastou da entrada, mas não da idéia de sair.

- Nada que não possa ser resolvido – ela anunciou para Draco, pegando sua armadura e vestindo.

Draco observou a ação de Gina por um tempo, até resolver fazer outra tentativa.

- E quanto ao seu elmo? Vai expor o rostinho delicado para todo o acampamento bêbado?

- Melhor enfrentar bêbados do que passar mais tempo em vossa companhia, meu senhor – ela respondeu, as últimas palavras em um tom de escárnio.

- É o que veremos.

Gina terminou de colocar sua armadura e botas. Assim que pegou sua espada saiu da tenda.

O que viu no acampamento a fez pensar duas vezes em sair.

Todos os soldados comemoravam, ao que parece Camelot havia vencido. Não havia nenhum que estivesse sóbrio.

Tomados pela bebida eles agiam pior, se possível, de quando em seu estado normal. Gritavam, riam, dançavam, lutavam...

O caos reinava.

Restos de comida no chão, bêbados caídos na lama...

De repente a tenda de Malfoy não parecia tão ruim assim...

"Que isso, Gina. Não pense em bobagens. É só andar um pouco e você vai encontrar o seu cavalo e se distanciar o máximo desses animais..."

Ela seguiu determinada, andando entre os confusos e animados.

Felizmente a armadura ainda enganava os olhos dominados pelo álcool dos homens e ela não estava sendo considerada uma mulher. Por enquanto.

Em sua busca por seu cavalo ela passou pela maior tenda do lugar, a do rei. Podia ver sombras se mexendo contra a luz, o que indicava que pelo menos o rei e alguns de seus cavaleiros tinham senso o bastante para não ficarem bêbados e se distanciarem das comemorações.

Incomodada demais para perceber seus arredores, Gina não notou que era seguida sutilmente por Draco.

Agora ela se aproximava do final do acampamento, onde a bebedeira não havia alcançado por completo.

E ainda não havia sinal de seu cavalo.

Parou um instante, buscando uma visão melhor. Foi quando foi surpreendida por um homem de sorriso amarelo ao seu lado.

- Eu devo estar muito bêbado, porque você parece uma mulê! – o homem riu alto.

Gina preferiu ignorar, na esperança que ele fosse embora. Ela voltou a andar. No entanto, ele não parecia ter intenção de deixa-la em paz e a seguiu.

Depois de olhar o rosto dela por um tempo ele resolveu se atrever a mais, e segurou seus cabelos ruivos entre os dedos sujos.

Gina virou o rosto para ele, parando subitamente. Ela levantou sua espada levemente, querendo mostrar a ele que não devia continuar com o movimento. O homem não notou, continuou a passar os dedos grossos em seus cabelos.

Gina não agüentou aquilo por muito tempo, colocou a sua espada na altura do pescoço dele.

- Eu não estou de bom humor. Não me faça cortar a sua garganta.

O homem arregalou os olhos, finalmente entendendo a mensagem.

- Eu num faria isso. – ele a ameaçou, largando os cabelos dela e fazendo um sinal com as mãos.

No canto de seu olho Gina viu mais dois homens se aproximando.

"Perfeito. Era só o que faltava."

- Eu não tenho medo dos seus amiguinhos.

O homem só abriu o sorriso amarelo.

- Algumas falam isso. No fim todas as acabam gritando.

Ela arregalou os olhos, raiva tomando conta ao entender o que ele insinuava.

- Seu desgra...

Ela sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro.

- Eu não faria isso, ruiva. – era Draco, sussurrando em seu ouvido. – É melhor deixar eu resolver isso. Abaixe sua espada.

Ela o ignorou, continuando onde estava. Gina ouviu Malfoy suspirar antes de se dirigir ao bêbado.

- É melhor você sair daqui, escória. Ela já tem dono. – ele disse, também empunhando sua espada. – E um dono nobre, infeliz.

- Eu não pertenço a ninguém, Malfoy! – ela gritou indignada, mas ambos homens a ignoraram.

Draco continuou a sua ameaça e homem pareceu hesitar, pensando na possibilidade de ir embora. Mas os dois companheiros chegaram perto, ambos com espadas na mão. A confiança deles dando coragem para ele.

Draco riu ao vê-los querendo uma luta.

- Vocês estão bêbados, seu inúteis! Não conseguem lutar sóbrios, nessa condição nem vão conseguir levantar as espadas direito! Tem certeza que querem me enfrentar?!

- Eu acho que eles querem é enfrentar a mim, Malfoy – Gina comentou, se preparando para a luta também.

- Não se eu puder evitar, ruiva. – ele respondeu, abrindo um sorriso.

Os três avançaram.

Foi rápido e relativamente fácil. Draco estava certo, eles estavam bêbados demais para conseguirem atingir mais do que ar.

Em três golpes eles desistiram. Saindo correndo para evitar mais ferimentos.

- Isso mesmo, imbecis! Corram e voltem para as cachorras das suas mães! – ele riu, gritando enquanto eles fugiam com os rabos entre as pernas.

Gina tinha que admitir, Draco Malfoy sabia lutar. Ele se virou para ela, sorriso de vitória aberto.

- Eu não disse? – ele guardou sua espada – Agora já são duas vezes que eu te salvei, ruiva.

Ela revirou os olhos para cima.

- Eles não eram uma ameaça, podia cuidar muito bem deles sozinha, muito obrigada.

- De nada – ele sorriu, fingindo não ouvir o começo da frase.

Ela guardou sua espada, o ignorando mais uma vez e seguindo seu caminho pelo acampamento, Draco em seus calcanhares.

Gina continuou sua busca sem resultados, começando a ficar frustrada ela parou mais uma vez, Draco fez o mesmo, parando ao seu lado.

- Procurando alguma coisa? – ele perguntou inocentemente.

Ela se virou para ele, raiva novamente subindo-lhe à cabeça.

- Obviamente.

- Quem sabe um certo cavalo?

Então ela entendeu, ele sabia onde estava seu animal...Todo esse tempo!

- Você...Você...Sabe onde ele está não sabe?!

- Sei. – ele sorriu.

Odiar aquele sorriso já não parecia um sentimento suficiente. Ela repudiava, detestava aqueles malditos dentes aparecendo!

- Você me deixou andar por todo esse maldito acampamento de porcos me fazendo de tola?!

- Eu avisei. Eu falei que você não devia sair. E além do mais, você não me perguntou sobre o cavalo.

Ela se virou para ele, dando um tapa bem merecido em seu rosto pálido. Ele não mudou a expressão.

- Olhe, é muito simples. Se você voltar para a minha tenda pode dormir em uma cama com travesseiro de penas de cisnes ao invés do chão de lama. Pode se esconder lá o quanto quiser em conforto. Quando chegar a hora de voltar a marchar, eu te darei seu cavalo de volta e ainda um elmo de presente. Pronto, simples.

- Eu não confio em você, Malfoy.

Ele cruzou os braços, irritado.

- Escuta, você tem alguma coisa contra a lógica? Ou você gosta de passar o seu tempo ao relento sentindo o cheiro do suor dos outros?

- Melhor isso do que continuar ao seu lado.

Ele passou a mão no cabelo, irritação clara em seu rosto.

- Que seja, então! Eu não estou aqui para agüentar menininhas burras que tem fetiche por se vestir de homens!

Para a surpresa de Gina ele deu as costas para ela e foi embora.

* * *

O liquido arroxeado foi relutantemente bebido. A boca de Ronald apenas abrindo o suficiente para metade da poção.

Hermione observou de uma distancia dolorida enquanto a curandeira colocava um pano molhado na testa quente do cavaleiro.

- Ele vai melhorar, não? – ela perguntou, buscando desesperadamente por uma certeza.

- Não sei, minha senhora. Só a poção não basta, ele precisava reagir também. Lutar contra o veneno. Temo que esteja fraco demais para isso. Com licença.

Mais uma vez ela se viu sozinha com ele.

Ele continuava da mesma forma, sua pele pálida esverdeada a preocupava. Estava tão quieto e sua respiração era tão fraca que às vezes ela começava a duvidar que ele continuava vivo.

Sua preocupação era tão grande que ela esqueceu por completo a possibilidade de rumores e se aproximou da cama, pegando a mão dele.

- Por favor, lute, Ron. – ela sussurrou.

Já anoitecia mas ela não pretendia sair daquele quarto e ir para o seu. Não até que Ronald abrisse os olhos.

Não ia perder as esperanças, ele ia sobreviver.

Passaram se horas até que ela finalmente cedeu ao sono, dormindo debruçada sobre a cama, ainda segurando a mão dele.

Quando acordou as velas do quarto haviam derretido e a única fonte de luz agora era a lua que iluminava fracamente o lugar pela janela.

Hermione olhou para o rosto de Ronald, buscando sinais de melhora. Não havia, mas ele continuava a respirar, o que a encheu de alivio.

Ela colocou gentilmente sua mão sob a testa dele, ainda estava quente devido à febre.

Ele gemia de dor mas estava fraco demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa.

Ele ia morrer. E ela não podia fazer nada a não ser olhar.

Hermione sentiu lágrimas querendo cair, ela não deixou que isso ocorresse. Segurou mais forte a mão dele enquanto a outra tocou gentilmente o rosto dele. A pele dele estava gelada e ela sentiu calafrios.

- Não morra, por favor não morra. – ela sussurrou em voz fraca – Senti tanta a sua falta, você não pode ir embora de novo.

Não houve resposta, só o som debilitado da respiração de Ronald que agora começava a falhar. Ele parara de gemer. Permaneceu imóvel e ela temeu que ele estivesse morto.

As lágrimas que ela segurava venceram e começaram a cair de seus olhos.

Ela tentou ouvir seu coração mas não havia batida.

Ela abaixou o rosto, colocando as mãos no rosto. Não conseguia acreditar....Perdera Ron.

A dor era tão grande que ela achou que não ia conseguir parar de chorar.

- Abra os olhos, eu te imploro! Não faça isso comigo! Por favor, não morra! Eu...Eu te amo!

De repente ela ouviu uma tosse fraca.

Ela levantou a cabeça, assustada. Olhou para Ronald e viu ele tossindo mais uma vez.

Ficou estática, aliviada e surpresa demais para outra coisa.

Ronald abriu os olhos lentamente.

- Hermione? – ele murmurou entre tosses se sentando.

Felicidade a invadiu tomando conta de seu corpo cansando e ela abriu um enorme sorriso. Incapaz de se controlar ela o abraçou forte.

* * *

Ronald sentiu uma alfinetada de dor em seu braço machucado com o abraço de Hermione, mas não ligou.

Sentia se fraco, cansado e dolorido, mas o contato com Hermione era reconfortante. Não sabia o que havia acontecido nem porque estava em uma cama porém ter ela ali perto era suficiente para ele se sentir bem.

Ele retribuiu o abraço com o seu braço não machucado.

- Eu...Eu achei que você tinha...Ah, Ron! – ela murmurou e Ronald percebeu que ela chorava.

Ele se lembrou do passeio nos jardins, da briga e finalmente de como ele se colocara no lugar dela para protege-la de um dardo.

- Hermione, você está bem?! – ele perguntou preocupado agora que se recordava do que aconteceu.

- Você me salvou, Ron. Eu estou bem, graças a você. Obrigada.

Eles ficaram em silêncio ainda abraçados. De repente ele se lembrou de ter ouvido a voz dela na escuridão.

A voz dela...Dizendo-lhe que o amava.

Não podia ser verdade, podia?

É claro que não era! Devia estar delirando de febre, apenas isso.

Nesse momento os dois perceberam o que acontecia. Hermione tomou consciência do que fazia e notou, ficando rubra, que ele estava sem camisa, tirada para o ferimento da dardo ser tratado.

Ronald percebeu a mesma coisa e que ela estava com o rosto encostado no peito dele.

Afastaram-se como se tivessem levado um choque.

Uma parte dele ficou aliviada outra se arrependeu do movimento, querendo abraça-la de novo.

Ela se levantou da cama e andou para a janela, dando as costas para ele.

- Estou...Estou muito contente em ver que está melhor, Ronald.

"Ronald" não "Ron", ele notou.

- O que aconteceu?

- O dardo que o atingiu estava envenenado.

Ele olhou para si mesmo, notando mais um ferimento que o impediria de lutar. Mas sabia que esse valera a pena, Hermione estava a salvo.

Ronald olhou para a janela e notou que era noite.

- Quanto tempo eu fiquei aqui?

- Um dia.

- Você... – ele ia falar "Você falou que me amava mesmo ou eu só estava delirando?" mas se conteve – Você ficou aqui todo esse tempo?

Ela desviou do assunto.

- É melhor eu ir. Você precisa descansar, logo que amanhecer mandarei alguém trazer sua refeição.

Ela se moveu para a porta, hesitando um pouco.

- Hermione...

"Fique, não me deixe sozinho."

- Sim?

- Obrigado.

Ela assentiu e foi embora, fechando a porta atrás de si.

* * *

Narcisa tinha dois motivos para estar fora de sua cama aconchegante. O primeiro era a noiva do rei, a segunda era o fato que ela estava dentro do quarto de Ronald Weasley desde que a curandeira saíra de lá.

Já se passava da meia-noite e ainda a futura rainha estava no quarto.

O que era interessantíssimo para Narcisa e a alegrava muito.

Andando sorrateiramente pelos corredores vazios do castelo ela se aproximou de onde o cavaleiro se recuperava.

Ela sabia muito bem que o veneno daquele dardo tinha outro alvo em mente. Quem deveria estar de cama morrendo era Hermione.

Sabia também quem mandara o rato Peter (sim, só poderia ter sido ele para conseguir se infiltrar no castelo e escapar com segurança) fazer o serviço.

Seu marido, Lúcio Malfoy.

Ela estava extremamente irritada com ele por isso. Se Hermione morresse outra iria ser escolhida em seu lugar, e provavelmente seria Ginevra. O que arruinaria duplamente os planos de Narcisa.

Precisava de Hermione para enfraquecer o rei e precisava de Ginevra para aproximar Draco do trono.

Chegou até a porta de madeira do quarto de Ronald.

Abriu-a devagar, apenas alguns centímetros para que ela pudesse olhar o que se passava dentro. Não havia como enxergar nada exceto pela silhueta de Hermione, ajoelhada ao lado da cama do enfermo.

Estava dormindo.

Preocupada o suficiente para dormir lá? Isso era ótimo. Perfeito.

Mas precisaria de mais.

Demoraria algum tempo a mais para que Hermione acordasse e implorasse que o cavaleiro sobrevivesse. A voz da moça era desesperada. Narcisa não se simpatizou pela situação, mas também começou a desejar que Ronald sobrevivesse depois do que se seguiu.

- ...Por favor, não morra! Eu...Eu te amo!

Narcisa abriu um sorriso suave.

O sorriso se aumentou quando o cavaleiro ruivo mostrou que estava vivo, tossindo fracamente.

Era tudo o que ela precisava saber.

Teria que admitir, pela primeira vez na sua vida Lúcio fizera alguma coisa de útil.

O plano dela iria se concretizar com mais facilidade ainda.

Fechou a porta devagar e sem fazer som algum voltou para o seu quarto, sorrindo.

* * *

N/A: Espero que (quem quer que seja que ele essa fic!) vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo.

**Milinha: **Eu achei que você estava enganada quanto a dada da fic, mas depois vi 11/03/2004 e percebi que estava certa.Quase um ano! Não parece. Não se preocupe, no entanto, eu vou atualizar freqüentemente. A razão de estar tanto tempo online é que eudei uma pausaem escreve-la para me dedicar a De Olhos Bem Fechados (que agora está terminada). Agora voltei a me dedicar a essa. Espero que você continue gostando e deixando reviews ;)Thanks!

* * *


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

Ela se surpreendeu tanto com a mudança repentina de Draco que ficou momentaneamente sem palavras. 

A atitude dele foi uma surpresa, ela não esperava que ele desistisse dela tão rápido assim.

E depois de ficar parada por algum tempo e contemplar a falta de opções melhores, Gina resolveu seguir o cavaleiro loiro.

Por mais que odiasse admitir, a proposta dele tinha suas vantagens.

Ela continuava não confiando nele, sem dúvida, mas refletiu que se ele estivesse tramando algo ela saberia logo. Além disso, ela não cairia em nenhum truque dele, era esperta demais para isso.

Malfoy havia se distanciado bastante e ela se viu obrigada a quase correr para alcança-lo.

– Espere, Malfoy. – ela o chamou se aproximando.

Ele se virou para ela, primeiramente surpreso. Depois ele abriu mais uma vez o sorriso irritante cheio de autoconfiança.

– Mudou de idéia, foi?

Gina se segurou, controlando o máximo que podia sua irritação.

– Sim – ela respondeu entre dentes. – Mas não pense bobagens. Eu ainda não confio em você.

Ele revirou os olhos.

– Acho que você já deixou bem claro isso na primeira vez que disse. Não precisa ficar repetindo a todo o momento. – ele sorriu, Gina suspeitava que se tratava de uma tentativa de parecer simpático. Não estava dando certo – Me acompanhe.

Os dois continuaram seu caminho até a tenda de Draco, mais uma vez entrando. Gina se afastou dele no minuto que pisaram lá dentro. Ele se sentou em uma das almofadas novamente e indicou para que ela fizesse o mesmo, não se mostrou afetado quando ela permaneceu de pé na entrada.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio ele resumiu sua ceia, voltando a comer algumas uvas.

– Você tem sorte que estão todos bêbados lá fora. – ele comentou entre uma abocanhada e outra – Poderia ter sido reconhecida por alguém.

Ela continuou calada, ainda orgulhosa demais para admitir que fora um erro sair da tenda.

– Vamos làsente-se. Você aceitou a minha sugestão então vai ficar na minha companhia até voltarmos a marchar...O mínimo que podemos fazer é tentar conviver um pouco enquanto não há outra luta.

Gina ignorou novamente, mas o comentário a fez lembrar da batalha passada e a curiosidade foi maior que seu autocontrole.

– Como foi que ganhamos? Há muitos feridos?

Era um assunto em que ambos se interessavam, por diferentes razões, mas o que garantiu, surpreendentemente, uma trégua despercebida entre eles.

– Os cavalos nos deram a vitória, é claro. Os saxões não os usam, se por burrice ou falta de capacidade para doma-los, eu não sei. De qualquer forma eles foram amassados pelos cascos. Houve muitas baixas do lado de Camelot, mas parece que encontraremos com o exército de Uriens para aumentarmos nossos números.

– Uriens está vivo! Isso é ótimo! – ela sorriu.

Finalmente uma boa noticia, Hermione ia ficar aliviada ao saber que o pai vivia.

– É, está. Fugiu do ataque em seu castelo. – o tom de Draco era estranhamente neutro – Reuniu suas tropas, mas os saxões tomaram suas terras. Você viu no caminho, eles dizimaram tudo que encontraram.

– E Servolo? Não estava no campo de batalha?

Draco riu da inocência de sua pergunta.

– É claro que não. Aquilo nem era um terço do exército saxão. Servolo espalhou bandos de guerreiros como aquele que enfrentamos para continuar a pilhar e queimar. Enquanto isso está no castelo de Uriens, comemorando e se preparando para continuar o ataque com seus principais guerreiros.

– Como você sabe disso? – ela disse, levantando uma sobrancelha.

– Pura lógica.

– E o que vamos fazer agora? O rei pretende sitiar o castelo?

– Não. Ele não vai conseguir chegar até lá. Essa vitória chamou a atenção de Servolo e ele vai se mover ao nosso encontro. Vamos lutar com ele em campo aberto.

– Servolo vai subestimar nossa cavalaria de novo? Não creio. Com certeza seria uma estratégia melhor ele permanecer no castelo, esperando um ataque. Cavalos não têm valor em um cerco a uma fortaleza. E eles têm arqueiros, não?

Draco pareceu surpreso com ela. Com certeza não esperava que uma dama da corte pensasse em táticas de batalha e que ainda por cima estivesse certa quanto a elas.

Ele se recuperou do susto rapidamente, no entanto.

– Você se esquece que Servolo está confiante demais. Seu exército é muito mais numeroso que o de Camelot. Nem todos os cavalos do reino conseguiriam parar tantos bárbaros assim. Ele acha que vai pisotear tudo em seu caminho.

– Você mesmo disse que o exército dele está espalhado. Se isso for realmente verdade então demorará dias para ele o reunir por completo.

– Sim, mas ele não prevê isso. A confiança na vitória está o cegando.

– Estamos em vantagem então.

Ela mal percebeu que estava agora sentada perto dele. Estava tão concentrada na conversa que não notou a proximidade em que se encontravam.

Procurou não se mostrar afetada com isso, olhando para o lado oposto e resolvendo voltar ao assunto anterior, que era mais seguro, já que ela estava mais acostumada em sentir desconfiança e irritação quando se tratava de Draco Malfoy do que ter uma conversa normal com ele.

– Onde vou dormir?

Ele apontou para a mesma cama em que ela acordara horas antes.

– E você? Essa não é a sua tenda? Onde está a sua cama?

Draco deu um sorriso maroto e apontou para mesma cama. Ela franziu a testa, irritada com a insinuação nada sutil.

– Eu sabia que não podia confiar em você – ela disse fazendo um movimento para se levantar.

– Essa _é _a minha cama, ruiva, tecnicamente pelo menos. – ele disse simplesmente. – Só que eu estou a emprestando para você. Não vou dormir junto, é claro. Fique calma, certo?

Ela bufou, frustrada. Estava ficando cansada daquele jogo de gato e rato.

– Vou dormir no chão. – Draco a informou depois de alguns instantes silenciosos.

– Nada mais do que você merece – ela acrescentou em voz baixa, se levantando e indo até a cama. – Quando vamos partir?

– Talvez amanhã, quando o sol já estiver alto. Mas isso se conseguirem acordar os bêbados a tempo.

– Quanto mais cedo melhor.

– Nisso concordamos – ele disse mostrando mais uma vez sinais de irritação.

Ela sabia muito bem que ele não estava gostando da companhia tanto quanto ela, apesar dele tentar disfarçar. O que a intrigava ainda mais. Se ele a incomodava, por que insistia em segura-la ali?

– Vire-se, vou me trocar – ela mandou, se sentindo cansada e ansiosa para deitar.

– Eu já vi você em suas roupas debaixo – ele a lembrou, sorrindo – E fui eu quem cuidou de seus ferimentos. Não há nada o que esconder.

Ela sentiu suas bochechas aquecerem contra a sua vontade, a deixando mais irritada ainda. Preparava-se para responder o comentário com algo que igualasse sua raiva quando ele continuou:

– Mas...Respeito a sua vontade.

Gina não conseguiu esconder a surpresa e abriu um pouco sua boca. Observou, ainda com certa desconfiança, ele se virar de costas para ela.

Rapidamente retirou sua armadura, a colocando ao lado da cama. Deitou-se, puxando as cobertas para si e informando Draco que ele podia se virar novamente.

Ele apagou as poucas velas que iluminavam a tenda e voltou a sentar. Agora apenas as luzes de fogueiras morrendo lá fora serviam de fonte de luz.

Gina permaneceu imóvel por um bom tempo, mas não conseguiu pregar os olhos. E parte disso graças à presença do loiro.

Não podia deixar de lado a sensação que ele a observava atentamente. E ela desejava saber por que ele fazia isso.

Duvidava que fosse alguma razão boa, nenhum Malfoy até hoje se mostrara digno de confiança.

Resolveu não dormir e o observar em retorno, num tom de desafio.

Não tirou seus olhos da figura sentada. Graças à escuridão não podia ver seu rosto, mas sabia que ele estava acordado.

Depois de um tempo ele se levantou e começou a tirar sua armadura, Gina ia virar o rosto mas para o seu desgosto não conseguiu.

E para piorar ficou decepcionada quando a falta de luz não deixou que uma inspeção melhor fosse feita. Se irritou com o interesse repentino que sentiu. Que lhe importava como ele era em sua roupa de baixo?

Preferiu considerar aquilo apenas vontade de acabar com a vantagem desonesta que ele tinha sob ela. Se Gina o visse nas mesmas condições, os dois estariam iguais.

Ainda com raiva de si mesma por olhar, ela virou o rosto e tentou dormir.

* * *

Draco olhou para a figura deitada a sua frente. Sabia que Ginevra estava acordada e provavelmente o observando. 

Era incrível como aquela mulher era imprevisível. E aquilo o frustrava. Por mais que tentasse agrada-la, impressiona-la ou conquista-la de várias maneiras diferentes ela se mostrava decidida em não cair em sua teia.

Ele era um ótimo ator. Sempre mentiu tão bem que até enganava a si próprio. Como ela poderia estar vendo por trás de sua máscara?

Draco passou a mão no cabelo loiro, irritado.

Repassou em sua mente toda a conversa que tiveram desde que ela acordou. Admitia que perdera o controle lá fora, irritado com a insistência dela em não aceitar lógica e senso comum. Naquela hora pensou que o plano da sua mãe não ia funcionar e estava pronto para deixar Ginevra para os saxões. Mas aí ela o alcançou e surpreendeu mais uma vez.

Lembrando daquele momento ele percebeu que foi apenas aí que ela mostrou uma reação, mesmo que pequena, positiva. Nesse e quando os dois conversaram sobre táticas de batalha.

Ele segurou uma risada abafada. Ginevra Weasley era um mistério. E enquanto parte dele odiava isso, outra parte ansiava por desvenda-la.

Draco concluiu que quanto mais ele forjasse falsa simpatia menos ela ia confiaria nele.

Confiança.

Essa era a palavra chave.

Se ele conseguisse conquistar a confiança dela, Ginevra logo estaria derretida por ele.

E que melhor maneira de fazer isso do que salvando a vida dela em batalha? Com certeza haveria várias oportunidades para tal coisa.

Contente com o resultado de suas deliberações ele se levantou, tirando sua armadura.

Seu sorriso se abriu mais quando ele notou que ela continuava a observa-lo. Era uma pena que a escuridão impedia que ela desse uma olhada melhor nele. Não importava, haveria outras oportunidades.

Pelo menos havia o consolo que ele conseguira atiçar a curiosidade dela.

A manhã seguinte seria um novo jogo. Ele teria que achar um meio de permanecer bem perto dela e continuar suas investidas sem parecer interessado demais.

Mesmo que preferisse negar, Draco começava a se divertir com tudo aquilo.

Era frustrante...E ao mesmo tempo um refresco em sua vida cheia de batalhas sujas e cansativas.

Um joguinho de gato e rato que ele começava a gostar, principalmente porque ele estava confiante que ia vencer.

* * *

A primeira coisa que Ron fez ao acordar foi levantar-se contra os conselhos da curandeira Pomfrey. 

Sentia-se bem e não agüentava continuar naquele quarto. Não quando Hermione ainda corria perigo de sofrer mais uma tentativa de assassinato.

Abrindo a porta do quarto ele saiu o mais silenciosamente que conseguiu, andando pelos corredores frios do castelo.

Desde que a acordara algo fixara em sua mente: investigar o que ocorrera.

Não pouparia esforços para descobrir como alguém pode entrar no castelo, passando pelas sentinelas e guardas sem ser visto.

A primeira coisa que fez foi procurar o chefe da guarda, um homem sério de cabelos brancos e armadura gasta.

– Eu já lhe disse, meu senhor. Contei-lhe tudo que ocorreu. – insistiu o homem, pela terceira vez.

– Você está realmente me dizendo que não acharam nenhum rastro do invasor? Nada? Nenhuma marca na lama ou grama amassada por passos?

– Exatamente. A única coisa que encontramos foi um manto negro perto da muralha do jardim. Mais nada.

– Como isso é possível? Ele não pode ter simplesmente desaparecido!

– Procuramos o dia todo nas redondezas...Na floresta, em fazendas. Nada. E começamos a busca logo que lady Hermione gritou por ajuda.

Ron passou a mão livre pelo cabelo, confuso. Não fazia sentido. Ninguém desaparecia dessa maneira.

Ele observou o manto que o guarda lhe dera. Era apenas um simples pedaço de pano preto, encontrado jogado no chão. O assassino teria se despido? Mas por que?

– Há lendas, meu senhor, que falam de homens que conseguem ficar invisíveis...Magos que transformam pessoas em bichos...Os rapazes acreditam nisso e estão dizendo que a pessoa que invadiu o castelo tem poderes mágicos. Eu, nos meus trinta anos de serviço, nunca vi tal coisa. Mas nunca se sabe.

– Obrigado pela informação, senhor – agradeceu Ron, havia outro assunto que ele precisava abordar - Há outra coisa que preciso lhe falar...O rei me encarregou da segurança de sua noiva.

Os olhos do guarda se arregalaram, mais por insulto do que por surpresa.

– Mas, senhor, eu sou o chefe da guarda do castelo. Minha tarefa é proteger a corte, a família real...Fiz isso a minha vida inteira...E o rei não me informou de nada!

– Foi um pedido particular. O rei tem confiança em seu serviço, senhor. Mas no caso de sua noiva ele sentiu que era necessária uma vigilância constante e as suas tropas já tem muito com o que se preocupar.

– O rei já previa uma tentativa de assassinato em lady Hermione? – perguntou o chefe da guarda, ainda ofendido por não ter sido informado. – E não me avisou disso?

– Não, não. O rei sabia que havia riscos, mas não acho que ele iria partir se achasse que Lady Hermione corresse perigo imediato.

O homem apenas assentiu.

– Portanto, me encarregarei da segurança pessoal dela. – terminou Ron.

– Ordens são ordens – assentiu o guarda – O que desejas que eu faça, meu senhor?

– Preciso de dois sentinelas vigiando a porta dos aposentos da futura rainha e outro no telhado. Estamos lidando com um tipo escorregadio. Ah e... – A voz dele se tornou relutante, sabia que Hermione ia odiar a ordem a seguir – Ela não pode sair do castelo, não a deixe que fique exposta. Passeios no jardim, na cidade, mercado, floresta...Estão proibidos não importa o quanto ela insistir...E, confie em mim, ela vai insistir muito. Não permita. Não até que o assassino seja capturado e seu mandante também.

– O senhor tem certeza? Se me permite falar...Nem o rei conseguiu fazer isso. Lady Hermione sempre se mostrou irredutível nessa questão. Nunca deixou que a impedissem de fazer o que bem entendia.

Ron deu um pequeno sorriso.

– Ela nem notar� meu caro. Não se preocupe.

O cavaleiro ruivo tinha os seus meios, conhecia Hermione como a palma da sua mão e estava confiante que ela não mudara tanto assim desde que ele partira.

Sabia que havia algo que ocupava a mente dela por tempo suficiente: livros e estudo.

E agora estava procurando ela pelo castelo.

Ron levava muito a sério a promessa que fizera a Harry. Ele não poderia jamais desobedecer seu rei e melhor amigo, seu senso de lealdade grande demais.

E esse senso de dever que o impelia a esconder até de si mesmo a insegurança e seus sentimentos por Hermione. Queria evita-la, mas ao mesmo tempo não. Queria falar-lhe certas vezes, outras preferia ficar em silêncio.

Sentia-se confuso com o que passava e exatamente por isso resolveu se concentrar em apenas uma tarefa: proteger Hermione.

Uma coisa todos concordavam sobre ele. Ron podia não ser o melhor cavaleiro ou o mais habilidoso, mas ele era, sem dúvida alguma, o mais teimoso de todos.

Alguns serviçais lhe informaram que Hermione estava na cozinha, conversando com a cozinheira chefe e planejando as refeições do dia. Então ele seguiu o cheiro de lombo, ovos e hidromel.

Encontrou ela exatamente onde lhe contaram que estaria. Falava com uma mulher fina e sorridente, sua expressão séria como se sua tarefa de decidir entre peixe ou frango fosse a maior de todo o reino.

– Quais peixes temos, Madelin?

– Salmão, senhora. Fresquinho. Devo prepara-lo e quem sabe junto com algumas batatas?

Hermione pareceu considerar a opção com cautela. Quando ela fazia isso Ron não conseguia se controlar e abria um sorriso, a expressão do rosto dela era imperdível. Era difícil manter-se em distância segura e não beija-la.

"Preciso me concentrar. Parar de pensar bobagem."

Sonhara com ela, depois daquele abraço na madrugada. Várias vezes se pegou ouvindo sussurros de "Eu te amo" apenas para se decepcionar e perceber que era apenas sua imaginação.

Preferindo escolher frango com legumes, Hermione se virou para sair da cozinha mas levou um susto ao encontra-lo na entrada do lugar, a esperando.

– Ronald? O que você está fazendo aqui? Devia estar repousando! Ainda está fraco...

– Eu decido se estou fraco ou não, obrigado – ele respondeu, sorrindo. – Estou me sentindo muito bem, agradeço sua preocupação.

Hermione ficara rubra ou era apenas sua impressão?

– Você devia estar em seu quarto, Ronald. Mas já é crescido e sabe o que é melhor para si – ela respondeu se recuperando – Agora, com licença, tenho muitas tarefas a serem completadas.

– Onde?

– Oras, que lhe interessa? – ela respondeu em um tom de curiosidade.

– Achei que já concordamos que eu seria a sua sombra. Meu dever é protege-la.

– Foi Harry que o prendeu a essa ridícula ordem, não foi?

– O rei quer que você fique segura.

– Poupe-me, Ronald. Ouvi essas palavras grande parte da minha vida, já as decorei. O combinado, na verdade, foi que não seriamos vistos mais juntos.

– Não, você queria isso. Eu ignorei. – ele sorriu.

Começavam mais um argumento, ao que parecia.

– Como sempre. – ela respondeu seca.

Sentiu um pingo de irritação, ela estava sendo uma completa ingrata!

– Se eu tivesse te ouvido, você estaria na cama agora, lutando contra um veneno desconhecido, morrendo! – ele exclamou chamando a atenção de alguns cozinheiros próximos.

– Isso não é o importante! Eu tenho tarefas a cumprir e não posso tê-lo me seguindo o dia inteiro, portanto me dê licença.

Ele não saiu da porta.

– Onde são essas tarefas?

– Deixe-me passar.

Era hora de mudar de tática, a atual não levaria a nada.

– Só me diga uma coisa: uma das suas tarefas envolve descobrir quem tentou te matar?

– Isso é obrigação da guarda do castelo, não minha.

– Talvez. Mas achei que você estaria interessada em me ajudar em algo. Por isso vim aqui.

– Achei que você tinha vindo aqui para me importunar.

– Também.

Ela revirou os olhos e ele continuou:

– Fui falar com o chefe das sentinelas e ele me disse algo que me deu uma idéia. Falou de lendas sobre feitiços e homens invisíveis. Então pensei: é a melhor explicação. O invasor usou magia para entrar no castelo.

Pronto, ali estava. Conseguira deixar Hermione interessada.

– Sim...O que você fala faz sentido! Como não percebi isso antes? – lá estava aquele rosto que ele amava tanto, iluminado pelo gosto do conhecimento – Provavelmente algum feitiço poderoso...Se descobríssemos o que ele usou, poderemos estar preparados para ele, caso tentasse novamente.

– Exato.

– No laboratório de Dumbledore haverá de ter algo que nos possa ajudar!

– Em falar naquele velho biruta...Como ele est�?

– Biruta? Dumbledore é tudo menos insano, Ronald...

– Eu sei, eu sei...Apenas um apelido carinhoso – ele sorriu.

Hermione lhe deu um olhar de reprovação mas não insistiu na questão.

– Ele desapareceu, mais uma vez.

– Ah... – Ronald sempre gostou do mago, lhe dava uma sensação de segurança e conforto toda vez. Parecia que Dumbledore sempre possuía a solução para todos os problemas. – Sinto falta dele.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, entretidos com suas lembranças de juventude quando tudo era mais simples. Uma época onde saxões não eram uma ameaça, controlados pelas tropas bem treinadas do rei James. Onde Harry era apenas Harry, assim como Hermione.

Agora ele era o rei e não mais seu melhor amigo.

– Era isso tudo que queria falar-me? – perguntou Hermione, interrompendo os pensamentos dele.

– Não. Queria sugerir que você fosse nesse laboratório e encontrasse alguma coisa que pudesse ajudar.

Isso a ocuparia por um dia inteiro e tornaria mais fácil vigia-la sem que ela percebesse o plano dele.

– Já falei que tenho obrigações a cumprir e você está me atrasando. Por que não procura você mesmo alguma pista nos livros? Sabe ler, não sabe?

– Não tenho paciência. Você faz a pesquisa, eu corto cabeças, que tal assim? Sabe que não tenho nem um terço da capacidade sua de ler e entender aqueles livros.

– Não tenho tempo para isso.

Ele soltou um suspiro quando ela novamente tentou desviar e sair da cozinha. Agora todos os criados olhavam a conversa, curiosos em saber o que a futura rainha falava com aquele ruivo desconhecido.

– Hermione...Você só está fazendo isso para me contrariar. Sabe que eu estou certo. O que pode ser mais importante do que descobrir quem está colocando a sua vida em perigo?

– Ronald, não tenho tempo. Preciso verificar os jardins, ouvir aldeões...Enquanto Harry está ausente, _eu _cumpro os deveres dele. Eu cuido do castelo para que quando ele chegar ter seu merecido descanso.

– Não acho que ele vai ficar muito descansado se encontrar a noiva morta.

Foi a vez dela soltar um suspiro frustrado.

– Chega, isso não vai nos levar a nada e está atraindo atenção demais – ela sussurrou indicando de leve com a cabeça os rostos curiosos os observando – Sugiro um trato.

– Estou todo a ouvidos.

– Irei pesquisar no laboratório _mas _depois que terminar meus afazeres. Contente assim?

– Não.

– Você é impossível!

– E você é uma cabeça dura. Que tal você ir _agora _procurar alguma coisa em seus livros queridos e deixar suas tarefas para _depois._

"Assim você acaba esquecendo dessa bobagem, compenetrada demais nos livros para pensar nisso de novo."

– Quantas vezes preciso repetir que...

– Senhora, posso cuidar dos problemas mais urgentes – interrompeu uma voz tímida se aproximando com cuidado – Ninguém quer vê-la ferida e o jovem aqui tem razão.

Hermione se virou para cozinheira chefe, a olhando com surpresa. Ronald sabia que ela controlava a revolta, não devia ter gostado de não ter o apoio dos próprios criados.

– Madelin, agradeço sua sugestão mas...

– Ouça ela, Hermione. Pare de ser tão orgulhosa, por tudo que é sagrado! – o ruivo exclamou cansado da insistência dela.

– Orgulhosa? Eu...- ela soltou um suspirou frustrado – Está certo, vocês vencem. Me convenceram. Ainda que não concorde com isso.

Madelin sorriu garantindo que iria cuidar de tudo muito bem, Ronald soltou uma risada de triunfo e deixou que Hermione passasse. Piscou para a cozinheira, que ficou rubra e depois seguiu a noiva do rei.

Assim que Hermione teve certeza que estavam fora do alcance dos criados ela parou de andar e se virou para ele.

– Tem noção do que fez!

– Salvei sua vida.

– Condenou a todos, isso sim! Não lhe expliquei? Não bastaram meus apelos? Eu disse que não podíamos sermos vistos juntos! E você me aparece daquele jeito, na frente da cozinha real inteira, Ronald!

– Hermione, já te disse. Serei sua sombra.

– Basta-me uma, obrigada! Agora todo o castelo vai comentar nossa _pequena _discussão!

– Não foi uma discussão. E que eles falem, _Harry_ não vai prestar atenção a fofocas de cozinheiras.

– Isso vai além da sua compreensão, não vai? – ela suspirou – Você não tem capacidade para entender como funciona Camelot.

– Está dizendo que eu sou burro? – ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

– Talvez esteja. _Claramente _você não vê a gravidade da situação. O que preciso fazer para que veja?

– Eu acho que é exatamente o contrário. É _você _que não percebe o perigo! Sua vida está ameaçada, Hermione, e você ignora! Age como se nada estivesse acontecendo!

Agora os dois gritavam, deixando se levarem pelo temperamento.

– Você quase morreu ontem, Ronald! _Por minha causa._ Não me diga que eu não sei do perigo! Estou bem ciente, muito obrigado!

– Então pare de ser teimosa e me deixe te proteger!

– Não preciso de proteção!

– Você poderia ter morrido, Hermione!

– Você também, Ronald!

_­_–Eu sou dispensável, você não!

Ela soltou uma risada forçada.

– Eu discordo. – ela suspirou – Mas chega. Não falaremos mais nada, estou cansada de discutir com você. Será que não pode respeitar meu desejo? Não quero mais vê-lo por perto!

– É isso, então? Minha presença a incomoda?

Hermione não respondeu, apenas abaixou a cabeça, olhando o chão.

– Aceitaria proteção de outro cavaleiro? Uma escolta de soldados?

– Chega, Ronald. Deixe-me em paz. Já concordei em ir ao laboratório, vou pesquisar sobre feitiços de camuflagem, como combinado. Não basta isso a você?

– É claro que não bastava, nunca iria. Ele queria muito mais, mas jamais teria. Então fez a única coisa que podia, assentiu.

Hermione virou se e foi embora, na direção do antigo laboratório de Dumbledore. O ruivo observou sua figura desaparecer de vista em silêncio.

Não havia mais um traço de esperança, agora estava certo que a confissão dela não passara de delírio febril.

Como Hermione poderia ama-lo se mal tolerava sua presença?

– Mas o que temos aqui?

A voz o assustou tanto que Ronald quase pulou. No instante que se virou para encarar a dona da voz, reconheceu imediatamente o nariz pontudo e o cabelo loiro esbranquiçado de Narcisa Malfoy.

– Não acho que fomos apresentados – a mulher sorriu dando-lhe a mão – Sou a esposa de sir Lucius Malfoy.

Relutantemente ele beijou as costas da mão esquelética de Narcisa.

– Ronald Weasley, filho do lorde Arthur Weasley II e da condessa Molina Weasley.

– Prazer em conhece-lo, finalmente. Agora...Perdoe minha intromissão, mas tenha paciência com uma velha com ouvidos afiados demais para o próprio bem...Você estava discutindo com sua esposa?

Ronald engasgou e suas orelhas ficaram em um tom avermelhado.

– A senhora está enganada. Não sou casado.

– Jovem demais, suponho. Então era sua noiva? Afeto?

– Não...Nada disso.

– Bem, garanto-lhe que se você pedir a mão da dama, ela aceitará.

– Me desculpe senhora, mas não tenho idéia do que está dizendo. Eu mal a conheço e...Não passo de um plebeu para ela.

A risada de Narcisa lhe deu arrepios. Hermione estava certa, os Malfoy eram cobras perigosas.

– Pelo contrário...Pelo contrário. Nunca me engano nesses assuntos, o coração dela já é seu.

– Sinto lhe informar que há uma primeira vez para tudo. Somos opostos, senhora. Na verdade, pode se até dizer que nos odiamos. – ele a informou.

Dizia a verdade, realmente achava que _Hermione _apenas matinha uma amizade com ele por pena ou por Harry. Talvez não chegasse a ponto de odiílo, mas certamente não era amor que sentia.

E mesmo que Hermione mostrasse sinais de afeição, ele _com certeza _não ia contar para aquela cobra. Ao contrário do que muitos acreditavam, não era _tão _burro assim. Não acreditava tanto nas teorias de conspiração de Hermione, mas não estava ali para correr riscos ou abrir seu coração para uma desconhecida suspeita.

– Eu iria atrás dela, jovem. Tenho certeza que a vi chorando pelos corredores. Ódio não traz lágrimas.

A nova informação o fez arregalar seus olhos. E Ronald encarou a loira intensamente, buscando provas que ela mentia. Afinal, não podia ser verdade, por que Hermione choraria?

No entanto, ele não conseguiu achar nenhum sinal de dúvida ou falsidade em Narcisa.

Quando não falou nada, Narcisa sorriu e se despediu, alegando que precisava ir. Ronald apenas assentiu e continuou parado onde estava.

Uma dúvida perigosa se estabeleceu em sua mente.

Deveria ir atrás de Hermione e descobrir o que a incomodava? Sentia-se culpado. Não teve intenção de magoa-la.

Mas se fosse atrás dela o que iria acontecer?

Passando a mão no cabelo, Ronald tomou sua decisão: pediria desculpas apenas e depois encarregaria algum soldado de confiança para protege-la.

Era o que devia ter feito desde o inicio.

Decidido, ele se dirigiu à torre onde o laboratório de Albus Dumbledore ficava.

* * *

N/A: Sorry pela demora, tive um bloqueio! Mas aqui está. Sei que não acontece muita coisa nesse capítulo, mas o 12 vai compensar isso. Lutas, confissões...Tá cheio de ação! hahaha 

Obrigada por todas as reviews!


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

Foi na calada da noite e provavelmente de manhã Gina duvidaria que sequer tivesse acontecido. Acordou de repente com um barulho de pés, não abriu os olhos mas aguçou a audição. Os passos leves pararam e ela ouviu o som de tecido, uma leve brisa da madrugada bateu em seu rosto e percebeu que alguém abrira a entrada da tenda.

Não havia o som da respiração de Malfoy, então deduziu que se tratava dele e relaxou.

Ia voltar a dormir quando alguém sussurrou algo e Draco respondeu:

– Nãofalhe.

Apesar da conversa continuar Gina não conseguiu ouvir mais nada, já que os dois falavam baixo demais para ela entender totalmente a conversa.

Depois ouviu passos se distanciarem e Malfoy voltar a dormir.

Antes de cair no sono, Gina se perguntou o que o loiro estaria tramando. Nenhuma conversa de boas intenções aconteceria no meio da noite e em sussurros.

* * *

Entre passos relutantes e determinados, Ronald chegou ao laboratório de Dumbledore. Abriu a porta de madeira antiga devagar, evitando que rangesse demais.

Com cuidado entrou e uma saudade o invadiu ao ver as mesmas estantes com os mesmos livros onde estudara por tanto tempo sob o olhar bondoso de Dumbledore.

Tantas vezes tirou Harry de suas aulas, os dois correndo pelos corredores e indo andar a cavalo na floresta ao redor do castelo, ignorando todos os apelos dos adultos responsáveis.

E quantas outras ele perturbou Hermione, ainda mais baixinha que agora, enquanto ela lia aqueles livros enfadonhos e enormes? A obrigava a sair e diverti–se na neve ou na chuva ou até mesmo suplicava para que ela o ajudasse no dever do dia seguinte.

Parecia séculos atrás, uma outra vida. E no entanto, ali estava. Tudo exatamente idêntico, acreditava que até mesmo as teias de aranha que temia quando menor, permaneciam no mesmo lugar.

Era assustador, e ainda sim, confortável.

O lembrava de uma época onde tudo era mais simples e que a vida perecia sempre feliz.

Suspirando ele atravessou as estantes, algumas vezes achando um título de um livro que lhe parecia familiar. Agora ele era tão alto quanto a última prateleira e isso o fez sorrir.

* * *

_Ron estava mais uma vez dormindo na aula. Dumbledore ensinava a Harry alguma teoria desinteressante de como um rei devia se portar e como Ron não ia ser nunca um rei, qual era objetivo dele prestar atenção naquilo?_

_Queria sair e arranjar alguma coruja para treinar ou quem sabe caçar coelhos, qualquer coisa era melhor que ficar naquela torre empoeirada._

_Bocejando de leve, o pequeno ruivo começou a fechar os olhos...Não via a hora de poder aprender lutar. Ai sim, iria ficar acordado._

– _E qual seria a sua opinião sobre isso, jovem Weasley?_

_A voz grossa de Dumbledore o deu um susto e ele quase caiu da cadeira. O seu tutor, Harry e Hermione estavam todos lhe encarando, esperando a resposta._

– _Você parecia estar considerado outras questões...Por tanto repetirei a pergunta de uma forma mais interessante. Estávamos discutindo aqui sobre um tópico bastante curioso, meu jovem. Liberdade e até onde a sua vai e a do próximo começa. A jovem senhorita Granger notou que ninguém, nem o rei têm direito o direito de tirar a liberdade de alguém. Harry, porém, disse que se uma pessoa tira a liberdade de outra, esse alguém perde o seu direito a ela. E o que você acha desse tópico, sr.Weasley? Você é da mesma opinião que os dois? _

_Ron piscou, perdido. Liberdade o que? _

– _Ah...Erm.._

– _O que é liberdade para você, Ronald? – Dumbledore sorriu, tentando encorajá–lo a responder._

_Harry e Hermione esperavam a resposta também, observando a cara confusa de Ronald. Enquanto isso ele tentava achar o que falar. _

_Felizmente, arriscou:_

– _Não ter que estudar?_

_Harry riu, abafando com sua mão o som. Hermione simplesmente revirou os olhos e disse, como sempre:_

– _Honestamente, Ronald...Por que não responde a pergunta certo uma vez?_

_Ele ficou vermelho, odiava quando ela o diminuía assim. Era o que estava fazendo não era? Fazia tudo parecer tão simples e esquecia que nem todos eram comedores de livros que nem ela. _

– _E por que você não para de ser uma chata? – ele gritou, levantando da cadeira e correndo para entre as estantes de livros longe de Dumbledore e dos outros dois._

_Sentou no chão, no canto do laboratório, irritado._

_Ficou lá por muito tempo, tempo o bastante para Dumbledore terminar o tópico da aula. Ouviu passos descendo as escadarias da torre do laboratório e sabia que agora estava sozinho._

_Mas não levantou._

_Um par de pernas se aproximou e a mesma voz grossa o tirou mais uma vez de seus pensamentos de heroísmo e lutas de espada._

– _O príncipe e a senhorita Granger foram a sua procura. Ficaram extremamente chateados com sua saída repentina._

_Ronald não respondeu, além de duvidar da afirmação do velho mago, não queria falar com ninguém._

_Mas Dumbledore raramente desistia de algo._

– _Nós, infelizmente, não podemos ter tudo que gostaríamos, sr. Weasley. Eu, por exemplo, gostava de um bom par de meias ou uma lareira quente em todos os invernos rigorosos. Mas nem todos os desejos estão fora de nosso alcance. Qual é o seu?_

– _Queria lutar como meus irmãos... – ele murmurou. – Não. Lutar melhor. Queria ir destruir dragões e salvar o reino dos saxões sozinho! _

_Dumbledore sorriu._

– _E você acha que passar suas horas aqui nessa velha torre empoeirada está impedindo você de realizar seu sonho?_

_Ronald assentiu fracamente._

– _Então tenho algo a lhe mostrar. Se você quiser me acompanhar? – o mago perguntou indicando para que o menino ficasse de pé. _

_Ronald aceitou sua sugestão e seguiu Dumbledore entre as estantes. Pararam em frente a uma das mais antigas._

_O mago barbudo indicou com o dedo indicador ossudo a última prateleira. A mais alta de todas, aquela que nem Ron conseguia alcançar._

– _Ali, está vendo o livro de capa vermelha? – perguntou, sorrindo. Ron assentiu. – Esse livro tem todos os segredos para vencer os saxões. Todo o tipo de estilo de luta de espada estão descritos aqui e prontos para serem aprendidos._

_Com isso o ruivo ficou animado. Aquele livro ia ensinar ele a lutar e vencer saxões! Finalmente algo bom em um pedaço de papel! Tentou pegar o livro ficando na ponta dos pés, mas não ainda tinha altura suficiente._

– _Como vê, você ainda não consegue pegar–lo. Ainda é muito cedo para esse tipo de conhecimento, jovem Ronald. Para poder entende–lo e alcança–lo é necessário passar por todas estas prateleiras mais baixas. Nenhum castelo é construído de cima para baixo. É preciso construir sua fundação no chão, para assim subir até os céus com torres como essa._

_Ronald assentiu, fazia sentido._

– _Quando eu tiver altura suficiente, aí você deixa eu ler ele?_

_Foi a vez do mago assentir._

– _Sim._

– _Isso! A Hermione vai ficar furiosa – riu ele. – Nunca vai crescer, vai ficar aquela baixinha para sempre e ai eu vou, finalmente, saber mais que ela!_

_Dumbledore sorriu e colocando uma das mãos em seu ombro, disse:_

– _Quando você conseguir alcançar esse livro, Ronald, vai pensar diferente sobre várias coisas. Incluindo sua opinião sobre a srta. Granger. _

_Ron duvidava seriamente disso. Hermione ia para sempre ser a chata baixinha que o irritava tanto._

* * *

Ron sorriu, demorou muito até ele entender as palavras de seu antigo mentor. Ele estava certo, é claro. Dumbledore nunca errava.

Quando Ronald finalmente alcançou a última fileira, era para pegar livros para Hermione. Já se apaixonara por ela e não havia mais volta.

Parou na frente da mesma estante onde o mesmo livro vermelho descansava com uma camada grossa de poeira.

De repente aquele amontoado de páginas escritas com letras difíceis simbolizava sua infância e adolescência.

Quem sabe se tivesse juntando coragem suficiente para declarar seus sentimentos a Hermione as coisas teriam sido melhores.Talvez seus irmãos estivessem vivos ou ele próprio morto, se houvesse ficado em Camelot.

O som de pena raspando em uma folha de pergaminho o tirou de seus pensamentos rapidamente.

Hermione estava sentada, livros abertos espalhados pela mesa e fazendo anotações enquanto murmurava incoerentemente.

Abriu um sorriso com a visão, amava esse lado concentrado e um pouco excêntrico de Hermione. Na verdade amava tudo nela.

– Hermione?

Levantou o rosto para longe do pergaminho e o encarou, soltando um suspiro.

– Ronald, já não...

– Quero pedir desculpas... Se eu te fiz derramar lágrimas não foi minha intenção... Eu...

– Derramar lágrimas? Do que está falando?

Ronald olhou para o rosto dela com atenção e o viu seco. Hermione o fitava, esperando algum tipo de resposta.

– Nada. Não estou falando nada – ele suspirou, passando a mão no cabelo. – Foi um erro vir aqui, desculpe.

Ia se virar para deixa–la sozinha, mas foi impedido.

– Eu acho que talvez tenha chegado perto de uma pista, Ronald... Gostaria de ler o que descobri?

– Mas você acabou de começar e já achou algo? – sorriu. – Hermione, você não cessa a me maravilhar.

Desta vez não havia dúvida: ela ficara rubra.

– Por favor, então, sente–se – convidou, apontando para uma cadeira ao seu lado.

Hesitou alguns momentos, em dúvida se aquilo era uma boa idéia. No fim cedeu.

– Esse livro – Hermione apontou para um dos mais antigos. – Tem uma lista de feitiços para atingir a invisibilidade. O que mais me interessou foi da capa de invisibilidade. Um tipo de tecido que cobre a pessoa inteira e impede que o resto do mundo a veja.

Continuou lhe contando as várias teorias e encantamentos que encontrara e a cada palavra Ronald a observava mais ainda. Cada centímetro de seu rosto arredondado, cada movimento de seus lábios e mudanças suaves de expressão.

Em alguns momentos conseguia prestar atenção e compreender o que ela lhe explicava, em outros não. Perdia–se na face dela.

Alguma coisa afetava Hermione também. Às vezes ela se perderia, esquecendo–se do que falava por nenhuma razão aparente. Nesses momentos ambos ficaram em silêncio e trocavam um olhar onde sentimentos escondidos a sete chaves surgiam sem querer.

Tais sentimentos se intensificavam a cada olhar trocado e contato acidental. Bastava a mão dela tocar de leve na dele que arrepios corriam por seu braço.

Estavam sozinhos naquela torre e de algum modo aquilo era libertador. Por um momento apenas tinham o luxo de ficarem à sos.

– ... Essa poção tem duração de não mais que uma hora. Não acho que foi usada em nosso caso. O assassino precisaria de muito mais tempo. Enfim, fora as duas últimas e essa, há dezenas de formas para se tornar invisível. O que não nos ajuda em nada. Alguma idéia?

Quando Ronald não respondeu, ela pigarreou de leve, bochechas vermelhas. Depois ele passou a mão no cabelo, percebendo que a encarava.

– Acho que precisamos diminuir o número de possibilidades. Deve ter algo particular que vimos – fez uma pausa, lembrando–se do que o chefe da guarda lhe mostrara. – O assassino deixou suas roupas para trás.

– Mas...Por que ele faria algo do tipo?

– Não sei. Há algum feitiço ou poção que exija isso?

Hermione pensou um momento, antes de continuar:

– Não... Não há – olhou para os livros a sua frente. – Há menos que... Que não seja um feitiço de invisibilidade.

– O que poderia ser então?

Hermione começou a procurar alguma coisa entre as pilhas de livros sobre invisibilidade. Embaixo de um grosso de capa marrom, ela achou um pergaminho amassado. Nele, Ronald observou, havia várias coisas escritas em uma letra de difícil compreensão.

– O que é isso?

– Anotações de Dumbledore. Esse pedaço de papel estava entre as páginas do livro de Transfiguração que já estava aqui em cima da mesa, antes de eu começar minha pesquisa. Não achei que ia ser relevante para a situação mas...

– Mas...?

– Não pode ser... É magia muito avançada – murmurou para si mesma.

– Que magia? Você vai ter que me explicar o que está se passando na sua cabeça, Hermione.

– Dumbledore estava fazendo uma pesquisa sobre animagos.

– Ani–o que?

– Magos que conseguem se transformar em animais.

– Lobisomens?

– Não. Lobisomens não têm controle sobre sua transformação. Animagos têm. Isso explicaria as roupas deixadas para trás e sua entrada fácil.

– Mas alguém teria notado um animal andando pelo castelo ou mesmo na muralha.

– Não se fosse algum pequeno. Ou talvez comum, como um cachorro, gato ou rato.

– Isso quer dizer que ele poderia estar em qualquer lugar do castelo, agora mesmo – murmurou preocupado. – Nenhum lugar é seguro.

* * *

– Ruiva! Ruiva, acorda!

O cheiro de fumaça invadiu suas narinas. Estava completamente desnorteada.

Sentiu duas mãos a sacudirem, abriu os olhos devagar e tentou se soltar violentamente de quem a segurava em protesto ao gesto violento. Quando acordou por completo estava encarando Draco Malfoy, o que a fez logo em seguida a lembrar–se que não estava em Camelot e de todos os eventos dos dias anteriores. Para sua frustração.

– Rápido, coloque alguma armadura. Não temos tempo!

– O que há com você? Onde é o fogo? – reclamou o empurrando para longe.

– Em todo o lugar.

Levantando a sobrancelha, Gina finalmente entendeu a urgência na voz de Malfoy. Ouviu os gritos e o barulho de espadas batendo contra escudos. Estavam sendo atacados! Mas como aquilo era possível? Como Servolo saberia a localização do acampamento?

– Não é hora de ficar contemplando possibilidades, ruiva – a lembrou Draco, colocando o cinto de sua espada na cintura. – Levanta! Temos que sair daqui ou você vai virar o prato principal dos saxões.

Ignorando o último comentário do loiro, ela se levantou rapidamente e começou a vestir sua armadura o mais depressa que conseguia.

– Não adianta colocar tudo. Não há tempo. Pegue sua espada e o escudo, o resto só vai atrapalhar – informou a ela, impaciente.

– Se esqueceu que eu sou mulher e não posso sair em minhas roupas de baixo? – respondeu irritada.

Por um momento Draco abriu um sorriso legítimo.

– Acho que seria uma ótima estratégia para a luta. Aposto que os saxões iriam ficar desnorteados.

Em resposta a ruiva apenas revirou os olhos para cima enquanto terminava de se vestir. Deixara as peças mais pesadas, só colocando o essencial para que sua verdadeira identidade não ficasse óbvia. Mas ainda faltava algo para esconder seu rosto.

Os gritos estavam cada vez mais próximos quando ela finalmente pegou sua espada, se preparando para sair da tenda.

Draco e ela pararam um minuto, se preparando para as lutas que viriam. Antes de saírem, Draco a segurou, seu rosto sério:

– Fique próximo de mim.

– Não preciso de proteção – respondeu, irritada.

Ela saiu da tenda determinada, o deixando para trás. Não demorou para que ele a chamasse:

– Ei, ruiva.

Contra sua vontade, virou–se para ver o que ele queira.

– Pega! – disse antes de jogar um elmo para ela com um sorriso arrogante no rosto. – Mais uma coisa: não morra.

* * *

– Ronald, não posso.

O cavaleiro soltou um longo suspiro. Mesmo antes de fazer a pergunta já sabia da resposta porém, infelizmente, teria que insistir no assunto.

A nova informação que Hermione descobrira só o deixara mais e mais preocupado. Seus planos de dar a segurança dela nas mãos de outro soldado agora lhe pareciam absurdos, não poderia confiar em ninguém mais para o cargo e por mais que a proximidade dela fosse algo difícil de lidar seria muito pior perde–la para sempre.

– O que eu posso fazer para você entender? Me diga, que eu farei com gosto! – suplicou, em outra tentativa frustrada.

Entraram mais uma vez naquela discussão após descobrirem que o assassino podia se transformar em um animal e atacar em qualquer lugar e momento. Ronald sabia que era inútil tentar manter Hermione segura sem que ela percebesse. Apesar de que a idéia de carrega–la a força e trancá–la em seus aposentos era incrivelmente tentadora.

Seu pedido era tão simples e no entanto Hermione parecia preferir a morte a ter guardas em sua porta, o que seria o caso se ele não tomasse previdências.

Então lá estavam ambos de novo, discutindo mais uma vez.

– Por que insiste em resistir? Você é inteligente, prática e lógica... Não consigo compreender porque ignora a razão! – disse, frustrado.

– Não é isso... Se... Se eu permitir que você controle minha vida, Ronald... Estaria provando que sou incapaz de me cuidar – Hermione suspirou, virando o rosto para não encara–lo. – Minha vida não é exatamente o que eu gostaria que fosse.

– Hermione...

– Sempre quis viajar, conhecer lugares novos e aprender tudo que pudesse... Queria tomar as rédeas, fazer algo para melhorar alguma vida que fosse... Um sonho tolo, eu sei... Mas... É o único que tenho – deixou um suspiro escapar. – Estou cansada de ter minhas mãos atadas, de não poder fazer nada para ajudar. Mas mais do que isso, toda essa minha insistência para reter um último fio de independência serve para... Para que eu finja que ainda _posso _fazer algo. Entende? Se você ou Harry tirarem isso de mim, o que vai me restar? Uma gaiola. Uma vida sem sentido. Achei que talvez me casando com... Com Harry seria suficiente. Mas não é, apenas piorou as coisas... Me sinto só. Como se estivesse fria por dentro e por fora... E minha única arma contra isso é manter a ilusão de que sou livre para fazer o que bem entender ou se não... Acho... Acho que seria meu fim.

– Eu... Eu não sabia – foi o máximo que o ruivo conseguiu murmurar.

– É claro que não – virou o rosto Hermione, um sorriso fraco nos lábios. – Como poderia?

– Hermione... Eu...

Ela o interrompeu, passando a mão de leve nos olhos para ter certeza que não havia nenhuma lágrima ameaçando cair:

– Está tudo bem, Ron – o assegurou em um tom falso de alegria. – Está tudo bem. Nem sei por quê falei todas essas coisas... É realmente muito tolo da minha parte e eu não farei de novo.

Como ele poderia explicar–lhe que nada estava bem? Que ele deveria ter estado junto dela todo aquele tempo? Que faria tudo para que ela jamais se sentisse só?

– Bem... Acho que... Que seria melhor formularmos um plano para pegar esse animago – começou terrivelmente encabulada com a falta de resposta da parte de Ronald.

– Eu deveria saber.

– O quê?

– Eu deveria ter estado aqui com você. Você não devia ter aceitado se casar com Harry. E eu não deveria ter deixado isso acontecer.

– Ronald, o que você está falando? Vamos... Pare de bobagens... Já disse que estou bem...

– Não, Hermione. Está tudo errado. _Muito _errado. E eu sinto muito por isso. Fui idiota... Fui incompetente como sempre... Deixei que as coisas acontecessem e não tive coragem de impedir. E eu _podia _ter impedido. Devia ter levado você comigo para longe. Poderíamos ter viajado por todo o reino e além... E você nunca ia se sentir só... Nunca.

– Por favor, Ronald... Pare! – gritou Hermione.

Ele olhou para ela, assustado.

– Pare de dizer essas coisas! Eu... não agüento! Não agüento ouvi–las então não as fale! Por que você faz isso comigo? Por que brinca com o que eu sinto?

– Não estou...

– Não me dê falsas esperanças – terminou. – Não quero mais sofrer por sua causa.

O coração de Ronald acelerou tanto que mal conseguiu respirar.

– Eu... – tentou dizer, engolindo seco. – Eu _nunca, _nunca quis fazer você sofrer, Hermione.

– Então por que foi embora? Por que me deixou sozinha? – murmurou, finalmente deixando lágrimas correrem.

O ruivo passou a mão de leve no rosto de Hermione, secando suas lágrimas, deixou–a parada na bochecha por mais tempo que planejara. Olhou nos olhos castanhos dela e tomou coragem para contar o que guardava a sete chaves.

– Por que... Eu não... – engoliu seco. – Não agüentaria ver você se casando com Harry. Não conseguiria olhar vocês juntos todos os dias e fingir que estava feliz com isso. Por isso fui embora. Não posso viver com você e... não tê–la ao meu lado.

Nenhum dos dois percebeu que seus rostos se aproximavam cada vez mais. E quando seus lábios se tocaram suavemente nada mais parecia existir.

Apenas por aquele momento e só aquele, estavam livres.

* * *

Sangue espirrou em seu rosto e Gina não notou. Sua espada já estava pesada em suas mãos e ela completamente perdida de seus arredores. Nunca esperaria tantos saxões, as tropas de Harry estavam ainda bêbadas, mal acordando e desorganizadas demais para conseguir vencer a multidão de machados que os acertavam.

Perdera de vista Draco em poucos minutos e agora estava cercada por tendas em chamas e saxões lutando com soldados.

Ainda não conseguia compreender de onde vieram tantos inimigos e como tinham achado aquele acampamento mas agora não havia tempo para encontrar uma resposta. Não estava preparada para uma luta tão intensa e o pouco que conseguiu descansar durante a noite não ajudava em nada.

A vantagem da batalha anterior também havia se perdido, não houve tempo para ninguém subir em cavalos.

Aquilo estava se tornando um massacre. E Gina começava a duvidar que Harry iria vencer. O ataque surpresa iria ser o fim daquela campanha ao menos que um milagre ocorresse.

Chutou um saxão magricelo com a maior força que conseguia reunir e bloqueou um golpe de espada de outro careca. De repente bateu de costas com alguém e se virando rápido encontrou Draco Malfoy com a expressão mais séria que ela já vira até o momento.

Não trocaram palavras, pois não possuíam tempo para isso, e no caso de Gina, nem desejo de o fazer.

Malfoy lutava contra um gigante de barbas ruivas e machado cumprido e não mostrou dificuldade ou prazer em cortar a garganta do saxão.

Enquanto isso Gina tentava fugir dos golpes ligeiros de um homem alto e magro que parecia estar possuído ou por um deus da rapidez ou pelo álcool. Tentava bloquear a maioria, mas era inútil e o melhor que pôde fazer foi pular para trás, recuando. Cada vez mais o inimigo chegava mais perto de corta–la e ela se cansava.

Foi então que tropeçou e caiu sob um corpo sem vida, aproveitando–se disso o saxão pulou em sua direção com o machado pronto para matar.

Gina se preparava para o inevitável quando o homem ao invés de atingi–la cuspiu sangue e caiu morto em cima dela. Quando empurrou o corpo do saxão para o lado, deu de cara com Draco que lhe ofereceu a mão, seu rosto molhado de suor.

– Essa foi por pouco – riu fraco. – Você luta bem, ruiva. Muito bem.

Relutantemente, Gina aceitou a mão do loiro e se levantou. Ia abrir a boca para agradecer (e acrescentar que não precisava da ajuda dele, só por orgulho) quando ele arregalou os olhos e a empurrou para o lado, tomando o seu lugar.

Apenas quando caiu no chão foi que compreendeu a atitude de Malfoy. Um cavalo em disparada, provavelmente fugindo do fogo e em desespero, corria em direção de Gina.

Foi sua vez de arregalar os olhos ao ver Draco cair, sua face pálida, levando o golpe que estava destinado a ela.

* * *

**N/A:** Ai está! Como prometido temos ação, batalhas, confissões... Beijos... E não para por ai. O próximo capitulo tem muito mais D/G. E finalmente Harry e seus cavaleiros voltam a ter uma chance de aparecer hahaha.

**Ronnie Weezhy:** Bem, cá está a ação :) Thanks pela review!

**Prixie:** Espero que tenha gostado da ação desse cap:P

**Lain: **Eu seiiii... Esse Ron é tudo! Sorry pelos erros de digitação. Eles são minha sina! Preciso de uma beta hehehe.

**MARY CAMPBOL**: Sorry pela demora! Mas aqui está atualização! Por favor não pare de deixar reviews :D

**Dedessa Shermie:** Hahahhha, pensando por esse lado você tem razão! Narcisa é bem útil! A questão é: até quando? Hehehe.

**Cami: **Nossa, quantas reviews! Muitos doces para você! Hahaha. Quanto a pergunta do colar, hahaha. Olha, sendo sincera eu não me lembro faz quase um ano que escrevi os primeiros capítulos huahauahauhua. Sim, pobre Harry! Logo mais ele vai ter mais tristezas pela frente! Eu adoro o Cedric... pena que ele se foi, sniff. Se o Draco fica com ela? Huahauahua, não posso responder! Para ficar com ela, os dois primeiro tem que se apaixonar e isso ainda nem aconteceu, hauahauahua. Vamos ver, né? Se um dia eu chegar no fim dessa fic! hauahauahua. Sim, era o Remo, sim! (Acho que só você percebeu hauahauahua). Hahahahha, quem não quer um Draco desses não? Eu viciei nele! Claro que o Ron ainda tem o lugar especial no meu coração, mas o Draco tá perto! Huahauahua. Dumbledore acabou de aparecer, num flashback, mas vale, né? Não posso falar da Minerva porque ai envolve trama futura (dica: é só lembrar o que aconteceu com o Merlin heheheh). O Remo vai aparecer no cap 13! Sim! Ele, Sirius e Cedric! Finalmente! Depois de quantos? 5 caps fora? Hermione tá contida... Até esse cap! hehehe. Não se preocupe não abandono essa fic não!


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

**

* * *

**  
- Quantos?

Cedric desviou o olhar.

- Quantos sobreviveram, Cedric? – repetiu Harry, com mais ênfase.

- Não o bastante, meu rei.

Um longo suspiro era tudo que suas forças permitiam. Lutaram a noite inteira e apesar de que a horda de saxões tinha sido dizimada, o estrago já havia sido feito, como Servolo desejava. Seu plano provavelmente era diminuir os números e destruir suprimentos obrigando Harry a voltar para Camelot com o rabo entre as pernas.

Mas isso não ele não ia deixar acontecer, não enquanto tivesse alguma chance, mesmo que pequena, de conseguir derrotar a ameaça de Servolo de uma vez por todas.

- Suprimentos?

- Com sorte, irão durar cinco dias. Talvez menos.

Pela abertura da tenda improvisada Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e sir.Oliver entraram, todos com rostos sérios e cansados.

- Encontraram ele? – perguntou Harry, virando para os recém chegados.

- Não, Harry. Sinto muito – respondeu Remus gravemente.

Sentindo a preocupação do afilhado, Sirius se aproximou e colocou uma de suas mãos no ombro do jovem rei.

- Nem sei por que você procurou ele. Malfoy não é nada mais que um inútil. Nunca confiei no pai e não confiava no filho. Não fique preocupado com ele.

- Não é tão simples assim, Sirius... – começou Harry.

- Faça ser simples. Você é o rei – sorriu Sirius. – Malfoy foi-se. Morreu por incompetência no campo de batalha e pronto. Nada a ver com você.

- Se ele morreu, onde está seu corpo? – interviu Remus sério.

- O que você está sugerindo, Lupin? – falou Cedric, surpreso. – Que ele foi capturado?

- Por quem? Matamos todos – comentou Oliver, pela primeira vez.

- Quem sabe não foi capturado... Quem sabe fugiu da batalha – sugeriu Sirius.

Harry não prestou mais atenção na conversa de seus conselheiros, distraído em pensamentos saiu da tenda e observou o que havia restado do acampamento à luz dos primeiros raios da manhã.

Tentando clarear a mente seu olhar então bateu em uma floresta próxima e uma idéia lhe surgiu.

* * *

- Você é um magricela pesado, Malfoy – resmungou Gina enquanto o arrastava para longe do acampamento queimando.

A idéia que lhe parecia boa momentos atrás agora se provava péssima. Não havia dúvidas que deixar Malfoy caído no meio do campo de batalha não era muito bom mas carregá-lo para a proteção da floresta que havia ali perto estava se mostrando mais complicado do que o esperado.

Felizmente logo encontrou proteção perto de um lago e deixou o corpo desmaiado dele no chão com o máximo de delicadeza possível devido o estado de ambos.

Gina estava _realmente _confusa. Antes acreditava que havia algum interesse político da parte de Malfoy nela e por isso ele a ajudara. Mas agora... Por que ele arriscaria a própria vida para salvá-la? Nada seria tão importante assim para que ele colocasse a vida dela em primeiro lugar.

O que aquele infeliz queria com ela, afinal de contas?

- Ainda por cima conseguiu me fazer sentir responsável por ter se machucado! Idiota insuportável! – murmurou para si mesma enquanto retirava parte da armadura dele.

Não queira estar em débito com ele. Se ela salvasse sua vida agora ficariam quites de uma vez por todas.

Agora viria a segunda parte penosa. Precisaria analisar o ferimento.

Assim que retirou a camisa do dito cujo notou onde o cavalo havia o empurrado. O peito de Malfoy estava arroxeado.

Percebeu então que não havia respiração. O impacto devia ter lhe tirado o ar.

- Perfeito – comentou sarcasticamente quando percebeu o que precisava fazer.- Simplesmente _perfeito_.

Ou era isso ou ele morria. E apesar de Gina não o achar particularmente a pessoa mais agradável do mundo, não podia ficar parada e vê-lo morrer.

Não só isso mas havia uma certa pitada de curiosidade em saber a razão dele ter arriscado sua vida por ela.

Aproximou-se do rosto pálido de Malfoy, tampou o nariz alongado e fino dele e colocou seus lábios nos dele, fazendo o que acreditava ser uma respiração boca-a-boca efetiva.

Para o alívio de sua consciência, ele começou a tossir, mostrando que ainda viveria.

Quando os olhos cinzas dele se abriram para encarar nos dela, Gina começou a se afastar. Percebendo isso, Draco se moveu rapidamente e segurou o rosto dela com as mãos, puxou-a e a beijou.

A reação da ruiva foi rápida e dolorosa, bateu com o punho no peito machucado de Malfoy que não teve opção a não ser soltá-la, tossindo.

Irritada, Gina cruzou os braços enquanto Malfoy se recuperava.

- Não é só porque o carreguei até aqui que você tem o direito de tomar certas liberdades, Malfoy.

- Não sei... – tossiu. - Do que você está falando.

- Você me beijou, seu idiota!

- Você fez isso primeiro.

- Há uma grande diferença entre respiração boca-a-boca e um beijo.

Ambos rolaram os olhos para cima.

- Será que pode me ajudar a levantar?

O puxou nada delicadamente. Malfoy tossiu mais um pouco e colocou a mão na barriga em sinal de dor.

- Por que meu corpo está doendo tanto?

- Não se lembra?

- Eu perguntei, não foi?

- Você... – "Salvou minha vida". – Foi atingido por um cavalo.

A memória dele pareceu voltar.

- Ah... Sim.

Um silêncio desconfortável se seguiu. Desviaram seus olhares, fingindo interesse nas árvores que os rodeavam.

Foi uma mudança inesperada, era como se houvesse algo no ar que os impedia de discutir exatamente o que queriam. E nenhum dos dois sabia por quê.

* * *

Ao entrar na tenda novamente Harry encontrou seus cavaleiros ainda discutindo o ataque saxão. No entanto, quando viram a volta do rei, pararam imediatamente na expectativa do que ele tinha a dizer.

Ocorreu à Harry que se eles não se preparassem, acabariam chegando ao castelo de Uriens sem nenhum exército, perdido por ataques como aquele. Sabia que Servolo estava marchando ao seu encontro sabendo exatamente isso. O que eles precisavam era de uma distração, algo que desviassem os bandos de saxões enquanto o maior número possível de soldados seguisse em outra direção a caminho da batalha contra o exército principal do líder saxão.

No entanto, Harry não podia dividir seus números, eles já eram poucos. Precisavam de mais. Precisavam de apoio de outros lordes.

Tudo isso passara na cabeça antes de entrar na tenda, já tinha formado um plano.

- Cedric, quanto tempo demoraria até que nosso cavaleiro mais rápido chegasse ao castelo de Severus Snape?

Antes que o amigo pudesse responder, Sirius soltou uma risada.

- Snape? O que você quer com aquele oleoso?

- O oleoso pode ser nossa única chance de acabar com Servolo de uma vez por todas – explicou Harry.

- Um dia – respondeu Cedric. – Mas ele se recusou a ajudar em outras ocasiões... Sem negociações antes, não acredito que ele venha em nosso socorro.

- Me ofereço para ir até ele – falou Remus, sério, sua voz amena. – Talvez consiga o convencer a mudar de idéia.

Harry assentiu, era o mais sensato à fazer. Remus era o único capaz de tolerar Serverus e conseguir algum acordo.

- E quanto ao exército? – continuou Oliver.

- Esperaremos a resposta de Servolo longe dos olhos de batedores saxões. Acamparemos na floresta.

* * *

Gina estava tendo uma certa dificuldade em lembrar do caminho de volta ao acampamento. Se fora por pressa de buscar refúgio na noite anterior e pouca atenção ou se era a presença de Draco Malfoy, ela não sabia.

Caminhavam entre as árvores, sem trocar nenhuma palavra ou olhar. Confuso, no mínimo, considerando todas as outras ocasiões que estiveram juntos.

Não confiava ainda nele... Mas começava a se perguntar se poderia o fazer. Ele era irritante e arrogante e, no entanto, se jogara no caminho de um cavalo para salvá-la. Por quê?

Estava além de sua compreensão o que se passava na mente do cavaleiro. À principio concluiu que ele era simples, fácil de entender. Nada além de manipulador vazio. E agora? O que havia mudado?

Soltou um suspirou frustrado, chamando à atenção de Malfoy.

- Você sabe o caminho de volta?

Virou-se para ele, irritada.

- Claro que sei! Acha que sou idiota? – exclamou, um pouco na defensiva.

Draco soltou uma pequena risada.

- Foi só uma pergunta. Não uma acusação.

- Pareceu uma.

- Pelos céus, o que alguém precisa para ganhar a sua confiança? Eu acabei de te salvar _outra _vez! O que mais quer para provar minhas intenções?

- E que intenções seriam essas?

- Ah, não se preocupe... Só tenho _boas _intenções.

- Boas para quem? Você?

Malfoy parou de andar abruptamente.

- Por quê você não confia em mim! – gritou, frustração clara em seu rosto.

Gina o encarou, também parando.

- Por quê você me salvou! – gritou em retorno.

Malfoy pareceu incomodado com a pergunta e preferiu não responder, abrindo e fechando a boca sem deixar algum som sair.

- Tem que haver uma razão para você me seguir feito um cão adestrado! E eu quero saber! Sem mais desvios de assunto! Porque eu não entendo o que um Malfoy ganharia salvando a minha vida. – gritou, se aproximando dele e apontando seu dedo indicador em direção ao seu rosto.

Mais uma vez, não houve resposta por um momento.

- Então?

- Eu preciso ganhar alguma coisa? – finalmente respondeu, seu tom desafiante. – Só fiz o que fiz... Porque queria ajudar você. _Só _isso.

Encarou-o, desconfiada. Tentando achar algo que mostrasse suas palavras falsas, mas não encontrou nada em seu olhar que o delatasse.

- Você poderia ter morrido – disse, como se isso provasse as verdadeiras intenções dele.

- Eu sei. Infelizmente na hora isso não passou na minha cabeça – disse, um meio sorriso nos lábios. – O importante era... Tirar você do caminho. A única coisa que importava era você.

Parte dela deixou suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas, a outra ainda não estava confiando muito.

- Acredita em mim, agora? – continuou, se aproximando dela mais ainda, sorrindo. – Sou digno o bastante para receber um agradecimento seu?

- Você fez tudo sem segundas intenções? Sem motivos secretos? – questionou, ainda desconfiada.

- Bem... Segundas intenções _todo _homem tem.

Levantou a sobrancelha perigosamente. Malfoy riu ao observar a reação dela.

- Ora, vamos, ruiva... Aprecie uma boa piada quando vê uma.

- Melhor continuarmos andando – disse já retomando o caminho que acreditava levar ao acampamento.

- Incrível... Simplesmente _incrível_ – murmurou para si mesmo Malfoy, irritado, mas também continuando a andar, logo em seguida.

* * *

O beijo terminou. O feitiço tinha se quebrado. E toda a realidade a volta deles, o castelo, a corte, seus deveres, Harry... Tudo despencou como uma torre de baralho. Fitaram o rosto um do outro, tomados por dúvidas e medo.

- Eu... – começou Rony, tão confuso quanto ela.

- Não devíamos ter feito isso – exclamou, levantando como se tivesse levado um choque.

Ronald não disse nada, olhando para os papéis e livros espalhados pela mesa, sem coragem de encarar Hermione.

- Não é certo. Eu vou me casar com Harry e...

- E eu sou o melhor amigo dele – completou, amargo.

- Isso não pode acontecer de novo – disse em um tom de certeza para depois fraquejar. – Eu... Se soubesse... Nada mais me faria mais feliz que... Mas é impossível.

- Eu sei.

- Por quê, ah, por que não me disse tudo aquilo antes? Por que não confessou o que sentia?

- Digo o mesmo sobre você – sorriu fracamente. – Por que você não o fez?

- Está certo. Nunca imaginaria... Nem você. Cometemos um erro terrível... Agora é tarde demais...

Ao som daquelas palavras Ronald também se levantou, aproximando-se dela e pegando suas mãos, uma repentina vontade de jogar tudo para o alto lhe atingindo.

- Não é... Podemos ir embora de Camelot, sumir. Só nós dois.

Hermione abriu um sorriso fraco, sabendo bem que aquilo seria impossível.

- E quanto à Harry? Ele precisa de nós.

Ronald virou o rosto, encarando a mesa e os livros em que estava pesquisando alguns momentos atrás.

- Você está certa. Seria traição... Pior que qualquer trama ou morte. Estaríamos traindo a lealdade e a amizade dele – suspirou. – O que podemos fazer, então?

Hermione colocou uma das mãos no rosto dele, gentilmente, expressão triste.

- Nunca mais falaremos no assunto. Vamos agir como se nada disso tivesse acontecido.

- Como? Agora que sei... Como posso deixar para trás? Não posso... Não consigo.

- Por favor, Ron... Por mim.

Era a pior coisa que ela podia pedir dele. Era como ter uma faca cortando seu estômago. Aquele momento de felicidade plena seria apenas uma lembrança e distante... Todos sonhos de dias perfeitos ao lado dela sendo destruídos tão rápido quanto haviam parecido possíveis. Seria algum tipo de castigo? Ter algo tão próximo e ver aquilo que mais desejava desaparecer sem vestígios assim que pôde sentir seu gosto em sua boca?

Não havia como conjurar palavras nem dizer em voz alta a sentença de sua amargura. Apenas assentiu, colocando sua mão em cima da dela, que ainda permanecia em seu rosto.

Enquanto os primeiros raios de sol entravam pela janela do laboratório, Ronald e Hermione se abraçaram. Não ficariam juntos jamais... Mas como o sol e a lua, sempre se amariam, não importando o quanto pareceria impossível estarem juntos.

* * *

Narcissa observou a cena com interesse, sorriso em seus lábios. Louvável o sacrifício do casal apaixonado... Uma pena que de nada adiantaria. Logo o beijo secreto que tanto temiam ser descoberto seria o motivo para a queda do reinado de Harry James Potter. E nada mais estaria no caminho de seu filho e dela.

Era apenas uma questão de esperar o momento correto. Por sorte, ele não demoraria a chegar. Com Potter deposto e sua imagem denegrida e com Draco se casando com Ginevra Weasley, seu plano perfeito chegaria ao fim com a conclusão inevitável: sua vitória.

O sorriso, no entanto, deu lugar ao uma expressão irritada. Um rato subia as escadarias que davam à torre de Albus Dumbledore... Não era apenas um dos comuns que habitavam o castelo. Se tratava de um extremamente infeliz e perigoso rato que não era um rato.

Peter Pettigrew, e a mão invisível de Lucius Malfoy, ao que parecia estavam longe de desistir de seus planos infelizes. O rato se preparava para uma outra tentativa de eliminar Hermione Granger.

Narcissa garantiria que seria a última.

Levantando de sua cadeira e deixando o caldeirão com as imagens para trás, a mulher se apressou pelos corredores do castelo.

* * *

**N/A:** Bah, uma das cenas me lembrou minha outra fic demais pro meu gosto. MIL DESCULPAS pela demora mas minha outra fic tomou meu tempo e inspiração. Capítulo não é dos melhores, admito, e muito curtinho mas estou com bloqueio. Sorry.

**Lisa: **Brigada pela review! Eu gostei também da cena da lembrança do Rony. Não sei escrever Dumbledore, mas Rony novinho é uma coisa fofa demais! Risos. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também.

**Lain: **THANKS LAIN! Ih, o Draco é irresistível. Mas não é com ele que você tem que se preocupar, a Gina é que pode te decepcionar ;)

**Miri: **Bem, Gina é uma dama da corte, treinada pelos irmãos ou não e Draco tem muito mais experiência em batalhas que ela. Mas digamos que Gina salvou Draco nesse capítulo e provavelmente vai "salvá-lo" mais tarde, só que de outra forma! Thanks pela review!

**Mary: **Hahaha, pois é! Se eu faço isso com ele e gosto dele, imagina se não gostasse! Sim, a Edwiges Homepage é minha sim! Brigada pela review! Sorry Mary por não ter atualizado antes de HBP! Risos. Quase um mês depois ainda serve? Risos.

**Ronnie: **Risos, coitado nada! Ele matou os irmãos dela! ;P Brigada pela review!

**Nessa: **NESSA! Puxa, haha, quantos nicks você tem? Risos. Brigada pela review! Venha para o lado D/G da força, temos doces! Sério, D/G é tudo! Risos

**Ann Malfoy: **Muito obrigada pela sua review! Mesmo! Minha fic não merece:) Adoro R/H e D/G, vou dar uma passada no seu profile!

**Alulip: **Nossa, brigada pela review gigante e muito legal! Se não me engano, Neville foi um dos cavaleiros de Harry que morreram, mas posso estar enganada, essa fic tem um ano e minha memória é péssima. Draco, não se preocupe, vai ter seu troco... Uma das coisas que você falou sobre ele previu exatamente o futuro dele, coitado, risos. Muito obrigada de novo pela review!

**Nathyzinha**: Thanks! Matar Draco? Olha, melhor eu não falar nada para não me comprometer, risos.

**mari: **Hahaha, thanks! Olha, o Ron é da Hermione, infelizmente. Mas ela provavelmente empresta para você! Brigada pela review!


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

******

* * *

**

O rato se pudesse sorrir, estaria rindo. Seus guinchos, no entanto, anunciavam sua alegria enquanto a face humana não se transformasse outra vez.

Correndo rapidamente pelo chão de madeira, sentiu o cheio forte do fogo se espalhando pelo laboratório e teve certeza que o casal de pombinhos estaria morto em poucos minutos.

* * *

A conversa foi bruscamente interrompida. 

Primeiro sentiram o cheiro de queimado, mas só tiveram tempo de virar os rostos... Foi como um ataque de dragões, em questão de segundos o fogo se alastrou, alimentando-se das milhares de páginas dos livros de Dumbledore. Em poucos minutos a torre toda estava em chamas. Cada estante e papel sendo queimados sem piedade.

Nenhum dos dois teve tempo de reagir e já estavam cercados de fumaça. Fuligem e faíscas que os rodeavam tornavam impossível distinguir a saída. Tossindo forte, Ronald pegou Hermione pela cintura e a puxou para o mais longe do fogo e na direção da única entrada de ar puro, uma das janelas da torre.

- O que aconteceu! – gritou Hermione, entre tosses. – De repente...

- Não importa! Precisamos sair daqui! – gritou tentando aumentar sua voz além das labaredas.

- Estamos encurralados! – apontou ela para a porta que dava para a escadaria da torre, onde estantes em chamas haviam caído, bloqueando a saída.

Desesperados, os dois procuraram a sua volta alguma coisa que fosse capaz de ajudá-los, mas tudo estava queimando. Ronald colocou a cabeça para fora da janela, respirando fundo o ar puro, e tentou ver se era possível escapar pulando, mas a queda com certeza os mataria.

- Temos que atravessar o fogo, não tem outro jeito – anunciou.

- Não... Tem que a ver algo!

Hermione se soltou dele e começou a procurar freneticamente por algo pela mesa onde procuraram informações sobre Animagos. Muitos livros já estavam em chamas e não demoraria para tudo ser consumido.

- Hermione! Não há tempo para salvar os livros! – gritou Ronald, não tirando os olhos de uma das estantes mais próximas que rangia enquanto pedaços de madeira começavam a pegar fogo e ameaçar a cair em cima deles.

- Estou nos salvando! – exclamou em triunfo Hermione, pegando um papel chamuscado e se afastando no momento exato que uma estante próxima despencou em cima da mesa.

Se não estivessem em uma situação tão preocupante, Ronald teria comentando sarcasticamente que agora sim, graças ao papelzinho queimado, estavam salvos. Mas como não era o caso, só rezava que fosse verdade. Para aumentar ainda mais sua confusão, Hermione levantou o vestido até o joelho e tirou de um cinto preso à sua perna uma vareta de formato estranho.

- _Aguamenti_! – gritou, apontando a vareta para as labaredas mais próximas.

Imediatamente entendeu o que ela pretendia. O feitiço enfraqueceu rapidamente o alvo, aumentando gradualmente a distância entre eles e o perigo iminente de morte.

Repetiu o processo até chegarem às estantes caídas que bloqueavam a saída. Infelizmente, o fogo ainda estava vivo e não dava sinais de se apagar tão cedo. Ronald se moveu para perto, e mesmo com o braço machucado, tentou levantar os escombros para que Hermione passasse, mas não era tarefa fácil.

Enquanto isso Hermione continuava a lançar o feitiço, tentando segurar o avanço das chamas ao redor deles.

- Não vou agüentar por muito mais tempo, Ron! – avisou, respirando com dificuldade.

Gritando de dor, conseguiu tirar as madeiras mais leves e depois levantar uma das estantes, liberando um pequeno vão por onde Hermione cabia.

- Sai, Herm! Por aqui! – avisou, tossindo forte.

- E você! – gritou, passando pelo vão, mas parando antes que saísse.

- Estou logo atrás! – garantiu, quase não suportando mais o peso da estante. – Não pare!

Hermione assentiu, correndo para fora do laboratório.

Assim que teve certeza que ela estava a salvo, Ron se preparou para passar pelo mesmo vão rapidamente antes que a estante caísse sobre ele. No entanto, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa ouviu gritos desesperados não distantes dali. Pareciam guinchos misturados à pedidos de socorros de um homem.

Ignorando a voz de Hermione gritando por ele, correu, atravessando o fogo, na direção dos gritos.

Em alguns segundos a fumaça revelou um homem gordo e careca caído no chão tentando desesperadamente tirar seu _rabo _debaixo de uma pilha de livros em chamas. Apesar do breve susto, Ron correu até ele e o ajudou a se soltar.

Sem tempo para explicações o carregou até novamente a saída, quando se preparava para levantar a estante outra vez, uma explosão destruiu completamente os móveis que bloqueavam a passagem, jogando para trás alguns metros Ron e o homem, deixando o último inconsciente.

Na passagem estava Hermione ofegando com a vareta apontada para eles. Olhou confuso para ela, que retornou o encarando.

- Você estava demorando demais – respondeu, explicando a atitude drástica. – Tive que fazer alguma coisa.

- Por que você não fez isso antes de eu quebrar minhas costas levantando aquelas estantes?

- Não reclame, e vamos!

Os dois pegaram o homem desacordado e começaram a descer as escadas, onde vários guardas subiam assustados carregando baldes cheios de água. Quando viram Hermione, pararam surpresos.

- Minha senhora! – um deles exclamou, quase derrubando todo o conteúdo do balde neles. – Você está aqui... Mas...

- Sem tempo para perguntas, temos que apagar esse fogo antes que se alastre por todo o castelo – interrompeu Ronald, cansado.

Enquanto os soldados subiam, os três desceram e só pararam para respirar direito quando estavam no pátio do castelo, longe o bastante para ver as chamas destruindo o teto da torre e todo o laboratório de Dumbledore, mas finalmente morrendo.

Quando o perigo diminuiu, se viraram para o homem gordo caído ao lado, devagar seu rabo começavam a diminuir e desaparecer.

- Acho que pegamos nosso animago, Ron – deu um meio sorriso.

- E ele vai pagar pelo que fez – anunciou sério, chegando perto daquele que acabara de incendiar anos de sabedoria. – Hora de acordar, rato.

Com força chacoalhou o homem até que ele abrisse seus olhos pequenos. Quando o fez soltou vários guinchos assustados, tentando escapar de Ronald.

- Quem é você? – perguntou calmamente Hermione, ainda com sua vareta em mãos.

Não houve resposta, ele continuou a se mexer desesperadamente sem sucesso.

- Ela te fez uma pergunta! Por que você tentou matar Hermione!

- Por favor, por favor! Seja bonzinho, seja bonzinho! – guinchou. – Não fiz nada, nada! Estava passando e aí... Fogo por toda parte!

- Mentiroso! Foi você que começou o incêndio! – gritou Ron, começando a perder a paciência.

- Não, não... Dou minha palavra!

- Sua palavra não serve para nada, agora responda! – mandou outra vez, agora ameaçando a lhe dar um soco no rosto.

O homem soltou um grito desesperado.

- Está bem! Está bem... Eu conto! Tudo! Pode me largar agora?

Com isso, o soltou pouco, mas manteve-se perto o bastante para evitar que fizesse algo de errado.

- Fui eu que tentei matar a noiva do rei...

- Por quê? – perguntou Hermione.

Seu rosto se contorceu de nervoso.

- Foi a...

Mas não conseguiu falar nada mais... Começou a engasgar furiosamente, seu rosto ficando levemente vermelho com falta de ar. Hermione e Ron se entreolharam, alarmados. Colocou as mãos no pescoço desesperadamente como se algo invisível estivesse o enforcando.

- Que está acontecendo? – exclamou Ron.

Pegou o pelo colarinho outra vez mas não havia mais nada a fazer, ele simplesmente parou de se debater e seus olhos se reviraram. Estava morto.

* * *

- Levantem seus cães ordinários! – rosnou Fenrir, chutando alguns soldados ainda caídos no chão. – Levantem! 

Enquanto um a um os saxões bêbados era forçados por Fenrir, o Cinzento a acordar de mais uma noite de pilhagem e bebida, Servolo e os capitães de seu exército caminhavam pelo acampamento, seguindo para mais um dia de guerra.

Havia o cheiro de vitória misturado com o de sangue naquela manhã. E todos estavam sedentos por mais. Faltava pouco para encontrarem e massacrarem o exército principal do rei britânico, depois Camelot os esperava para ser conquistada.

Servolo estava estranhamente satisfeito, suas feições quase de cobra se distorciam em um sorriso malicioso. Ao seu lado estavam Bellatrix e Rodolphus, seus mais leais servos... E Lúcio Malfoy, definitivamente fora de seu ambiente natural.

- Devo confessar que não lhe dei crédito o bastante, Lúcio. Não imaginava que seus planos fossem dar tão certo.

- Obrigado, meu lorde.

- As informações que seu filho nos enviou selaram o destino daquele reizinho... Não vai demorar muito agora. Espero que os planos para enfraquecer Camelot também estejam correndo bem... Não concorda?

- Pettigrew vai matar a noiva de Potter, tenha certeza.

Servolo riu, achando graça na confiança do traidor de Camelot.

- Em breve todos saberão do significado de meu verdadeiro nome... Voldemort irá conquistar todo esse charco que chamam de reino... Marchemos para a vitória! – gritou triunfante.

* * *

- Que tal paramos para descansar, hein? Acabei de ser pisoteado por um cavalo e essa andança toda, que não está levando a nada, está piorando minha situação – reclamou Draco pela vigésima vez, encostando em uma árvore próxima para recuperar suas forças. 

- Não reclame, estamos quase chegando.

Ele sinceramente duvidava disso, tinha certeza que ela não sabia onde estavam.

- Podemos estar perto, mas eu não agüento andar nem mais um minuto. Por que não podemos ir até aquele lago simpático ali – apontou uma clareira próxima. – E beber um pouco d'água?

Ginevra olhou para o lugar onde sugeria ficarem e após alguns instantes desistiu de discutir.

- Está bem... Mas só alguns minutos, não quero perder o exército. Precisamos voltar antes que eles partam.

Os dois andaram até o lago pequeno, Draco saciou sua sede e depois sentou em um tronco de árvore caído enquanto a ruiva observava impaciente. Já devia estar chegando perto do meio dia e nenhum deles havia comido, o que até agora tinha sido ignorado.

Draco viu aquele breve momento de descanso como uma oportunidade de tentar melhorar a relação deles. Confiança acreditava que começava a conquistar, agora queria se mostrar simpático, no mínimo.

- Afinal, qual é a sua pressa de voltar para o acampamento?

- Se demorarmos eles vão embora sem nós.

- Eu sei disso... Estou perguntando por que você resolver fingir que é homem e bancar soldado.

A pergunta era sincera... Apesar de que sua mãe lhe falara que Ginevra faria tal coisa, ainda era difícil para ele compreender a razão daquela idéia maluca.

- Não interessa.

- Você quer que eu conto meu maior segredo, e depois você conta o seu? Que acha?

Ela revirou os olhos, pegando uma pedra no chão e atirando no lago. Sem desistir, tentou achar alguma coisa em sua vida que pudesse comovê-la o bastante para falar sobre seus próprios problemas.

- Meu pai e eu não nos damos muito bem, entende? Minha mãe e ele vivem competindo em tudo... Inclusive pela minha atenção – começou Draco tentando parecer sentimental.

- Você é mimado, grande surpresa.

- Não exatamente. Eles brigam toda hora, ruiva. Agora que sou um menininho crescido isso já não importa mais, mas quando era menor... A coisa era diferente. Quando eles discutiam, gritavam tão alto... E quase sempre na minha frente. Achava que era minha culpa, as brigas. E meu pai sempre me falava isso. Que eu não servia para nada a não ser atrapalhar eles.

- Por que você está me contando isso? Do nada assim? – perguntou a ruiva, entre incômodo e desconfiança.

- Acho que foi a experiência de quase morte – mentiu dando uma risada amarga para dar mais efeito dramático. – Cansei de guardar segredos. Você já se sentiu tão sozinha que é sufocante? Nunca tive irmãos para compartilhar meus problemas...

A expressão dela tornou-se triste e Draco sabia que tinha atingido seu objetivo... Não demoraria até começar a confessar seus maiores segredos.

- Melhor nunca ter, do que possuir e perder.

- Você tem irmãos?

- Tive – respondeu simplesmente, não olhando para ele.

Ficou em silêncio, esperando que continuasse sozinha.

- Eles... Morreram em batalha.

- Então é por isso. Você quer vingança.

Ginevra se virou para ele com expressão de raiva no rosto.

- Não finja que me entende, Malfoy.

- Se não é vingança, então o quê?

- Justiça... Eles foram traídos.

- Saxões não são os inimigos mais honestos...

- Não foram os saxões que os mataram.

Com essa nova e preocupante informação, Draco engoliu seco, de repente tendo uma visão de Gina se aproximando e enfiando uma espada em sua barriga. Mas, felizmente, ela continuava parada no mesmo lugar.

- Por que... Você acha isso?

- Não acho... Tenho certeza. Meu irmão Charles antes de morrer me disse. Jurei encontrar o culpado e vou. Quando achá-lo, o matarei com prazer.

- Palavras frias. Será que vai conseguir cumpri-las?

Virou-se de costas para ele, encarando o lago à sua frente e se abraçando.

- Tenho que conseguir. É só o que me restou.

- A vida é muito mais que isso, Ginevra. Não acha que é hora de deixar o passado para trás? – tentou, sabendo que era inútil, fazê-la desistir da idéia de matá-lo.

- Como você sabe meu nome? – retrucou rapidamente, virando para ele.

Antes que pudesse responder vozes próximas chamaram suas atenções. Ficaram em silêncio esperando que algo acontecesse, temendo que fossem saxões.

Depois de longos minutos vários soldados apareceram por entre as árvores carregando suprimentos, trazendo cavalos e armas. Entre eles estava o próprio rei e seus cavaleiros.

Draco revirou os olhos, irritado com a interrupção. Mas para Ginevra a chegada deles significava algo muito pior, pois sua identidade estava exposta para todos ali, não havendo tempo para se esconder.

* * *

- Encontramos ele, Harry – informou Sirius. – E você não vai acreditar com quem ele estava... 

- Desde que não seja um saxão, não importa.

Os dois andavam apressados pelo campo recém armado, entre cavalos e soldados, dirigindo-se em direção a tenda do rei, onde Draco Malfoy esperava para dar suas explicações.

- Ah, importa sim. É uma donzela perdida!

Harry parou de andar subitamente e Sirius logo após fez o mesmo, sorrindo de ponta a ponta, se divertindo com a história toda.

- Como assim? Uma mulher? Aqui? Quem é?

- É melhor você descobrir sozinho – disse o guerreiro apontando para a tenda de Harry. – E... Não confie no filho de papai, ele está escondendo algo.

- Claramente – respondeu Harry, pensando na garota supostamente próxima de Draco. - Vamos ver o que mais ele anda aprontando.

- Boa sorte – falou Sirius se afastando.

Harry entrou na tenda esperando uma saxã ou uma aldeã qualquer que Draco resolverá se engraçar por um tempo... Não estava preparando para o que encontrou. Nem de longe imaginaria que Gina Weasley poderia ser a donzela perdida, muito a encontrar vestida de soldado e de cabelo cortado.

O choque teve que ser escondido rapidamente, afinal não era bom perder a postura na frente de ninguém... Reis não se surpreendem, estão sempre preparados para todas as situações... Ou pelo menos deveria ser assim.

Observou vou os dois por um breve momento, analisando seus rostos para tentar descobrir o que pensavam. Draco parecia confortável e nem um pouco afetado pela situação, já Gina logo que Harry entrara tinha abaixando a cabeça e estava com os braços cruzados, como se fosse uma garotinha esperando pelo castigo. Ou então... Simplesmente queria tentar uma última vez que não fosse reconhecida por ele. Conhecendo Gina, a última opção era a mais certa.

Limpando a garganta para tentar recobrar o controle e chamar atenção para sua presença, Harry se virou para Draco.

- Estou feliz que não tenha sido morto ou capturado, sir Draco... Mas não tão animado em encontrar você no meio da floresta com Ginevra Weasley... Quando ela deveria estar há quilômetros daqui, a salvo em Camelot. Poderia explicar o que acontece?

- É bem simples, meu senhor – sorriu. Harry nunca deixou de sentir certo escárnio no tom de Draco quando o chamava assim. – No campo de batalha levei um golpe mortal que me deixou inconsciente e... _Ginevra _aqui me salvou. Quando acordei estava na floresta com ela. Não sei como chegou aqui nem como conseguiu se alistar no exército. Só sei que estou em dívida com ela. Devo minha a vida, com gosto, a Ginevra.

- Ótimo então... Pode pagar a dívida acompanhando-a em segurança de volta a Camelot.

- O quê! – se manifestou finalmente Gina, levantando o rosto.- Eu não vou a lugar algum!

Harry não respondeu, preferiu continuar falando com Draco.

- Pode ir preparar suas coisas para a viagem. Sir Goyle está com seu equipamento e seu cavalo.

- Não posso ir embora – respondeu Draco simplesmente. – Estamos no meio de uma guerra e tenho meu dever a cumprir.

- E eu não vou voltar para Camelot! – acrescentou Gina.

- O seu dever é cumprir minhas ordens – corrigiu, seu tom sério. – E estou lhe dando uma agora.

Draco não pareceu nada contente com isso, mas teve que ceder.

- Como desejar... Venha srta. Weasley, temos que preparar seu cavalo – chamou.

- Ela fica Draco. Ainda preciso esclarecer algumas coisas.

Nunca tinha visto o cavaleiro tão abertamente irritado com o ele. Era claro que estava fazendo um esforço gigantesco para não pegar sua espada e enfiá-la no estomago de Harry. O que era interessante, mostrava que possuía mais do que sentimentos de gratidão por Gina.

Felizmente, o autocontrole de Draco venceu e ele fez uma pequena reverência, saindo da tenda logo em seguida.

Virou-se para Gina e preparou-se para enfrentar a segunda fera.

- Você não pode me obrigar a voltar.

- Eu sou o rei, Gina. Esqueceu?

- Não importa!

- Por que tanta raiva? O que você está fazendo aqui? – pediu Harry gentilmente. – Poderia ter morrido.

- Charles também, mas ele lutou não foi? William... Fred... George... Percy! Todos eles lutaram. Perdi todos...

- Entendo o que você está sentindo... Mas morrer também não é a resposta.

- Vim aqui fazer justiça. Encontrar o assassino de meus irmãos. Se morrer, não faz diferença, mas antes tenho que encontrá-lo.

- Gina... Os saxões...

- Não... Foi um de nós, Harry. Charlie me contou antes de morrer.

- Quem?

- Ele não conseguiu me falar o nome antes de... Mas... Vou descobrir. Tenho que descobrir – murmurou. – É única coisa que possuo agora.

Vendo-a sofrer daquele jeito, procurando alguma razão para continuar vivendo... Harry sentiu-se miserável, sabendo que na verdade o culpado da morte dos irmãos dela era ele. Aproximou-se dela e a abraçou, deixando que encostasse seu rosto no ombro dele.

- Sinto muito, Gina... Sinto tanto... Devia ter os salvado de algum jeito, encontrado uma maneira... Como posso me desculpar?

- Me deixe ficar e lutar – pediu levantando o rosto para encarar o dele. – Por favor.

Fitou os dois olhos castanhos dela e a reconheceu finalmente.

- Foi você, não foi? Quem eu vi naquela batalha?

A resposta veio em uma aceno de leve com a cabeça. Naquele momento Harry soube que a sua frente estava uma guerreira. Viu uma força em Gina que nunca tinha visto em outra mulher, estava completamente enfeitiçado por ela... E percebeu que era incapaz de negá-la a vingança que queria.

Levantou o queixo dela e beijou sua bochecha suavemente.

- A escolha de partir ou não é sua. Só, por favor, fique segura – anunciou tristemente.

Saiu da tenda com um peso nas costas e um sentimento que nunca tinha sentido antes... Estava tão transtornado que nem percebeu quando passou por Draco, parado na entrada, ouvindo tudo que tinha se passado.

* * *

Não estava se importando com as palavras açucaradas de Potter ou com o beijo na bochecha... Não... O que o irritou além de sua compreensão foi a reação de Ginevra. 

Depois que o rei saiu, ela colocou uma das mãos na bochecha e ficou com um olhar perdido por um longo tempo até que Draco se encheu e entrou novamente na tenda.

- O que aconteceu?

Demorou uns instantes até que saísse do estado desnorteado e respondesse para ele.

- Vou ficar. Ele me deixou ficar – sorriu genuinamente pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram.

Mesmo sendo uma notícia boa, pois Draco não podia voltar para Camelot tão cedo com seu pai esperando informações para Servolo, ainda sim ficou extremamente irritado.

De repente era vital manter Ginevra muito longe de Potter.

* * *

**N/A:** Não posso mais responder aqui as reviews (o que é uma pena, mas vou tentar responder as dúvidas pelo menos)... Mil desculpas pela demora, mas estava muito ocupada mesmo na faculdade e sem inspiração. Felizmente agora que as férias chegaram pretendo escrever mais capítulos dessa fic... Afinal tá chegando ao final, depois de 1 ano huahauahua. A fic vai ter, talvez, 20 ou 18 capítulos, dependendo de onde eu preferira terminar um ou outro. Estou me inspirando em várias versões (As Brumas de Avalon mais), mas grande parte é minha "invenção", peguei a base e agora desenvolvi do modo que achei mais interessante e que tinha a ver com os personagens... Obrigada por todos os elogios! 


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

**

* * *

**

O acampamento estava em total atividade, era o segundo dia em que estavam naquela floresta e havia no ar o sentimento que algo estava para acontecer em breve. Soldados afiavam suas espadas e limpavam seus escudos, enquanto cavaleiros cuidavam de suas montarias.

A relva ainda estava molhada com as brumas do amanhecer e o cheiro da folhagem umedecia a clareira onde as tropas estavam esperando novas ordens. O céu, como sempre naquelas terras, estava nublado e branco, o vento era frio, mas nada além do que todos ali estavam acostumados. Uma ou duas gotas ameaçavam uma garoa.

Era uma das raras manhãs que não havia pressa ou correria para desmontar acampamento, e apesar do clima de tensão, estava tudo relativamente calmo.

Assim, quando um cavalo passou correndo entre as tendas, os homens mais próximos levantaram suas cabeças e pararam seus afazeres para olhar o recém chegado. Não tiveram sorte, pois corria tão rápido que o máximo que alguns conseguiram foi perceber que se tratava de um dos batedores.

Quando chegou à frente da tenda do rei, o cavalo relinchou parando bruscamente, e o homem que o montava desceu, suas botas sujas de lama pisando firmemente no chão. Entrou sem se anunciar, não eram momentos para cerimônias, e encontrou o rei e seus cavaleiros tendo uma discussão vigorosa.

- Ela é uma mulher! Não pode estar realmente considerando que fique aqui? – gritou um dos cavaleiros.

- Fique quieto, sir. Oliver. A decisão do rei já foi tomada – cortou outro de armadura negra.

- Não é Lady Ginevra? Tem certeza que Lorde Arthur não ficará irritado com sua decisão? – o terceiro se dirigiu ao rei.

Não houve resposta, ao invés ele indicou com a mão que o batedor se aproximasse. Todos os cavaleiros se viraram para o recém chegado. Fazendo uma grande reverência, o homem começou a contar o que vira:

- Senhor, um exército se aproxima.

- Será que é Remus? – perguntou um quarto cavaleiro.

- Não acho que seja, Sirius – respondeu o rei, suspirando e virando-se novamente para o batedor. – Quantos eram?

- É impossível dizer, meu senhor. Mas seus números são muito superiores aos nossos. Estarão nos campos de Walpurgis até o meio-dia.

Os cavaleiros se entreolharam, preocupados. O rei assentiu para o homem e o dispensou.

- Acredito que Servolo nos encontrou – informou com outro suspiro. – Precisamos nos preparar para a batalha final.

Com isso, todos saíram da tenda e rapidamente o campo todo estava em movimento frenético, mais uma vez.

Harry sabia que não teriam chances se permanecessem dentro da floresta, não se quisesse aproveitar a força de sua cavalaria, era vital levar as tropas para campo aberto para terem alguma chance de vitória. No entanto, olhando o topo das árvores ao seu redor, aquilo não significava que aquela floresta não havia serventia mais para ele. Poderia usá-la uma última vez.

Gostaria que Dumbledore estivesse lá para lhe aconselhar... Precisava dele agora mais do que nunca. Seu velho tutor sabia disso e exatamente por aquela razão é que não estava lá. Ficou apenas alguns anos após a coroação de Harry e certo dia lhe disse que estava na hora de ir embora, que não havia mais nada a ensinar à seu protegido.

"Você precisa lutar suas próprias batalhas agora, Harry. Quando o momento chegar, nos encontraremos novamente em Avalon" tinha dito com seu sorriso gentil.

Saindo de suas lembranças, Harry voltou a seus afazeres. Orgulharia ambos seu pai e Dumbledore: venceria os saxões de uma vez por todas.

* * *

Draco entrou na tenda de Ginevra com uma certa relutância rara. Encontrou-a observando sua espada com atenção, mas estava claro que sua mente estava longe da arma. Temeu que estivesse pensando em Potter e pigarreou, tentando chamar sua atenção. 

- Olá, Draco. Novidades? – virou para ele, colocando a espada de volta à bainha.

- O exército principal de Servolo está chegando. Prepare-se para a batalha – avisou sério. – Po... O rei pediu que se reunisse com ele e o resto dos cavaleiros assim que estiver pronta.

- Algum problema? Você está estranho.

Havia vários problemas... Seu pai estava marchando com Servolo e Draco teria que lutar contra ele... Potter estava querendo que Ginevra lutasse ao lado dele, literalmente... Sim, estava com problemas, mas não significava que contaria para ela.

- Preocupada comigo, ruiva? Essa é nova – sorriu.

- Se está nervoso por causa da batalha, não se preocupe! Eu te protejo – riu.

- Duvido... Vai estar ocupada demais _sendo _protegida – lançou a armadilha.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Simples... O rei quer você por perto para ficar de olho. Provavelmente vai ordenar que todos seus cavaleiros cuidem de você.

- Ele não faria isso... – disse irritada.

Draco deu os ombros.

- Por que não? Não faz toda hora com a noiva?

Sentiu que suas palavras surtiram o efeito desejado, agora ela pensaria duas vezes antes de confiar totalmente em Potter.

- E você?

- Que tem? – perguntou surpreso.

- Ainda não respondeu a pergunta que fiz na clareira. Como sabe meu nome?

- Ora, porque sabia quem você era todo o tempo.

- E por que fingiu que não? – continuou agora um pouco mais irritada.

- Não fiz nada disso. Só porque não a chamei pelo nome desde o começo não quer dizer que estava te enganado. Simplesmente prefiro "ruiva" à "Ginevra" – respondeu sorrindo.

- Você sabia que sou filha do Lorde Arthur e ainda sim não disse nada ao rei?

- Já não falamos disso? É meio repetitivo... Queria companhia. Não importa o quanto importante você fosse meu tratamento seria o mesmo. Além disso, sempre gostei de você.

- Nunca nos falamos antes...

- Eu sei. Mas algo em você... Me deixava curioso.

Estava mentindo, pelo menos em parte, pois só se interessou por Ginevra depois de conhecê-la. Mas que mal faria uma pequena modificação na realidade?

- Se era só isso... Nós dois temos muita coisa para fazer – disse, abrindo a entrada da tenda para ir embora.

- Espere – chamou Gina e Draco se virou lentamente. – Queria agradecer e pedir desculpas pela desconfiança. Você não fez nada além de me ajudar desde o começo. E, por incrível que pareça, gostei de te conhecer.

Ele sorriu arrogantemente, sentindo-se vitorioso, mas contente também. Era bom saber que ela confiava nele finalmente.

- Sabia que um dia você ia ceder. Foi um prazer, Ginevra – fez uma pequena reverência e novamente estava prestes a sair quando ela o impediu.

- E... Espero encontrar você depois da batalha. Com todos os membros do corpo intactos, certo?

- Digo o mesmo. Não se preocupe, pressinto que vamos continuar irritando um ao outro por um bom tempo ainda.

- Devo ficar feliz ou preocupada com isso?

- Da minha parte, não há razão de lutar nessa batalha além de fazê-lo para encontrá-la depois, vitorioso. Vamos comemorar juntos.

- Então está combinado.

Os dois sorriram igualmente contentes.

Foi apenas quando saiu da tenda que Draco percebeu que tudo que falara era verdade. Estava se preparando para lutar não para vencer os saxões ou tomar o trono de Potter... E sim para, de uma certa distância para que não percebesse, protegê-la.

Ele estava realmente gostando dela. Talvez... Apaixonado.

Continuou seu caminho para sua própria tenda com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Infelizmente, não demorou muito tempo para lembrar que era o assassino dos irmãos dela.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Draco sentiu-se medo genuíno. Se ela descobrisse... Nunca mais o perdoaria.

Será que sua mãe sabia que Ginevra tinha consciência que se tratava de um traidor, e não um saxão qualquer? Teria o mandando conquistá-la mesmo assim?

No primeiro momento que pisasse em Camelot outra vez iria conversar com sua mãe e tentar arranjar um modo de Ginevra esquecer de vez aquela história.

Ou então podia ser honesto com ela, contar toda a verdade e sofrer as conseqüências de seus crimes (provavelmente morte).

Soltou uma risada leve... Não estava tão apaixonado a ponto de jogar sua vida fora.

* * *

Lucius sentia-se triunfante. Como poderia ser diferente? Não passou grande parte de sua vida planejando aquele momento para acovardar-se justamente na hora crucial. Seus planos estavam se tornando um sucesso e, apesar do atraso de Pettigrew, tudo parecia indicar vitória. 

O exército de Servolo aproximava-se a batalha final daquela guerra, e seus números eram tão impressionantes que mal era possível acreditar que ainda havia boa parte dele espalhado pelos quatro cantos do reino, causando caos em pequenas vilas e acumulando riquezas.

Potter não tinha chance. Precisaria de muita sorte para derrotar os saxões. Já podia até sentir-se sentando no trono.

No entanto para que aquele desejo se tornar-se realidade ainda demoraria. Servolo, mesmo após a morte de Potter e a destruição de Camelot, continuaria sendo um obstáculo. Teria que curva-se a ele mais alguns meses, até que os saxões garantissem a ordem novamente ao reino e apenas então poderia esfaquear Servolo pelas costas, quem sabe até literalmente.

Confiante e tentando não parecer contente demais, Lucius se aproximou do líder saxão que observava suas tropas prepararem-se para a luta.

O sol estava diretamente acima deles e movimentos ao longe revelavam que Potter e seu pequeno exército também aprontavam-se para o inevitável.

- Como se sente tão próximo da vitória, meu lorde?

- Ansioso para cortar a cabeça de Potter – sorriu maniacamente. – E colocá-la em exposição ao lado de meu trono.

Não tinha exatamente uma resposta para aquilo, achava o saxão violento demais para seu gosto. Preferiu deixar uma breve pausa transcorrer tempo o bastante para que pudesse abordar outro assunto infinitamente mais interessante.

- Agora que seu triunfo é seguro... Acredito que chegou o momento de falarmos sobre o meu futuro.

- Verdade? – arqueou as sobrancelhas, parecendo se divertir.

- Sim... Não acho que seja injusto que eu seja recompensado por meus serviços com nada mais do que um lugar de prestígio em sua corte.

- Muito justo caro Lucius. Concordo plenamente – sorriu. – Você terá realmente lugar especial.

Abriu também um sorriso satisfeito, que transformou-se rapidamente em nervoso assim que Rodolphus e Bellatrix colocaram-se cada um de um lado dele. Não teve tempo de reagir quando os dois o pegaram violentamente pelos braços, rindo dele.

- Você vê Lucius... Sua utilidade para mim terminou. E para evitar que faça comigo o que fez com seu rei, a quem devia lealdade... Acho que vou matá-lo. Afinal, uma vez traidor sempre traidor.

Anunciou solenemente sem tirar o sorriso louco do rosto, aproximando-se de Lucius com sua espada em mãos.

- No entanto, não se preocupe. Terá um lugar bem especial, pelo menos sua cabeça. Estará empilhada ao lado de todas as outras de seus compatriotas mortos em meu salão real.

Os olhos de Lucius se arregalaram de pavor, mas não havia mais nada a fazer. Em um golpe rápido e mortal, Servolo cortou sua cabeça que caiu no chão e rolou até os pés de seu assassino, para a alegria de Bellatrix e Rodolphus que gargalharam e soltaram o corpo sem vida do traidor.

- Pegue a cabeça, Bella. Lucius ainda vai nos servir uma última vez.

A mulher riu e obedeceu. Os três deram as costas ao morto e desceram o morro em que se encontravam, juntando-se ao resto dos guerreiros.

* * *

Os cavalos estavam inquietos, batendo os cascos contra a grama e relinchando a todo o momento. O nervosismo se refletia também em seus donos que tentavam manter a calma perante o número incrivelmente superior do inimigo. 

A moral entre os soldados a pé não estava melhor. A tensão no ar era quase palpável, não havia conversas: apenas silêncio dos homens e os sons metálicos de armaduras e armas. Enfileirados e prontos para a luta, esperavam sem ansiedade por algum sinal.

Na primeira fileira de cavalos estava o rei e aqueles de sua maior confiança. Ao lado direito de Harry, Sirius era um dos únicos a não mostrar preocupação com o que aconteceria em breve e para mostrar isso sorria abertamente. Do lado direito, Cedric só tinha olhos para as tropas inimigas, talvez tentasse contar exatamente quantos havia, mas era uma tarefa inútil.

- É melhor que Remus apareça logo. Ou então não vai sobrar nada para ele – comentou Sirius.

- Não acho falta de saxões vai ser um problema – retribuiu Harry.

- Se depender de mim, vai – abriu mais uma vez o sorriso.

Sem mudar a expressão preocupada, Cedric entrou na conversa.

- Acha que seu plano dará certo?

- Talvez não, mas temos que tentar de qualquer jeito.

- Os saxões vão morder a isca, eles atacam qualquer coisa que vêem pela frente, não ligam muito para estratégias.

- Espero que esteja certo Sirius. E que Oliver esteja tendo um dia cheio de sorte.

- O que vale para nós também – completou Cedric, sério.

Foram interrompidos pelo trote do cavalo de Gina que se aproximou do trio lentamente. Sirius acotovelou de leve o afilhado com um sorriso sugestivo.

- Não é sempre que se encontra uma garota dessas, então não perca a chance, hein?

Antes que Harry pudesse responder, Sirius se virou para Cedric:

– Vamos lá rapaz, vamos deixar o rei a sós com a princesa guerreira.

- Lady Ginevra não é uma princesa, ela é...

- Certo certo. Pode me explicar tudo direitinho ali, com aqueles dois – apontou para Crabbe e Goyle que pareciam perdidos sem seu "líder" Draco.

Assim, os dois se afastaram com seus cavalos, deixando Harry sozinho, mas não por muito tempo. Gina se aproximou um tanto relutantemente, mas mesmo assim parecia determinada a falar o que estava incomodando.

- Harry, precisamos conversar.

- Não é o momento mais apropriado para isso...

- Na verdade, tem que ser agora. Se não se importa.

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, esperando que continuasse.

- Agradeço por me deixar lutar... Mas não preciso da sua proteção.

- Não entendo...

- Sei que você só me designou na cavalaria para me proteger... E que tem essa "síndrome" de manter as pessoas seguras... Só que eu não sou Hermione, não sou sua noiva e definitivamente não sou sua responsabilidade.

- Como assim, _síndrome_?

- Você sabe... É normal. Como é rei, não é estranho que sinta-se obrigado a tomar conta daqueles que acha que são indefesos... Mas esse não é o meu caso. Posso lutar sem cavalo! Na verdade...

- Gina, calma. Primeiro, eu sei que você não é indefesa, longe disso. Sobreviveu até aqui, não foi? Segundo, não coloquei você na cavalaria porque achava que precisava de proteção... Na realidade, apenas achei que seria uma posição mais a sua altura e à altura de suas habilidades.

A boca dela se abriu um pouco de surpresa e viu suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas, se pelos elogios ou pelo erro, não sabia, mas de qualquer jeito Harry achou adorável.

- Obrigada pelo voto de confiança... Eu...

- Não é nada além do que você merece.

- Mas ainda tem um pequeno problema: não sei lutar a cavalo. Sou péssima, aliás... – sorriu um pouco envergonhada.

Se não estivesse às margens de uma batalha feroz, Harry teria rido. No entanto, apenas assentiu.

- Se importaria então de emprestar seu cavalo para alguém que saiba? Estamos precisando do maior número de cavaleiros o possível. É nossa única vantagem tática.

- Claro – respondeu rapidamente.

Não tiveram tempo para mais nada, Cedric chamou sua atenção para a comitiva de Servolo que estava se aproximando à cavalo. Havia o costume, do qual surpreendentemente o saxão parecia estar ciente, de que os líderes dos exércitos opostos se encontrassem para trocar algumas palavras antes que a batalha começasse. Uma última tentativa, muitas vezes frustrada, de conseguir uma solução pacifica para os conflitos.

* * *

Draco estava irritado, seu curto bom humor depois da conversa com Ginevra tinha ido por água abaixo. A razão disso era as, mais uma vez insuportáveis, ordens de Potter. Não só colocara Ginevra longe dele como também o mandara comandar um número ridiculamente pequeno de soldados e alguns arqueiros no meio da maldita floresta! 

Não, não... Era pior! Ele era o _segundo _em comando. O cérebro vazio de Oliver, ao que parece, era mais bem equipado para liderar um bandinho de inúteis do que Draco! Tinha que segurar para não cuspir no chão de desgosto.

Além disso, estava praticamente condenado. Os que foram deixados na floresta estavam em uma missão suicida e, pelas caras _tão _alegres dos solados ao seu redor, todos estavam cientes da situação péssima em que foram colocados.

O único que parecia achar aquilo tudo uma maravilha era o tapado em comando. Andava para lá e para cá com seu cavalinho pangaré como se fosse um grande líder e herói do reino. Draco apostava qualquer coisa que ele era um dos primeiros a ter a cabeça cortada por um saxão gigante. Não só apostava como _torcia._

- Os arqueiros devem esperar minha ordem, somente depois que ouvirem meu comando devem atirar! – gritou Oliver para os arqueiros reunidos. – Quero dez nas árvores e o restante ficará à pé.

Draco, fazendo papel de interessado, estava ao lado do infeliz e teve que tomar cuidado para não revirar os olhos. Era uma idiotice manter arqueiros embaixo, ao invés de nos topos das árvores... Mas quem se importava? Iam todos morrer em breve.

- Isso vai dar certo! – disse Oliver, animado. – Vamos conseguir!

- Maravilha.

- Ora vamos, Draco!

- Perdoe-me se não pareço contente com o sucesso de uma missão completamente e totalmente _suicida._

Oliver fez um movimento ridículo com as mãos e olhou para os lados, apreensivo.

- Fale baixo! Esse tipo de coisa acaba com a moral das tropas!

- Sério? Quem diria... – respondeu, revirando os olhos para cima e dando as costas para o idiota.

- Aonde você vai?

- Dar uma volta.

Deixou Oliver e seus soldados apavorados para trás, se adentrando na floresta para não ter que agüentar mais aquele bando de perdedores. Sua única preocupação naquela batalha era Ginevra, e como ela estava muito longe, resolveu tirar um cochilo até que Oliver mandasse algum recruta novo afobado atrás dele.

Achou uma árvore mais antiga, com galhos grossos o bastante para agüentar seu peso, e subiu. Encostando-se contra o tronco, fechou os olhos. Não era tão bom quanto sua cama em Camelot, mas depois de tanto tempo guerreando que acabou tendo que se acostumar com a falta de luxuria, apesar de fazer tudo para contorná-la.

Acabou por não conseguindo dormir, apesar do descanso e da paz em sua volta. Seus pensamentos se voltaram para Ginevra e o futuro que lhes aguardava. Pegou-se imaginando como iria pedi-la em casamento... Conhecendo a ruiva, teria que ser algo emocionante. Nada de fazer um acordo com o pai e só depois ela ficar sabendo. Uma coisa daquelas só a deixaria furiosa, e não no bom sentido.

Decidiu que faria isso durante um passeio a cavalo... Apostaria corrida contra ela e prometeria um prêmio excelente para quem ganhasse. Obviamente, a deixaria ganhar.

Infelizmente, ainda tinha que esperar aquela batalha estúpida e garantir que os dois saíssem vivos.

"Ginevra daria uma boa rainha... Não, uma excelente rainha." pensou, sorrindo sozinho. "Mas apenas se for para ser minha rainha e eu rei."

Quando estava prestes a finalmente cair no sono, ouviu, como previsto, alguém o chamando desesperadamente. Sem pressa, Draco esperou até o soldado sem fôlego estivesse perto para descer de sua árvore.

- Sir. Draco! Sir. Draco! Rápido... O senhor... Tem que... Seu pai...

- Meu pai? Que tem meu pai?

De repente ficou branco de preocupação... Será que tinham descoberto que seu pai era traidor? Isso não seria nada bom... Porque eventualmente... Era possível que talvez descobrissem que _Draco _também era.

- Sir. Oliver está... Está o chamando – finalmente conseguiu falar o soldado, entre goles de ar.

Tentando não parecer muito preocupado Draco voltou para onde Oliver e os outros estavam reunidos. Para sua surpresa, foi encaminhado para outro lugar de lá e só encontrou o cavaleiro longe de onde Potter havia o mandado ficar, estava na orla da floresta, agachando perto de alguns arbustos e com a expressão nada contente.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Draco, também se mantendo escondido.

- O rei se encontrou com Servolo, estão conversando lá – disse apontando para o campo aberto que encarava.

Draco olhou também para as comitivas de ambos os exércitos, de longe era difícil ouvir o que falavam. Conseguiu reconhecer o cavalo de Potter e a figura imponente de Servolo. Ao lado de Potter estavam outros dois cavaleiros, provavelmente Cedric e Sirius Black. Atrás do saxão estavam duas pessoas que não conhecia; uma delas levando o estandarte de Servolo, que não possuía bandeira e sim...

Uma cabeça.

Sentiu a mão de Oliver em seu ombro.

- Sinto muito.

Mas Draco não estava prestando atenção, olhava fixamente para a cabeça ensangüentada exposta para todos. Não podia ser...

Seu pai... Morto.

Sem perceber o que fazia, Draco se levantou bruscamente e retirou a espada da bainha, ameaçando correr até eles e retribuir o gesto cortando as cabeças daqueles saxões sujos... Mas Oliver o impediu.

- Está louco? Que estragar todo o plano?

- Dane-se o plano imbecil! – rugiu, tentando se livrar de Oliver sem sucesso, o desgraçado era muito mais forte que ele.

- Você vai poder se vingar em alguns momentos! Não deixe que a raiva o cegue.

- Tarde demais! – gritou, empurrando o cavaleiro para o chão.

- Nossas chances de vencer são mínimas, Draco! Mas se a armadilha que o rei planejou der certo, poderemos vencer! Não adianta acabar com tudo, e todos aqueles soldados que precisam de nós? – tentou outra vez, apontando para onde Ginevra e o resto do exército de Potter aguardava.

Pensar nela o fez hesitar. Não tinha pensado por aquele lado... Mas o tapado tinha razão. Se o plano idiota de Potter funcionar, as chances de Ginevra e dele saírem vivos de lá aumentariam consideravelmente.

Guardou sua espada.

* * *

- Espero que tenha gostado do meu presente, Potter – riu Servolo, mostrando seus dentes amarelos. – Achei que a cabeça de um traidor seria um belo modo de acabar com o pouco de esperança que seu exército tinha. Ele me foi muito útil nesses últimos tempos... Me informou sobre sua incapacidade de governar, da fraqueza de seu reino... Graças a ele que estou aqui. E como recompensa tem uma ótima vista da minha vitória. 

Harry não respondeu seus olhos pairando brevemente na expressão de terror de Lucius Malfoy e depois voltando a encarar o líder saxão, seu rosto impassível. Ao seu lado, Cedric tinha os olhos arregalados de surpresa e revolta com o gesto bárbaro... Enquanto Sirius parecia não estar afetado em nada pela revelação da traição de Malfoy.

- Você tem a chance de se render, Servolo – começou Harry, já prevendo a resposta. – Não precisamos lutar hoje nem nunca. Basta você pegar seus barcos e voltar de onde veio e nos deixar em paz.

Os três saxões gargalharam, desdenhando da oferta.

- Palavras confiantes, para quem não tem nem exército – respondeu Servolo, indicando as tropas atrás de Harry. – Se é apenas _isso _que tem contra mim, o melhor a fazer é _você _se render. Onde estão os tão perigosos cavalos que deveriam me assustar?

- O que você quer? – cortou Harry, impaciente. – Tem algum motivo para estarmos aqui além de você se vangloriar antes do tempo?

Servolo fingiu pensar por um tempo, enquanto os dois atrás deles riam como duas hienas perto da carniça.

- Hmmm... Não. Era apenas para mostrar o seu futuro. Em breve vai se juntar a Lucius.

- Não contaria com isso, Servolo.

Dizendo isso, virou seu cavalo e foi embora, voltando na direção de que viera, com Cedric e Sirius logo atrás. Pode ver então que parte de seu plano já estava funcionando... Para quem visse de longe o exército de Harry parecia apenas composto de alguns cavaleiros e poucas fileiras de soldados, nada além de cem homens prontos para lutar.

O erro era cometido graças ao local onde escolheu posicionar suas tropas. Havia logo atrás de seus cavalos uma trincheira natural, uma falha no campo, onde o restante de seus soldados esperava, agachados, ordens para aparecer.

O objetivo era deixar Servolo confiante demais na vitória, o que pareceu funcionar perfeitamente. Assim os saxões avançariam cegamente contra Harry e, se ele tivesse sorte, cairiam em sua armadilha no meio do caminho.

* * *

Parecia que os minutos se arrastavam muito além dos sessenta segundos de sempre. Era o que acontecia quando se esperava por algo; principalmente se esse "algo" fosse uma batalha decisiva onde as chances de se morrer eram grandes. 

Estava a pé outra vez, mas ainda sim perto de Harry, em uma das primeiras fileiras, que era as únicas visíveis ao longe. Atrás dela havia um desnível alto onde embaixo mais soldados estavam, um passo em falso e seria uma queda dolorosa.

Enquanto Harry, Cedric e Sirius voltavam da confrontação com os saxões, Gina olhava ao seu redor tentando encontrar a familiar armadura negra de Draco. Os dois não haviam se falando mais depois da conversa na tenda e sentia-se estranhamente ansiosa em vê-lo. Uma mistura de preocupação e desejo de estar perto dele. Infelizmente, não o encontrou. Notou também na falta de arqueiros, que já eram poucos. Algo que só podia significar que havia alguma estratégia estranha sendo utilizada... E que Draco estava distante demais dela.

A principio não entendeu o que Harry pretendia... Como separar as tropas poderia ser vantajoso? Compreendeu apenas quando a batalha teve inicio.

Foi tão repentino como um trovão... Em momento estava tudo calmo, apenas o som do vento contra a grama baixa do campo, em outro um urro violento vindo do exército saxão e uma explosão de gritos e correria.

Como animais sedentos, os saxões praticamente se jogaram na direção do exército inimigo. Uns atropelando os outros no caminho, sem nenhuma disciplina ou preocupação, pura raiva e ódio. Estavam famintos por guerra. Naquele momento, Gina soube que precisariam de um milagre para vencer... Para cada um soldado de Camelot havia cinco saxões, todos loucos e violentos.

Muitos dos soldados ao seu lado deram alguns passos para trás, um ou dois caindo no buraco sem olhar onde pisavam, mas a maioria permaneceu no mesmo lugar firmemente, apesar da crescente proximidade dos machados inimigos, esperando pela o sinal de Harry. Não podia vê-lo direito, apenas seu cavalo majestoso e sua cabeça, mas algo lhe dizia que estava calmo e determinado, esperando exatamente o momento certo.

De repente, tão rapidamente quanto os saxões, uma primeira chuva de flechas vinda da floresta próxima caiu sob a horda inimiga... E depois uma segunda e uma terceira... Apenas então que o efeito daquela manobra ficou claro: confusos, vários saxões começavam a diminuir a marcha, claramente temendo que os cavaleiros parados e serenos à frente fossem apenas uma distração e o verdadeiro inimigo estivesse vindo de outra direção.

E apenas para dar o "empurrão" final, não mais que trinta ou quarenta soldados atacaram, vindos da floresta, os guerreiros inimigos em muito maior número.

A reação foi imediata, uma boa parte de saxões, os que estavam mais próximos da floresta, mudaram de direção e bateram de frente contra os soldados que apareceram.

A confusão estava instalada. A grande massa saxã, antes tão aterrorizadora e poderosa agora estava espalhada e desorientada. Harry tinha destruído o que fazia Servolo tão perigoso: o ataque inicial.

De seu cavalo, Harry ergue o braço e depois de um breve instante o abaixou rapidamente. Era o sinal.

Gina sentiu seus pés correrem sozinhos, não havia nem pensando em se movimentar, repetiu imediatamente o que todos ao seu redor fizeram. Era incapaz de ver mas atrás dela todos aqueles soldados antes agachados e escondidos, agora saltavam, erguiam-se rapidamente e também corriam para a batalha.

Em questão de segundos, foi rodeada pelos sons de gritos, espadas batendo contra escudos, cavalos relinchando, ossos se quebrando... Estava cercada pelo caos, incapaz de parar para pensar em que estava ganhando ou quantos saxões ainda viviam... Ou mesmo no estomago de quem estava enfiando sua espada.

* * *

Sua espada já estava vermelha de sangue, partes de seu corpo doíam com golpes inimigos, seu rosto sujo com terra... Mas ainda estava vivo e sedento por mais. 

Desviando de outro machado gigante, em um arco preciso de sua espada cortou a garganta do saxão e sentiu o sangue espirrar em seu rosto. Sem tempo para limpar, continuou seu caminho determinado entre o campo de batalha a procura de Servolo.

Aqueles que se colocavam à sua frente, caiam rapidamente, alguns agonizantes outros já mortos. Não tinha tempo a perder, queria o líder daquele bando de cães... E queria o vivo, antes que Potter chegasse.

Um relincho agonizante perto dele o fez virar rapidamente... Não muito longe, o cavalo do rei tinha sido abatido por uma saxã de cabelos negros cumpridos, que ria loucamente. Potter foi lançado para o lado com violência e por alguns segundos vitais, não se levantou. O bastante para que a mulher fosse em sua direção com a espada pronta para matá-lo.

Por um minuto, Draco pensou se não devia ajudá-lo. Ou pelo menos fingir que tinha essa intenção... Porém, não houve necessidade.

Sirius Black, como sempre se divertindo com a batalha, pulou em cima da mulher a jogando ao chão, longe de Potter.

Abordado por um saxão careca cheio de tatuagens e peles, Draco não pôde ver o duelo que se seguiu entre Bellatrix e Sirius. Não viu quando o homem foi chutado na barriga por Bella, quase perdendo o equilíbrio, porém não o bastante para perder a chance de golpeá-la enquanto a saxã acreditava tê-lo vencido.

A cabeça de Bellatrix rolou ao chão, em seu rosto agora sem vida, havia um sorriso maníaco.

Não muito longe da cena, Draco tentava inutilmente contra-atacar os golpes ferozes de seu oponente, que apesar de grande era rápido. Havia acabado de ser chutado e caído no chão longe de sua espada quando, pela décima, vez o guerreiro desceu seu machado e Draco teve finalmente sua oportunidade: aproveitando-se da posição inferior, rolou para o lado antes que fosse golpeado e fincou com força uma faca que trouxera de reserva no pé direito do saxão.

Distraído pela dor, o inimigo não teve tempo de impedir Draco de recuperar sua espada e enfiá-la em seu peito desprotegido de armadura.

Ofegante, recuperou um pouco as energias enquanto o corpo do homem caía para trás.

Foi então que viu.

Lá estava, há poucos metros dele, Servolo matando e destruído o que tivesse coragem suficiente para enfrentá-lo.

Impelido pela raiva, Draco sentiu-se revigorado e correu em direção ao saxão, sua espada erguida e sua boca aberta em um grito de raiva.

Seu pai seria vingado!

* * *

Era por milagre que ainda estava de pé e, ainda por cima, conseguia segurar sua espada. Seu instinto de sobrevivência a obrigava a continuar golpeando, ferindo... Matando. 

Havia visto tanto horror a sua volta... Membros cortados, sangue por toda parte, urros de dor... Alguns deles causados por ela.

Sentia que se continuasse ali ficaria louca.

Seus olhos desesperadamente buscavam algum sinal de que aquilo estaria no fim... Era difícil até mesmo ser exigente ao ponto de pedir por vitória... Apenas queria que terminasse.

Mais uma vez, entre tantas, brandiu sua espada contra algum inimigo sem nome e, certas vezes com não mais que um borrão vermelho como rosto. Seus movimentos eram sem técnica alguma ou planejamento, apenas lutava e lutava até que um deles estivesse no chão.

Impedindo que o cabo do machado saxão a acertasse com seu escudo, Gina sentiu a força total do golpe contra o braço que carregava sua proteção. A dor foi terrível e soltou um grito... O que lhe salvou foi a determinação, ainda com o braço esquerdo agonizante, conseguiu matar o saxão com a espada na mão direita antes que ele pudesse se aproveitar de sua ferida.

De repente, ouviu uma voz conhecida gritando atrás. Virou-se rápido e viu Draco. Sua armadura negra estava machada de sangue em toda parte, a espada já não reluzia mais... Ele era outra pessoa, distante daquele cavaleiro imponente que vira dias atrás.

Mas o que realmente assustou Gina foi com quem ele lutava. Estava tentando desesperadamente acertar Servolo!

Engolindo seco, suor escorrendo pelo rosto, ficou estática, incapaz de fazer alguma coisa. A luta era terrível, o saxão era muito mais forte que Draco, que estava cada vez mais cansado.

Servolo ria a cada tentativa fraca dele em atingi-lo, desviando facilmente de todos os golpes e o chutando ao chão, sem dificuldades. Parecia estar apenas brincando com Draco, que não desistia e ainda assim se levantava para tentar outra vez.

Por vezes demais, a espada serrilhada do líder saxão passou raspando pela garganta de Draco. E Gina começava a temer pelo pior.

Cansado de brincar, no entanto, Servolo cortou o braço de Draco que empunhava sua espada, o chutou uma última vez, pegou a espada perdida e pisou em cima de seu peito, ainda sensível do golpe do cavalo dois dias atrás. O loiro segurou um grito de dor entre dentes, tentando salvar alguma dignidade.

Com as duas espadas em cada mão, Servolo ergueu a sua própria, pronta para fincá-la no rosto do inimigo caído.

Apesar de terem parecidos horas, na verdade se passaram apenas alguns rápidos instantes até Gina começar correr, livrar-se de seu escudo no chão descuidadamente, e se jogar contra Servolo com toda força que conseguiu juntar.

O ataque surpresa foi certeiro, e o homem caiu no chão.

Ao invés de fazer o inteligente e ameaçá-lo com sua espada, para que não voltasse a lutar, Gina esqueceu de Servolo imediatamente, largou sua espada e correu até Draco, que estava se levantando precariamente.

- Você está...

Infelizmente, não houve tempo para completar a pergunta. Ao invés disso soltou um grito de dor ao seus cabelos serem puxados com força. Logo em seguida, sentiu o gelado de espada perto de sua garganta e uma risada sinistra em seu ouvido.

- Ora, ora... Mas o que temos aqui?

- Solte ela, seu imbecil! – gritou Draco, agora de pé, mas ainda desarmado.

- Você a quer? Venha buscar.

Draco estava prestes a avançar quando uma voz atrás dela e de Servolo, chamou o saxão:

- Sua luta é comigo.

Devagar, Servolo se virou, levando Gina consigo, ainda com a espada na garganta. Parado, de armadura branca com um leão vermelho e Excalibur em mãos, estava Harry.

- Deixe-a ir. E venha me enfrentar.

Rindo, Servolo a jogou no chão bruscamente.

- Com prazer, reizinho. Vamos ver do que é capaz.

Não conseguia se levantar, devido a dor agonizante em seu braço esquerdo. Sentiu então a mão de Draco pegá-la e apoiar seu corpo no dele, com dificuldade, pois também não estava nas melhores das condições, seu braço direito sangrava e respirava com dificuldade.

Enquanto isso, Harry e Servolo travavam um duelo de igual para igual. O primeiro surpreendeu Gina totalmente, pois não se mostrava nenhum um pouco abalado pela batalha em que participava, não havia sinais de luta ou ferimento e pela ferocidade com que lutava, também não parecia cansado. Servolo agora não brincava mais, lutava a sério e seus movimentos eram algo terrível de se assistir.

A cada momento em que as espadas de ambos se chocavam, faíscas saíam. E nenhum dos dois abrira sua guarda nem por um segundo que fosse, cada golpe era retribuído com igual ou maior força, acelerando cada vez mais o duelo.

Então, sem mais nem menos, Harry falhou, seu movimento de contra-ataque lento demais.

Sem perder chance Servolo enfiou e retirou com rapidez mortal sua espada no vão entre o ombro e peito da armadura branca cintilante de Harry, que vacilou, soltando um grito de dor.

Gina tentou correr até ele, mas Draco a impediu... Os dois sabiam que eram inúteis naquele momento, não poderiam ajudar nem que quisessem.

Ainda aproveitando da distração de Harry, Servolo o chutou para trás e mais uma vez, assim como fizera com Draco, ergueu sua espada para dar o golpe final. Felizmente o rei não havia deixado sua espada cair e, com a guarda do saxão desprotegida, encravou Excalibur no peito de Servolo, antes que esse tivesse tempo de matá-lo.

Cuspindo sangue, o líder saxão caiu sem vida sobre Harry e tudo ficou silencioso.

* * *

**N/A:** Viram? Dessa vez foi rápido _e _o capítulo foi maior! Sorry, mas nada de H/G nessa fic, senhoras e senhores, sou D/G ferrenha! Huahauahua. Desculpes os erros que provavelmente o capítulo está cheio, mas é que escrevi na madrugada e estava caindo de sono... Nas explicações confusas de batalha. Não tenho beta! Alguém se oferece? Huahaua. 

Fiz um fórum para responder as reviews (ou mesmo para falar de HP): quem quiser resposta para suas reviews (não só dessa fic mas qualquer outra minha) é só deixar um post lá: http/ www. fanfiction. net/ f/ 181582/


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

**

* * *

**

O clima de comemorações estava longe de terminar, sem mais necessidade de permanecer ocultos, o acampamento estava cheio de vida e várias tochas e fogueiras iluminavam a festa de vitória. Homens cantavam alegremente, outros bebiam e escutavam, havia aqueles até que dançavam.

Depois de tanto tempo rodeados de tensão e perigo, não perderiam a oportunidade de finalmente relaxar e Gina se via contagiada pela animação. Andando entre fogueiras não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver Sirius em uma competição com sir.Oliver para ver que era capaz de beber mais. Já estavam tão altos que não paravam de gargalhar de qualquer coisa que acontecesse, inclusive das tentativas de Cedric em pará-los enquanto Remus ria quietamente da cena.

Em outra situação aqueles homens pareceriam bárbaros e bêbados, mas naquela noite apenas Gina não os julgava, eles mereciam comemorar.

Tinham vencido e sobrevivido a uma das maiores batalhas de suas vidas. Com a estratégia de Harry, a ajuda dos soldados de Severus Snape (que chegaram após o começo da batalha, trazidos por Remus Lupin) e basicamente uma porção de sorte e habilidade... Finalmente conseguiram derrotar os saxões e quem sabe mantê-los longes por muito tempo.

Passando por três soldados dançando em volta de uma fogueira, Gina foi até umas únicas tendas ocupadas e entrou levando um balde com água quente que havia esquentado minutos atrás. Apesar de ter apenas uma vela acesa, era possível enxergar bem com a ajuda das luzes vindo de fora. De mau-humor Draco estava sentado com a mão esquerda no braço direito, mexendo no corte causado por Servolo.

- Não mexa aí – advertiu Gina indo em sua direção e colocando o balde no chão. – Se não quer que fique pior.

A resposta que recebeu veio em forma de um grunhido irritado, mas ele não colocou mais a mão no ferimento. Sem pressa, Gina molhou um pano com água quente e se aproximou do braço de Draco, que rapidamente desviou. Pacientemente ela tentou mais uma vez, e novamente ele fugiu do pano... Um pouco irritada, insistiu dessa vez com mais rapidez até que conseguisse atingir seu objetivo.

- Isso dói! – gritou Draco ferozmente quando o pano finalmente molhou seu braço ferido. – Pára com isso!

- Se você ficasse quieto, não ia dor tanto!

- Se você não colocasse no meu braço não ia doer em primeiro lugar!

- Se você pensasse antes de atacar o líder dos saxões, não estaria machucado!

Cada um olhou para o lado oposto, ambos irritados. Após alguns segundos em silêncio desconfortável, Draco bufou, parecendo desistir de algo.

- Obrigado por salvar minha vida – murmurou.

Ficou um pouco surpresa com o agradecimento, mas assentiu de qualquer forma.

- De nada – após uma pausa relutante continuou. – Sinto muito por seu pai.

Falara com sinceridade, apesar de não gostar nem um pouco de Lucius (muito menos depois de descobrir de sua traição), mas percebeu o quanto Draco amava o pai e, apesar de tentar esconder, estava triste. E isso deixava _ela _triste. Misteriosamente, não ficou surpresa com tal fato.

- Eu devia ter matado Servolo. Me vingado.

- Não foi você que me disse que a vida é mais do que vingança? – sorriu um pouco. - Ele está morto agora e isso que importa.

Draco não respondeu, parecia ter se perdido em pensamentos e deixou que ela limpasse o corte sem mais reclamações. Estava levantando para pegar agulha e linha, quando ele voltou a falar.

- Seu braço... Está melhor?

- Está – respondeu, colocando a agulha na água quente para lavá-la. – Agora fique parado, ou então vai levar agulhada.

Apesar do sangramento, o corte não havia sido grande e cicatrizaria logo. Ajudaria se Draco não tivesse se recusado a ir à tenda médica. Com cuidado, e mesmo assim com algumas reclamações dele, fechou o ferimento.

Só quando a tarefa tinha terminado que percebeu que estava a centímetros dele... E o fato que não estava vestindo uma camisa aumentou consideravelmente os batimentos de seu coração.

Limpando a garganta tentou não parecer afetada pela proximidade.

- Pronto. Posso dizer que mesmo sem muita experiência fiz um bom trabalho.

- Você gosta dele?

- Quê? – retrucou confusa.

- Nada... Esqueça.

- Agora vai ter explicar a pergunta.

- Quando a luta acabou você correu até ele... Achando que tinha morrido.

* * *

_Draco quase caiu, perdendo o equilíbrio, quando Ginevra deixou seu lado e correu em direção a Potter, ainda debaixo do corpo de Servolo. Estava tão cansado que mal conseguia se mexer, mas se manteve de pé e arriscou alguns passos para ficar mais perto dela. _

_Enquanto isso Ginevra empurrou com força o saxão e o retirou de cima do rei. _

_- Harry! – chamou, sem sucesso. – Harry... Fale comigo, por favor! _

_Colocou as mãos no rosto pálido dele para tentar acordá-lo, mas não adiantou. Com os olhos lacrimejando, observou freneticamente o ferimento da espada de Servolo, analisando a situação. _

_- Por Camelot... Isso é... Mau. Não pára de sangrar!_

_- Deve ser por isso que está doendo tanto – riu fracamente Potter, tossindo, abrindo os olhos e se sentando._

_- Harry!_

_Para desgosto de Draco, ela abraçou Potter e soltou uma risada de alivio, ainda com os olhos molhados. Queria fazer algo para afastá-los, mas era incapaz de pensar no quê. _

_- Cuidado, Gina – riu. – Ainda estou sangrando sem parar, lembra?_

_- Desculpe!_

_Tossindo um pouco de sangue, Potter tirou de seu cinto um pequeno frasco, abriu e tomou a poção que havia dentro. Quase imediatamente o sangramento parou e ao perceber isso Ginevra desatou a chorar mais ainda, porém sorria radiante para _Potter. _Como Draco gostaria que o sorriso fosse para _ele...

_Potter colocou a mão suja no rosto dela._

_- Por que está chorando?_

_- São lágrimas de felicidade, Harry... Vencemos. Acabou. E estamos bem._

_Quando os dois se abraçaram outra vez, não restou nada a Draco a não ser se afastar lentamente e deixá-los sozinhos, amargura o tomando por completo. Talvez fosse o cansaço, mas sentia-se derrotado, com seu pai morto e Ginevra claramente apaixonada por outro... Não tinha ânimo para nada. Podia cair ali mesmo naquele campo cheio de corpos sem vida que não fazia diferença._

_Estava para justamente fazer isso quando Potter o segurou. Se tivesse força o bastante teria se soltado com raiva e recusado a ajuda, mas naquele estado o máximo que conseguiu foi resmungar._

* * *

- Você está falando de Harry? – perguntou assombrada.

- Ele – confirmou Draco, sério.

- Eu... – começou, tentando buscar palavras para explicar. – Eu o admiro. Admito que o coloquei em um pedestal... Sempre o vi como um herói intocável, perfeito. Mas agora não. Vi seu lado humano e sim, gosto muito dele.

A expressão triste de Draco foi surpreendente... Era a primeira vez que o via tão exposto.

- Mas não o amo, se é isso que quer dizer – terminou.

Foi incrivelmente fofo vê-lo tentar esconder a felicidade e parecer desinteressado. Não conseguiu convencer ninguém.

- Na verdade... Gosto de outra pessoa – começou sorrindo.

- Quem?

- Você.

Não foi algo planejado... As palavras saíram de sua boca sem antes registrar o que significavam. Mas no exato momento que falou, soube no mesmo instante que era verdade. Havia tantas razões para odiá-lo e todas elas eram exatamente o motivo porque gostava dele. Sim, ela _gostava _dele... E era incrível que ele sentia o mesmo por ela, depois de tantas brigas e suspeitas.

"_Além disso, sempre gostei de você."_

Foi o que ele disse quando se encontraram em sua tenda antes da batalha. Não tinha acreditado nele, mas de alguma maneira não achava que era uma mentira por completo. Para Gina, o fato sentia que ele gostava dela _agora _era o que fazia diferença, portanto, _antes _não importava.

De repente estava bem ciente que Draco lhe dava um olhar intenso, talvez procurando ter certeza que o tom de sua resposta não havia sido sarcástico ou mesmo que tinha sido uma piada amigável.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou, parecia que atrás de seu tom havia um aviso, uma última chance de ela escapar de... Alguma coisa.

Não abriu a boca para responder... Na verdade, pensou em maneira melhor de usá-la.

Aproximou seu rosto lentamente e ele fez o mesmo, devagar seus lábios tocaram em um beijo a principio doce, mas que rapidamente se intensificou. Sentiu arrepios de prazer quando Draco colocou as mãos em suas costas e a aproximou de seu corpo. Suas bocas se distanciaram, mas era apenas o começo...

Suavemente ele começou a beijar seu pescoço, depois seus ombros... Quase sem que Gina percebesse, as mãos dele estavam debaixo da camisa larga que lhe fora emprestada e subindo devagar de sua cintura para...

- Lady Ginevra!

Imediatamente Draco parou de beijá-la e afastou as mãos. Gina, igualmente rápida, se virou para a entrada da tenda e para sua incrível vergonha viu Cedric, de olhos arregalados, e Harry com uma expressão séria que jamais tinha visto, e Harry _sempre _estava sério. Imediatamente sentiu-se na obrigação de explicar o que estava acontecendo para ele, mesmo que todos ali não tivessem como _errar _na suposição. Nem mesmo um cego seria capaz de não entender.

- Eu... Erm...

- Posso ajudá-los? – perguntou Draco em tom de desafio.

- Temos que conversar – respondeu simplesmente Harry.

- O que eu faço na minha tenda não é...

- Não é sobre isso – interrompeu o rei, seu tom irritado.

- É sobre seu pai – disse Cedric.

- Gina, saia – mandou Harry firmemente, sem mesmo virar para encará-la.

A principio ficou incomodada com a ordem fria dele, mas em pouco tempo recuperou sua habilidade de contestar o que os outros lhe mandavam... Porém quando foi abrir a boca para retrucar, Draco já tinha se adiantado.

- Não tenho nada a esconder... Ela pode ficar – seu tom dizia que o "pode" na verdade era "vai".

- Como quiser – fez uma pausa, talvez para se preparar para o que viria a seguir. – Sabe sobre o seu pai?

- Vi sua cabeça, se é o que quer dizer – respondeu irritado com a menção do fato.

- Servolo nos contou muitas coisas sobre ele.

- Aposto que sim.

A tensão que já estava pesada tornou-se palpável. Gina não sabia exatamente o que Harry pretendia, mas parecia que seria ruim.

- Seu pai esteve fora de Camelot há um bom tempo, teoricamente em suas próprias terras. E, no entanto, apareceu aqui, tão longe de casa. Não poderia ter sido capturado de sua fortaleza, nem mesmo Servolo teve tempo de atacar lá. O que nos deixa com o simples fato que... Dessa vez, Servolo nos disse a verdade.

- E que verdade é essa, me atrevo a perguntar?

- Ele nos traiu.

Pelo peso da afirmação, a reação de Draco foi extremamente calma. Simplesmente esperou que Harry continuasse, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Não sei por quanto tempo... Ou desde quando. Mas é claro para mim que auxiliou Servolo não só durante essa invasão, mas antes. Informando onde seria melhor desembarcar, a região mais fraca, a época mais apropriada. Não há outra explicação para os saxões saberem tão bem nossas fraquezas.

Quando outra vez Draco não se manifestou, então Harry decidiu confrontá-lo diretamente.

- Isso não surpreende você? Já suspeitava que seu pai fosse um traidor?

- Eu realmente não dou a mínima, _meu senhor_.

Para a surpresa de Gina, Harry apenas sorriu.

- Duvido seriamente. É difícil acreditar que um filho que se joga na batalha e luta com ódio cego contra o líder saxão não se importa com seu pai.

- Ele estava no meu caminho, o que deveria fazer? Ignorar o grande Servolo e falar "Ah, eu não vou lutar com você porque não ligo para meu pai?".

- Sarcasmo não é uma das melhores formas de se explicar, Draco – informou seriamente Cedric.

- Me explicar? – cortou rapidamente. – E o que você quer dizer com isso?

- Não escapou de nossa atenção que Servolo sempre esteve um passo a frente de nós e isso trouxe problemas no caminho. Não havia como ele saber de nossos movimentos e onde atacar assim que saímos de Camelot. E Lucius não estava conosco e nem teria como saber sem... Ter alguém aqui no acampamento para lhe informar.

Apesar de Draco permanecer calmo, Gina foi quem se mostrou revoltada com o que Harry estava sugerindo. Era verdade que seria a primeira a duvidar da lealdade dele antes de conhecê-lo melhor, mas o jeito como Harry estava frio e a tristeza de Draco quando havia entrado na tenda a fez achar injusto que Harry estava acusando Draco quando ele acabara de perder o pai e ainda por cima descoberto de sua traição.

- Não posso acreditar que esteja dizendo isso, Harry. O pai dele está morto! Não acha que é dor suficiente? Não pode simplesmente invadir aqui e acusá-lo de algo tão sério!

- Na verdade, posso sim – se virou para ela, expressão furiosa. – Teve permissão para ficar e ouvir, não dar sua opinião.

Se não fosse, incrivelmente, pelo o braço de Draco a impedindo, teria partido em cima de Harry e quem sabe mais o que faria. A atitude dele estava sendo impossível, Gina não esperava que fosse capaz de ser tão... Frio.

Porém, a verdade era que ele estava muito longe da frieza. Sua costumeira resolução calma e voz firme desapareceram assim que entrara na tenda e vira Gina nos braços de Draco. Pela primeira vez desde que foi coroado eram suas emoções e não responsabilidades que estavam determinando suas ações. Era um erro, mas Harry não estava em condições de pensar nisso no momento.

- Está claro que você já decidiu a quem sou leal na verdade. Então, não perca mais seu tempo e vá em frente com o que pretende – ofereceu Draco, estendendo as mãos, sugerindo com o gesto, que fossem presas.

- Não estamos aqui para prendê-lo. Ainda – explicou rapidamente Cedric. – Queremos explicações.

- Pois eu não as tenho. Não sei como meu pai descobriu onde estaríamos não tinha idéia de que ele havia nos traído... – virou se para Harry. – E apesar de não ser segredo algum para mim que ele não aprovava seu modo de governar, _eu _não sabia que faria uma coisa dessas. O que lhes resta é acreditar ou não na minha palavra.

Gina estava surpresa com a calma de Draco... Parecia que cada palavra sua fora calculada e preparada, como se soubesse que Harry o confrontaria. O que, por mais frio que fosse, fazia sentido... Draco não era tolo e provavelmente logo que soube de seu pai, deve ter previsto as suspeitas que recairiam sobre ele.

- Infelizmente não é o bastante. Preciso de provas. Não posso mais arriscar vidas baseando-me em apenas confiança cega em pessoas duvidosas. Até que esteja convencido de sua lealdade, ficará em custodia.

"Por que ele está fazendo isso?" se perguntou Gina, enquanto via perplexa e revoltada Cedric se aproximar de Draco para prender suas mãos.

- Quem sabe a palavra dele não se seja suficiente. Mas e a minha? – protestou Gina. – Sou testemunha que Draco não saiu dos acampamentos, exceto comigo. Estivemos juntos durante todos esses dias. Além disso, salvou a minha vida várias vezes, assim como eu salvei a dele. Draco não foi nada além de leal a Camelot desde que nos encontramos.

Cedric imediatamente parou e olhou para Harry, esperando instruções. Ele, por sua vez, encarou Gina com uma expressão impossível de se ler.

- Tem certeza? Está absolutamente certa disso? Disposta a arcar com as conseqüências de seu testemunho?

- Que conseqüências a não ser a liberdade de Draco? Não estou mentido.

- Não digo que esteja. Mas talvez seu julgamento esteja comprometido...

- Qualquer que seja minha opinião sobre Draco, não muda o que vi e presenciei. Estivemos juntos o tempo todo. Se ele nos traísse não só eu saberia como o trataria como inimigo imediatamente – continuou firme, cruzando os braços e desafiando Harry a contestá-la outra vez.

Houve um breve momento de silêncio, onde Harry analisou o rosto dela minuciosamente, buscando algum enfraquecimento em sua decisão... Com um suspiro curto, desistiu.

- Está bem. Cedric deixe-o. Sinto muito pelo mal entendido, sir. Draco. E você, Gina... Só espero que saiba o que está fazendo.

Com isso, virou-se e saiu da tenda, com o amigo logo atrás e deixando os dois sozinhos.

* * *

Ronald e ela haviam juntos nos últimos dias cuidado da reforma na torre... E quando ele não estava fazendo isso, ajudava a guarda do castelo na segurança, patrulhando a noite. Seu braço já estava curado, ainda que não conseguisse manejar tão bem a espada quanto antes, treinava toda à tarde para recuperar-se totalmente.

Não haviam trocado muitas palavras depois da confissão no laboratório mas uma vez ou outra suas mãos se tocavam de leve, às vezes Ron sorria devagar só para ela... E quando se encontravam sozinhos, o que se tornou mais raro que antes, Hermione se permitia sorrir de volta. Em ambos havia um ar resignação, mas tristeza pela situação que viviam.

Certa manhã Hermione estava supervisionando os reparos na torre queimada de Dumbledore quando foi avisada que um mensageiro do exército estava lhe esperando no salão do trono. Ansiosa e preocupada desceu até o pátio e rapidamente foi ao encontro do homem no salão, onde Ron já estava junto com o capitão da guarda do castelo, ambos igualmente apreensivos para ouvirem o que o homem de roupas amarrotadas, botas sujas com lama e rosto cansado tinha a dizer.

- Minha senhora – fez uma reverência prontamente antes de continuar. – Tenho notícias do rei. Fomos vitoriosos. O exército saxão foi derrotado e o líder Servolo morto. As perdas foram substanciais, mas o rei está são e salvo. Nossas tropas já estão a caminho e estarão de volta à Camelot dentro de alguns dias.

Segurou a felicidade, obrigada a manter-se calma na frente dos súditos de Harry. Não era próprio para a noiva do rei pular que nem uma menina tola de dez anos.

- São ótimas notícias. Estou aliviada. Obrigada por ter percorrido uma distância tão grande para nos informar. Por favor, descanse agora e qualquer coisa que precisar pode pedir para mim.

- Muito obrigado, minha senhora – agradeceu, deixando o salão.

- Não poderiam ser notícias melhores! Camelot ficará em euforia quando souber – sorriu o capitão da guarda.

- Sim – sorriu Hermione. – Temos muito que preparar para a chegada do rei.

Olhou rapidamente na direção de Ron e sentiu um aperto no coração ao ver que, para ele, as notícias traziam pouca alegria. Ela sabia a razão, mas não podia fazer nada. A chegada de Harry seria o fim definitivo para o curto e pequeno romance que tiveram. Não haveria mais momentos a sós.

Querendo conversar com ele, dispensou o capitão. Estavam sozinhos no salão.

- Você não está contente.

Ron não conseguia encará-la e olhava para o nada.

- Eu estou... A vitória contra os saxões significa anos de paz. Sem lutas ou mortes. Como poderia não ficar contente com isso?

- Não é esse o problema. É a chegada de Harry em Camelot.

- Harry vai voltar para casa, onde é o seu lugar. Estou feliz por ele.

- Mas?

- Mas nada.

Hermione soltou um suspiro de frustração.

- E quanto a mim? Está contente por mim?

- Estou. Está a salvo finalmente. O assassino foi morto e não corre mais riscos. Cumpri minha promessa. Agora posso partir.

- O quê? – exclamou confusa.

- Assim que juntar minhas coisas, estou indo embora de Camelot.

- Por quê? Não pode simplesmente partir assim!

- Hermione... Você sabe a razão – suspirou, prevendo que haveria uma discussão. E estava certo, ela não deixaria que fosse.

- Não! Não parta! Por favor.

- Eu tenho que ir. Aqui não é meu lugar.

- Pode se tornar o seu lugar, se ao menos tentar. Harry irá convidá-lo para se tornar um dos cavaleiros da Távola Redonda, se aceitar morará aqui em Camelot e...

- E o que? Sinto muito Hermione. Não posso viver aqui fingindo que tudo está ótimo. Por acaso _você _é capaz disso?

- Não.

Abaixou o rosto, olhando para o chão. Ron estava certo, seria muito difícil vê-lo todo dia e não poder expressar seus sentimentos, e com Harry seria ainda mais doloroso. Ele provavelmente esperaria que agissem como bons amigos, o trio maravilha como eram quando crianças... Seria impossível conviver com Ron de forma tão próxima e ao mesmo tempo tão distante.

Porém, a possibilidade de não vê-lo mais era terrível.

- Mas... Fique então até que Harry chegue, só mais um pouco. Depois, depois... Não o impedirei. Mas preciso que fique aqui, comigo, enquanto ainda podemos.

Ron virou o rosto e finalmente olhou para ela, considerando seu pedido com cuidado. Se aceitasse, ambos sabiam que estavam apenas adiando o inevitável, mas o que mais poderiam fazer? Juntos ou separados sofriam da mesma maneira. Não parecia justo.

- Está bem.

Suas duas palavras selaram o destino de ambos e de toda Camelot para sempre.

* * *

A marcha de volta para Camelot foi festiva na maior parte do tempo. Os soldados e cavaleiros estavam de bom humor durante todo o caminho e apesar da pressa para voltar para casa, paravam sem protestar quando Harry dava ordem. Muitas vezes era para ajudar algum vilarejo devastado pelos saxões entregando comida e reconstruindo casas. A jornada se tornou muito mais longa graças a esses desvios, mas era preciso para reconstruir o reino e todos compreendiam.

Apesar da alegria e entusiasmo da grande maioria do exército, Gina se viu flanqueada pelos únicos homens ali que não estavam nem um pouco contentes. Harry montava Edwiges em silêncio e apenas falava para dar uma ordem ou perguntar algo para Cedric, Remus ou Lupin... Fora essas raras ocasiões, olhava para frente, sério e nem sequer virou o rosto na direção dela uma única vez desde que saíra da tenda de Draco.

Em falar nele... Draco também não estava no humor para conversas. Sua armadura negra contrastava radicalmente com a branca reluzente de Harry e, no entanto, seus comportamentos se espelhavam. Com a exceção que enquanto Harry se recusava a fitá-la, Draco só fazia isso. Depois de horas sendo observada por seus olhos cinza, sentiu-se obrigada a perguntar o que tanto encarava, mesmo que fosse na frente de Harry.

- Algo de interessante no meu rosto? – começou indicado para seu cavalo que se aproximasse do dele e, ao mesmo tempo, se distanciasse do de Harry.

- Talvez – provocou com um sorriso.

- Elabore a resposta, por favor – sorriu em retorno.

- Só estava pensando como você vai ficar quando seus cabelos ficarem longos de novo.

- E o que concluiu?

- Prefiro lhe dizer em particular – respondeu diminuindo seu sorriso um pouco, passando o olhar rapidamente em Harry.

Podia jurar que Harry acelerou o trote de Edwiges para se afastar da conversa.

- Você estava sério demais para estar pensando em cabelos, Draco. O que está acontecendo?

- Quando ficarmos a sós outra vez – encerrou a conversa com a promessa.

Depois daquilo os papéis se inverteram; Draco passou a encarar o nada, Gina o fitá-lo intensamente e Harry fazendo o mesmo com ela. Era um tanto surreal se ver entre dois homens tão diferentes e que, apesar de tentar não pensar muito naquilo, estavam ambos interessados nela mesmo que em diferentes maneiras.

Harry não ficara contente com Gina por ter salvado Draco da prisão e também, provavelmente, com o fato que os dois estiveram juntos durante toda a campanha contra os saxões. Mas não mudaria jamais sua decisão, Draco não era traidor... Como poderia ser? Podia agir como um arrogante, como se ele que fosse o rei de Camelot, mas salvara ela em inúmeras ocasiões... Havia lutado com todas suas forças contra os saxões e não merecia ser acusado de um crime que não cometera. Sentimentos pessoais ou não, não mudava nada disso, apesar do que Harry tinha sugerido na tenda.

"Não estou cega para os defeitos de Draco só porque estou apaixonada por ele. Não sou tola," pensou confiante.

* * *

Ela o salvara de uma morte por traição ou uma vida inteira preso pelo mesmo crime. Tinha o defendido sem hesitação, enfrentado aquele idiota bem na sua frente. Confiava nele.

Confiava cegamente no homem que matou seus irmãos.

A tola. A completa tola.

Draco fechou os punhos em volta das rédeas de seu cavalo com ódio. De repente sua vida havia tomado uma direção confusa e incerta. Nos últimos dias esteve entre ódio e frustração pela morte de seu pai, insegurança e amargura na expectativa por descobrir os sentimentos de Ginevra e agora o mais recente de todos era o sentimento de culpa que crescia desde que ela tinha cometido o terrível erro na tenda do acampamento.

Por culpa dela começava a se arrepender do que tinha feito no passado. A principio era apenas quanto às mensagens que passara para os saxões, a causa de tantos ataques contra os acampamentos de Potter... Depois, conforme o exército se movia e a observava quase obsessivamente, analisando cada pequeno detalhe de seu rosto, de suas expressões e ações... O sentimento de culpa se tornou mais profundo.

Não devia ter a feito se apaixonar por ele. Ela não merecia ser enganada. Finalmente tinha perdido um ente querido, finalmente sabia o que era a morte de alguém que amava... A dor era... Insuportável. E quem causara tal o horror na vida dela tinha sido _ele_. Talvez não tivesse os matando com sua espada diretamente, mas ainda assim era o responsável por suas mortes.

Além da culpa, ódio crescera também. Ódio por ter sido idiota o bastante para se aproximar dela, de se _apaixonar _por ela. Se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido ainda teria a confiança inabalável no plano de sua mãe, mas mais importante: ainda _se importaria _o com a maldita coisa. Agora, ser rei já não era o que o preocupava.

Tudo estava errado e distorcido.

Só queria ser feliz ao lado dela. Enterrar o passado e negar que algum dia tivesse acontecido... Fingir que ele era o que Ginevra acreditava que fosse: alguém nobre e leal.

Quase deixou escapar uma risada amarga, mas se controlou. Draco era tudo menos nobre e leal. Gostaria de ser... Por ela. Mas havia muito sangue e traição em seu passado. Cresceu assim, foi como foi criado: para ser aquele que tiraria a linhagem suja dos Potter do trono. Não era algo que podia ser esquecido e escondido facilmente.

Se fosse outra pessoa, aquele que ela achava que era, confessaria seus crimes para Ginevra e seria o próprio a lhe dar o punhal para que o matasse. Mas estava longe de fazer tal coisa. Ele queria tê-la para si, era egoísta demais para perdê-la. E temia a morte, mesmo que negasse a todo custo.

O que lhe restou então? Continuar no mesmo limbo de indecisão, amargura e auto-piedade.

Ela estava o observando agora... Tentando descobrir o que pensava, ambos sabiam que não era sobre o comprimento de seu cabelo ruivo.

Virou para encará-la, um sorriso maroto nos lábios, como se nenhum daqueles pensamentos estivessem o atormentado.

- Camelot! Camelot está próxima! – um homem gritou vindo de trás da comitiva principal.

Algum dia... Algum dia pediria perdão para ela e não a culparia se não fosse capaz de absolvê-lo de seus pecados. Ele não merecia mesmo.

Mas não agora.

Enquanto fosse capaz de agüentar a culpa trancada em pedaço escuro de sua alma, viveria ao lado dela, seria o homem que merecia... E a faria feliz.

* * *

N/A: Mais um capítulo concentrado mais em D/G, é o vício, sorry. Mas teve R/H também! Então, é... Menos mal, risos. Mais dois (ou três?) capítulos para o fim. Thanks pelas reviews! Queria poder responder para vocês aqui :( 


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

Camelot estava em festa. Bandeiras, faixas e música se espalharam pelo castelo, dominando tudo e todos com uma contagiante felicidade difícil de resistir, mas Ronald conseguiu tal feito com incrível facilidade, tamanha era sua amargura.

Não devia sentir-se daquela maneira, estava agindo de forma egoísta. Os saxões foram vencidos, anos de paz se seguiriam e o reino de Harry seria próspero e seguro. O rei governaria com justiça ao lado de sua rainha. E a vida continuaria. Pedir que aquilo não acontecesse era algo cruel e egoísta.

Por que _sua _felicidade deveria vir antes das de milhares de pessoas? Ou mesmo de _Harry_?

Sentado no telhado perto da janela de seu quarto, o mesmo lugar que há não muito tempo atrás conversou com Hermione pela primeira vez em anos, observava a agitação dos súditos fiéis de Camelot. Era a única pessoa em todo aquele enorme castelo que não se reuniu no largo pátio para dar boas-vindas aos heróis do reino.

Quando os enormes portões se abriram e a égua majestosa de Harry apareceu triunfante logo em seguida de seu estandarte com o leão carregado por Sir. Cedric, houve um estrondo de exclamações de alegria e risos que continuaram com a mesma intensidade, mesmo horas depois quando o sol se punha e a festa apenas começava.

Olhava sem realmente ver os soldados se reencontrando com suas famílias, pessoas dançando, tocando e cantando... Por horas só observou a felicidade alheia até que alguém bateu na porta de seu quarto e ele foi obrigado a entrar e atender.

- O rei convida-o para juntar-se às comemorações no salão do trono onde o banquete de vitória está sendo servido – anunciou sobriamente o criado, indo embora logo em seguida.

Não queria ir. Encarar Harry ao lado de Hermione, sorrindo e chamando-o para fazer companhia... Seria a pior coisa que teria de enfrentar em muito tempo. Preferia caçar um dragão a sentar à mesa perto do futuro casal real. Mas seria a última vez que veria Hermione e não podia perder a oportunidade.

As poucas coisas que tinha já estavam colocadas em uma sacola de viagem e no dia seguinte voltaria para a estrada, indo de vilarejo a vilarejo, nunca se acomodando em algum. Talvez visitasse Luna Lovegood e seu pai que o ajudaram e assim poderia retribuir o favor de algum modo.

Soltando um longo suspiro resignado, seguiu pelos corredores vazios do castelo sem pressa. Não esperava encontrar no salão a corte toda reunida com vários lordes e suas famílias. Mas o que mais o surpreendeu foi ver, depois de tanto tempo, seus pais.

Estavam sentados próximos a Gina, no meio da longa mesa. Ao pisar dentro do salão imediatamente aqueles que o viram fizeram silêncio e assim sucessivamente, a curiosidade tomou o lugar das conversas e risadas. Inevitavelmente sentiu-se como o bobo da corte por um instante, não suportava toda aquela atenção e parecia que estava prestes a fazer algo estúpido, como tropeçar ou contar uma piada sem graça na tentativa tola de impressioná-los.

Foi então que sua mãe o viu, levantando rapidamente de seu lugar e correndo até ele. Apesar de ser uma senhora de idade avançada ainda tinha muita força, ou talvez tinha tanta saudade que ganhou força sobrenatural, o bastante para seu ar ao abraçá-lo. Estava chorando.

- Ron! Meu filho!

O salão voltou ao barulho de antes e Molina puxou seu filho até o lugar da mesa onde seu pai e irmã também sentavam. Lorde Arthur imediatamente levantou em sua frente, expressão séria e testa franzida. Estava muito mais velho e de aparência fraca, parecia doente e já há muito tempo. Ron se sentiu mais culpado ainda como se parte da razão do enfraquecimento de seu pai nesses anos todos fosse sua partida

Após alguns segundos desconfortáveis, o pai colocou sua mão no ombro do filho.

- Olá meu rapaz. Estou contente em ver que está bem.

- Eu sinto... Sinto muito, meu pai. Por ter deixado vocês – disse em voz baixa, não havia como consertar seus erros, mas sabia que devia pelo menos aquilo a seus pais.

- Águas passadas, meu querido! Sente-se, vamos! – sua mãe falou rapidamente, indicando que se sentasse ao dela.

Assim que o fez percebeu que estava apenas a alguns lugares longe de Harry e, inevitavelmente de Hermione, mas era tarde demais para sentar-se mais afastado, principalmente com sua mãe o observando atentamente como se para checar que ele realmente estava lá.

Tentou parecer interessado nas conversas da mesa ao seu redor e mais precisamente tentou não olhar na direção do futuro casal real. Foi inútil. A cada minuto virava a cabeça sem perceber na direção deles. Harry conversava em voz baixa com Cedric e Hermione ria educadamente de algo que uma dama da corte lhe dizia. Ela parecia distraída, assim como ele, mas em nenhuma vez seus olhares se cruzaram.

Era como se tivesse voltado anos atrás, quando soube que Harry escolhera Hermione como sua noiva... Só queria sair dali, fugir para bem longe e esquecer. Mas a presença de seus pais ao seu lado e a voz de Gina conversando animada com Sir. Oliver o trouxe de volta a realidade: devia mais à sua família... Uma vez na vida tinha que fazer a coisa certa e ficar ao lado deles. Mesmo que fosse só por uma noite.

Esforçou-se mais ainda para se concentrar em tudo menos em Hermione, e por um tempo conseguiu, ouvindo a conversa de Arthur com Remus Lupin sobre o que aconteceu na guerra contra os saxões, como Servolo foi finalmente derrotado. Havia outras distrações também como as histórias hilárias de Sirius, que já tinha tomado mais do que da conta... Mas a mais incrível foi saber que sua própria irmã, debaixo dos narizes de todo o reino, havia se infiltrado no exército e lutado contra os saxões... E sendo descoberta havia sido surpreendentemente aceita por Harry, que não a mandou de volta para a segurança do castelo como deveria ter feito.

E por mais que tenha achado a atitude de Harry errada, o que mais lhe incomodava era o quanto estava distante da vida da irmã. Hermione disse que ela voltara para as terras do pai, levando a notícia da morte de Percival e tinha se contentado com isso. Quando tinham virado estranhos? Por um longo tempo observou Gina pelo canto do olho, notando pela primeira vez desde que voltara para Camelot o quanto ela tinha crescido e amadurecido. Havia algo diferente nela, e não estava apenas no cabelo curto. Estava mais confiante do que jamais fora e... Principalmente mais alegre.

Gina tinha mudado para melhor... Mas o mesmo não podia ser dito sobre ele. Estava de volta exatamente onde começara... Observando Hermione de longe, na esperança que seus olhos fitassem os dele.

A noite avançou lentamente e se misturou em um grande conjunto de momentos parecidos, nada se destacando a não ser Hermione. Quanto mais tempo ficava sentando àquela mesa, com aquelas pessoas, tudo ficava amargo além do que já estava. Antes que percebesse, já tinha tomado mais de dois cálices de vinho. Nunca foi de beber, porém em uma situação onde só existem duas coisas para se fazer e uma delas era olhar Hermione, ficava com a segunda.

Seu silêncio à mesa começava a chamar atenção e curiosidade daqueles que estavam perto. Lupin tentou uma vez ou outra trocar palavras com ele, sem sucesso... Sua mãe também fez suas tentativas, recebendo apenas um "sim", "não", "hmm-mm". No momento, era a vez de seu pai, mesmo que tossindo a cada frase completa, tentar.

- Harry contou que você ficou aqui durante a campanha toda, se recuperando – começou em voz baixa e rouca.

- Sim.

- Está pensando em ficar em Camelot?

Quando respondeu tinha os olhos fixos em Hermione, que conversava com sua mãe mas de repente virou-se para ele apenas com o olhar como se tivesse ouvido a pergunta de seu pai.

Seu pai apenas continuou a conversa depois de uma crise de tosse forte que levou a sua mãe lhe dar um copo de vinho, dizendo fazer-lhe bem.

- Eu... Eu gostaria que você fosse para a casa, Ron – pediu, mostrando sinais de que era vital que voltasse para as terras dele. – Precisamos de você lá.

O pedido era sério... Muito mais sério do que esperava. Não era apenas um pai com saudades do filho... Mas sim um pai vendo sua morte próxima e tentando ficar perto do filho em seus últimos momentos de vida. E Ron não podia fazer nada quanto aquilo. Queria desaparecer da face da Terra, mas agora... Como poderia?

- Sim, querido! Ouça seu pai, finalmente o encontramos e você partirá tão cedo? Por que não volta para casa? Deve conhecer todo o reino já, está na hora de parar em um lugar só e se estabelecer. Casar! Ter filhos! – sua mãe acrescentou tentando parecer mais otimista.

Por alguma razão aquela conversa não só tinha chamado atenção de sua mãe, como a de Hermione, Narcissa Malfoy _e _Harry. Ron se sentiu mais uma vez o bobo da corte, seu futuro sendo discutido em sua frente sem que ele fosse capaz de compreendê-lo ou opinar sobre como ele seria.

- Não acho que Ronald está pronto para acabar com as aventuras – sorriu Harry aumentando um pouco sua voz para que os Weasley o ouvissem melhor. – Ficar em Camelot será muito mais divertido... Como nos velhos tempos, não acha Ron?

- Não somos mais crianças, Harry – falou Hermione, em uma voz um pouco mais baixa.

- Também não somos velhos – retrucou ele rindo.

- Acho que meu irmão está ocupado demais sendo o herói de Hermione para voltar para casa, papai – riu Gina quase forçando Ron a bater em seu calcanhar para calar-se. – Ouvi dizer que você a salvou, não foi?

- Não foi nada de importante, Gina. Só o meu _dever_ – murmurou entre dentes, tentando ver se ela pegava a dica.

- Suponho que ainda não agradeci você por isso, não é? – riu Harry, de repente se levantando e pegando Hermione pela mão, para que também o fizesse.

Tentou manter-se incógnita o máximo que pôde, e enquanto olhava para a mesa orelhas quentes e vermelha nervoso, perdeu a mesma reação de Hermione que tinha as bochechas rubras e tentava convencer Harry a desistir do que pretendia fazer.

- Ouçam todos, por favor! – anunciou Harry para o banquete inteiro. – Enquanto lutávamos bravamente contra os saxões, eles tentaram nos enfraquecer aqui mesmo em Camelot. Destruir justamente o que nós amamos, nossa casa... E justamente o que _eu _amo. Minha noiva, Hermione, não estaria aqui para iluminar nossa festa se não fosse pelo meu amigo, meu mais leal amigo, Ronald Weasley...

O salão todo explodiu em palmas e elogios. Harry indicou Ron com a mão e pediu que se levanta-se, o que ele prontamente negou, balançando a cabeça fervorosamente.

- Vamos, querido! – insistiu sua mãe. – Vá lá!

Sem opção e preso às obrigações da corte, obedeceu ficando em pé e sentindo-se a criatura mais traidora do reino. Ele era amigo de Harry? Como? Se desejava tirar Hermione dele e fugir para bem longe?

- Eu espero... Não, _desejo _que ele fique conosco em Camelot, protegendo não só Hermione mas o reino todo ao meu lado – para completar a cerimônia desembainhou Excalibur. – Aproxime-se meu amigo.

Ron fechou os olhos por um segundo, de vergonha por tantos momentos de traição cometidos, antes de ir até a ponta da mesa e posicionar-se perto da espada. Sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer... Não era certo, ele não merecia... E nem desejava. Só queria sumir dali o quanto antes.

- Harry, eu não... – tentou apelar, murmurando apenas para que o rei ouvisse. – Isso não é necessário, por favor.

Harry, no entanto, continuou sorrindo e não lhe deu ouvidos. Ao seu lado Hermione estava com a expressão mais neutra que já vira, desesperadamente tentando esconder o que sentia.

- Ajoelhe-se, Ronald Weasley.

Era inútil, tinha que obedecer... Não podia simplesmente ignorar o rei e lhe dar as costas, saindo correndo daquele lugar o mais rápido que suas pernas longas o podiam levar. Sentiu o aço gelado em seu ombro esquerdo.

- Sua lealdade a Camelot e amizade à mim e Hermione são mais que provas suficientes de sua força e virtude. Não consigo imaginar melhor pessoa para lutar ao meu lado. – a espada tocou de leve sua cabeça e depois seu ombro direito. – Levante-se... Sir Ronald Weasley.

Mais uma vez todos bateram palmas e Ron, que tinha seus olhos fechados durante toda a cerimônia, se ergueu, fitando Harry com angustia, da qual o rei parecia totalmente ignorante, feliz demais com a vitória.

- Bem vindo de volta meu amigo.

E antes mesmo que Ron pudesse reagir, ele o abraçou fortemente. Estavam próximos o bastante para que Ron pudesse falar o que realmente sentia e não causar problemas com o resto da corte.

- Eu não vou ficar, Harry.

Quando o abraço terminou a expressão alegre do amigo tornou-se séria. Havia decepção em seu olhar,porém não houve tempo para que ele contestasse em voz alta a decisão de Ron, Hermione pediu que se sentasse.

De volta ao seu lugar à mesa, Ronald parecia finalmente ter perdido interesse na festa e desistido de qualquer tentativa de fingir o contrário. Sua mente girava em torno de desculpas para que pudesse fugir e cortar qualquer ligação com Camelot definitivamente.Tentou se convencer de que o pai não estava doente a ponto de falecer e se recuperaria em breve, e mesmo se não fosse o caso, Gina poderia tomar conta das suas terras ou seu futuro marido o faria. Ronald não era necessário. Poderia sumir pelo litoral e atravessar o mar até outras terras, quem sabe conhecer Roma, a suposta maior cidade da Terra. Isso, claro, se ainda existia uma Roma... Depois que os romanos abandonaram a Bretanha ninguém mais teve notícias do resto do mundo, ou desejava ter.

Continuou seus planos absurdos e tentativas de se sentir menos culpado por um longo tempo. A sobremesa começava a ser servida quando finalmente foi forçado, de forma cruel, a sair de seus pensamentos amargos. Foi a gota d'água.

Novamente Harry estava de pé para fazer um discurso, e aquele seria o pior de todos os discursos, pelo menos para Ronald. Antes que o rei começasse a falar, procurou Hermione com o olhar, mas quem respondeu sua busca foi Narcissa Malfoy, que o fitava com um sorriso nos lábios e até, para sua enorme confusão e surpresa, levantou o próprio cálice como se brindasse algo que apenas os dois comemoravam. Impossível saber o quê exatamente, já que não passava por sua cabeça nada que tivesse a comemorar com aquela mulher. O marido não tinha morrido como traidor na guerra? Por que estava tão contente?

- Hoje é um dia que ficará para a história... É o inicio de um longo e próspero período de nossas vidas. Não mais teremos que chorar ao invés de sorrir... Ainda há muito que reconstruir e proteger, mas o maior mal foi vencido – fez uma pausa, sorrindo em direção de Hermione, Ron gelou imaginando o que viria a seguir. – Eu fiz uma promessa para você, Hermione não muito tempo atrás, disse que no dia em que a paz reinasse em Camelot, nos casaríamos. E esse dia chegou. Amanhã, Camelot terá uma nova rainha!

Ela tinha os olhos arregalados, e como ele, estava estática, praticamente dominada pelo terror. Mas nenhuma de suas reações foi notada, pois tamanha eram as comemorações que o salão inteiro estava de pé brindando à saúde dos noivos. A única coisa que Ron sentia era desolação. Em meio às congratulações, risadas e desejos de felicidade, saiu discretamente de lá, até um corredor vazio... Onde pôde finalmente liberar a frustração que sentia. Subitamente se viu batendo o punho contra a parede de pedra, sem se importar com a dor.

hr

Gina observou enquanto seu irmão saía do salão, sabendo bem o motivo. Ninguém mais parecia ter visto que agora o protetor da futura rainha não estava mais sentando à mesa; seus pais perguntaram à ela onde o irmão teria ido, mas não se perguntaram _por que_ tinha ido.

Era tão estranho o quão distantes estavam um do outro... A família dividida e despedaçada. Tinham sido tão unidos no passado.

Soltou um suspiro e instintivamente procurou por Draco na mesa, querendo conforto na presença dele. Acabou o encontrando sentado ao lado da mãe, expressão tediosa no rosto. Pela noite toda tentou chamar sua atenção silenciosamente, mas ele parecia perdido em pensamentos. No entanto, sua mãe Narcissa, era uma história completamente diferente. Não estava de luto pelo marido, e quando Harry anunciou a traição de Lucius, apenas afirmou que era um tolo e que ela jamais trairia seu rei e Camelot. Diferentemente de Draco, não demonstrou raiva ou tristeza, provavelmente guardando seus sentimentos para expressar em privacidade. Porém, mesmo assim Gina ficou um pouco surpresa do quanto ela a acolheu no minuto em que se viram pela primeira vez, e parecia saber – não _esperar– há muito tempo_, que ela e Draco estavam apaixonados.

Não disse aquilo em palavras, mas o modo como a tratou bem, sendo que em toda sua vida em Camelot jamais tinha sequer dirigido a palavra à Gina, bastou para que estranhasse. Talvez Draco tivesse comentado algo com a mãe ...

Talvez... Indicado que pretendia pedir Gina em casamento? Só a idéia de que existia a possibilidade de se casarem abria um grande sorriso em seu rosto, e por mais tola que a fazia parecer, ficava ansiosa para que o dia chegasse logo. Sabia que talvez fosse cedo demais, mal se conheciam, mas era o mais apropriado a se fazer, não? Se tinha intenções românticas sérias, deveria pedir sua mão ao pai dela em breve ou então não teriam futuro.

Infelizmente tudo indicava que no momento Draco estava bem longe de casamentos e romantismo. Na verdade, olhava de Hermione para o lugar vazio deixado por Ron como se enxergasse perfeitamente a ligação entre ambos. Ou então estava curioso para saber _se _existia uma.

E enquanto Gina observava Draco, _Harry _a fitava. Foi estranho quando anunciou que Hermione e ele se casariam, pois durante quase todo o discurso olhava para _ela_, como se esperasse algum tipo de reação. Ou então quisesse lhe dizer algo. Será que interpretara a preocupação de irmão mais velho que demonstrara no acampamento erradamente? Não era possível, era? Talvez...

- Seu pai e eu vamos nos deitar, Gina... Ele está muito cansado.

- Tem razão, já é bem tarde.

E era... Muitos já haviam deixando a mesa, com certeza à caminho de uma boa noite de sono. Resolveu acompanhar os pais e também ir dormir, pela primeira vez em um bom tempo o faria em uma cama apropriada. Pensar no conforto que lhe esperava a fez bocejar levemente.

- Aliás... Vou também.

- Isso mesmo, filha. Faça isso. Deve estar muito cansada da viagem.

Enquanto se levantava para seguir seus pais, deu uma última olhadela na direção de Draco e daquela vez ele retribuiu. Ao ver que partia, também ficou de pé e indicou para que ela fosse primeiro. Intrigada, continuou seu caminho para fora do salão, mas antes que pudesse continuar até seu quarto, Draco apareceu em um dos corredores, tão silencioso que quase levou um susto.

- Precisamos conversar. Está cansada demais para um passeio?

- Passeio? A essa hora?

- Você já enfrentou saxões bárbaros, está com medo do quê? – sorriu provocativamente.

- Está bem... Mostre o caminho.

Pegou sua mão e a beijou antes de segurá-la, enquanto levava Gina por corredores vazios até a cozinha vazia e silenciosa, mas quando achou que o passeio terminaria, ele a guiou até os estábulos da corte que ficavam atrás do castelo e encostados na muralha que defendia Camelot. A lua cheia estava bem acima deles e a noite um pouco fria com cheiro de grama molhada, mas agradável. Porém, Draco não podia seriamente querer andar a cavalo!

- Acabamos de passar _dias _andando em cima de um cavalo, não prefere sentar em algo macio para variar? – ela pediu.

- Quem disse que vamos andar a cavalo?

- O estábulo foi a pista.

- Confie em mim, nada de cavalos.

Quando entraram, ele a pegou pela mão mais uma vez e a levou até uma das baias vazias, se aproximou da parede de madeira e retirou o feno que a cobria, revelando uma pequena porta da altura de uma criança. Para passar por ela tiveram que se abaixar.

- Aonde estamos indo?

- Você vai ver...

Era uma passagem antiga, com paredes de pedra, pequena mas ao mesmo tempo com espaço o bastante para dois adultos pois o teto, após alguns passos, ficou mais alto. Apesar da escuridão e umidade, Gina via tudo aquilo como algo muito romântico... Ela confiava em Draco para ser seu guia e sentia-se em total segurança perto dele. Surpreendentemente logo encontraram a saída, exatamente do outro lado da muralha do castelo. Estavam fora de Camelot!

- Uma passagem secreta que atravessa a muralha! Como nunca fiquei sabendo disso?

- Um criado do estábulo me contou sobre ela, usada para escapar de incêndios, mas é muito pequena para servir para outra coisa, tirando o fato de ser útil para passeios no meio da noite, claro – sorriu.

Continuaram se afastando do castelo e indo a direção a floresta próxima. Caminharam alguns minutos parecendo sem rumo, até que Draco parou em uma pequena clareira, onde a luz da lua os iluminava e podiam ver as estrelas claramente se olhassem para o céu.

Estavam frente a frente e Gina esperava que ele dissesse algo, afinal a trouxera ali para conversar mas Draco a observava quieto, talvez relutante. O luar o deixava mais pálido que de costume, cabelo loiro prateado quase totalmente branco, ele parecia uma fantasma. Mas o que o assombrava?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – tentou, começando a ficar um pouco preocupada.

Ele não respondeu. Ao invés disso, a beijou profundamente, quase que como uma tentativa desesperada de provar algo, mas para ele e não para ela. Foi um beijo suplicante e inseguro e resposta o bastante para sua pergunta... Havia algo de errado. Mas, o que quer que fosse, depois que se separaram Draco parecia ter esquecido, sua voz e expressão estavam de volta à confiança de sempre.

- Amanhã pedirei sua mão a seu pai. Quero que se case comigo.

Gina se jogou em cima dele, colocando os braços em volta de seu pescoço em um abraço entusiasmado, retribuído com uma certa relutância e que mal percebeu.

* * *

Não sabia como nem quando conseguira voltar para o quarto e cair na cama, dormindo um sono desconfortável, acordando várias vezes durante a noite, mas enfim as longas e dolorosas horas passaram e a luz do sol entrou pela janela iniciando mais um dia... E seu último em Camelot.

A manhã mal começara e já havia agitação pelo castelo na preparação do casamento real, o qual Ron não pretendia presenciar, se tudo ocorresse como o planejado estaria bem longe de lá quando Hermione subisse ao altar para receber o título de rainha. Levantou da cama sem qualquer animação e vestiu-se lentamente De alguma forma, ainda guardou esperanças para os dois antes da festa de vitória e agora via a história enfim terminar.

Não era exatamente o desfecho que gostaria.

Tudo havia dado errado, pelo menos para _ele_. Se tivesse dito antes para Hermione como se sentia, ela não teria noivado Harry... Se não tivesse fugido de Camelot, teria pelo menos passado mais tempo com sua família... A única coisa que fizera certo foi voltar para o castelo e avisar Harry da invasão e mesmo aquilo lhe custou mais sofrimento, pois descobriu que se ao menos tivesse tido mais coragem quando mais jovem para se confessar para Hermione, nada daquilo estaria acontecendo.

Estava cometendo outro erro? Decepcionando sua família outra vez?

Como se para responder suas dúvidas alguém bateu na porta. Tentou ignorar, não queria falar com ninguém no momento, só partir o mais rápido possível, mas as batidas continuaram e a voz de seu pai o chamou.

- Filho... Abra a porta, preciso conversar com você.

Relutantemente o deixou entrar, sabendo de imediato que nada do que o pai falaria o deixaria contente e parecia que não era o único com aquela opinião, porque o lorde preferiu observar o quarto por alguns segundos antes de se aventurar a começar a falar, nisso notou que o filho estava preparado para viajar, seus pertences seguramente colocados em uma sacola de viagem.

- Então... Você vai mesmo embora. Mesmo com Harry querendo que fique.

Não era pergunta e Ron achou melhor não comentar.

- Ele me veio pedir ontem à noite para que insistisse que você ficasse, pelo menos por algum tempo, para ajudá-lo a reconstruir o reino. Será que vim perder meu tempo?

Era incrível que mesmo doente e debilitado seu pai continuava com o porte firme e nobre que sempre teve. Sua voz era decidida e possuía uma sabedoria que Ron sabia que jamais teria.

- Não posso ficar – respondeu debilmente, sentindo-se um garotinho perdido.

- E por que não? O que você está escondendo? Anda curvado, desviando o olhar... Algo não está certo.

Instintivamente fez exatamente o que seu pai havia descrito e desviou o olhar, não sabendo nem por onde começar a explicar o que sentia e razão de sua partida. Em resposta, seu pai suspirou, cansado.

- O que for que está te perturbando, deixe de lado. Existem coisas mais importantes que precisam de sua atenção – fez uma pausa, como se fosse difícil admitir. – Eu não vou durar para sempre, filho. E a sua casa precisa ser protegida por você... Sim, Harry derrotou os saxões, nos salvando de uma invasão gigantesca, mas sempre haverá problemas, bárbaros a espreita de um sinal de fraqueza... A Cornualha está enfraquecida.

- Não fale assim... Você ainda...

- Não. Estou morrendo e sua mãe não pode ficar sozinha distante de todos... Quando eu morrer ela virá para Camelot, com Gina.

- Gina! Ela pode muito bem...

- Sua irmã vai se casar, as responsabilidades dela serão outras.

- Casar? Com... Com quem? E o marido pode cuidar das terras da Cornualha...

Seu pai balançou a cabeça, claramente não estava contente com a escolha de marido de Gina.

- Ele tem as próprias para se preocupar, principalmente agora que o pai morreu. Sua irmã vai casar com Draco Malfoy. Ele pediu a mão dela há algumas horas.

- E você... Você deixou! Draco Malfoy! Pai! Ele é como aquele traidor Lucius! Não...

- Ela está apaixonada por ele. E por isso estou disposto a dar o benefício da dúvida ao garoto. Ele jurou que cuidará dela e a amará até o fim de seus dias, vi sinceridade em sua promessa.

Ron estava estupefato. Como, em nome de tudo que era sagrado, Gina poderia escolher Draco Malfoy como marido? Não permitiria, não importando o que o pai achava.

- Vou falar com ela... Parar com essa loucura!

- Não – a voz de seu pai era decidida. – Não fará nada disso. Perdeu a liberdade de opinar na vida da sua irmã há muito tempo. Ela está feliz e isso deve bastar para você.

Era dolorido ouvir aquilo mas infelizmente sabia que era verdade, estava tão distante da vida deles... Como podia ser diferente?

- Estou lhe pedindo mais uma vez: fique um ou dois meses aqui em Camelot, ajude Harry a se fortalecer. A felicidade de muita gente depende disso... E depois volte conosco para casa e fique lá. Está na hora de crescer, Ronald, e cumprir com suas responsabilidades. Sua família e amigos precisam de você.

- Não em Camelot, não peça para ficar aqui – suplicou.

- Então abandone seu rei, jogue fora a lealdade e amizade que tiveram por tanto tempo. É sua decisão.

Sem esperar resposta seu pai saiu do quarto.

* * *

Harry sabia que em algumas horas se casaria. Estava ciente daquilo. Afinal fora ele quem decidiria que seria em algumas horas... Ele decidia tudo. As vidas de milhares de pessoas estavam em suas mãos, dependendo dele. Exceto a vida de uma.

Gina.

Quando se tratava dela, o que ele pensava, o que queria, o que _precisava, _não fazia diferença alguma. Ela tomava suas próprias decisões, fazia o que bem entendia e Harry era incapaz de fazer algo sobre aquilo. O máximo que conseguia era admirá-la por tudo. Não se curvava para ele, não o tratava como um principezinho sem experiência... Ela era livre e amava-a por isso.

Não sabia quando exatamente começara sentir aquilo. Por muito tempo sonhou com a ruiva sem rosto definido que vira no meio de uma das tantas batalhas que lutaram juntos sem saber. E quando finalmente descobriu sua identidade, o que antes era quase irreal como uma fantasia, se tornou verdadeiro e próximo... Ele podia tocá-la. Podia sentir seu cabelo, tocar seus lábios...

Por que não sentia o mesmo por Hermione? Era seu dever casar-se com ela e estar apaixonado, mas não estava.

Era um tolo... Pela viagem inteira para Camelot só conseguiu pensar em Gina nos braços de Malfoy, rindo com ele. Estava furioso, com ciúmes e frustrado por estar de mãos atadas, afinal a escolha foi dela e não havia nada que podia fazer.

Em uma tentativa estúpida de se libertar do feitiço que ela lhe lançou marcou o casamento, mas mesmo assim a encarou todo o jantar, procurando achar alguma faísca de esperança de que a notícia a deixou perturbada... Ao invés, descobriu naquela manhã que Lorde Arthur havia dado sua mão para Malfoy.

Como desejava não ser rei... Daquela forma poderia duelar contra Malfoy e cortar sua cabeça sem se preocupar com responsabilidades, alianças e repercussões.

Soltou um longo suspirou, sabendo que aqueles pensamentos era inúteis, as escolhas haviam sido feitas e era tarde demais para voltar atrás. Sua obrigação agora era fazer Hermione feliz e restaurar o reino.

* * *

Fitava seu vestido branco intensamente, mal acreditando que realmente o estava usando. Era surreal depois de tanto tempo e mudanças. Estava realmente acontecendo? Esperava que não.

Finalmente se encontrava sozinha, deixada pela mãe e pelas damas de companhia que ajudaram-na a se vestir, e voltara exatamente para onde estivera desde que Harry anunciara o casamento: em estado de choque.

Não estava esperando que acontecesse tão rapidamente, pensava que demoraria pelo menos alguns meses, até que _juntos _tomassem a decisão de se casarem... A última coisa que esperava era que Harry se levantasse daquela forma e sem nem mesmo perguntá-la decidisse a data do casamento... Na verdade, a última coisa que se passava em sua mente há vários dias era casar-se com ele. Só conseguia pensar em Ron. Tentou lutar contra isso, mas era inútil. Uma batalha perdida.

Estava feliz que Harry ganhara e voltara em segurança, que seus pais estavam vivos e próximos dela outra vez, mas ver Ron sair da mesa da festa ao ouvir que ela e Harry se casariam no dia seguinte a marcou muito mais. Como queria ter ido atrás dele e dito que tudo ficaria bem... Mas estava presa a responsabilidades e promessas antigas.

Sabia que naquele momento Ron provavelmente estaria indo embora de Camelot, ou talvez já estivesse bem longe dali... E não poder se despedir, beijá-lo uma última vez a estava destruindo. Provavelmente nunca mais o veria.

Tentou não chorar, não molhar o vestido. A qualquer momento alguém voltaria para ver como ela estava e encontrá-la chorando não seria bem visto, deveria ser o dia mais feliz de sua vida e só conseguia se sentir miserável.

Colocou a mão no rosto e respirou fundo, procurando controle e frieza onde reinava a tristeza.

A porta de seu quarto abriu.

- Está pronta?

hr

Foi um lindo casamento. Havia flores espalhadas pelo castelo inteiro, pessoas alegres e música animada. Todos de Camelot foram convidados e o salão do trono ficou tão lotado que muitos tiveram que esperar no pátio para poderem finalmente ver o casal real.

A cerimônia foi especialmente bonita, todos em seus melhores trajes e a noiva com um lindo vestido, que de nada combinava com seu rostinho sério. Apesar do noivo ter um belo sorriso estampado na face, seus olhos atravessaram várias vezes o salão em busca de algo que com certeza não era sua noiva tristonha. A coroa lhe pesava na cabeça... O que era ótimo, pois não estaria com ele por muito tempo.

Os convidados em sua maioria estavam felizes com a união e tinham esperanças que tudo daria certo a partir daquele momento. Mas não um certo ruivo posicionado sobriamente ao lado dos pais debilitados. Ah sim, Ronald não estava nada feliz e não fez esforço para esconder a amargura. Faltava apenas protestar na frente de todos que a noiva era sua e não de Potter.

Sua mãe mal vestida segurava a mão do marido na tentativa fútil de dar lhe forças... Pobrezinha, não tinha noção que a quantidade de veneno que fluía no corpo do homem estava além da capacidade de qualquer um curar... Mas quem mandava confiar demais em seus criados?

Por último, reparou na ingênua Ginevra, também para ao lado dos pais, esta não estava prestando atenção na cerimônia e tinha olhos apenas para alguém bem diferente do rei e rainha.

Narcissa se virou para o filho, sorrindo abertamente.

- Que casamento lindo, não Draco? – sussurrou em seu ouvido discretamente. – E pensar que seu pai queria matá-la.

Draco não respondeu, ultimamente estava calado demais, então resolveu insistir. Odiava quando não lhe davam atenção.

- A _sua _noiva está adorável. No entanto poderia ser um pouco mais discreta, não pára de olhar em sua direção. Mas não se preocupe, vou ensiná-la direitinho como se portar de forma apropriada.

Draco abriu um sorriso curto e respondeu em igual voz baixa.

- Você pode tentar, mas duvido que ela vai se deixar ser domada.

- Parece que não conhece a mãe que tem, querido.

Ah sim... Ginevrinha seria a perfeita rainha domada. A única mulher com poder ali seria Narcissa.

N/A: Desculpe a demora, fiquei muito tempo sem inspiração. Próximo capítulo é o último... Preparem-se para o grande Big Bang. Thanks Lucy por betar!


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

* * *

Não conseguia parar de sorrir. O vento batia em seu rosto e seu cavalo corria cada vez mais rápido. Olhou para trás e soltou uma risada alta ao ver que Draco ainda não conseguira alcançá-la, sua expressão era de irritação. Decidiu deixá-lo para trás só mais um pouco, parte da diversão era justamente irritá-lo.

Uma semana se passou desde o casamento de Harry e Hermione e da oficialização de seu noivado e muito mudou em Camelot. Pela primeira vez guerras e ataques de saxões não eram o tópico principal das conversas, havia um sentimento coletivo de segurança e felicidade, parecia que ainda estavam comemorando a vitória. Tudo daria certo dali em diante. O futuro seria brilhante, o rei e a rainha governantes justos e sábios e quem sabe... O reino inteiro seria próspero por muitos anos.

Felizmente toda aquela alegria também estava presente em sua vida pessoal. Diminuiu a velocidade de seu cavalo, apenas o bastante para Draco se aproximar.

- Por que estamos indo para esse lugar mesmo? – ele resmungou. – É longe demais.

- Não seja ranzinza. É um lugar especial para mim e gostaria que conhecesse. De qualquer forma, falta um pouco até chegarmos.

- Você falou isso há duas horas atrás. Está mentindo.

Mostrou a língua e incentivou seu cavalo a correr novamente, sem antes ouvi-lo gritar:

- Muito maturo, Ginevra. Ainda vou me vingar!

Riu mas não parou de correr, dessa vez disse a verdade: estavam realmente perto de seu "lugar especial". Era, na verdade, o lago onde a ilha mágica de Avalon se encontrava ao centro. Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que fora para lá. No seu aniversário de seis anos, seus irmãos a levaram até lá em um dia ensolarado parecido com aquele e passaram a tarde inteira juntos. Havia sido um dos dias mais felizes da sua vida, e gostaria que aquele que passaria com Draco também fosse.

Avalon não passava de um sonho distante, uma lenda para as pessoas comuns que nada entendiam de magia. Uma ilha onde a promessa de vida eterna e paz esperava. Apenas aqueles que possuíam um conhecimento secreto conseguiam atravessar o lago e sua névoa encantada. Muitos acreditavam que Dumbledore agora residia na ilha, esperando o momento oportuno para retornar. Gina sabia que Excalibur, a espada mágica de Harry, tinha sido forjada em Avalon, pela própria Rainha Minerva mas seu conhecimento da ilha terminava ali. O que mais lhe interessava no lago era a beleza de sua paisagem e a memória de sua infância.

Apesar do dia ensolarado, céu azul com direito a pássaros cantando, árvores cheias de folhas e flores e a grama de um verde vivo, havia uma camada de névoa espessa no lago que quase tocava sua superfície escura. Era o mesmo ar de mistério que a havia atraído quando era menor.

Draco, porém, ao perceber estavam, parecia atraído por outra coisa. Ele fitava o lago como se quase hipnotizado, esquecendo-se completamente da irritação de minutos atrás.

- Que você acha? – perguntou animada.

- É bonito – era o elogio mais desanimado que já ouvira.

Ficou um pouco desapontada com a falta de animação dele, mas não se abateu. Era apenas o começo do dia. Desmontaram dos cavalos, deixando-os perto da margem para que recuperassem suas forças, a distância entre o lago e Camelot era grande e estavam cansados.

Pegou Draco pela mão e o levou até uma árvore caída, seu tronco era grosso o bastante para servir de banco; suas folhas e galhos estavam caídos dentro d'água e o restante da floresta oferecia sombra. Sentou-se no tronco e observou enquanto Draco retirava sua espada da cintura para ficar mais confortável.

- Não sei porque insistiu em trazê-la junto. Se não reparou, a guerra terminou – comentou com um sorriso.

- Uma semana é pouco para dizer isso com tanta certeza.

- Quem precisa de certeza, quando se tem esperança?

Draco sorriu, se aproximando e colocando sua mão no rosto dela.

- Quem iria imaginar que Ginevra Weasley, a guerreira vingativa, falaria assim? Não muito tempo atrás você só pensava em matar ou morrer.

- E graças a você não sou mais assim – sorriu.

Seus lábios se tocaram suavemente. Não importava quantas vezes fosse, ela continuava a sentir arrepios como na primeira vez que o beijara.

- Não precisávamos ter vindo tão longe para fazer isso – brincou Draco.

- Eu queria que você conhecesse este lugar. Meus irmãos me trouxeram aqui quando eu era menor. Aqui sinto como se estivesse com eles de novo – seu sorriso tinha um pouco de tristeza ainda. – É meu refúgio, por assim dizer. Vim muitas vezes sozinha, para pensar e... Queria que você fizesse parte daqui também.

- Você ainda sente falta deles.

- Sim – admitiu mas depois seu sorriso aumentou. – Mas não dói mais porque tenho você.

Draco sorriu em retorno, mas pareceu ser um sorriso fraco. O mesmo que seu irmão Ron forçava todos os dias desde o casamento de Hermione. Por um momento quis perguntar o que havia de errado, mas ele não lhe deu tempo a abraçando e girando no ar. Depois de algum tempo, sorrisos vazios já estavam longe da mente dela.

* * *

Mais um sorriso vazio. Mais um aceno de mão fraco. Ron não sabia quanto mais tempo agüentaria. Duvidava que estivesse enganando alguém com sua atuação pobre, mas ao menos Harry não parecia notar. Hermione... Ele não sabia. Ela evitava olhar para ele, agindo como se fosse uma estátua, um acessório de Harry, um mero corpo sem vida de braços dados com ele. Sentia seu sangue ferver ao mesmo tempo em que esfriava com amargura ao ver os dois juntos, fosse na corte ou cavalgando pelas vilas que eram reconstruídas. Como cavaleiro da Távola, era seu dever acompanhar o rei em suas viagens pelo reino para incentivar seus súditos. Não podia estar mais infeliz.

Pelo menos finalmente voltavam para Camelot após três dias viajando pelas redondezas; e Ron não via a hora de encontrar descanso em qualquer lugar longe do rei e da rainha.

- Ah, se anime rapaz – Sirius se aproximou, batendo em suas costas fortemente. – Está chegando em casa agora, e com certeza tem uma dama te esperando?

- Não.

- Então talvez uma moça não tão dama? – riu.

Quando Ron não se uniu a ele em sua risada, Sirius o fitou preocupado.

- Você é um cavaleiro da Távola, sua irmã está viva mesmo depois de bancar o soldado, ganhamos a guerra contra os malditos saxões... E ainda assim você anda como se seu cachorro tivesse sido atropelado por várias carroças. Se não é saudade de mulher, então o que é?

Tanto Sirius quanto Remus eram amigos próximos do rei James, e assim auxiliavam Harry quando ele mais precisava. Porém, não havia mais nenhum juramento ou dever que os prendessem em Camelot, sendo que agora tinham suas próprias terras. Por tal razão, Ron tinha que admitir que os invejava um pouco, ao mesmo tempo em que os via como uma chance para ele, algum dia.

Talvez por esse motivo, na semana que se passou desde o casamento, Sirius foi o cavaleiro que mais simpatizara com Ron e ele também vira no homem mais velho alguém que podia confiar. Talvez por isso e também devido ao peso que sentia em suas costas que se viu desabafando rapidamente.

- Sirius... O que alguém como eu pode fazer quando se está preso entre dever e o desejo de ir embora?

- Isso é fácil. É só casar.

Ron olhou para o cavaleiro como se lhe tivesse crescido uma segunda cabeça.

- É sério! Eu posso ir e vir como e quando quero porque já não sou mais um cavaleiro da Távola, mas sei como é. Uma vez fiz a mesma pergunta para James. Não me leve a mal, morreria por Camelot, mas às vezes um homem quer outras coisas além de dever.

- E o que ele respondeu para você?

- "Sirius, ou você fica aqui e me agüenta, ou então se casa."

- Eu... Não entendi muito bem.

- É simples. Ser um cavaleiro é ser um nobre, então temos direitos a terras quando nos aposentamos. E como nos aposentamos? Casando. Seu pai é de linha nobre, porém Snape, aquele asqueroso se casou para ter terras. Dessa forma não deixamos o dever de lado, mas também podemos ganhar maior autonomia. É só uma forma diferente de ser vir o rei.

- E por que você não fez isso?

Sirius riu.

- E quem disse que eu não fiz?

- Sirius foi casado com uma saxã – informou Remus se aproximando dos dois.

- E que saxã!

Talvez a expressão de Ron foi a mais esclarecida, Remus sentiu que precisava explicar melhor.

- Ela fazia parte de um grupo de reconhecimento, planejando atacar uma vila perto da costa. Sirius liderou o ataque contra eles, ela sobreviveu e foi responsável por várias cicatrizes que ele tem agora.

Sirius apontou para uma em seu ombro e outra no pescoço.

- Melhor luta que já tive.

- Os dois lutaram por horas, até que tiveram que declarar empate.

- E passamos a luta para a tenda – riu Sirius dando uma cotovelada dolorida em Ron. – Dois dias depois, casamos.

- Para resumir: durou apenas três meses.

- Que posso fazer? As diferenças culturais ganharam no final. Ela fugiu e levou com ela todas as minhas roupas. Depois de me prender na cama, claro. Bons tempos.

Ron teve que rir da história. Era um alívio estar na companhia de alguém que não levava tão sério a vida e muito menos os problemas que ela trazia.

"Casar, uh?"

Sabia que depois de Hermione, não havia mais nenhuma mulher para ele. E não era certo envolver mais uma pessoa naquela história triste, seria injusto casar-se apenas por aparências.

Depois de contar sobre seu casamento curto Sirius se afastou, deixando Remus e Ron para conversar.

- Pode parecer um conselho inútil, mas Ronald... O tempo cura todas as feridas. Notei como você olha para a rainha – informou sério, porém não havia reprovação em seu tom. – Mas confie em mim quando digo que vai passar.

- Eu... Não sei do que está falando.

Remus apenas assentiu, percebendo que Ron não queria se abrir com ele e então o deixou sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Sentiu que alguém o olhava e, para sua surpresa, notou que se tratava de Hermione. Estava bem atrás dele, cavalgando junto de Harry, mas fitava Ron e possuía uma expressão preocupada no rosto. E de alguma forma estranha, ele sabia que ela tinha ouvido a sugestão de Sirius.

Sentiu uma estranha satisfação em vê-la com ciúmes. Mas sabia que qualquer coisa que recebesse dela seria migalhas, restos de sua atenção voltada agora apenas para Harry.

* * *

Narcissa olhou novamente para seu reflexo. Toda vez que se via no espelho parecia que uma nova ruga, um novo defeito aparecia. O peso da idade crescia e com ele, o desejo de conquistar poder. Estava irritada, Draco estava atrasado.

Parecia que a ruiva sem classe a cada dia aumentava a influência que exercia sobre seu filho. Se não corresse, todos seus planos poderiam falhar. Estava tão próxima da vitória que quase podia senti-la em suas mãos. Ela sabia que exatamente por estar tão perto de vencer, era necessário maior cuidado.

Finalmente Draco entrou em seu quarto, sua impaciência e nervosismo se revelando na forma que se portava.

- Está atrasado.

- Gina me levou em...

- Não interessa. Está gastando muito tempo com ela.

- Ela _é _minha noiva. Tenho que gastar tempo com ela.

- Obviamente que não. Já a tem em suas mãos, não precisa mais lhe dar atenção.

Até que enfim seu filho calou-se. Havia assuntos mais importantes a serem tratados.

- Está na hora.

- Mas nós mal ganhamos a guerra...

- _Nós_?

- É muito cedo – a determinação em sua voz a irritou profundamente.

- E desde quando _você _toma decisões aqui?

Ficou quieto outra vez.

- Ronald não vai permanecer muito tempo em Camelot. Está no limite de sua razão. Não lhe dou mais que uma semana. Se ele fugiu uma vez, pode muito bem fazer isso de novo. E se ele for embora, nossa chance se perderá.

Foi até um baú e o abriu, pegando sua maior arma contra Harry Potter. Entregou para Draco, que pegou o objeto relutantemente. A luz vinda da magia iluminou o rosto de seu filho.

- O que é isso?

- É uma penseira, um objeto para guardar pensamentos e lembranças. Com isso Potter verá o que eu vi.

- E o que exatamente você viu, mãe?

- Ora... Ronald Weasley e a rainha em momentos íntimos.

- Como você conseguiu que...

- Eu não fiz nada, apenas observei querido. Não é perfeito? Eles não poderão negar, pois isso significa mentir para o rei.

- Ainda está longe de garantir que me tornarei rei.

- Confie em mim. Traição é o pior crime que um cavaleiro da Távola Redonda e uma rainha podem cometer. Toda Camelot exigirá justiça... Justiça que o jovem rei não terá coragem de trazer. Mas _você _terá.

Após observar o líquido prateado dentro da tigela em suas mãos, Draco fitou a mãe, nervoso.

- Eles suspeitarão de mim.

- Era o que você achava que ia acontecer quando matou um a um os irmãos da sua noiva, não foi? E nem ela suspeita de você.

Mais silêncio. Dessa vez, porém, Narcissa sentiu que havia ido longe demais.

- Eu não vou fazer isso. Não vou participar de seu plano mais. Essa _marionete _não vai seguir suas ordens.

- É um tolo maior do que pensava. Deixou-se levar por uma qualquer. Tão fraco quanto seu pai.

Esperava que ele se enfurecesse, mas ao invés disso, Draco lhe entregou de volta a penseira e lhe deu as costas.

Narcissa, pela primeira vez em sua vida, perdeu o controle. E assim que ele saiu de seu quarto, fechou a mão e bateu com toda a força contra o espelho a sua frente, estilhaçando-o pelo chão.

* * *

Estava suando frio. Suas mãos tremiam.

O que tinha acabado de fazer?

Sua vida inteira foi dedicada à conquista do trono, e agora simplesmente negava sua maior chance?

Estava louco.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando se recompor. Graças ao que havia acabado de fazer, ganhou uma inimiga perigosa. Sua mãe se vingaria, não era mulher de aceitar derrota e jamais o deixaria em paz. Se a conhecia bem, ela podia muito bem contar a Gina tudo e destruir sua única chance de felicidade.

Pânico correu por suas veias, o fazendo parar no meio da escadaria da torre. Apenas imaginar a reação de Gina já o feria terrivelmente. E não tinha dúvidas que sua mãe contaria. Era o passo mais lógico para se vingar e até mesmo o convencer a ajudá-la em seu plano. Sem Gina ele não teria mais nada a perder.

Sentia o peso de sua espada na bainha. Se subisse novamente para o quarto da mãe... Se um acidente acontecesse... Ninguém se surpreenderia se uma viúva desesperada resolvesse tomar sua vida se jogando da torre...

Engoliu seco.

* * *

Hermione não conseguia parar de andar. Sentia sua cabeça doendo de tanto nervoso. Mal acreditava que tinha feito algo tão arriscado. E tudo por causa de Sirius! Se ele não tivesse sugerido a Ron uma coisa tão estúpida ela não teria ficado louca de ciúmes e...

"Ciúmes! Sou casada!", pensou, tentando salvar um pouco de dignidade de seus próprios pensamentos imorais. Mas era em vão. Ainda estava apaixonada por Ronald Weasley e provavelmente morreria apaixonada por ele.

No minuto que pisou em Camelot, pediu para que uma das serviçais trouxesse Ron a um dos jardins, onde agora ela o esperava ansiosamente. Tinha que ter certeza que ele não seguiria a idéia de Sirius. Saiba que era ilógico e errado supor que Ron nunca se apaixonaria por outra mulher, mas estava longe da lógica no momento.

Quando ele apareceu, de cabeça baixa e incomodado, sentiu seu coração dar um salto para sua garganta. Uma semana casada não tinha mudado em nada o que sentia por ele. Quando Ron não falou nada, preferindo olhar para qualquer lugar a ela, Hermione teve que se manifestar.

- Como você está?

- Preciso responder?

Silêncio. Hermione, apesar de tudo, não deixou de ficar ofendida com o tom acusatório dele. Ela não merecia, não era sua culpa. Os dois haviam sido vítimas do destino e de suas próprias inseguranças, descobriram o que sentiam um pelo o outro tarde demais. Não havia culpados e nem justificativa para tratá-la mal.

- Eu... Obrigada.

- Pelo quê?

- Você ficou. Não sabe quanto isso deixou Harry feliz e... Me deixou também.

- Acho melhor terminar a conversa aqui. Nós dois temos deveres a cumprir.

Segurou as lágrimas, o que em si era uma grande tolice. Chorar não resolveria nada.

- Não me trate com tanta frieza.

- E como quer que eu a trate então? É mais fácil assim.

- Mais fácil que casar com alguma dama qualquer?

A pergunta surpreendeu ambos e Hermione se assustou com a acidez de sua própria voz.

- É por isso que me chamou aqui? Para me ordenar que nunca me case? – sorriu um pouco, mas era apenas um sorriso amargo.

Estava envergonhada com sua atitude mesquinha; suas emoções pareciam ter tomado conta, apesar de tanta cautela.

- Não. Desculpe-me. Ouvi a conversa que teve com Sirius e... – passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando buscar as palavras certas. – Acho que perdi o controle.

Para sua surpresa Ron riu, uma risada fraca mas sincera.

- Não sei se devo ficar irritado com você ou encaro como um elogio por conseguir fazê-la perder o controle.

- Você é o único que consegue – sorriu.

Sem que percebessem, já estavam próximos um do outro. E quando finalmente notaram, já era tarde demais.

* * *

Poucas vezes em sua vida Harry experimentou paz. Após ter se tornado o rei, ou melhor, depois da morte de seus pais, teve poucos momentos em que realmente conseguia sentir paz. Aquele dia deveria ter sido um daqueles momentos. Trouxera vitória para seu reino, os esforços para restaurar as vilas atacadas estavam indo bem e finalmente os lordes haviam aceitado sua força, mesmo que apenas temporariamente.

Mas mesmo com tudo indicando para um descanso merecido, Harry sentia-se inquieto. Com uma sensação similar quando se sente que algo importante foi esquecido e não se sabe exatamente o que é.

Parecia absurdo que na segurança de Camelot, com o líder dos saxões morto e mais nenhum inimigo, Harry se mantivesse alerta. Talvez algum detalhe tivesse lhe escapado. Mas o quê?

- Está tudo bem senhor?

A voz preocupada de Cedric o fez voltar a se concentrar no que Sir Oliver falava sobre as notícias das províncias. Estava sentando em seu trono, com Cedric ao seu lado, Remus, Sirius e os outros dois cavaleiros Goyle e Crabbe; pretendiam passar o dia resolvendo questões do pós-guerra e ao invés disso _ele _estava pensando em bobagens...

- Sim. Pode continuar Oliver.

Porém, antes que o cavaleiro pudesse abrir a boca novamente, foram surpreendidos pela entrada de Narcissa Malfoy no Hall, segurando um objeto que Harry vira apenas uma vez em sua vida.

- Desejo falar com o rei em particular, imediatamente. É uma questão de extrema importância.

Harry imediatamente soube que a sensação ruim que sentia tinha algo a ver com aquela mulher. Cedric virou-se para ele, incerto do que fazer.

- Apenas meus cavaleiros mais confiáveis estão presentes. O que quer que tenha a falar pode fazer aqui, na presença deles.

Podia ver em seus rostos o orgulho de Oliver e Cedric ao ouvi-lo. Não havia mentido, depois de Ron, eram aqueles em que mais confiava. No entanto, por um segundo, pareceu que Narcissa sorrira, mas rapidamente sua cabeça estava abaixada em sinal de respeito e convenientemente escondendo sua expressão.

- Como desejar, meu senhor. Acredito que me expressarei melhor através disto, do que com palavras – falou séria lhe estendendo uma Penseira para a pegasse.

- Não sabia que existia mais de um objeto como este. Vi outro parecido quando era menor, Dumbledore possuía um também.

- É um item raro que passa de geração a geração em minha família. Por favor veja as lembranças que esta Penseira contém. Antes que seja tarde.

* * *

Não teve coragem suficiente. A verdade era que não passava de um covarde. Em todos os aspectos.

Draco estava sentando na beira de sua cama, no quarto que lhe pertencia em Camelot. Apenas um entre tantos nos corredores longos do castelo, sem mais nenhuma importância. Supunha que seria assim pelo resto da sua vida, afinal desistira da única oportunidade de obter a glória que sempre cobiçou. Mas talvez teria alguma importância pelo menos para uma pessoa.

- Draco? Está aí?

Não tinha notado que alguém estava batendo à sua porta. Porém a voz de Gina lhe acordou e abriu para que ela entrasse. Apenas a presença dela já bastava para que se sentisse melhor, como se fosse realmente o homem que ela parecia achar que ele era. Era uma sensação embriagante.

- Você está bem? – Gina perguntou se aproximando dele.

- Agora estou.

Ela sorriu e mais uma vez preencheu o vazio que ele nunca soube que sempre existiu. A ironia não lhe escapou, a pessoa que ele deixou vazia era justamente aquela capaz de deixá-lo completo. Era surreal, a ponto de que ele precisou tocar os cabelos dela para acreditar em sua presença.

Tão impossível que foi obrigado a abraçá-la para ter certeza que não desapareceria. Tão inacreditável que se viu sussurrando em seu ouvido e afirmar que nada daquilo era um sonho.

- Eu te...

- Não diga. Não ouse terminar.

Antes que pudesse registrar o tom distorcido com raiva, sentiu o frio tão familiar de aço entrando em seu estômago, devagar e dolorosamente. Estranhamente, não estava surpreso. Na verdade podia-se dizer que sempre esteve esperando. Desde que se apaixonara por ela, algo dentro dele sempre soube que morreria pelas mãos de Gina.

A adaga saiu de seu corpo sem rodeios, terminando o golpe e aumentando ainda mais o ferimento mortal.

Poderia ter lutado, ou ao menos ter saído do lugar. Ter feito qualquer coisa ao invés de apenas aceitar o que estava acontecendo. Mas não havia razão. Não havia motivo.

Sem ela, não havia mais nenhuma razão para lutar.

Queria, pelo menos, terminar sua frase. Dizer o que sentia por ela... Mas, mais importante era pedir perdão, mesmo sabendo que não merecia ter e nem teria. Ao menos contar que se pudesse voltar atrás... Se pudesse trocar sua vida pela dos irmãos dela, o faria com prazer.

Mas nada saiu de sua boca, a não ser sangue.

Cambaleou para trás, suas pernas não obedeciam, mas também não tinham ordens. Apenas deixou-se cair no chão, de joelhos, na frente dela. Nada mais justo que estivesse naquela posição, à mercê dela.

Por instinto ou talvez curiosidade mórbida, tocou o ferimento. Sangue derramava, irritantemente sem pressa de seu corpo. Sorriu. Não podia ser de outro jeito: uma morte lenta como um assassino merecia. Sangraria até a última gota de seu corpo, mas ela ficaria para ver?

Olhou para cima ainda sorrindo, buscando o rosto dela talvez pela última vez. Sua visão começava a ficar borrada, quem sabe por lágrimas, ou talvez pela perda de sangue. Não conseguia ver direito a expressão dela, por mais que tentasse. Tentou então forjar seu rosto com memórias do sorriso dela. Foram poucas vezes que viu... Tão poucas lembranças. Queria ter tido tempo de criar mais. Passar mais tempo com ela.

Mas merecia? Não.

Seria corajoso pelo menos uma vez em sua vida mesquinha e não pediria para viver.

Tentou respirar profundamente, mas acabou apenas tossindo sangue. A dor era mais do que podia suportar e seus olhos começaram a fechar. Ainda demoraria a morrer, mas não estaria acordado para saber.

"Desculpe Ginerva, mas terei que desmaiar e privá-la um pouco de sua vingança em me ver sofrer," sorriu.

* * *

- Isso... Esses... São?

Sir Oliver foi o primeiro a ter coragem para falar e, mesmo assim, foi apenas através de um murmúrio confuso. Ninguém mais se atreveu a dizer algo. A cena que tinham acabado de ver era inexplicável. Todos se viraram para Harry, tentando buscar alguma resposta ou garantia de que aquilo era um erro. Mas também preocupados com sua reação.

Ele viu algo pior que uma nova ameaça ou inimigo, viu seu melhor amigo e sua esposa...

Não havia palavras para descrever o que ele sentia. Não era raiva, não era ódio, confusão ou surpresa. Era simplesmente uma tristeza inacabável. De repente era como se todas as peças de um quebra-cabeça se encaixassem perfeitamente, formando nada mais que uma tragédia. A traição das duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida era tão grave, que se viu em uma posição que jamais imaginou que se encontraria, mesmo nos seus piores pesadelos.

Quando olhar para o rei não ofereceu respostas, um a um os cavaleiros se viram forçados a se expressar.

- Harry... – foi talvez a primeira vez que ouvia Cedric chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome. – O que eles fizeram é...

- Eu sei.

A dor em suas vozes era clara, não havia como esconder.

- Infelizmente, você não pode deixar que isso fique impune – foi a vez Remus, seu tom melancólico, como se já tivesse previsto aquela situação. – Não quando finalmentetemos a imagem de um reino forte. Os outros lordesvoltarão a questionar sua posição.

- Eu sei.

- Sua honra será destruída! O povo vai olhá-lo com fraqueza se não fizer nada – disse Oliver fechando o punho.

Ele já sabia de tudo, nos poucos minutos que a Penseira revelara Ron e Hermione se beijando, Harry pensara nas conseqüências e nos problemas que teria. Mas nada importava. Sabia que deveria mandar que fossem presos, forçados a julgamento e provavelmente mortos ou presos pelo resto de suas vidas, era a única maneira dele manter sua posição, manter sua força para que o reino voltasse a prosperar sem mais guerras ou conflitos. Porém jamais conseguiria dar alguma ordem que fosse contra os dois.

- O que devemos fazer? Quais são as suas ordens? – pediu Cedric.

- Deixe-os em paz. Não faça nada, nenhum de vocês. Não vou destruir a vida das duas pessoas mais importantes para mim – soltou um suspiro triste e resignado. – Não tenho forças para fazer algo tão terrível.

O silêncio foi absoluto. Harry colocou as mãos no rosto, derrotado. Os cavaleiros se entreolharam, entendendo finalmente que ele agora era apenas um garoto órfão de família e amigos. Camelot estava sem seu rei.

* * *

Ela olhou para o corpo. Não tinha mais nome. Era apenas um corpo estirado no chão do quarto, sangrando lentamente e agonizando. Havia caído para frente, quase que como se buscasse apoio nela, mas Ginevra só se afastou deixando que caísse solitário.

Suas mãos tremiam, estavam limpas e uma delas segurava a adaga que o matara. Não sabia por quanto tempo esteve na mesma posição, tensa e estranhamente distante. Não sentia nada, seu corpo estava gelado. Não era assim que havia imaginado. Deveria ser triunfante, trazer de volta sua felicidade roubada, devia finalmente sentir justiça, sentir _alguma coisa_. Ao invés, olhava para o corpo esperando que algo milagroso acontecesse.

Que tudo não passasse de um pesadelo.

A voz de Narcissa Malfoy não havia parado de ecoar em sua mente, constantemente lembrando-a quem era o assassino de seus irmãos. Quando ouviu pela primeira vez, tristemente não teve dúvidas, não questionou. Era horrível que fazia completo sentido. Desde o primeiro momento que o vira ele tinha mentido, a manipulado; e ao invés de seguir sua intuição, deixou-se levar. Deixou-se _apaixonar_. Seu irmão havia murmurado no leito de morte "_dragão"_ e ela fora tola em não perceber antes. _Draco_.

Sentiu lágrimas se formarem, mas se recusou deixá-las cair. Prometeu que não choraria, que não mostraria sua dor para ele. Seria cruel e fria justamente como ele foi ao matar um a um de seus irmãos. Até que ele morresse, seguraria cada lágrima que tentasse escapar.

De repente, sua mão deixou a adaga cair no chão. Ele respirou por uma última e dolorosa vez até que finalmente seu corpo parou de lutar.

Não havia mais volta, nem milagre.

Ele não levantaria, não falaria que tudo que passaram juntos foi verdade e que ele jamais matou seus irmãos.

Ignorando a poça de sangue formada em volta dele, Gina se abaixou devagar e levantou Draco o máximo que pôde, colocando sua cabeça pálida perto do peito dela. Pôs seus braços em volta do corpo frio dele, como se tentasse protegê-lo de algo e finalmente chorou.

Cada momento que passou com ele foi uma mentira. Sabia disso, compreendia que foi enganada. Então, por que doía tanto? Por quê?

Lágrimas nada silenciosas corriam por seu rosto, ironicamente apenas chorou tanto assim quando seus irmãos morreram. Abraçou Draco fortemente.

- Eu amo você.

Sussurrou para o nada, pois não havia mais ninguém ali. Só ela e um corpo sem nome.

* * *

O beijo terminou mas continuaram na mesma posição, temendo quebrar o momento e voltar para realidade. Permaneceram de mãos dadas, ignorantes do caos que os rodeava. Um último suspiro antes do mergulho final.

De repente, ouviram passos apressados e o som pesado de armaduras. Ron imediatamente percebeu que algo estava errado e virou para a entrada do jardim, Hermione fazendo o mesmo. Para a surpresa de ambos, eram Cedric, Oliver e os dois gorilas que seguiam Draco, Crabbe e Goyle, porém o cavaleiro loiro desta vez não estava entre eles. O mais perturbador para ele foi ver seus rostos, Cedric olhava para todos os lados menos na direção deles mas Oliver parecia determinado em encará-los com repúdio.

Percebeu então do que se tratava.

- Hermione, fique atrás de mim – pediu em voz baixa para que apenas ela ouvisse.

Ela não respondeu, nem obedeceu. Estava mais preocupada em largar a mão dele, ainda estavam de mãos dadas.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, sir Cedric? – dirigiu-se ao cavaleiro que parecia mais amigável, numa tentativa de evitar conflito. Porém, quem respondeu foi Oliver.

- Nós sabemos da traição de vocês. A rainha e o melhor amigo do rei? Não têm noção de honra nem de amizade? – rosnou, sua mão na bainha da espada.

Hermione arregalou os olhos e Ron sentiu sua respiração ficar mais rápida.

- N-Não... Eu... – ela não conseguiu forjar uma explicação. – Nós...

- Não adianta negar, todos nós vimos! – gritou Oliver, cada vez mais nervoso. – Sabem o que fizeram com o rei? Harry? Ele está destruído!

Ron respirou fundo, tentando se manter calmo e não se deixar abalar pelas palavras de Oliver, sentia que teria que estar preparado e atento para uma luta. Mas Hermione tremia ao lado dele. Queria defendê-la, ao menos tentar explicar que fora algo _antes _do casamento e que ambos se arrependiam... Mas era sabido que agora não adiantava mais, haviam acabado de se beijar minutos antes e foram flagrados de mãos dadas. E ela sabia disso também.

- Nós viemos aqui para pedir que vocês venham conosco. O que fizeram põe em risco o reino inteiro e se ficar impune Harry... Vai perder força. Precisamos prendê-los – explicou Cedric evitando seus olhares. – Mesmo que ele não queira, precisamos fazer isso para protegê-lo, para que ele continue reinando. É nosso dever. Sinto muito.

Hermione parou de tremer e soltou um suspiro resignado, parecendo pronta para se render. Mas Ron, só de imaginá-la presa numa cela fria e escura, morrendo de tristeza ou mesmo depois de uma sentença cruel... Não conseguiu deixá-la ir e a segurou pelo braço.

- Deixe-a fora disso. Foi minha culpa, eu a obriguei.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Não Ron! Eu também sou culpada.

Mas ele a ignorou e desembainhou a espada, preparado para lutar.

- Não vou deixar que a levem.

Oliver fez o mesmo, assim como Crabbe e Goyle. Cedric o fez relutantemente depois, quando viu que Ron não desistiria.

- Se é assim que você prefere – disse Oliver antes de correr na direção de Ron.

Porém a prioridade dele era fugir com Hermione, não lutar. Pegou-a pela mão e saiu correndo, desviando de Oliver e os surpreendendo por alguns segundos. Porém, não foi rápido o bastante para desviar de Cedric, que estava em sua frente num piscar de olhos, bloqueando sua saída do jardim.

- Não quero lutar com você.

- Nem eu com você, me deixe passar.

- Não posso.

Ron não hesitou e o atacou com a desvantagem de estar segurando Hermione, que tentava se soltar dele. Trocaram alguns golpes de espada, mas estava claro quem estava ganhando e Ron não tinha chances. O tempo que levaram lutando foi o bastante para os outros três cavaleiros os alcançarem e novamente rodeá-lo.

- Desista – ordenou Oliver.

Foi então que foi obrigado a tomar uma das decisões mais difíceis de sua vida. Cedric, num momento de descuido, abaixou sua espada e sua guarda, talvez acreditando que encurralado, Ronald desistiria. Naquele momento apenas viu que tinha que aproveitar do erro do cavaleiro, em sua ansiedade e desespero não imaginou que significaria golpeá-lo.

Ergueu sua espada e deferiu o golpe contra o estômago de Cedric, rapidamente atingindo a carne e fazendo com que o homem recuasse o bastante para o empurrar e correr para dentro do castelo. Não viu Cedric colocar as mãos no ferimento mortal e perder a respiração, sendo socorrido inutilmente por Oliver. Sua única preocupação era tirar Hermione daquele lugar o mais rápido possível, adrenalina cortando seus pensamentos racionais e lógicos.

- Ron! Ron!

Corria tanto que Hermione mal conseguia acompanhá-lo, porém não era por tal razão que o chamava. Não que fizesse diferença, ele continuou não lhe dando ouvidos, mais concentrado em chegar aos estábulos e pegar um cavalo, qualquer que fosse, para que pudessem fugir em segurança.

* * *

Não sabia por quanto tempo tinha as mãos no rosto. Mal notara que agora apenas restavam Sirius, Remus e Narcissa no lugar. Como, em um minuto, comemoravam vitória e no outro, seu mundo entrava em colapso? Seria sua culpa?

Nunca amara Hermione, não do modo como um marido ama a esposa. Era sua melhor amiga, mas jamais fora mais que isso. Se ao menos soubesse que os dois estavam apaixonados... Tudo teria sido diferente.

- Senhor! Senhor!

Estava de cabeça abaixada então não viu o serviçal correr até ele, um pouco mais atrás dois soldados segurando alguém. Quem se manifestou em seu lugar foi Remus.

- O que houve?

- Senhor, aconteceu uma tragédia!

O homem começou a contar a história, mas Harry não ouviu. Apenas quando o nome "Ginevra" foi pronunciado, ergueu seu rosto. E não acreditou no que viu. Gina era carregada por dois soldados, seu vestido sujo de sangue assim como todo o resto de seu corpo, olhava para o chão sem expressão.

- Meu filho – disse Narcissa, colocando a mão na boca. – Morto?

- Ela o matou, senhora! – disse o serviçal perturbado. – Tanto sangue! Sangue por todo o quarto! Nunca vi tanto...

Narcissa caiu em prantos, mãos no rosto. Harry fechou os olhos, tentando recuperar forças para lidar com a situação. Estava fisicamente e psicologicamente exausto, mas tinha que reter alguma força, pelo menos por Gina. Levantou do trono e foi na direção dela, sinalizando que os soldados a soltassem. Foi como se largassem uma boneca de pano, ela simplesmente deixou-se cair. Pegou seu rosto com suas duas mãos num esforço para deter sua atenção.

- Gina, olhe para mim – ela mal abriu seus olhos para encará-lo. – O que aconteceu?

Nada. Apenas virou o rosto.

- Você está falando com ela?! – gritou Narcissa, tremendo de raiva e se recuperando do choro. – Pedindo explicações? Ela matou meu filho! Mate-a!

Harry a ignorou. Narcissa continuou a gritar por vingança, mas ele precisava fazer com que Gina falasse com ele. Para que talvez houvesse uma explicação para toda aquela loucura, que talvez ela fosse inocente. Não agüentaria perdê-la também.

- Gina, por favor.

- Ele matou meus irmãos – finalmente respondeu.

Então era verdade, ela havia o assassinado. Fechou os olhos e suspirou.

- Faça alguma coisa! Mate-a!

Virou-se para Narcissa, cansado.

- Não. Se o que ela disse for verdade, e acredito que é, Draco é um traidor. Ela será presa, mas não morta.

Porém Narcissa estava longe da razão, claramente desesperada.

- Eu exijo que a mate!

Harry sabia que falar de nada adiantaria, então mandou os soldados segurarem a mulher até que se acalmasse. Foi um erro. Ao perceber que seria detida, Narcissa retirou uma faca e correu na direção de Gina com uma louca, pronta para matá-la com suas próprias mãos. Gina estava indefesa contra seu ataque. Só havia um modo de salvá-la.

Harry colocou-se entre ela e Narcissa, a abraçando para evitar que recebesse o golpe. A dor que se seguiu das várias facadas que levou, porém, foi ignorada quando Gina finalmente olhou para ele, olhos abertos em choque. Notando que o corpo dele enfraquecia, quase caindo, Gina o abraçou para segurá-lo.

Estava tão preso no rosto dela que Harry ficou alheio ao caos à sua volta. Os soldados, Sirius e Remus imediatamente correram até os três, finalmente detendo Narcissa, mas tarde demais.

- Chamem ajuda! – gritou Sirius.

Mas Harry sabia que não haveria ajuda.

* * *

Só diminuiu a velocidade do cavalo quando teve certeza que estavam há vários quilômetros de Camelot. Felizmente, ninguém os seguiu. Ela estava a salvo, por hora. Mas precisavam achar algum lugar onde o rosto da rainha não fosse ainda conhecido e, mais ainda, as notícias de sua traição demorariam a chegar, se um dia chegasse além de rumores. Nenhum lugar vinha à sua cabeça. Mas havia pelo menos uma opção.

- Ron... Por favor, vamos parar. Você não está bem.

- Do que está falando? Estou ótimo. Não podemos parar, ainda há chances de que alguém venha atrás de nós.

- Mas você está sangrando! Por favor!

Não entendeu do que ela falava até olhar para baixo e ver sua camisa ensangüentada. A principio, achou que era sangue de Cedric, quando o empurrou poderia ter raspado em seu ferimento. Mas então finalmente sentiu a dor de seu próprio corte.

- Mas... Quando...?

- Cedric golpeou você quando passamos por ele. Tentei de avisar mas você não me ouviu. Por favor, vamos parar.

Relutantemente obedeceu, parando o cavalo perto de uma árvore. Mas só ficaria parado por alguns minutos, tinham um longo percurso para percorrer ainda. Seu ferimento teria que esperar.

Hermione desceu do cavalo e o obrigou a sentar perto da árvore, para que pudesse olhar o corte. Ron não quis ver o estrago, preferindo olhar para a direção de onde vieram, atento para algum cavaleiro ou soldado. Sentiu a mão dela suavemente tocar sua barriga, mas por mais fraco que o toque fosse, ainda sentiu dor. Não parecia tão profundo, mas sem tratamento poderia se tornar perigoso.

Preocupada, ela rasgou um longo pedaço da saia de seu vestido para fazer uma faixa improvisada e prender em seu corpo, numa tentativa fraca de parar o sangramento. Depois disso Ron já estava de pé, pronto para voltar a cavalgar, apesar dos protestos de Hermione.

Continuaram a fuga, parando apenas quando Hermione brigava com ele, o obrigando a descansar. Evitaram locais com pessoas, dormindo no sereno e alheios a qualquer notícia de Camelot e o caos em que o reino estava.

No terceiro dia, Ron não deixou mais que Hermione cuidasse de seu ferimento. Estava infeccionado, e sabia que ela vendo tal fato o obrigaria ir até um vilarejo para procurar um médio. Mas seria arriscado demais. Na noite anterior ouvira barulho de cães e vozes próximas da floresta em que dormiam, o que significava que havia ainda pessoas procurando por eles. Um descuido podia significar o fim.

Quando finalmente viu a familiar casa dos Lovegood, o alívio foi enorme. Seu corpo relaxou pela primeira vez em quatro dias, infelizmente dando oportunidade para a dor insuportável de seu ferimento.

- Chegamos.

Reconheceu a figura de Luna ao longe e de imediato direcionou o cavalo até ela. Quando ela os viu, foi de um sorriso para uma expressão de preocupação.

- Luna, eu tenho um favor para te pedir.

Desceu do cavalo, assim como Hermione. Estavam cansados, sujos e, no caso dele, pálido.

- Pode cuidar de Hermione para mim? – pediu.

- Claro, Ronald! – respondeu Luna. – Entrem em casa, meu pai está lá dentro. Vocês parecem cansados.

- Só um minuto, antes preciso falar com ela, tudo bem?

Luna entendeu o recado e entrou sozinha em casa. Hermione olhou para ele, confusa e preocupada. Ele pegou sua mão, tentando permanecer forte.

- Vamos ficar seguros aqui, eles são boas pessoas.

- Você precisa se deitar, e o seu ferimento precisa de cuidados. Vamos entrar rápido – suplicou.

Ele sabia, mas antes precisava falar com ela. Sentia que era necessário falar agora.

- Eu te amo Hermione.

Depois de um tempo ela sorriu, apesar de ter lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu também te amo Ron.

Foi a vez dele sorrir, e logo depois cair desacordado de exaustão. Mas não importava, estavam seguros.

**FIM**

N/A: Mas espere... Tem o epílogo! (Lá eu faço uma nota maior, haha).


	19. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

O dia estava bonito. Apesar da névoa que pairava no lago, não havia uma única nuvem no céu, algo tão raro só poderia acontecer num dia como aquele. No funeral de um rei.

Gina mantinha sua distância, não queria e nem deveria se aproximar. Parecia destinada ao luto eterno. Seu pai falecera alguns dias antes e Harry não conseguiu sobreviver. Tudo que lhe era precioso era perdido e destruído. Estava cansada.

Excalibur foi jogada ao lago por Sirius. Remus se aproximou do barco onde o corpo de Harry estava e o empurrou na direção da ilha de Avalon, onde todos os reis descansavam.

Era o fim de Camelot e de um sonho por um reino de paz. Não havia herdeiros, não havia mais ninguém para salvar Camelot. Apenas uma infinita tristeza.

Seu único desejo naquele momento era que alguma felicidade ainda existisse no mundo. Apenas uma pequena alegria bastaria. Pois para ela já não havia mais esperança. Assim como Camelot e Harry, Gina desapareceu na névoa.

E nunca mais voltou.

* * *

Abriu os olhos e viu o rosto dela. Foi o bastante para abrir um sorriso. Estava deitado e ainda se recuperava do ferimento, mas pela primeira vez em anos estava relaxado. Hermione passou sua mão no cabelo dele, sorrindo também.

Perderam a noção do tempo, quase propositalmente, talvez por medo do que poderia esperar por eles no restante do mundo. Por hora, só queriam descansar na presença um do outro. Mais tarde encarariam a realidade.

O tempo que passaram juntos na casa dos Lovegood foi um dos melhores de suas vidas. Apesar da tristeza e culpa que sentiam ao deixarem Camelot para trás, encontraram a liberdade que tanto queriam. A liberdade para ficarem juntos.

A paz durou por muito tempo e quando finalmente tiveram coragem para aventurarem-se pelo resto do reino, tiveram que enfrentar as conseqüências de seus atos. Presenciaram a queda de Camelot e de todo o reino. Porém, por mais que fosse difícil suportar o fato de que aquela tragédia era em parte culpa deles, tinham um ao outro, apenas um ao outro. E por essa razão conseguiram achar felicidade.

O sol se punha para o reino de Camelot, e anos na escuridão se seguiriam. Porém a lua iluminava a penumbra da noite para aqueles que procurassem sua luz.

* * *

N/A: IT'S OVER! Depois de ANOS escrevendo essa fic, acabou! Estou muito feliz e aliviada também. Deu o que tinha que dar! Espero que tenham gostado do final, mil desculpas pela demora (não apenas por essa mas por todas durante toda a fic). Finalmente pude escrever cenas que tinha pensado um ano atrás! É incrível. Muito brigada pela Lucy, por betar a última etapa da fic. Brigada Lisa, Lain, Amanda, Mel, Ann-Cristin Snape, Cami, Karol, Alic, Diana, Anna Karolina, Sis (Lary-Chan), Ronnie Wheezhy, Milinha, Dedessa, Mione WoOd, Mary Campbol, Prixie, mari, nathyzinha Malfoy, Alulip, Ann Malfoy, Axia Black, brocktheLa, Cristina Max, Kagome LilyE, Thaty, Chris, Dudynha, Mary, Sarah Granger, Rema, Dark Lolita, Pichi, Maria Silva, Kyra e k3nsh1n1589. Espero algum dia conseguir revisá-la porque sei que tem um monte de furos e erros (é muito tempo escrevendo, provavelmente esqueci de um monte de detalhes haha). Era para o Rony morrer, eu confesso! Mas fiquei com dó deles e aí pronto, pelo menos um final feliz. Obrigada de novo. Até a próxima fic! (Não continuação! Pelo amor de Merlin haha, mas sim outras fics minhas que estão aí para serem lidas, hehe). 


End file.
